


You Remind Me of My Cat

by RichiesToesHurt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, NSFW, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier loves to cuddle, Richie Tozier works for SNL, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Soulmates, Soulmates Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is Richie's Step brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 114,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichiesToesHurt/pseuds/RichiesToesHurt
Summary: Richie adopts a cat, Eddie has a dog, each of them gravitate towards the human equivalent of their best furiend.orRichie works for Saturday Night Live and Eddie is an ER nurse, here is a story about them falling in love.Tags are subject to change as the story progresses.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 59
Kudos: 249





	1. Meatball

“Bev, she said I needed a _companion_ … like a pet or something.” Richie recited his therapy meeting from that morning. Bev worked a comb through his unruly curls as they chatted before Richie had to perform.

“Well that could be fun Richie!” She exclaimed as she parted his hair down the middle to braid it to lay under the variety wigs he had to wear that night. “Do you know what _kind_ of pet you want?”

“I don’t know honestly…I feel like it should be like a dog or a cat.” Richie took his glasses off and quickly popped his contacts in as Bev tugged at his hair.

“I feel like you should get a dog, you two would relate to each other on so many levels” she giggled.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?” Richie scoffed as his turned his head to look at her face straight on rather than in the mirror in front of them.

“Well for one, cats don’t let their fur get so nasty that it takes thirty fuckin’ minutes to comb out.” She tugged on his hair to deflect his gaze back at the mirror in front of them to continue her work. 

“Well maybe that’s all the more reason to get a cat!” Richie laughed “I might be able to learn a few things.”

“Something to consider for sure…” Bev chuckled as she tied off the second braid and walked away to find the wig that Richie was to wear first.

Richie took the moment alone to take a few deep breaths. He was mentally exhausted from his therapy session this morning so he knew it would be a rough one tonight. Working for Saturday Night Live was something that Richie was always grateful to have the opportunity to do, but nights like these really proved how important it was for people to care about their mental health. Richie learned this the hard way when he spent a whole semester of college drinking and hooking up with just about anyone who looked at him. It was Bev who walked him to the counselor at school and told him to _just try it out, if you hate it well go smoke a joint, and if you love it we’ll still smoke a joint._ Richie ended up feeling a sense of almost _relief_ when he left the meeting, he felt a weight almost lift off of his chest. He felt good talking to someone that he didn’t have to see every day and someone who was separate from the people he was supposed to be happy for all the time. Talking to his stepbrother Stan helped sometimes, but Stan was busy doing bigger and better things at Penn State, Richie was so fucking happy for him that he got into his dream college, but he really missed his brother that semester. Their families collided when Richie’s mother met Stan’s dad when they were both five, Richie’s dad passed away when he was two and Stan’s mother simply left them when he was three. Richie wouldn’t have wanted to grow up with anyone else…

Richie gazed at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a dark brown pinstripe suit for his first skit, he was supposed to host a fake gameshow, it was a new skit they were testing out this week. He essentially was to present people with someone they were _vaguely_ familiar with and see if they could recite their name. It was a funny idea they have been bouncing around for a while now, playing on the idea of how people talk to their doorman or their wife’s friends all the time and never can remember their names. He was nervous since we was to be the host but at the same time, he felt excitement. He was still relatively new to the show and he was delighted that they were ready to use him for more prominent roles.

He was pulled from his trance by Bev shoving a wig on his head, completing the ensemble and hence marking him ready for his performance.

“Go get em tiger” Bev slapped his shoulders, partially to indicate he had to get the fuck out of her chair and also to calm his senses and physically bring him back down to earth from his cloud of anxiety she knew he always got stuck in before a show.

Richie smiled at her and walked to meet up with the rest of the cast. Bev landing a job as one of the costume people for the show was simply the universe doing them a massive favor, for each of them to have landed a job directed towards their dream career _together_ almost immediately after graduating college was nothing less than a miracle. They were in New York City after all.

The show that night couldn’t have gone better. Richie was satisfied with his performance and everyone seemed to enjoy the new skit. Though it wasn’t the funniest thing in the world it sounded like everyone was looking forward to writing another one. Though the show was still going on, Richie was officially done for the night. He stood in front of Bev’s mirror and combed his fingers through his hair to unravel the braids. If his hair was a mess before the braids, it was a fuck show now, he laughed at the insane mess of his sweaty hair and decided it was best hidden. He tied it into a knot at the crown of his head, then slumped on the chair and took his contacts out, then lazily spun in the chair waiting for Bev to finish up whatever the fuck she was doing. 

He thought more about what Brenda said this morning, he intentionally set his bi-monthly meetings to Saturday mornings simply because they were the most stressful days of his week and talking to his therapist usually helped him to calm some nerves. However, this morning they really dug into some repressed feelings that Richie had. They talked about each of his past relationships which was something that stung.

He brought up Tammy, who he dated in high school for six months, the longest he’s ever been with someone. She was sweet and nice, and he lost his virginity to her but she dumped him for making a joke about her mom. Then there was Felicity, who he connected with in a film class in his freshman year of college, it was a blissful three months until she dumped him because he was ‘ _a lot to handle’_ whatever the fuck that meant. Then finally, they discussed Josh, this one stung the most because _Josh_ dumped the fuck out of him because he found out that Richie was bisexual. This one _hurt_ , not because Josh was super fun or good in bed or anything but because it ended because of something that Richie barely understood himself. Richie spend his dating/sex life gravitating towards both genders, he never really stopped to think about a label until Josh said it out loud. They were simply talking about their exes and Josh was apparently put off by the fact that most of Richie’s were girls. Their breakup was framed around the fact that Richie was bisexual, and ever since he has been almost afraid of the term. It was hard for him to explain how he felt to people when the only word that perfectly described it had such a negative connotation.

He felt as if he was destined to be lonely forever, jealous to the fact that just about everyone he knew managed to have at least one relationship happen for longer than a year. Sure, sex was good, but it was temporary, Richie craved the feeling of love. He felt he could never earn the feeling from someone else on the level of intimacy he craved. Sure, he loved Bev, and Bev loved him but that was a different kind of love. Their relationship may have begun on a hookup, but they evolved into something totally different.

He wanted someone to worship, he wanted someone he could cuddle to sleep, he wanted someone he could kiss, he wanted to run his fingers through someone’s hair and kiss them goodnight. It was almost as if he had a meter in his body to measure the amount of love he had to give, and it was about to burst and absolutely smother the first person he sets his heart towards. He wanted someone to love and simply _needed_ someone to love him back.

He didn’t realize his eyes were closed until he felt someone kick his shoe. Bev was shrugging her coat on and fastening her purse over her shoulder when Richie opened his eyes.

“Fucking finally” Richie sighed in a joking tone.

“You don’t have to walk me home you know” Bev said as she walked towards the door.

Richie jogged to catch up with her “I know, I just like looking at Ben.”

Bev laughed as Richie nudged her shoulder.

“You have to get laid Tozier, I’m sick of living in fear of you eating my Fiancé.”

“No thanks honestly. I think I’m sick of hooking up with random people.” Richie was tired, which meant everything that crossed his mind came out of his mouth.

“Wow, okay… where the fuck is all of this coming from may I ask? This is coming from the same Richie Tozier who once spent an entire semester sleeping at someone else’s house each week?”

“I don’t know, I just want it to mean something you know?”

Bev smiled at him and looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

“We’ll find you someone Richie, I know we will.”

“Hey, speaking of, are you coming with me to find a friend tomorrow?”

“Fuck yes I am!” Bev smiled and shimmied a little in excitement.

* * *

Eddie was in bliss, jogging with his dog was always something he loved spending his mornings doing. He usually saved a good portion of his Sundays to spend one on one time with her. Winnow has always been the light of his life since Bill brought her home to their tiny shared apartment nearing two years ago when they were in the midst of obtaining a college degree. Eddie was super fucking confused as to why Bill thought it would be a good idea to bring home a golden retriever puppy when he knew damn well their apartment was small as hell and they were both _busy_ as hell but Eddie could not say no to her precious caramel brown eyes framed by fiery auburn hair. Bill claimed that he would take her out once an hour, train her and walk her all the time but it ended up being Eddie who did all of those things. Winnow simply gravitated towards Eddie, she would follow him around the house and would even sleep with him in his bed, he was a little put off by it at first because of the _doggie germs_ but he grew to love her in return and wouldn’t have it any other way. There was a strange atmosphere in the apartment in the months leading up to when their lease was ending, and they were to each move out into separate living situations. They enjoyed being roommates for college, but Bill wanted to move deeper into the city and Eddie needed to move closer to the hospital he was supposed to start his nursing career in. Though Bill was the one to bring Winnow home and name her, they both knew that she was Eddie’s dog. So, when Eddie moved into his new beautiful apartment with a spacious grassy courtyard, he took Winnow with him.

Eddie smiled to himself as he reflected on their beginnings, all the while maintaining a good jogging pace as he rounded the corner of the block towards their apartment, Winnow obediently at his side, her pink slack leash tied around the belt of Eddies red fanny pack he wore to jog. It conveniently held his keys, phone and a few waste bags for Winnow. He slowed their pace to a walk as they neared the apartment building. Winnow naturally fell into a pace slightly ahead of Eddie but she knew not to put tension on the leash. She frequently turned her head to check on Eddie as they walked, almost to make sure he was still there. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at her each time she did so, he rewarded her with a pat on the head when she turned to walk up the steps to the entrance to their apartment building.

Eddie unlocked the door and lead them through the stairwell to their apartment on the second floor. He was very proud of his apartment, happy that he managed to save enough money through college to afford a place relatively decent, most of his money for college was left to him from his Dad who passed away when Eddie was twelve. He was thankful that he didn’t have to pay for much of his college career and in turn was able to afford a nice place after graduation.

Once they were inside the apartment Eddie unclipped the leash from Winnow’s creamsicle orange collar and kicked off his shoes. He filled himself a glass of cold water from the fridge and drank as Winnow lapped from her water dish on the ground. He poured what he didn’t drink into her bowl and she wagged her tail as he did so.

Eddie placed his glass into the dishwasher and started it before walking into his bedroom to shower and prepare for work later that day. He worked as an ER nurse at a local hospital close to a popular strip of bars, they mostly tended to get a lot of people coming in for heart attacks and bar fights. Eddie enjoyed his job because he felt like he was really helping people, which he loved. Growing up in the situation he had with his mother was a furious mental battle, he believed for so long that he was delicate and allergic to the world, it wasn’t until college that he really realized that he wasn’t fragile at all, he found out a lot of things about himself in college. Some of which he planned to repress for the rest of his life and never allow the secret to greet the light of day. He couldn’t help the way he felt about some of the boys on his college track team. Though people in New York seemed to be a lot more accepting compared to the people in Derry, he was still afraid to allow his true colors to shine, especially to explain himself to his mother, who he knew had a vendetta against their homosexual neighbors for what appeared to Eddie was no reason at all as he was growing up. He always almost admired what they had, he thought their cars were cool and their house was nice and that _they_ were nice, he couldn’t understand what his mother thought was wrong with them until he got older.

He shed his clothes and placed them into the wicker hamper before stepping into the shower, he always enjoyed showering, there was a point in his life when it was his favorite part of the day. He loved the feeling of getting clean and afterwards _being_ clean. Eddie was simply a person who craved cleanliness. Working at the ER was pure struggle at first because of this fact, he luckily found himself not really caring about someone else’s blood spewing onto the floor or onto his own exposed skin, or the visual of someone profusely leaking a variety of bodily fluids after suffering a drug overdose. In moments like these Eddie found himself craving a shower instead of cursing the person expelling the germs. Progress was good, progress was something Eddie had the pleasure of meeting during these years away from his mother Sonia. Progress was something Eddie loved.

* * *

They walked through the kennel portion of the shelter, stopping at each dog to greet them and deliver a milk bone. Richie didn’t feel much of a connection to any of the dogs there, but he was enjoying his time interacting with them. Most of them were extremely frightened and some of them were super excited to see them, Richie had a moment of regret about coming to the shelter to begin with because he felt terrible for all of them. He wanted to firsthand make sure of each of them finding a loving forever home.

Bev could tell that Richie wasn’t clicking with the dogs there, so she tugged at his sleeve to encourage him towards the cat room. They couldn’t really talk much because of how loud it was in the kennel, just about every dog there would bark at them until they walked up to their cage to greet them. Richie understood what the tug on his sleeve was supposed to mean and followed her to the cat room.

Upon entering, they were greeted by two huge cages that were made with intention to be outdoor dog kennels but the shelter instead used them for what they called “community rooms” in each of the rooms there were 6-7 cats housed there with intention to showcase their cats that are great with others and should probably be adopted into a home with other cats. Lining the walls of the rest of the room were hundreds of cat cages, and about seventy five percent of them were full.

The two leisurely walked the perimeter of the room, peeking into each cage to great each cat. Richie got caught up in front of a cat who appeared to be badly injured. The hocks of both of his back legs were extremely skinned up, his fur on his legs and tail has been shaved away leaving only the tip of his tail with a fluffy puff of fur. He was entirely gray, and he was supposed to have long fur, evident from the almost lions mane that was stuffed into a small e-collar to prevent him bothering his injuries. This cat had Richie’s heart almost wrecked. Despite his injuries, the cat managed to stand up and walk to the front of his cage, grazing his body against the cage bars. Richie used his finger to scratch at his side and felt him purr, Richie couldn’t help but smile.

Bev noticed the interaction and scurried over placing an arm around Richie’s crouched form.

“Well who’s this?” She reached for the cage card that Richie paid no mind to until now. “Richie his name is Meatball, that is fucking precious.”

“Bevvie look, he’s so hurt” Richie was still scratching at the spot-on Meatball’s neck underneath the cone as Bev leaned over to get a look at Meatball’s state.

Bev frowned as she looked at his back legs, it looked super painful. “I wonder how that happened.”

A silence fell over them as Meatball pushed his head against the cage bars for Richie to scratch at his ears. Richie felt his heard twang and his eyes almost welled up with tears, he felt inclined to call the hunt for a friend completed and simply take Meatball home.

Their moment was interrupted when one of the Kennel Staff members greeted them. “Hi, I’m Ashley and I am one of the adoption counselors here. Are you interested in meeting our lovely Meatball?”

“Hell, yes we are” Bev chuckled as Richie stood and backed away from the cage a little.

“Wonderful!” Ashley laughed as she opened the cage.

Bev reached in and started to pet meatball and though he seemed to enjoy it, he inched closer to Richie.

“Rich I think he likes you honey” Bev leaned and nudged him with her shoulder. Richie smiled at her and started scratching at Meatball’s head.

“So, do you guys know what happened to him?” Richie directed his question towards Ashley who was rolling over a few chairs.

“Not entirely but we know there were nasty people involved so it really could have been anything, it took him a little while to feel comfortable with us interacting with him, but as you can tell he’s really come around.” Ashley smiled and motioned for them to sit in the chairs she brought over.

“How long has he been here?” Bev asked as they sat.

“He’s been with us for just under a month I believe. His injuries used to be heaps worse than it is now, but we have a veterinarian on staff, she’s done a great job at keeping him comfortable and preventing his injuries from worsening during his time here.”

“Poor baby…” Bev sighed as she draped her arm around Richie’s back.

“So what’s your guys living situation like? Are there any other people or animals living in the home?”

“No its just me, all alone. Bev here went and got engaged to someone else.” Richie chuckled.

“Well that makes my job a little easier” Ashley laughed then turned to walk away to get something.

Bev took advantage of their moment alone. “Hey what are you thinking?”

“I don’t know Bev, I think I really like him, but I’m worried about his legs” Richie frowned and leaned back in his chair.

Meatball cautiously reached a paw out of the cage and tested his weight on Richie’s lap before crawling out onto his thighs. Richie smiled and scratched at the spot where his cone rested on his neck.

“Well I don’t think you have a choice… he seems to want to go home with you.” Bev chuckled.

“I guess I don’t huh” Richie laughed.

“Okay if I could just have you guys fill this out” she handed Bev a clipboard “it is basically just telling us where you live and who’s in the home and all that kind of stuff for our records.”

Bev smiled at her then got to work filling out all of the information that she could without consulting Richie too much, she didn’t want to tear his attention away from his bonding with Meatball. Ashley left yet again, to go get something else.

“Richie what’s your street number again?”

“165 I think?”

“Here you have to sign” she handed him the pen and held the clipboard to allow Richie to sign the paper.

Ashley set up an x-pen on the ground close by, she laid a sheet down on the floor to protect Meatball from being exposed the germs on the ground. Then, she threw a bunch of toys on the ground on top of the sheet and walked back over to Richie and Bev.

“May I?” She motioned towards Meatball on Richie’s lap to see if it was okay to pick him up and put him in the pen.

“Yeah go for it” Richie chuckled as Ashley scooped Meatball into her arms, careful to avoid touching his back legs.

Meatball meowed, low and kind of pissed off. Bev smirked and looked at Richie, worried about what Richie would think about Meatball expressing himself.

“The man isn’t afraid to speak his mind Bevvie, I think that’s a quality we can all learn from” Richie giggled and elbowed her before standing up to walk over to Ashley and Meatball who was now in the x-pen sniffing at the sheet and toys on the ground.

“You’re welcome to step in there with him, I’ll give you guys a minute alone with him, I’ll be right over there when you’re ready” Ashley motioned towards a desk at the front of the room.

“Okay, thank you so much” Bev beamed at her and handed her the clipboard.

Ashley smiled and turned to walk away.

Richie and Bev stepped into the x-pen and sat on the ground. Meatball started to kick around a plastic ball with a bell inside of it. Richie flicked it when it came towards him and Meatball tried his best to pounce on it, but it was more of a flop onto his side because of his injuries.

“One day you’ll be strong enough to catch _birds_ little man” Richie laughed as he scratched Meatballs head.

Meatball rolled onto his back and started batting at his hand. Richie laughed as he wiggled his fingers to encourage the bad behavior.

“What a little shit” Bev giggled and passed Richie a wand toy to play with instead of his hand.

“I know, isn’t it great” Richie smiled already in love with Meatball.

Bev smiled and watched Richie play with him. She could see how much Richie was enjoying Meatball and she felt satisfied with the idea of them taking him home today, but in the end, it was really up to Richie. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their time with Meatball and each considering the decision that loomed in the air.

“So what do you think?” Bev broke the silence.

“I don’t know, I’m kind of obsessed with him” Richie tossed a stuffed mouse toy to the space in front of Meatball, who immediately smacked the mouse triggering an electronic squeak sound. “But, I’m still worried about his legs, like what if they get infected or something and he’s in a bunch of pain and shit.”

Bev sighed and allowed them to fall into a silence again as she watched Meatball leisurely strut around the pen and flop his body down on the ground. She watched as Richie smiled at him and fiddled with one of the stuffed mice.

Richie watched as Bev stood and walked over to Ashley at her desk, they exchanged a few words and then Ashley left the room and Bev returned to the x-pen.

“What was that about?”

“She’s going to get the Vet to talk to you” Bev smiled as she sat back down.

“Oh, okay that’s cool” Richie was pretty nervous about the whole thing, he didn’t know the first thing about how to medically care for a situation like this. He was falling in love with this cat who desperately needed someone to care, needed someone to love him after all he’s been through. Richie craved to be that person, but he was worried he would entirely fuck the situation, he was afraid he’d do something wrong along the way and it scared the shit out of him.

Just as Richie’s train of thought was starting to derail, the Veterinarian walked in holding a clipboard with Ashley at her side.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Kate, I have Meatball’s medical report here so let me just run through this for you. Okay so one of our humane officers brought him in on March seventh…”as she said this Bev gasped and turned to Richie, catching just about everyone off guard.

“Richie that’s your birthday!” She shook his arm. “It’s a sign!”

Everyone chuckled a bit and Richie smirked and leaned to release his arm from Bev’s death grip.

“…and then on that same day we started his antibacterial dips to begin his healing process. His wounds were pretty badly infected when he first came in, we were considering amputation for his left back leg, but he impressed us all with his ability to fight off the infection. We also started to dose him for the pain then as well, which if you choose to adopt today, we’ll send you home with a full script. We continued to do his daily antibacterial dips up until about a week ago, where we wrapped his back legs up for a few days to encourage some fresh growth and prevent too much scabbing. We took the bandages off just a few days ago and did another antibacterial dip for good measure.” Dr. Kate pushed her reading glasses up to rest on the top of her head and held the clipboard at her side before continuing. “This little guy sure has been through a lot, and I would feel comfortable if you know that when he first came in we had to muzzle him in order to perform his medical tasks, Ashley as well as the rest of our kennel staff has done a great job at socializing him, but he still has some over stimulation issues.”

“Don’t we all though?” Richie chuckled and looked around the group, everyone gave him a bit of a smile.

“If you do decide to take him home and he gives you trouble please feel free to give us a call, we have a few behavior specialists here on staff as well and they would be more than happy to help you through any problems.” Ashley chimed in.

“I would also like to mention that though we would love to provide veterinary care for every animal that we adopt out, we simply cannot afford to do that, so you would be responsible for Vet visits and what not.” Dr. Kate expressed with a cautious expression.

“Oh no- yeah that a given right?” Richie waved her off.

“It could be expensive and I know a lot of people can’t afford to provide things like that for their pets so I always just like to put it out there” Dr. Kate seemed to be relieved to be explaining herself to a person who seemed to have an understanding as to how animal shelters worked, she’s obviously had her fair share of members of the public expecting the world from the organization.

“That shouldn’t be a problem, he’s like totally loaded on his SNL money” Bev joked, she always mentioned the fact that Richie was one of the SNL cast members at any chance she saw fit, mostly because she was proud but she also enjoyed seeing Richie get flustered.

“I knew I recognized you from somewhere” Ashley said.

“Y-yeah I’m not like one of the _main_ guys or anything-”

“ _YET!_ ” Bev cut him off.

“Jesus Christ shut _up_ _Beaverly_!” Richie chuckled and lightly pushed her shoulder. Meatball stood up and scurried over to bat at Richie’s bracelets as they jingled in front of Bev, jumping on her lap in the process.

“Aww Richie look at him, he fits right in” Bev giggled as Richie encouraged Meatball by jiggling his wrist.

“Okay fine, yes I’ll take him” Richie sighed sarcastically, smiling as Meatball jumped off of Bev’s lap to attack Richie’s shoelace “but I’m changing his name, _meatballs ain’t shit without no spaghetti_.”


	2. Fake Bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW in end notes!

Getting Bowie into the carrier was a hassle and a half to say the least. Richie felt his heart pang at each _yowl_ that Bowie chimed through the whole process. They now sat in the back of an Uber on their way to their first ever vet visit, Richie nervously smiled to himself as Bowie growled and yowled in his box on the seat next to him.

After a few awkward conversations and a ‘thanks, see ya man’ Richie was walking towards the entrance of the Vet office. It was a lovely facility to say the least, one of the three that had five stars in his area, as he walked to the front desk he was delighted with his choice. There were a few other people there one of which also had a cat carrier and two others had dogs, none of them paid much mind to Richie as he walked in. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was a white sterile appearing tile. The walls were decorated with framed posters and there were benches lining the walls and even a spot in the corner with a doll house and a few coloring books for children to entertain themselves while they waited.

Richie checked them in and settled into a seat underneath a poster that read ‘Save a Paw, Don’t Declaw’ in front of a photo of an orange cat. Richie glanced into Bowies cage and saw the most pissed off face he’s ever seen in his life staring back at him.

“Sorry man, I know this sucks, you’ll be out of here soon” Richie stuck his finger through the front of the cage expecting nothing but the death glare in return, and that’s just what he got. Richie flashed him a weak smile and leaned back in his chair to wait for Bowie’s name to be called. As he did so he checked his phone to see that he got a few texts in a group chat he must have just been added to with members from the cast. It was the tight knit group of the arguably most popular cast members plus a few others they seemingly were testing the waters with. It was the main group of the genius brains who came up with most of the ideas Annie, Tommy, Nick, John, Fred, and Natalie. Then they seemed to have added Richie, Steve, and Kristin (the three newest members).

**Annie [10:39] : Do you guys want to meet up to shoot the shit about skit ideas tonight**

**Steve [10:40] : I’m down… drinks or what?**

**Annie [10:40] : I’m cool with drinks how about Grey Gate at 7? Its Monday so there shouldn’t be too many crazy asses out tonight**

**Tommy [10:42] : down as hell**

**Nick [10:42] : I’ll be there**

**John [10:42] : I’m down**

**Fred [10:43] : I wont be able to make it sorry, dinner with the wife’s parents and what not.**

**Natalie [10:43] : See you guys then!**

Richie glanced to Bowie then back to his phone, he was happy with how quickly Bowie had settled into his home so far, however he was restricted temporarily to his master bathroom of which Stan cleaned _extensively_ as soon as Bev called him when Richie was going through paperwork with Ashley.

“Stan okay, so Richie is bringing home a cat with a few open wounds and the adoption counselor said we should restrict him to a room for a little while as he settles in so could you go to Richie’s apartment and pick a room to clean?”

“On it.” Was all Stan had to say before hanging up and jumping at the opportunity to deep clean a portion of Richie’s apartment. He inquisitively chose the bathroom because of the ability of things to be properly sterilized and kept that way.

Richie felt bad about having Bowie stay in the bathroom but the thought if it only being temporary comforted him. Bowie hadn’t been home for two hours before he both used his litter-box and snuggled into a fluffy blue bed that Bev picked out for him. Richie decided that Bowie would be fine left alone for a few hours while he went out.

**Richie [11:00] : I’ll be there**

Just as Richie hit send, he heard Bowie's name being called. He stood at the sound and followed the woman who introduced herself as Jenny down the hall and into a room. She gestured for Richie to place Bowie’s carrier on the counter as she prepared a few things for their visit.

“Okay, so what brings us in today?”

“Well I just adopted him yesterday and he has a few injuries that we have to be on top of. Also, he probably is due for a bunch of shots and stuff right?” He handed her the folder they sent him home with when he finalized the adoption yesterday which detailed his medical records.

“Oh okay perfect” she replied as a thank you to Richie’s offering of the information she needed to enter into the computer. “Let me go ahead and put this into his chart so we can start figuring out what he needs today.”

“Sounds perfect” Richie leaned against the counter and peered into Bowie's cage, his big green eyes were frantically searching his surroundings through the openings on the sides of the cage.

“If I could just have you fill out some of this paperwork really quick so we can get all of this office work out of the way.” She placed a clipboard with a few papers on the desk and handed him a pen.

“Even better.” Richie smiled at her as he settled into one of the seats to get to work on his paperwork.

Jenny finished her work first and continued to prepare a few supplies that the vet would be using. As soon as Richie was done, she collected his clipboard.

“Alright so he’s due for 3 vaccines, rabies, trivalent, and his FVRCP, would you like me to go through them or are you comfortable with us administering?”

“Yeah that’s fine what ever he needs just go right ahead.” Richie nodded.

“Alright I’ll get those drawn up for you and I’ll be right back in with the Vet.” She smiled at him as she left through a door that lead to a secret back room where Richie assumed, they did most of their work.

Richie returned the smile and stood back up to check on Bowie. When Richie looked into the cage, Bowie stood and tried to walk around, but his e-collar caught on the wall of the cage and scared him half to death.

“You deserve a whole ass salmon feast after this huh bud” Richie sighed.

They didn’t have to wait much longer for the vet, Jenny returned with the Veterinarian who addressed himself as Dr. Keene.

“Okay so I hear we have some wounds I have to look at?” Dr. Keene said as he washed his hands at the sink in the room.

“Yeah, so the backs of his legs are pretty messed up to say the least, the shelter was doing a good job at caring for them so they’re not infected or anything” Richie explained as he opened the cage and tried to coax Bowie out of by tapping his fingers on the counter. “He also has some handling issues.”

“Okay, that shouldn’t be a problem, I’d like to try and get a good look at these wounds before we stress him out with everything else then.”

They all stood around the counter and waited for Bowie to step out of the cage. Richie took off one of his bracelets and threw it in front of the cage as a last-ditch effort to see if he’ll go for it. The plan worked as Bowie came out of the cage to swipe the bracelet off the counter.

Dr. Keene bent every which way assessing the wounds on Bowie’s legs, at one point scratching his back to get him to stop moving around for a second. Richie stepped away from the counter a little, not wanting to get in the way of his assessment, slipping his bracelet back on as he did so.

“Okay so what I want to do for him is a daily topical antibiotic to keep him on track of recovery and after each application I want his wounds wrapped up with some gauze.” Dr. Keene pet Bowie as he spoke in an obvious attempt to gain his trust before poking him with multiple needles. “I understand that he has some handling issues so we can walk you through how to do it before leaving today.”

“Okay that sounds good” Richie scratched at the back of his neck a little nervous about witnessing Bowie receive his shots.

Dr. Keene stopped petting Bowie and pulled out a thermometer to take his temperature, Richie felt sorry for his cat, understanding as to where the thermometer was supposed to go.

Jenny wrapped Bowie in a towel, leaving his back end exposed and gently held him close to the counter-top, restraining him safely. As Dr. Keene took his temperature, Bowie yowled and thrashed a little. Dr. Keene quickly administered the series of shots while he was held in this position as well.

“Okay we’ll let him cool down a little bit before wrapping up his legs for ya.” Dr. Keene smiled as he went to the back room to find the antibacterial cream. As he did so Jenny got to work pulling some gauze out of the cabinet above the sink as well as some medical tape.

Bowie lay on the counter hiding behind his cat carrier. Richie reached out a cautious hand to try to provide him some comfort. He gently raked his fingers along Bowie’s spine, Richie felt Bowie relax a little bit and decided to repeat the motion. After a second rake, Bowie walked closer to Richie, still crouched low to the ground. He settled into the angle that Richie’s abdomen made with the counter and tried to bury his face in Richie’s stomach, but his e-collar prevented him from doing this comfortably.

“Aww I’m sorry you got stabbed like four times bud.” Richie cooed as he reached into Bowie's cone to scratch at the back of his neck.

Dr. Keene came back into the room with the tube of antibacterial cream in his hand. Jenny got to work rolling out the gauze and cutting a few strips of appropriate length.

“Alright, so all you really need is about half of a pea size amount for each leg, you’re going to use a cotton swab to apply it and then firmly wrap his legs with some gauze, don’t do it too tight but you also don’t want it sliding off of his legs. The process is vastly easier to do with two people.”

Jenny pet Bowie a little bit before wrapping him in the towel again and picking him up and tucking the front half of his body underneath her right arm and cupped his abdomen in a way that caused his back legs to be held straight out in front of her towards Dr. Keene. They worked quickly as Dr. Keene squeezed a small amount of the topical onto a cotton swab and smeared it across one of Bowie’s legs, a low growl erupted from the spot behind Jenny’s armpit. Dr. Keene discarded the used cotton swab and did the same with a fresh one to his other leg, then he wrapped each of Bowie's legs securely with the gauze and fastened them with some medical tape. Jenny returned Bowie to his crate and pulled the towel out before shutting the door.

“And that’s how its done” Dr. Keene said nodding at his colleague and Richie.

“Seems easy enough” Richie chuckled sarcastically.

“So I want you to do that every day for a week and I would like to see him back a week from now as well to verify things are healing smoothly and from there he should be good to heal on his own… and that e-collar can come off under supervision as well, as long as he’s not messing with the bandages he should be fine to have a break from it for a while every day.”

“Okay, that sounds good to me.”

“Perfect, do you have any questions for me?”

“No, I don’t think so” Richie smiled.

“Alright, I’ll be on my way then, see you in a week!” Dr. Keene waved as he left to escape into the secret room.

As Jenny took care of some more paperwork for their vet visit that day, Richie ordered an uber to get home. Soon after, Richie was free to go after he paid for the visit and received the topical antibiotic.

Once they got home Richie kicked his shoes off and brought Bowie into the bathroom, setting the cage down and unlatching the door. He turned off the light and opened the blinds to allow the room to flood with natural light rather than artificial. He also sprinkled some cat nip on the ground in front of the opened cage door before leaving the room shutting the door behind him. He decided to give Bowie a moment alone to run to the corner store to pick up the gauze and medical tape.

* * *

Eddie shimmied a towel around his scalp, drying his hair off from his shower. He walked to his closet to pull out a matching set of dark blue scrubs and laid them on the bed, Winnow watched him from her Fluffy dog bed underneath the window in the corner of the room. Eddie pulled his clothes on and discarded the towel in the hamper in the bathroom, then combed his damp hair back away from his scalp and ran some product through with his fingers, effectively stifling the natural wave of his hair before it even had a chance to shine.

He worked an arguably shitty shift tonight, three to ten, which usually meant twelve, but considering the fact that it was a Monday night he hoped that it meant that the ER wouldn’t be too busy. He glanced at the time as he fastened on his watch, two thirty. Before leaving he checked on Winnows automatic feeder to make sure there was enough food in the cartridge for her dinner. On his way out the door he clipped his name tag to the breast pocket of his scrubs and said goodbye to Winnow.

His walk to work was only about twenty minutes, once he got there he clocked in and walked to the employee lounge to discard his things in his locker. One of his favorite coworkers Lucy, gave him a rundown of all of the patients they had currently to catch Eddie up before leaving for the day. Lucy was a short young woman, she had short blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes, she was around Eddie’s age and they bonded over their love for dogs and simply being new to the profession. There was a ‘were in this together’ dynamic between them which Eddie found comforting.

Eddie made his rounds, filling out some paperwork from the other day that he didn’t have time for, and checked in a few patients. He thought to himself how chill and uneventful the night was framing out to be and made mental plans to order take out and watch a movie on the couch with Winnow that night.

* * *

Richie pulled on his favorite purple hoodie to complete his outfit for the night. He wore his red Chuck Taylors, black skinny genes with holes at the knees, and black v-neck tee underneath his worn purple hoodie.

He checked on Bowie one last time before leaving to hop into an uber to go to the bar, he was curled up in his cat bed fast asleep, exhausted from the emotional trauma he endured that morning. Richie smiled to himself as he gently closed the bathroom door and left his apartment.

*

He walked into the bar and easily found his group, they were one of only two groups in the entire place that night, the other being a group of three grown men sitting at the bar watching sports on the TV. Everyone greeted him happily, pleased with his arrival. The only seat left was between Steve and Tommy, so that’s where Richie’s ass made its home.

“Okay so we were just talking about trying to do some shit about Spiderman getting kicked out of Marvel or something.” Natalie tried her best to fill Richie in on the most recent idea produced by the group. Which was hard to do because they each seemed to be talking about everything but work. “You know cus everyone’s pissed about it.”

“That could be funny, we could frame it like a shitty breakup or something and have Spiderman have a whole argument with someone from Disney.” Richie said.

“Okay, yes this idea for sure has potential.” Natalie pointed at Richie to emphasize her point of it being a good idea.

The night carried on pretty smoothly, everyone seemed to enjoy Richie’s sense of humor and they all got relatively tipsy in the process. Richie lost track of his own drinking and everyone seemed to be pretty waisted by the time 7:40 rolled around. They all drunkenly spewed ideas some good and some bad, Richie respected the way that even in their drunken state the group overall was good about agreeing on whether an idea was good or bad.

Between them all, Steve was the one to have had the most drinks. The cast took advantage of this and started to mess with his jaded mind.

“You know Steve, we were thinking of doing this skit about Tom Brady making out with his kids. We were thinking you could be Brady dude.” Nick teased as he elbowed Steve.

“Nah dude, that’s fuggin gross.” Steve giggled as he finished the last of his beer, lazily slamming the empty brown bottle down on the table with a loud thud.

“Yeah fuck this table man!” Richie laughed and punched the table laughing.

A few others laughed, amused with the new game of fucking with Steve. Steve shot Richie a confused but amused expression.

“Just jokes man” Richie said draping an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“How about this sports theme, what’ll happen when Mason Rudolph and Myles Garrett walk into a bar?” John said from across the table.

“B-BAR _fiiight_!” Steve yelled pounding his fists on the table. “Smashing bottles over each other’s heads and shit…”

The few groups of people who trickled in within the past forty minutes or so turned to look at Steve.

“We’d have to get someone to order those fake bottles they use to do shit like that” Nick muttered into his glass.

“What? There’s no such thing…” Steve slurred.

“Yes, there is dummy.” Richie giggled and chugged the rest of his beer.

Steve picked up his empty beer bottle and held it by its neck, swishing it around as if practicing to bash it onto someone’s head.

“No there’s not they just use these, cus like what a waste of glass and plastic and shit” Steve rambled as everyone nervously watched him thrash the bottle around.

“I don’t mean to burst your bubble man, but I swear they’re fake dude” Richie giggled and held up his hands to protect himself from the brown glass thrashing through the space around him. “However I really respect your consideration for the environment.”

“No, they’re _real_ see!?” Steve hauled the bottle down towards Richie’s head, his hand shot up to protect his head from the blow, however upon the impact he felt thick shards of glass rain down around his body and felt warmth trail down the front of his wrist.

Richie held his hand in front of his face in shock, paying no mind to his coworkers harshly scolding Steve who was frantically running his hands through his hair and doing something on his phone. Richie felt a gentle hand grab his injured one and then another hand help him out of his chair.

“Come on hun let’s get goin’ to the ER” the voice was Annie’s, he felt his unharmed arm position around her shoulders, it was a good thing it was there too because Richie was about three steps away from falling over.

“I told ya they were fucking _fake_.” Was all Richie could think to say, even though Steve was entirely out of earshot.

“You sure told him buddy, you sure did.” Annie chuckled and pat Richie’s good hand which was lazily draped over her shoulder.

The walk to the ER was strange, many pedestrians were looking the two up and down however no one stopped to ask if they needed help in pure New York fashion. By the time the two arrived at the ER Richie’s entire sleeve of his hoodie was drenched in blood. He didn’t properly look at his hand until Annie dropped him into one of the waiting room chairs to run up to the counter and speak to the secretary there. His palm was cut diagonally across the middle, slicing almost across the entire length from the base of his index finger to the bottom right corner of his left hand. Richie felt wheezy at the sight of it but the only thing on his mind were his worries about Bowie, he didn’t know how he was going to change his bandages everyday by himself with two hands in mint condition let alone one completely injured.

Richie’s mind raced and his eyes welled with tears, he wanted to do right by Bowie and now he’s fucking screwed. He considered asking Bev to help but he knew how nervous she was about Bowie being too feisty with someone and doing some real damage which also in Richie’s book/current state of mind ruled out Ben as well. Stan would never feel comfortable doing something like this and the rest of Richie’s friends were mere acquaintances who have never even been to his home. Sober Richie would understand that Bev would have helped him at the drop of a dime, she has come to his rescue countless times over the years and that wouldn’t change any time soon, however his current state of mind threw all logic to the wolves.

Richie closed his eyes and shook his head, dropping his hand to his lap and lolling his head forward, his hair shielded his face from onlookers which was comforting in a way, because he was crying. It took a lot for Richie to cry but right now was definitely one of those times. His intoxication could have something to do with it, but the idea of letting Bowie down and not providing the care he needed combined with the searing pain in his hand simply struck a nerve in Richie’s emotions.

He felt a hand rub circles into his back and he knew it to be Annie, he thanked her for it in his head and leaned forward bringing his good hand up to peal his glasses off his face to prevent any tears from staining the frames.

“Richie Tozier?” Richie heard a man call.

Richie didn’t look at the man, he merely stood and followed him through the double doors and into a chair with a paper sheet covering the plastic, on the boarder of the large room. The man pulled a blue curtain around the perimeter of the space, encapsulating them in visual privacy. As he did so, Richie unfolded his glasses and pushed them onto his face, closing his eyes as he pushed them up his nose.

Richie opened his eyes and watched the figure in front of him. Time felt as if it was slowed, Richie’s eyes admired a head of thick caramel brown hair, then they traveled to peer at the toned, tan bicep of the man’s arm as it gripped the curtain, before his eye’s could get too carried away with the view of the back of him, he turned around.

Richie’s drunken state couldn’t hold back the gasp that broke through his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood and serious injury 
> 
> I know that the vet visit isn't very accurate to real life, I'm not a veterinarian okay, please have mercy...


	3. Fuckin Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: See End Notes

Beautiful was the word that came to Richie’s mind the second he saw the man’s face, but the word simply wasn’t enough. Richie noticed that the mans hair had a natural wave to it and a few of the wisps fell from its position combed away from his face and instead framed it. His thick and angular natural brows perfectly accentuated his caramel brown eyes. Freckles dusted his turned-up nose and cheekbones. The man blinked which almost sent a shiver down Richie’s spine because his attention was then drawn to the man’s long eyelashes and the way his angular jaw clenched.

The man cleared his throat and Richie closed his mouth that he didn’t realize was open until now.

“My name is Eddie, I will be caring for you tonight.” Eddie swiftly walked behind Richie’s chair to grab a few pads of gauze. “Could you please recite to me your name, age, and birthday?” Eddie returned into Richie’s view and glanced at his clipboard before gently reaching for Richie’s injured hand.

Richie was thankful that the man was appearing to be avoiding eye contact. “Richie Tozier is the name, but you can call me babe, I’m freshly 25 and my birthday was on March 7th, don’t worry I’m not mad you didn’t get me anything, I’m really just enjoying our time together.” Richie immediately cringed at himself not being able to control his intoxicated trash mouth. The gentle touch of Eddie’s hand on his own sent sparks down his arm causing his heart rate to speed.

Eddie gave him a look that was best described as a worried smirk. “Well we know your mouth still works.” Eddie chuckled “We gotta get this hoodie off.” Eddie rolled back the bloody cuff of the purple hoodie to help Richie safely get the hoodie off without hurting his hand anymore.

“Eddie, I think our relationship is moving kinda fast, I’m already undressing and you didn’t even buy me dinner” Richie chuckled mostly to himself as Eddie gently tugged the sleeve over his hand. Richie snuck his hand through the sleeve to safely rest against his torso as he pulled the hoodie over his head. He shook his hair out of habit to fix any awkward kinks that may have formed through the ordeal. His eyes darted to Eddie’s face to catch a smirk that vanished virtually the second Richie looked at him.

“Don’t talk too sweet, you’re probably gonna hate me when we’re done here.” Eddie chuckled, as he sat on a rolling stool and moved in front of Richie.

“Okay I doubt that but whatever” Richie’s voice slurred.

“I have to take these off too… I hope you don’t mind” Eddie motioned to Richie’s various bracelets.

“Yeah that’s fine” Richie shrugged and held his wrist up for Eddie to unfasten and slip off his variety of bracelets.

Eddie unclipped the gold linked bracelet first, then unfastened the few black cord bracelets with a few charms attached, and lastly stretched a black hair-tie to its limits to safely slide it over Richie’s injured hand. Each of which was placed in Richie’s good hand and safely stored in his front pocket.

Richie felt Eddie gently grab his wounded hand again, cradling it with both of his own and rolling it back and forth to assess the wound, occasionally pressing at the tips of Richie’s fingers as he did so to access the wound better. Richie couldn’t take his eyes away from Eddie’s face as he did so, the way his brows scrunched to form a break in his forehead combined with the way his lips pursed ever so slightly as his mind searched for the best plan to go about helping Richie.

Luckily the bleeding was slower now, allowing Eddie time to asses the best possible way to go about the situation. Richie wouldn’t be walking out of here without some kind of suture, that’s for sure.

“Okay Richie you are going to need stitches.” Eddie frowned slightly as his eyes met Richie’s.

“Yeah I kinda figured.” Richie scratched the back of his neck with his good hand as Eddie lightly set is other down on the metal table next to Richie’s chair, then Eddie lay a few gauze pads on top of the wound.

“I’ll be right back I just have to get the supplies.” Eddie swiftly left through the crack in the curtains.

Richie dropped head to smack against the headrest of the chair.

” _Fuck…_ ” he said aloud to himself.

Bowie was screwed. Richie couldn’t care for his wounds if his own life depended on it now. Richie’s mind couldn’t fathom even a single possible way to change Bowie’s dressings on his own. He felt his eyes well up with tears and made no effort to shield his face or wipe them away. He stared into the ceiling, feeling absolutely defeated and stressed to all hell.

“Are you okay?” Eddie’s voice sounded gentle.

“Nope” Richie said matter of factly, turning his head to smile at Eddie.

“It’ll heal man, you’ll be back to normal in no time” Eddie smiled at him slightly as he set the various supplies, all of which contained in sterile plastic packaging on the metal table by Richie’s hand.

“No its not that, my cat is just fucked.” Richie sighed as he pulled the collar of his shirt up to wipe his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, loosing a pet sucks.” Eddie said as he pulled on blue nitrile gloves.

“No-no…not like that he just…” Richie sighed before explaining his situation to Eddie. Through the explanation Eddie got to work opening the supplies and laying them out on sterile white hospital towels atop the metal table. Richie went into detail about how no one was available to help him which struck a nerve in Eddie’s heart. Richie felt his tears stream down his face but he paid no mind to them.

* * *

_Fuck._

Was all Eddie could think after Richie finished explaining his ordeal with his cat. Well that and _fuck he still looks pretty when he cries_. Eddie knew that he was going to end up offering to help with the cat, that’s just who he was now, it was hard for him to ignore the situation. He imagined how helpless he would feel if the situation was him and Winnow and felt his heart throb at the thought.

Richie sat silently sniffling as Eddie got to work gently padding at the gash on Richie’s palm with a few gauze pads.

“I mean I’m not doing anything tomorrow night…” Eddie gulped before finishing his offer “I could probably help you out.” Eddie’s eyes met with Richie’s. They were quite literally ocean eyes, dark blue and utterly beautiful, glossy from the sadness that flood them. He watched a smile tug at the corners of Richie’s mouth, crinkling the corners of his eyes ever so slightly.

“That’s music to my ears Eds” Richie smiled.

“Yeah, yeah…lets see how you feel after I do all this” Eddie’s hand scanned across the metal table to reference the medical needle and thread. “Also don’t call me that.” Eddie put on a fresh pair of gloves and watched Richie take a deep breath before shifting in his chair to settle deeper into it, crinkling the paper as he did so.

“This is gonna fucking hurt huh…” Richie flashed a worried look at Eddie.

“You fuckin bet” Eddie laughed lightly, surprised that he felt comfortable enough to drop his professionalism around Richie.

“Oh man I can’t look I think” Richie chuckled and took off his glasses, slipping one of the temples into his shirt to drape over his chest. Eddie glanced at Richie’s bare face and felt a strange sensation in his stomach, one he’s never felt before upon the simple sight of someone.

Eddie shifted in his chair and leaned forward to start his work of properly cleaning the wound. He poured hydrogen peroxide over the wound, cringing as he did so, understanding the discomfort it was about to cause Richie. Richie reacted by smacking his good hand over his face, shielding almost the entirety of it, Eddie watched Richie’s jaw clench, activating the face muscle there.

“It’ll be over in like ten minutes, tops.” Eddie said, trying to comfort Richie as best he could. He felt an inclination to do so similar to when he had to care for a child, an instinct to comfort, even though Richie was a full grown adult, _freshly 25_.

All Richie did was frantically shake his head up and down in agreeance.

Eddie took a deep breath as he applied the topical anesthetic as best he could along the wound. He knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference because of the position and location of the wound.

“Okay I just put something on to try and numb the pain before I stitch it up.” Eddie informed Richie who didn’t move from his position. “It’s going to still hurt like hell because there’s like a thousand nerve endings around this location so if you have to throw up here’s a trash can.” Eddie lightly kicked the tin can on the ground close to Richie’s feet.

Richie laughed and peeked through his hand at the can by his feet. “Noted.”

Eddie readied the curved needle and thick black thread, he noticed Richie’s eyes following his movements which caused his nerves to spike slightly.

“Okay, are you ready?” Eddie asked gently.

“No but go ahead hun, I’ll just be here trying not to pass out” Richie laughed.

“Well we should probably do this then.” Eddie mumbled as he shed the blue gloves and prodded a finger at the control panel of Richie’s chair, rising and reclining it in the same movement.

“Oh good, now I wont fall and crack my head open on the tile” Richie laughed.

“Yeah that’s the idea” Eddie smiled and readjusted the table to comfortably hold Richie’s arm. “Okay let’s get this over with… just focus on breathing, and don’t watch because you’ll definitely pass out.”

“Okay doc” Richie fluttered his eyes closed as he adjusted himself in his seat, resting his good hand across his stomach.

“I’m a nurse technically but whatever” Eddie clamped the needle in the forceps.

Eddie tried to focus solely on stitching Richie’s hand as quickly and neatly as possible, but his eyes instead wandered to the line of skin that peaked under Richie’s shirt due to his fist gripping the fabric of is shirt for dear life. Eddie made sure to not look at his face as he got back to work.

“Fucking hell this is the worst thing ever.” Richie groaned.

“It’s almost over, you’re doing great” Eddie comforted.

Richie released his grip on his shirt to instead returned his large hand to his face, covering almost the entirety of it. Eddie watched him clench his jaw again as he tied a not on one of the stitches. Richie’s ears went red and a few tears trailed down his neck to pool somewhere along his collarbone.

“Okay I just have a few more to go” Eddie worked as swiftly as he could, eager to relieve Richie from the pain he was putting him through.

Once Eddie was finished, he poured more hydrogen peroxide over the wound for good measure before wrapping it with some gauze from a roll and taping it, he then gently wrapped his hand with some koban to further secure the gauze. Eddie made a show of taking his gloves off as loudly as he could because Richie hadn’t taken his hand away from his face yet.

“Hey Richie, are you okay?” Eddie lightly tapped at his forearm.

“Oh my god, that hurt so fucking bad” Richie’s voice was almost a whisper.

“I know, I’m sorry, but you took it like a champ” Eddie playfully jabbed Richie’s shoulder with a finger to try and lighten the mood.

“I am not fucking going to work tomorrow I don’t care what they say.” Richie’s voice was almost back to normal as he dragged his hand down his face to rest on his chest.

“I don’t blame ya” Eddie laughed before continuing “so make sure you change the gauze everyday, let the air at it for a few hours every day as well, but not tomorrow we don’t want it getting infected, and keep it _clean,_ if that gets infected you could lose an arm.” Eddie got to work cleaning off the metal desk as Richie slowly sat up in the chair.

Eddie watched each of Richie’s movements like a hawk, a part of him was worried about Richie collapsing to the ground, but a larger part was purely interested in visually exploring each part of Richie. He watched as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check it.

“Sounds good doc…” his eyes wandered the screen of his phone “damn, my boss just told me not to come tomorrow, they’re gonna fire fuckin Steve.” Richie chuckled weakly.

“How does your boss know already? Also, who is _fuckin_ Steve?” Eddie sprayed down the table with a disinfectant.

“Oh, we all went out to talk about skit ideas and we were all shitting on _fuckin_ Steve because he didn’t think that the bottles they use to smash each other’s heads on TV and shit were fake. That’s how this happened.” Richie gestured the hand in his lap.

“Oh, do you work for a theater or something?”

“No, Saturday Night Live.”

“Oh, shit so you’re like a whole actor and stuff?”

“Yeah I guess…” Richie laughed at Eddie’s phrasing “hey, is your offer still on the table? I was about to text Bowie that I found him a live-in nurse but then I realized we left the convo kinda ambiguous.” Richie was quick to change the subject.

“Yes, I can come over to help change your cat’s bandages tomorrow night.” Eddie phrased the entire plan as to squash the possible live-in nurse situation that Richie joked about.

“Thank you so much, seriously.” Richie did something on his phone then held it out to Eddie “We should probably exchange numbers so I can bug you all day tomorrow before you come over, but also so that I can send you my address and stuff.”

“Awesome, then I’ll post it online so all of the thirsty girls watching SNL can pound at your door.” Eddie joked as he typed his number into Richie’s phone and texted himself.

“Aww Eds you think I’m cute enough for girls to be thirsty over me?” Richie chuckled as Eddie handed him back his phone.

“What? Shut up, no I don’t.” Eddie huffed and turned to act like he _had_ to lower the height of the metal table in order to distract Richie from the blush that was forming on his face.

Eddie felt his phone buzz in his breast pocket alerting him of the text that he sent himself from Richie’s phone, then it buzzed a few more times, he looked at Richie to see that his thumb was dancing across the keyboard with a smirk on his face.

“What the hell are you sending me?”

All Richie did was laugh, avoiding answering Eddie’s question.

“Alright well I better get outa here.” Richie stood and pushed his phone back into his pocket then grabbed his purple hoodie.

“You know, club soda can wash the blood out.”

“That’s creepy that you know that…how many people have you murdered?” Richie giggled and tilted his head.

“What!? No, I work here dummy!” Eddie laughed.

Richie laughed too, Eddie stood and walked over to pull the curtains back into their position bunched against the wall.

“Okay Eds, I’ll see you tomorrow” Richie waved at him with his bandaged hand and walked towards the exit.

Eddie glanced at his watch and saw that it was 10:20, he headed towards the locker room to get ready to go home.

He sat on the bench in the middle of the room for a minute to check his phone.

**Unknown Number**

**[10:08] : Richie’s phone**

**[10:09] : I saved your name as Nurse Eddie**

**[10:10] : nvm its Nurse Eds**

**[10:11] : nvm now its Eddie Spaghetti**

**[10:11] : I’ll make us spaghetti for dinner**

**[10:11] : That means don’t eat anything**

Eddie found himself smiling at how dumb the texts were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic description of minor medical procedure and heavy mentions of blood. 
> 
> Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I promise the next one is a literal beef-cake, it's around 7,000 words and I'm not even finished. The next chapter is by far my favorite so far.   
> Also I am well aware that this is not at all how Emergency clinics run, I am not a nursing major...


	4. Eddie Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: See end notes!

**Richie [3:34] : Bowie is really excited for you to come over**

**Richie [3:34] : He wants to play video games but I told him that you’re strictly business**

**Richie [3:35] : I don’t care what time you come btw just let me know when you’re on the way so I can hide my drugs**

Eddie read the texts as he sat in front of the desktop at work, silently hoping to himself that Richie’s comment about the drugs wasn’t serious.

**Eddie Spaghetti [4:03] : I am supposed to get out of here at 6**

**Eddie Spaghetti[4:03] : I have to stop home to let my dog out after work then I’ll come over after**

**Richie [4:04] : YOU DIDN’T SAY YOU HAD A DOOOOOG!**

**Eddie Spaghetti [4:04] : It didn’t come up in conversation!!! I was literally sewing your body closed!**

**Richie [4:04] : You have to tell me all about your dog later**

Eddie clicked his phone off and returned his attention to the paperwork in front of him. Luckily, they were pretty well staffed tonight and there weren’t too many patients in, so Eddie could catch up on some stuff left over from yesterday.

The next two hours felt as if they would never pass, when they finally did it almost caught Eddie off guard. He managed to leave on time and just about ran home, he loved coming home to Winnow, she was the light of his life, a ball of pure happiness and joy.

He burst through the door of his apartment to surprise her, she leaped over the back of the couch and barreled towards him. She whined loudly, overcome with joy at the sight of her favorite person in the entire world. Her tail swished back and forth, swaying her entire behind along with it. She picked up one of her many toys that littered the ground on her way towards Eddie to present him with a gift for his arrival. When she finally wiggled all the way to him, he almost fell over at the force of her front paws pushing against his stomach, he leaned against the closed door to brace his body. Laughing as he ruffled her soft ears before leaning down to pull her into an awkward hug.

There was a point in their lives where he was desperately trying to train her out of this habit of trying to tackle him to the ground with love every time he came home, but decided against it because of how special it made him feel.

Winnow dropped the toy she held in her mouth to lick Eddie’s face.

“Oh my goodness thank you so much” Eddie chuckled as he ran his face through the crook of his elbow to rid it of as much of the slobber as he could.

“Wanna go outside!?” Eddie asked her enthusiastically.

She responded by running back to the couch and leaping over the back of it, doing a lap around the living room and jumping back over the couch to meet him at the door again then spun in circles, all the while whining and panting.

“Winnow! Sit.” Eddie managed to reel her energy back in as she gladly planted her ass on the ground with purpose.

Eddie grabbed her pink leash and draped his buckled fanny pack across his chest. Once Winnow’s collar was clipped, they were out the door and jogging down the stairs.

He walked her around the courtyard until she performed both acts, he discarded the small black bag then glanced around to make sure all of the exits to the yard were sealed and no one else was there before dropping her leash. As he did so Winnow fell into a play bow, she had an understanding as to what dropping the leash meant when they were in the yard. Eddie chuckled then chose a direction and ran for it, Winnow chased him, close at his heals all the while yipping loudly.

Eddie frequently stopped abruptly to change direction, catching Winnow off guard causing her to miss her target, having to fumble and scrape at the ground to right herself and chase him again. Occasionally, Eddie would let her “catch” him by her lightly mouthing his leg or arm, then it would be her turn to run and his turn to chase. It was a fun game that they could play together, Eddie used to bring her to a dog park frequently and once had a great conversation with a dog behavior specialist who pointed out each of the ways that the dogs were playing in the yard. The kind of play Winnow greatly preferred was what many people refer to as “Push-Pull” where she and another dog would basically take turns chasing each other.

Eddie felt bad when they moved to the new apartment because the dog park was no longer within a reasonable walking distance, he made up for it by playing her favorite game with her instead. Though he wasn’t a dog she seemed to enjoy it none the less.

Once they were both out of breath, they made the walk back up to their apartment. Winnow got to work on her dinner that dispensed itself from the automatic feeder while they were outside, and Eddie stripped himself of his work clothes. He pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a tee-shirt, French tucking it into his pants as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He ran a few hands through his hair, it managed to fall from its styled look throughout the day and especially because of his play session with Winnow in the yard. He reflected on the times where his mother would scold him for leaving the house with his hair left in its natural wavy state, she taught him how to style his hair “correctly” at a young age, Eddie has been doing it out of habit ever since. However, he decided that styling his hair wasn’t worth his time right now, it wasn’t that his hair looked _bad_ it just didn’t look how it was _supposed_ to.

Eddie slipped on his sneakers and kissed the top of Winnow’s head before saying goodbye and locking the apartment behind him. He typed Richie’s address into his phone, of which was sent to him at 8 am that morning. After he got an idea as to the general direction, he sent a text to Richie.

**Eddie [6:36] : I’m on my way I should be there in like 2o minutes**

**Richie [6:36] : okay, I hope you didn’t eat because I’m making dinner**

* * *

Richie knew he was fucked when he felt his heart skip a beat at the appearance of Eddie’s name on his phone. He was super _fucking_ embarrassed…his drunken mouth spilled just about every thought that crossed his mind last night at the ER. If it would have been up to his sober mind, he would have realized that Bev probably would have helped him with Bowie and just shut up about the whole thing to Eddie. Hell, even _Stan_ might have helped him with some convincing.

He cursed his mouth because he couldn’t fall for someone else, at least not right now. Richie felt he had to do some serious reflecting on his actions and behavior before considering another relationship, friendship or not, Eddie was fucking _adorable_ … Richie couldn’t fathom how the fuck his drunken mind managed to convince Eddie to take time out of his obviously busy life to come over and help him with Bowie.

Richie was sitting fully clothed in his empty bathtub with Bowie staring at him, perched on the toilet lid.

“What the hell are you looking at sir…” Richie reached his good hand to scratch at Bowie’s forehead and was met with a soft paw beating him.

“Bowie what the fuck am I doing man, I swear if I fall in love with this asshole, I am blaming you.” Richie closed his eyes.

He thought about when he first met Bev, the only relationship that didn’t end in a flaming pile of shit. When they met, they interpreted their dynamic wrong, obviously charged by each other’s good looks, they thought that they were destined to hook up and possibly start a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. As they got to talking more, they realized that they were supposed to simply be friends. Somehow the whole ordeal of _having sex_ and then telling each other that they _no longer wanted to have sex_ didn’t bring them apart, but closer together. Ever since they have been connected at the hip, talking or texting every day and knowing far too much about each other’s lives.

Richie was thankful that their relationship didn’t inch too close to intimate because he firmly believed that it would have ended just like the others. He didn’t know what the difference between Bev and the others was but all he understood was that at some point she would eventually find something about him that pushed her over the edge enough to rid him of her life forever. If they would have dated it would have been sooner rather than later. Sometimes, when Richie was having a shitty mental health day, he felt that she would tell him at any second how much his tendency to joke about her relationship with Ben pissed her off and send him off with a sour look and a block on her phone.

He couldn’t tell if he was ready to take on another _waiting game_ with Eddie, but a part of him felt that it might be worth it.

* * *

Eddie lightly knocked at the wood of Richie’s apartment door. He rocked back and forth on his feet and shoved his hands into the pockets of his windbreaker, waiting for Richie to open the door. He heard a thump on the door and he quickly determined that that was Richie’s forehead clunking against the wood as he peered through the peephole.

The door swung open and Eddie’s eyes trailed over Richie’s form in a once over, Richie’s face was just as pretty as it was last night, his hair was slightly greasy but still wild as ever, he was wearing thin grey sweatpants and a loose fitting tee-shirt with a band name scrawled across the front that Eddie wasn’t familiar with.

“Damn you tucked your shirt in and everything, I should have put some makeup on at least” Richie chuckled and stepped to the side to allow Eddie to enter.

“Haha, fuck you man I like being presentable” Eddie said sarcastically as he kicked his shoes off and neatly placed them next to the pile of various sneakers and boots on the ground by the door. Then he slid his jacket off and hung it on a hook above said shoes.

“Damn, what’s that like?” Richie laughed as he shut the door and walked into his kitchen, Eddie trailed close behind, distracted at how tall he was.

“So I am gonna wrap him in a towel and hold him tight” Richie opened one of the overhead kitchen cabinets and fished around as he spoke “if you could do the handy work back there while I keep the monster contained, we could probably walk out of here with all of our limbs.” Richie turned around holding various medical supplies with a bright smile plastering his face.

“Sounds good to me” Eddie had no choice but to smile back.

“Alright, let me show you my pussy now.” Richie giggled and lead the way to his master bedroom.

Eddie was taken slightly aback by the state of things, his bed was a complete disaster of countless pillows and mismatched blankets, Eddie couldn’t piece together in his mind how one would even go about trying to make up the bed and figured Richie never did anyway. His closet doors and a few drawers of his dresser were opened, and a few clothes were spilling out. The bookshelf in his room wasn’t riddled with books at all, but it had what appeared to be countless movies filling three of the five shelves, this confused Eddie because there wasn’t even a TV in this damn room…

Eddie’s attention was drawn away from visually exploring Richie’s room by the opening of a door. Richie was slowly opening the door to his master bathroom and Eddie followed closely behind him.

“Hi bud! Here’s that hot nurse I was telling you about.” Richie said to Bowie who was stretching in a fluffy bed on the tile floor. Richie held the door open for Eddie to enter and shut it promptly after Eddie was well into the room.

Eddie watched as Richie dropped the supplies into the sink and lightly flex his injured hand, obviously irritated at the mere act of cradling a few things in his arm. Eddie couldn’t help but notice that the wrappings were the same ones that he fastened last night.

“So I guess were changing yours tonight too huh?” Eddie teased with his hands on his hips referencing Richie’s hand.

“Hey man I was gonna get to it eventually” Richie rolled his eyes and sat cross-legged on the ground. Eddie followed suit buy sitting on the edge of the tub.

Bowie emerged from his spot on the bed and sauntered over to Richie’s lap, Eddie smirked as Richie ran a hand along Bowie’s back. Bowie placed his two front paws on Richie’s thigh and stretched before crawling over them and into the well his crossed legs made. Eddie felt his heart pang as he noticed how Bowie’s movements were careful as to not cause discomfort to his legs, the way he slowly and gently stepped each leg into the comfort of Richie’s lap in such a way as to not bring contact to his wounds.

“How sweet is that” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah he’s an angel when he wants to be, but he could take your fuckin' arm off” Richie laughed.

“Well now I’m nervous” Eddie joked.

“Come here and make friends with him before he hates you forever.” Richie motioned for Eddie to join him on the ground.

He slid onto the floor and scooted across the tile floor to lean against the cabinets next to Richie and reached his hand out slowly, holding it in front of Bowie’s face for a minute before reaching into the cone to scratch the top of his head. His heart picked up on the close proximity to Richie and beat a little harder.

Bowie leaned into the touch and purred a little louder which made Eddie smile.

“Apparently when he first got to the shelter, he wouldn’t let anyone near him. They got him from some asshole guy, and they think he might have abused him. I mean he’s only 1 or 2 years old, so he probably spent his whole life with this guy being an ass to him.” Richie frowned as he spoke “I mean I couldn’t _not_ take him home…”

They sat in silence for a minute, occasionally petting Bowie who was still walking all around Richie’s lap. Eddie couldn’t stop his heart from melting in that moment, not only did he consider Richie to be beautiful on the outside, but he was starting to share just how beautiful he was on the inside as well.

“That’s really kind of you Richie” when Eddie’s eyes found Richie’s they were already looking at him. Eddie felt himself blush when Richie made no effort to break the deafening silence in the room. Richie’s face visibly softened in those few silent seconds.

“I-I mean ‘s no big deal I guess… he needed a home and I needed a friend, so I guess perfect match…” Richie broke the silence finally, tearing their connected gaze apart and scratching at the back of his neck. Eddie noticed a blush creep across his prominent cheekbones as he ducked his head.

Bowie, who finally settled comfortably into Richie’s lap watched Richie’s bracelets jingle as he scratched his neck, he stood as quickly as he could, considering his injuries, and batted at the metal charms strung about the black cord.

“Oh boy he’s getting rowdy” Richie giggled “we better get to work huh.”

“Yeah let’s get those legs taken care of.” Eddie slowly got to his feet stretching as he did so, releasing some tension.

Richie motioned for Bowie to hop off of his lap before also standing up.

“Okay so I’m sure I don’t have to explain it to you too much, you are a professional after all” Richie chuckled “the Vet said to make sure they’re not too tight or too loose…Goldilocks and what not. Also, this has to go on with a q-tip before we wrap him up.” Richie held the tube of antibiotic cream.

“Okay, sounds easy enough” Eddie turned to wash his hands at the sink.

Richie cracked his neck and hopped on the balls of his feet a few times. “Okay here goes nothin’.”

Richie crouched and gently wrapped Bowie’s front half in a towel, then tucked the same half into the space between his right bicep and his rib-cage, jutting Bowie’s back legs towards Eddie by supporting his abdomen with his right hand.

Eddie worked as fast as he could, cringing at the visual of the wounds when he pealed the bandages away. Frowning and making brief eye contact with Richie before getting to work squeezing the cream onto two separate cotton swabs.

“Right?” Richie acknowledged the moment.

Eddie smirked at him as he gently coated each wound with the ointment, Bowie squirmed and meowed as he did this, obviously uncomfortable with the cold ointment disturbing such a sensitive spot.

“Well at least we know he doesn’t have nerve damage” Eddie said.

Richie chuckled and adjusted his grip on the cat as Eddie reached for the spool of gauze and the scissors.

“Oh shit we forgot to cut the strips!”

“No-no it’s easier this way anyway…” Eddie spun the spool around Bowie’s left leg first, “more sanitary too.”

“Damn you really know your stuff Doc.” Richie smirked.

“Still not a Doctor…” Eddie said as he cut through the gauze and pieced a short strip of medical tape to hold it in place. He then quickly got to work spinning the spool around Bowie’s other leg.

Once they were done Richie set Bowie down in his cat bed, gently pulling the towel away as he did so.

“You did so good bud!” Richie scratched behind one of Bowie’s ears who looked _extremely_ pissed off.

“He looks like he wants to murder you” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah, murder me with _love_ ” Richie laughed as he stood up. “let’s give him a minute alone to decide that he doesn’t hate us.”

“Okay” He followed Richie out into the kitchen.

“Did you eat? Because I told you not to and I was serious…” Richie teased as he opened various cabinets, pulling out a variety of kitchen ware.

“No, I didn’t eat” Eddie smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned into the kitchen island, next to one of the chairs. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until dinner appeared to be happening right before his very eyes.

Richie pulled a box of spaghetti noodles out of one of the cabinets and set it on the island, next to the electric stove top, he then walked to a different cabinet and pulled out a sealed mason jar of what appeared to be homemade marinara sauce, evident by the only label on it being a date on the metal lid, he set it next to the box of noodles and grabbed the larger of the two pots on the other side of the stove.

“Sit down, stay a while!” Richie smiled and motioned towards the dark wooden bar stool Eddie was standing next to before carrying the pot to the sink and filling it with water. Eddie ignored his request and instead walked around the counter top to stop Richie from carrying the heavy ass pot of water to the stove with his injured hand, simply picking it up out of the sink when it was full enough and setting it on the stove.

“You really shouldn’t lift heavy shit with those stitches, you’ll rip the whole cut apart.” Eddie explained as he sat down at the bar stool finally.

“You got a point there Eds” Richie smiled and nodded his head “while were on the subject how the fuck do I shower with this like is it okay?”

“You could put on a glove if you want but if you don’t want to do that just don’t get too much soap and stuff in it.” Eddie explained.

“Okay, might need your help with that later” Richie winked at him, a furious blush flooded his cheeks in response.

Attempting to change the subject, Eddie reached for the jar, further examining it…his mind filled with questions.

“Did you make this or something?” Eddie held the jar up for Richie to glance at him.

“Yeah I did with my mom, she’s like a super fucking good cook.” Richie clicked on the stove. “We cook together a lot, she used to say she was training me to run my own restaurant.” Richie smiled at the memories.

“That sounds like fun…” Eddie smiled, he thought about how nice it would have been to grow up with a normal mom who let him do simple things like cook, fascinated by the idea of someone _encouraging_ him to do something like that.

Richie pushed the smaller saucepan onto the stove top and reached for the jar of marinara sauce, Eddie watched him pick it up and go to twist off the sealed top with his injured hand.

“AH-” was what sprung out of Eddies mouth as his hand shot forward and grabbed Richie’s wrist before he could completely fuck up his hand by opening the jar.

“Damn I should keep you around huh, I could avoid many more disasters” Richie chuckled as he held the jar out to Eddie who opened it easily and risk free.

Richie poured the contents of the jar into the saucepan and adjusted the dial on the stove to slowly heat the sauce at a low heat. He dropped the jar in the sink before opening another cabinet.

“Hey do you drink?” Richie craned his neck around to look at Eddie, waiting for a response.

“I mean not regularly, just like a glass of wine sometimes.” Eddie responded honestly.

“Pinot Grigio sound good? It goes really well with the pasta.” Richie held the bottle of white wine out of the cabinet to show Eddie, as if he’s supposed to see the bottle in order to decide.

“I mean yeah sure, you know better than me” Eddie didn’t know the first thing about wine other than that he preferred sweeter tastes, like Moscato.

Before Richie could respond his phone chimed repeatedly from its spot in his front pocket. Richie set the bottle on the counter and pulled his phone out of his pocket to glance at the screen and answer before putting it to his ear.

“What’s up?” Eddie heard the voice of a woman on the other end of the line though he couldn’t make out exactly what she was saying.

“No, you don’t have to come over, I’m fine Bev I swear…” Richie trailed off as he positioned the phone to prop against his ear with his shoulder to fish through a drawer to find the wine opener.

“…because I have someone over” Richie tried to open the bottle himself, but the task was one that greatly required two hands, Eddie stood and walked around the counter to open it for him. Richie thanked him with a smile before rolling his eyes at the phone conversation.

“No-no it’s not like that, he came over to help with Bowie, just guys being dudes…” Richie’s face turned red, he walked behind Eddie to open another cabinet to fish out two wine glasses.

“You don’t know him.”

“No, he doesn’t work with us.” Richie set the glasses down on the counter, Eddie poured them as Richie stirred the sauce and added salt to the pasta water.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’ll tell ya later jeez…”

Eddie smirked at his use of the word ‘jeez’.

“Okay….okay…Love you too, bye.” Richie huffed and returned his phone to his pocket.

Eddie felt his stomach sink. “Was that your girlfriend?” Eddie questioned as he carried his wine glass back over to his seat at the counter.

“NO-No… she’s just Bev… I’m uh…she’s just a good friend, BEST friend…” Richie’s words stumbled out of his mouth and his cheeks went pink as he poured the dry pasta noodles into the boiling water. “Why Eds, are you jealous?”

“What!? No! I just… was wondering, I don’t know!” It was Eddie’s turn to go red in the face and stumble over his words. “And don’t call me Eds!”

Richie laughed “Tell me about your dog _Edward_ …” a goofy smile grew across his face as he drew Eddie’s full name out of his mouth with slow emphasis.

A shudder flooded Eddie’s body at the name “Ugh please don’t call me that either, that’s worse…”

“Fine, tell me about your dog Eds.” Richie grinned as he stirred the pots.

Eddie decided to ignore the use of the nickname “Well… her name is Winnow, short for Winona, she’s a beautiful red golden retriever…” Eddie couldn’t help but smile thinking about his best friend “she is my best friend in the whole world and her favorite things to do are tackle me with kisses and run around our courtyard.”

“I love her already” Richie sighed and cocked his head to the side.

Eddie clicked his phone on to show Richie his lock screen, which was a photo of Winnow running towards him in their courtyard, she looked absolutely beautiful with her long red hair billowing in the wind and her face held in an adorable puppy smile with her tongue hung at the side of her mouth.

Richie beamed at the photo “Wow she’s adorable! I want to meet her!”

“She’d probably love you” Eddie smirked and took a sip of wine as he pocked his phone.

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know you guys just have like…” Eddie’s hand wagged in the air as he searched for the words to match what he was thinking “the same energy… you remind me of her kind of.”

“Oh yeah? Well you remind me of my cat” Richie giggled.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

All Richie did was smile, raising his eyebrows as he jabbed a finger through the air in Eddies direction, as if to say _that’s why_.

Eddie responded in a face of annoyance and crossed his legs as he took another sip of wine.

Richie giggled as he placed the colander in the empty sink, then he started to pull on oven mitts and Eddie’s eyes frantically darted from Richie’s fucked hand to the heavy pot he was about to pick up.

“Okay, no… don’t do that.” Eddie said as he stood and walked around the corner, swiftly taking the oven mitts from him and slipping them on his own hands. Eddie was starting to think Richie kept doing this shit on purpose.

Eddie drained the noodles and returned them to the pot on the stove that was now flicked off. As he set the pot down Richie ladled some of the sauce into the noodles and stirred them.

“Just think about the state your hand would have been in if I wasn’t here…” Eddie smiled and leaned against the counter sipping his wine.

Richie took a swig of his own “I can’t help it, I’m impulsive.” Richie winked as if it was supposed to mean something.

Eddie scoffed and sat back down at the island as Richie pulled out two wide, shallow bowls and two large forks, he plated the food and pushed one of the bowls over to Eddie.

“Bon appetit Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie grinned _hard_ suppressing a laugh and leaning over the counter in a sort of bow. Eddie blushed in return, embarrassed by the nickname and the now awareness of the intention of the meal.

“Wow…I can’t believe how dumb you are…” Eddie smirked and titled his head to the side with a look of sarcastic amazement on his face.

“I just keep getting better and better huh” Richie chuckled and carried his glass around the island and set it in front of the middle chair of three then wandered off into the connected living room, messing with his phone as he walked to the TV. Eddie watched as he crouched to mess with what appeared to be a stereo system adjusting the volume and pressing a few buttons before a stream of music flowed through the large speakers on either side of the TV. Eddie wasn’t sure of the artist, but the music was soft and raw.

“Music helps digestion, you’re a nurse you should know this” Richie shot a confused look at Eddie responding to the look Eddie held on his own face. He shimmied his shoulders along to the slow beat of the music as he glided into his seat.

Eddie smirked and shook his head before drawing his attention towards his meal, on the surface, _visual_ level it was simple spaghetti. A dish familiar from countless nights growing up eating meals that were quick, easy and filling. A _go to_ dish when you were nervous to try the food at a new restaurant, a comforting dish that said nothing more than ‘I am going to be pretty tasty as you eat me and I will leave you feeling satisfied and full, nothing more nothing less.’

Then, Eddie took his first bite. His mind immediately sprung to life with flavor, he couldn’t pin the flavor he was experiencing though… it was sweet but not a kind of _sugary_ sweet, like a _natural_ sweet… and that sweetness complimented the oh so _savory._ Eddie couldn’t help but shut his eyes and dip his head forward a little, taken aback by the pure heavenly flavor in his mouth.

“Richie this is _so_ fucking good!” Eddie’s eyes widened in emphasis as he looked to Richie, who was eating the dish as if he’s eaten in a thousand times, which he probably has.

Richie laughed “Thanks dude, I’ll tell my mom she got a compliment.”

“And you’re right, this wine does go with the pasta. Like I don’t know how it does, but it just _does…_ ” Eddie sipped more from his glass.

“Damn I should feed you more often” Richie laughed, amused by Eddie’s sudden change in behavior.

“Yes, you should…” Eddie said before twirling his fork to prepare another bite of the haven infused pasta sauce.

“Just you wait till this hand is all healed up, I’ll have you eating all kinds of shit, homemade pizza, fuckin' lasagna, any thing you want I guess…” Richie smiled then went back to eating which caused Eddie to do the same.

They finished their meal quietly, enjoying the food, wine, and music all of which complimenting each other in some way. Eddie thought to himself how amazed he was of how in tune Richie was with his senses. Understanding the perfect wine and music to compliment his family marina recipe was nothing short of amazing to Eddie. The meal was entirely enjoyable and left him feeling a new kind of satisfied and happy, he felt calmed by the wine and music, he felt full and comforted by the dish.

“That was like the best meal I’ve ever had I think” Eddie said before finishing off the last of his glass of wine.

“Damn Eds you gotta get out more.” Richie giggled as he stood to take his and Eddie’s dishes to the sink.

“I get out enough…” Was all Eddie could think to say, trying to remember the last time he really _went out_ which he couldn’t recall…

“Hey what’s this stuff called” Richie asked as he turned to face Eddie, pointing at the flesh colored material wrapping his hand protecting the gauze beneath from the elements.

“Koban” Eddie replied.

“Okay I’ll be right back” Richie walked towards the door and slipped on a pair of shoes.

“Huh?” Eddie was entirely taken aback by the abrupt decision.

“I gotta go to the store to get _koban_ really quick, it’s just down the block I’ll be back in like twenty minutes, tops” Richie shrugged on a thin leather coat that framed his shoulders oh so well “you want anything?”

“Okay” Eddie was still confused but he decided to just roll with it “uh, no thanks…”

“Alright, be back in a jiff, make sure Bowie doesn’t burn the place down.” Richie winked as he glided through the door.

Eddie was left alone in the warmly lit apartment, essence of Richie all around. The soft music still poured through the speakers which Eddie stood and wandered towards. He took the moment to absorb the visual of the entire apartment, which was hard to focus on when Richie was there distracting from the view with his perfect curly hair, fair but freckled skin and gloriously blue eyes.

The couch was massive and _fluffy_ , the cushions resembling grey clouds, there was a shaggy darker grey rug underneath to compliment. The white walls of the living room carried light through the room comfortably, easily reflecting the colors of the setting sun and city through the large black paned window. The kitchen was stunning to say the least… the center island framed the cook-top which allowed room for the surrounding counter tops to support a double oven, French door fridge, and farm house sink, with plenty of cabinet space.

The apartment complimented Richie well, where there was color, it was _loud_ , a large fluffy mustard yellow pillow was cornered on the arm of the couch with a matching forest green one on the other side. There were also a few pictures framed on the wall, one of which was in a thick hot pink frame, the photo was of Richie with three people, all of which appearing to be close in age to him, one stood close in height to him and sported a head of curls similar to Richie’s but tighter and lighter in color, there was a woman with short light red hair who had her arm draped around Richie’s waist, her head leaning against another man’s shoulder with her other arm holding him close, he was the tallest in the photo but not by much with Richie there, he had short light brown hair and kind eyes sweetly complimenting his muscular build.

The other photos on the wall were colorful, one of which was a large print of who Eddie recognized as David Bowie, the picture had just about every color in it, it easily tied the apartment together through it’s exaggerated use of color. Eddie wandered back into the kitchen, trailing his eyes along the mess of pots littering the stove top.

Eddie thought about how fucked Richie’s hand would be if he decided to do the dishes, doubting his senses to at least put a rubber glove over his stitched hand before submerging it into water littered with food particles and germs. Eddie quickly got to work, stacking the pots on the stove and carrying them to the sink containing their used dishes and ran water into them to work on soaking off any stuck on particles of food as he bent to open the dish washer, there were a few dirty glasses and utensils in there already. Eddie rinsed and added everything to the dishwasher but the pots, a thought reminded him of countless infomercials and nights watching the food network that advised not to put kitchen ware like this in the dishwasher. He scrubbed them clean with dish soap and a sponge and set them on the drying rack. When he was done, he padded his hands dry on a towel and closed the dishwasher.

He decided to check on Bowie in the bathroom, lightly tapping the door before opening it slowly, he didn’t want to scare him by bursting in.

“Hi Bowie, how are you doin' little guy…” Eddie gently closed the door behind him as he sat on the ground in front of Bowie who was currently curled in his cat bed.

“Sorry about earlier, we we’re just trying to help…” Eddie held a hand out to Bowie who up until that moment was staring at him with a look flooded with uncertainty. Eddie smirked as Bowie leaned his forehead into Eddie’s hand.

Eddie snaked his fingers into the crack between the hard plastic of the e-collar and Bowie’s neck, scratching at the spot at the back of his neck which caused Bowie to purr. His eyes wandered around the bathroom. Stopping at the interior of the bath next to where he was crouched on the ground. _How fucking chaotic_ is what Eddie thought to himself when his eyes locked on a laptop on the floor of the bath underneath the tap and a pillow leaned against the back of the tub. Eddie stood and pulled the sticker littered laptop out of the tub and set it on the large counter top instead. Before glancing back to Bowie who was now shifted in his bed, obviously trying to go back to sleep.

Eddie scooped up the various medical supplies before flicking off the lights and leaving the room. Just as he entered the kitchen the large dark wooden door burst open, Richie walked in and kicked the door closed behind him, his injured hand was pocketed in his jacket and the other held a few plastic shopping bags.

“See I told you I’d be quick” Richie kicked his shoes back into the pile next to the door and put the bags on the counter before shedding himself of his jacket and hanging it on the hook above his shoe pile. “and now we have koban!”

“And whatever else all of this is…” Eddie chuckled; a bit confused as he placed the supplies he was holding onto the counter next to the bags.

“Oh yeah I got Winnow a present, I just couldn’t help it.” Richie fished in one of the bags and pulled out an expensive looking stuffed dog toy in the shape of a turtle handing it over to Eddie. “I thought it was really cute.”

“I’m sure she’d love it… but you really didn’t have to get her anything” Eddie squeaked the toy a few times. “thank you though.”

“And I got some stuff for Bowie” Richie pulled a dark blue cat bed out of one of the bags and started tossing various cat toys inside of it “their pet section was pretty dope.”

Richie crumpled the bags up together and shoved them into one of the kitchen cabinets.

“Hey, you didn’t have to do the dishes!” Richie turned to face Eddie with his good hand propped against his hip.

“Well I kind of did” Eddie chuckled and referenced Richie’s injured hand with a nod.

“Psshhhh Bowie could have done em…he needs to start pulling his weight around here anyway” Richie chuckled.

“Hey, lets change your bandages before we forget…” Eddie walked to the sink to wash his hands.

“Oh god I’m nervous…” Richie sighed and added the koban to the pile of medical supplies as he sat in one of the stools.

“Why?” Eddie dried his hands on a paper towel and tossed it in the trash.

“’Cus what if it’s like super gnarly looking and I fucking throw up or something” Richie spoke as if Eddie was weird to be questioning his nerves.

“You’ll get used to it, and it won’t be as bad as you think I promise” Eddie sat in the seat across from Richie, facing him as he held out his hands.

Richie lightly held his left hand out to Eddie, palm up. Eddie gently cupped his hand and started to peal away the layers of koban, revealing the blood soiled gauze.

Eddie reached for the scissors in the pile of medical supplies and cut a strip through the gauze on the portion that shielded the top of Richie’s hand.

“Are you ready?”

“No but go ahead” Richie shrugged.

Eddie lightly pealed away the gauze to reveal Richie’s stitches. They looked good by the medical standard, nothing was infected, and the stitches seemed to be holding up well, effectively doing their job.

“It looks good to me” Eddie said happily, then he tilted his head back up to catch Richie staring blankly at his hand with wide eyes and a pale expression.

“Holy shit I look like fuckin’ Frankenstein” Richie’s voice sounded like a whisper.

“Frankenstein’s monster Rich…” Eddie tried to distract Richie’s mind “and don’t look at it if you’re gonna pass out” Eddie shielded Richie’s palm from his view.

“Oh man call me Rich all the time” Richie said quickly and quietly, his voice still coming out in a whisper.

Eddie wasn’t sure of how to respond to that so he just got to work instead, he decided that he didn’t want to disturb the scabbing by pouring hydrogen peroxide over it and decided to skip to simply wrapping it back up with some gauze and koban. When he was finished, he tilted his head up to see that Richie’s eyes were on him, assumedly the whole time.

“You’re all fixed up…” Eddie broke the thick silence that flood the room.

“Let’s watch something!” Was how Richie replied.

“Okay but not too long I have to get home to Winnow.” Eddie didn’t really want to leave but he missed his dog.

“Okay yeah I understand” Richie got up, slowly and crumpled the soiled gauze in his good hand, tossing them in the trash on his way to the living room.

Eddie trailed close behind Richie, eagerly sitting on the couch close on the side of the green pillow, he felt like the couch was fucking _hugging_ him. Richie crouched in front of the tv, opening one of the cabinets beneath it. Eddie then understood why his bedroom bookshelf had a movies, the cabinet was _full,_ every crack stuffed with another DVD.

“How about Futurama?”

“Sure!” frankly, Eddie had never seen Futurama, but was eager to experience more of Richie’s interests.

Richie popped open one of the DVDs from his box set into the PS4 and pressed a few buttons on the sound system, silencing the music. Then snagged one of the controllers and remote before flopping onto the other side of the couch.

As the show started, Richie quite literally _snuggled_ into the couch, he pulled his feet up and leaned onto the arm of the couch while hugging the yellow pillow close to his chest.

 _He’s like a child_ Eddie thought in a sort of amazement, the cartoon was pretty funny and obviously had an influence on Richie’s sense of humor growing up, Richie giggled throughout the episode, giggling especially when the character Bender had a line. Eddie hadn’t realized it until now, but he had morphed into his own idea of _curled up_ on the couch. His torso was pretty much facing Richie and he had his feet propped up in front of him, his back leaned comfortably against the green pillow and he snugly leaned into the back rest of the couch with his head turned to see the TV but also positioned to easily avert his eyes to watch Richie’s shoulders bob as he laughed at the show.

Once the episode was over, Eddie spoke as the credits rolled.

“So I should probably come over again tomorrow to help with Bowie again right? Unless you’ve got someone else to give you a hand…” Eddie trailed off and scratched at a spot on the denim covering his knee.

“Oh yeah, no I haven’t asked anyone…would you mind? I mean I get it you have a life and stuff…it’s totally fine if you don’t want to…” Richie rambled as he sat up.

“No yeah I’d be happy to come over again and help…” Eddie thought before finishing what he wanted to say “this was kind of fun.” Eddie felt a blush crawl across his face.

“Yeah this was fun” Richie smiled at Eddie from his side of the couch “I should be home from work around five tomorrow so you can just come over whenever… I don’t care how late.”

“Okay yeah” Eddie swung his legs to plant his feet on the ground “I get off at six, but I have to stop home again to let Winnow out.”

“If you wanna bring her over you can” Richie just about interrupted Eddie to blurt out the sentence.

“I mean she’s pretty crazy. I don’t want her to hurt your hand or anything.” Eddie worried.

“I’ll be careful I swear” Richie leaned slightly towards Eddie which caused Eddie to blush all over again “and like what’s she gonna do, rip my hand off?”

“No, she’ll probably jump all over you and stuff… I don’t know, let me think about it.” Eddie said as he stood.

“Okay _Dad_ ” Richie giggled and lay back onto the couch, his curls sprawled across the yellow pillow.

“I’m not your fucking _Dad_ …I just have to think about it damn…” Eddie wanted to change the subject “So what does your Dad do, he’s probably like a food connoisseur or something knowing what I do about your mom…”

“Well…” Richie sat up again and folded his legs in front of him, facing Eddie “from what I understand Wentworth Tozier was a pretty good dentist, up until he died when I was two…” Eddie felt a chill run across the nape of his neck, understanding what it was like to have someone bring up your dead Dad, his face unknowingly fell into a look of sorrow.

“But it’s okay because my Mom married my stepdad which brought along my beloved stepbrother Stan…” Richie jabbed Eddie’s shoulder with his good hand. “It’s okay really…”

“I’m sorry man…” Eddie’s eyes examined Richie’s expression, he had a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth and a sad look in his eyes “I mean I’d hate to say it but I know how you feel kind of…my dad passed away too.” Eddie sorrowfully smirked at Richie.

“I’m sorry Eds” Richie placed his hand on his forearm, Eddie felt tingles rushing all around his skin underneath the comforting touch.

“No, it’s okay, it was super long ago” Eddie’s hands fidgeted together out of nerves resulting from the touch on his forearm. “At least your Dad left you an awesome last name though, Tozier sounds cool, like a band or something… all I got was Kaspbrak like what the fuck is that, it sounds like a disease.”

Richie laughed and clapped Eddie on the shoulder “If you play your cards right, we can probably make an epic trade later in life…”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Eddie said through a laugh.

“Haven’t you ever played Pokémon Eds?” Richie smirked and rolled his eyes, Eddie couldn’t help but notice the blush dusted across Richie’s cheeks and nose.

“Okay well, I’ll see you tomorrow _Richie Tozier_.” Eddie stood up and stretched before striding over to the door to slip on his shoes and coat, pocketing Richie's gift for Winnow as he did so. 

Richie stood as well and followed him through the kitchen “and I’ll see _you_ tomorrow _Eddie Kaspbrak_ ” Richie paused before adding “...and possibly _Miss Winona Kaspbrak_.”

Eddie smiled and nodded before slipping out the door. On his walk home he thought about how fucked he was. He freaking _liked_ Richie… _a lot_. His whole life plan of ignoring his true feelings for men were simply ruined. Eddie’s mind wondered to the thought of them simply holding hands with a sensual intention and it made Eddie’s stomach flip. He was head over heels for a man he met just yesterday, and he was embarrassed to even think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Deceased relatives 
> 
> This chapter is a BEEF CAKE but chapter five is going to be an even BEEFIER CAKE believe it or not... 12000 words and I'm not even done.


	5. Crab Rangoon

Richie couldn’t shake Eddie from his mind, he blindly flew through the motions of work the next day. Luckily, they didn’t have him in too many skits for the following Saturday in account of his injury. At some points in the day it barely registered that people were speaking to him, he lost count of how many times he recited ‘I’m sorry what?’

The feeling of _dread_ flooded his mind in spurts throughout the day, he knew Eddie for only a few days, and he felt as if he’s known him forever… the feeling of dread came from the inevitable. One day Eddie will decide that Richie is too much to handle, to inappropriate, or frankly to _disgusting_. Disgusting because of his track record, girls and boys…he couldn’t help it that his body couldn’t just _choose_ one. He hated that Josh’s words followed him, but he couldn’t help it at the same time. Who was Richie to assume everyone didn’t feel this way…it’s not like he was able to go around interviewing his community asking how they felt about Bisexuals, gross or pretty alright?

Thoughts and visualizations of his heart fluttering out of his chest at the mere touch of his hand mixed with thoughts of Eddie walking out of his life forever. ‘ _I just don’t understand how you could fuck girls…I can’t get it out of my head’… ‘Richie its all just too much you’re out of control, this is over’… ‘I just don’t understand how you can say that about her…”_

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Bev shook him out of his daze. He found himself to be sitting in one of the audience chairs, segregated from the group of actors on the stage running though a skit that Richie wasn’t a part of.

“Bev I honestly don’t even know.” Richie’s eyes found hers and she gave him a knowing look before crouching down to his ear.

“Meet me in the dressing room, lets talk about it huh?” She squeezed his shoulder walked away, towards the back of the stage.

Richie followed reluctantly; he knew that putting his feelings into words was difficult to do when his head was fogged up like this. He didn’t even know where to begin when he followed her into the small room, closing the door behind him. He slumped into one of the chairs, his good hand immediately jutting up to scratch at the back of his neck, a nervous tick.

They sat in silence for a while until Bev finally cut it with her words.

“Jesus who is this guy…” Bev didn’t have to specify who she was referring to.

“He’s Eddie Kaspbrak and he’s the best God damn ER nurse you’ll ever meet.” His words came out in a sort of exhausted wine, he threw his head into his good hand and rested his elbow on his knee.

“Oh Richie, is that what this is? You have a crush?” Bev stood from her seat across from him and came over to him to rub circles into his back. She knew how Richie responded to touch, it provided him copious amounts of comfort.

“No, well I don’t know… I just…he’s so great Bev, he’s like the sweetest person I’ve ever met but he’s an asshole…but like, in a good way.” Richie pushed his hair away from his forehead. God damn what he wouldn’t give to be able to put his fucking hair up.

“I have no idea what that means but he sounds great.”

“He kind of is…” Richie tugged at the curls that simply couldn’t resist draping right in front of his face which was the most annoying thing ever when you could physically do nothing about it.

“So, what’s the fuss?”

“I just don’t want him to _leave_ …” Richie’s words were quiet, entirely out of character, entirely raw.

Bev knew exactly what he meant by this; she furiously hated every person that Richie was with in the past. The way they all dumped him for fucked reasons, sure Richie was a lot to handle sometimes but his good qualities _far_ outweighed the bad. He was sweet, funny and caring amongst a thousand other great qualities that those fucks didn’t stick around to learn about. All they cared about was how attractive he was, Richie cared deeply about each one, pouring all of his time and heart into the relationships.

Even most of Richie’s friendships didn’t work out, he easily overwhelmed most people who couldn’t simply _keep up_ with him. None of them ended as badly as his romantic relationships however…they simply fazed out of his life through aging, time marching through college semesters, or simply just not talking to him anymore.

“Well, all that means is that he didn’t fit.” Bev and Stan once talked him through one of his breakups through an analogy, relating him to a puzzle piece looking for the correct person to snap into place formed by a sturdy connection and edges running flush against each other. He related everyone in their lives to a puzzle, the pieces being the people in their lives that they loved, though the puzzle was small they fit together so well; Stan, Bev, Ben and Richie… “We’re going to find your match Richie… I just know we will.”

Richie ran a furious hand through his hair, which was replaced by Bev’s thin delicate fingers combing the dark curls away from his forehead. Forcing Richie to plop his hand down on his lap and fiddle with the koban that Eddie so neatly wrapped around his hand the night before.

“I’ve only known him for two days Bev, why am I like this.” A breathy laugh glided through his mouth following the sentence, rolling his head back to rest on the chair behind him enjoying the rake of Bev’s fingers through his hair.

“Yeah it is a little early, but if ya know, ya know.” Bev’s voice was sweet.

“Know what?”

“You have to figure that one out for yourself…” Bev’s fingers worked to rake his hair to the crown of his head, preparing to fasten it in a bun there.

“You know, he has a dog…” Richie smiled “and he said I remind him of her.”

“How does he know you so well already?” Bev giggled.

“What? You think I’m a dog!?”

“Look at you melting all over this chair from me scratching your head? I wouldn’t be surprised if you start kicking your leg when I scratch behind your ear.” Bev laughed and fastened one of her purple hair ties around the knot on the top of Richie’s head. A few curls sprung free and she pushed them to frame his face and neck.

“Damn I guess you guys are right…” Richie laughed as he ran his hand down his face.

“Well he sounds cool Richie, I’m happy for you…” Bev looped her arms around his neck to give him an awkward hug.

“Yeah…” Richie was slightly amused about her use of the term ‘cool’ when describing Eddie.

He felt ten times better after his talk with Bev, she always knew just what to say to reel him back to earth. As he walked home, he sent Eddie a few texts.

**Richie [5:05] : Don’t eat anything, I’m gonna get us food**

**Richie [5:06] : Do you like Pad Thai cus I’m gonna order us Pad Thai**

**Richie [5:08] : Nvm don’t answer that if u hate it ill make u something else**

**Richie [5:08] : Also bring Winnow PLEASE**

The first thing he did when he got home was check up on Bowie and give him his dinner. He seemed to be settling in nicely and easily despite his injuries. He easily fell into the routine of feeding time and was picking up on how fun it was to walk across the keys of Richie’s laptop as he sat in the bathroom working on writing comedy skits and stand up routines that may never see the light of day.

Richie dreamed of being a director one day, being entirely in charge of the process of creating a movie is something that he heavily strived for. His dreams of doing stand up and performing comedy skits are simply an avenue he wanted to explore and have fun with on his road to the top.

He sat with Bowie for a while before calling his local Thai food restaurant to put his order in. Bowie weaved in and out of his legs as he sat on the lip of the clawfoot tub on the phone with the restaurant. He hungrily ordered probably way too much food, two large orders of vegetable Pad Thai, four spring rolls, a California roll, crab Rangoon, and a large carton of wanton soup. _Way_ too much food…part of his idea was to order a large variety hoping that Eddie would enjoy some of it. The Thai food place close to his apartment was _mouth watering_ the food there was entirely _delicious_. The food you could dream about…

Richie’s phone buzzed, alerting him of the text response from Eddie.

**Eddie Spaghetti [5:40] : We’re pretty slow so I am going to be leaving on time**

**Eddie Spaghetti [5:40] : and I trust your judgement entirely about food but you really don’t have to buy me anything, or at least let me pay you or something**

**Richie [5:41] : or something? ;)**

**Eddie Spaghetti [5:44] : CREEP.**

**Richie [5:44] : :P**

Richie left to pick up their food, not minding if he had to wait at the restaurant for a few minutes if it wasn’t ready yet. He has grown to love the owner of the restaurant, an older Thai woman who he loved talking too. Luckily and surprisingly, all of the food was ready when he got there, he paid and was on his way back home.

By the time he got home it was almost exactly six o’clock. Richie felt his nerves begin to take over, somehow, he was more nervous about him coming over tonight than he was the night before. The night before Richie thought that Eddie meant strictly business and was pleasantly surprised when he stayed for dinner. He sat on the ground in the master bathroom, Bowie sauntered over to greet him, nuzzling his face and sharp plastic e-collar into Richie’s knee.

“What am I gonna do man?” Richie glided his hand across Bowie’s spine. To be fair he asked Bowie a true question… Richie could hardly ever accurately predict his actions or whims, he frequently let his guard down acting on an almost autopilot in conversation or interaction with people he was comfortable with… which was a dangerous game.

He felt his phone buzzing around in his pocket, alerting him of a call rather than a text, he glanced at the screen ‘Eddie Spaghetti’. He quickly accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

“Hey” Richie’s mind went blank the second he decided that he didn’t want to answer with a lame ‘hello’ resulting in a dorky ‘hey.’

“Hi Richie, I just got home, and Winnow is eating now, I just wanted to ask if you still want me to bring her over, she can be a little insane.” Eddie’s voice sounded nervous.

“Yes of course I’m sure! I would love to meet her but if you honestly don’t want to bring her…it’s whatever…”

“I mean she’s not _insane_ she can just be kind of hyper and demanding to be played with and stuff. Oh, and she’ll probably be a little weird at first because she gets nervous about new people, but she’ll warm up quick.” At some point through his speaking, the sound of his voice changed indicating he switched to speaker phone. There were sounds of fabric shifting and his voice going muffled. Richie blushed like a middle schooler at the thought of Eddie changing, stripping out of his adorable dark blue hospital scrubs… into something more comfortable for a night spent hanging out with him.

“So… does that mean she’s coming or what?” Richie was eager for a response.

“I mean I guess…”

Richie felt his heart flutter with excitement…looking forward to the puppy energy he so desperately craved.

“FUCK I’m excited, okay I’m gonna go put on something nice to impress her…” Richie laughed “what’s her favorite color, I have a variety of button downs that she’d just _adore_ …”

“Aren’t dogs like colorblind or something?” Richie heard Eddie struggling around with something, probably his coat.

“I don’t fucking know you’re the nurse.”

“Nursing school is so fucking far from being vet school…”

“Well then she’ll just have to deal with what I have on.” Richie sighed dramatically.

“I’m sure you look good” Eddie’s response was once again muffled and broken up by a clicking sound at some point.

“Oh, so you think I look good?” Richie’s heart just about beats out of his chest, prodding at Eddie was something he didn’t intend to react with but it just kind of flew out of his mouth before he could consider the consequences.

“What!? No-no I just…Okay we’re leaving now, see you in twenty.” Eddie was quick to hang up the phone sounding entirely flustered, but still coming over to hang out with Richie and with his _dog._

Richie couldn’t be more excited, not only was Eddie eagerly, by the sound of it, coming over tonight, but he was bringing his best friend along to meet him. He gave Bowie one last scratch on the head before leaving the bathroom and flipping on some music, shuffling a collection of mellowed out folk songs, a playlist he made for the spring time, loving the soft feeling that came along with the acoustic sounds and scratchy voices. He adjusted the volume of the speakers and flopped himself onto the couch. He always appreciated this couch; it was his first _real_ furniture purchase outside of the shitty furniture that usually was included in various apartments he rented through college. He remembered the day he bought the couch, he dragged Bev and Stan along to various furniture stores, plopping their butts in just about every couch they had on display.

When they started to feel as if they were melting into the oversized cushions of the sofa, Richie gave no fucks about the price, not saying a word to Bev and Stan, who were both sporting unique shut eye expressions of _Zen_ , as he stood and walked to the nearest sales associate, asking them to get this fucking couch delivered to his apartment as soon as physically possible. It was the best damn couch in the world. It was the host of comfort through many difficult conversations he shared with his beloved friends. It was the place in which he cuddled up with Bev and had their _conversation_ ‘I think I love you but as like a best friend’ Bev initiated, ‘yeah me too, the sex was good but I don’t think I can do ya anymore Bevvie…no offence’ Richie giggled and Bev responded with a punch in the bicep. It was true what they said, they loved each other, there were no doubts about that, it just wasn’t that _kind_ of love.

Richie was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door, he was surprised how he could zone out for twenty fucking minutes to think about a couch but that’s just how his day has been. He heaved himself up to standing and walked to open the door. Time stood still as he stood admiring Eddie’s choice of dress, finally seeing what he was so _quickly_ shoving over his body on the phone, a tight pink polo with the top few buttons undone, exposing the triangle of his neck and collarbone. The shirt was accentuated by a pair of _tight_ jeans, gripping his muscular legs so perfectly, but that wasn’t all…clipped around his waist was a fucking fanny pack…somehow completing the look.

“What’s the purse for Eds-” before Richie could finish however, the wind was nocked from his stomach. A pair of large paws shoved at his chest as a crazy-eyed but adorably so red golden retriever jumped and licked the air in front of Richie’s face. Overcome with joy and surprise, Richie followed along with his bodily instinct, taking a few steps back and crouching too the floor he experienced everything that Winnow had to give him, her entire body wiggled, almost _vibrated_ as she propped her front paws onto Richie’s shoulders and licked just about his entire face. Richie couldn’t help but giggle and scratch at the sides of her belly, long silky red hair combing through his fingers as he did so.

“Well nice to meet you too” he said as he made an effort to stand, his legs were cramping from trying to support the wobbly weight.

When he was finally upright, he shed his glasses from his face to clean the slobber covered lenses on his shirt. Winnow circling his legs as he did so, dragging her pink leash across the ground, with her large tail whipping him and her head lolling all around on her shoulders staring at Richie with her goofy tongue-out kind but crazy eyed expression.

“You were saying about her being nervous?” Richie giggled and put his glasses back on, watching as Eddie pushed the door closed and kicked his shoes off to once again place them neatly next to Richie’s pile on the ground.

“She has never, and I swear all honesty here, EVER done that before.” Richie could tell that Eddie was a little shocked.

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you she was my sister in a past life, we were just using you to get reacquainted…” Richie joked as he bent to scratch the side of Winnow’s belly as she leaned against his legs.

She was perfect, not only was she a beautiful dog, but Richie had already fallen in love with her personality. It was as if the universe told her ‘hey Richie Tozier really needs some affection dammit and you have got to give it to him as if your life depended on it’ and she took that request and ran with it. Defying all of her usual habits upon meeting new people to do so…

“I guess so, jeez…”

Richie hasn’t shaken the smile on his face since opening the door and seeing the wet dream that was Eddie’s choice of outfit, but now the smile grew some how at the way Eddie said ‘jeez’… never once in real life has Richie heard another person other than himself say the dumb word.

Richie intently watched as Eddie turned his back to him and unclipped the fanny pack around his waist to hang it on the wall above the mound of shoes, where his coat was just the night before. Richie used just about every ounce of force in his body to not allow the thoughts coursing through his head to spill out threw his mouth, how the fuck does someone wear a _polo_ and look _so damn good._ Not even to mention the fucking _jeans…_ cupping everything that Eddie had to offer.

So, there he was, standing awkwardly staring with his mouth hung slightly open, Winnow sitting at his feet, leaning against his leg, also staring at Eddie…however the difference between the two was that she was gazing with love and Richie was gazing with _lust._

“So Pad Thai huh?” Eddie broke the stiff silence.

“Yeah, have you had it before?” Richie tore his gaze away from the collar of Eddie’s shirt and walked to the kitchen island to fish through the large brown paper bag.

“Nope.” Eddie crouched and opened his arms for Winnow to come over to him, Richie’s heart just about melted as she sweetly and gently licked his cheek and wagged her tail. Eddie unclipped her leash and hung it on the same hook as the fanny pack.

“Well you’ll love it… I think” Richie set the various containers of food on the counter, multiple black flimsy plastic containers with clear lids, and a large clear plastic container of soup.

“Damn that’s a lot of food” Richie just about jumped out of his skin as Eddie spoke up just behind his shoulder, a laugh erupted from Eddie at the action “sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you…”

Richie couldn’t help but laugh as well, bowing his head and holding the countertop for balance. His heart rate had been going berserk since Eddie walked in the door, his nerves were off the charts.

“Christ Kaspbrak you’re going to give me a heart attack…” Richie said clutching his chest.

“Well after this meal that might just be how our night ends…” Eddie literally _giggled_ , and it made Richie’s heart scream.

“I was fucking _starving_ when I ordered…and I wanted to make sure you had something to eat if you didn’t like the Pad Thai.”

“That’s really nice of you Richie.” Eddie said as he sat down on one of the stools. His words caused Richie’s ears to warm. “But you really didn’t have to do this…like this had to have been so expensive, let me give you half or something…”

“No can do Eds…” Richie gleamed one of his shining smiles in Eddie’s direction as he tossed a pair of chopsticks in his direction, then turning to fish two bowls out of the cabinet and placed them on the counter.

“Well then I buy next time.” Eddie’s voice was a little smaller than it was before… _adorably so_. “Also, I have no idea how to use these” that damn giggle again.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you how then” Richie sighed sarcastically, fishing a fork and two spoons out of one of the drawers before walking around the counter.

“No, I want to learn!” Eddie said as Richie held the fork out to him.

Richie smirked. “Well alright then…”

They each pulled their chopsticks out of the paper sleeve, Richie positioning them expertly in his hand to try and figure out how to explain the process to Eddie.

“Okay, so… put one here like this…” Richie leaned closer to Eddie to show him where to place the chopstick in his hand, resting on the dip between his thumb and index finger and on the tip of his ring finger “then the other one goes up here…” he rested the other bamboo chopstick higher up towards the joint in the dip between his thumb and index finger, supported and controlled by the tips of his index and middle finger. He clapped the tips of the chopsticks together a couple times to demonstrate how to control them.

It was then that Richie looked at Eddie struggling, he placed the second chopstick too close to the first, without thinking, Richie reached to help him. He placed his own set down before doing so, not wanting to strain his hurt hand or lean too much closer to Eddie. He gently moved the sticks apart, trying his best to not touch too much of Eddie’s skin, in fear of the literal sparks that may start to fly at the physical contact. He pushed the tip of the top chopstick more firmly into the grasp of Eddie’s index and middle finger, having no choice but to allow their fingers to graze at the contact. Somehow Richie’s brain short circuited, his fingers lingered on Eddies for longer than his intent. Mostly out of fascination of the fact that there were no yellow bolts of light jumping around their hands, but simply a flutter in his heart and a tingle in his fingertips.

He jerked his fingers away, as to not make the situation weird, and snuck a glance at Eddie’s face, who’s eyes were still glued to his hand with a smirk across his lips. Wet and pink, assumedly from a recent bite or flick of his tongue. Eddie’s eyes crept up to meet Richie’s.

“Like this?” He clicked the sticks together a few times, not looking away from Richie as he did so.

“You got it Eds” Richie smirked at him and started to reach for the black containers, only breaking the eye contact when he had to look to see what he had grabbed.

“Nice hair” Eddie said, his gaze obviously still glued to Richie.

The compliment caught Richie entirely off guard; he forgot his hair was even tied back.

“Oh…thanks…nice” _ass_ , _mouth, neck_ “shirt.”

“Thanks…”

Each of their cheeks flushed from the interaction. If Richie didn’t know any better he would take the moment to run his hand from the side of Eddie’s neck to his hand, entangling their fingers and pulling him into a tender kiss…but that’s not something you do with someone you met just three days ago, and who you would like to keep around. So, he instead started to pry the lid off of one of the Pad Thai containers. Out of the corner of his eye Eddie followed suit.

Richie smiled to himself as he watched Eddie struggle with the chopsticks, but dammit he was determined to make them work for him and Richie admired that.

“You sure ain’t no quitter Eds” Richie laughed.

“Fuck no I’m not” Eddie’s face scrunched together slightly, the determination evident now on his face.

“You show those sticks who’s boss…” Richie planted a slow gentle punch on Eddie’s shoulder, pushing him a little off balance.

A delicate smirk was flashed in his direction. Richie smiled back and then tore his gaze away to finally eat his food, because though Eddie was just about the most adorable person that Richie has ever seen in his life, he was fucking hungry.

As they ate Winnow explored Richie’s apartment, sniffing around for a place to lay. Settling for the couch…good choice.

They sat quietly and ate their food to the tune of the soft music. Eddie seemed to be enjoying the dish, Richie couldn’t help but draw his attention to the way his cheeks hollowed as he slurped the long rice noodles. Shaking his attention away, he reached for the carton of crab Rangoon, one of his favorite Asian Cuisine appetizers, groped the clear plastic lid off and popped the corner of one of the deep fried delicacies into his mouth, ripping the folded corner off and relishing in the flavor of the filling.

“What the fuck are _those_?” Eddie questioned?

“Crab rangoon, these were like my favorite growing up.” Richie pealed another one of the folded corners off and popped it into his mouth.

“You’re lucky you got to eat this stuff growing up, all I got was chicken and broccoli.” Eddie laughed.

“Sounds like a culinary dream Eds,” Richie wanted to learn more about Eddie’s life before becoming an ER nurse, he decided to delve into the subject further, “were you grounded from take out or something?”

“No, my mom just thought I had a thousand allergies” Eddie spoke almost nonchalant about the situation, “like I had a fake inhaler and stuff.” He reached for the container of crab rangoon.

“I’m sorry a _what_?” Richie was caught a little off guard, confused by the situation.

“She had Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy so she always thought I was sick and allergic to a thousand things, I had like a whole pill container thingy with the days of the week on it and everything.”

“What is that?” Richie stabbed his chopsticks into his pile of noodles and leaned more to face Eddie as he spoke, entirely interested in what he was saying. Fiddling with the remaining half of the crab rangoon in his hands.

“Its basically like, she made up that I had a bunch of diseases and allergies and stuff and would take me to the doctor all the fucking time and I had a bunch of medications and stuff. It sucked; I wasn’t allowed to do anything because I was allergic to just about everything apparently.” Eddie paused for a minute with a look of consideration on his face “I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of his…” Eddie laughed, breathy and beautiful.

“No-no I want to hear” Richie said almost desperately, kicking lightly at Eddie’s foot that dangled in front of him, an action his mind decided upon after considering his crave for some sort of physical contact to reassure Eddie.

“Well that’s pretty much it…except the time with the pharmacist finally told me that my inhaler was fake, it fucked me up pretty bad… like I just kinda stuck with the routine of using it whenever I had what I _know now_ to be the feeling of fear and like anxiety and stuff. It helped because it was _supposed_ to help, you know?” Eddie’s eyes met Richie’s, who was making a concentrated and slightly confused face “it’s fucked up I know…” Eddie said as he plucked one of the fried pastries out of the container.

“Well it sure is a _unique situation_ …” Richie said “is she still like that? Like does she still try to do all that stuff to you?”

“I mean kind of… like every time we talk on the phone, she’ll ask me when my last doctor’s appointment was and stuff. The last big event was when she was last in town, she tried to convince me that this was cancerous” Eddie grazed a beauty mark on his bicep “she tried to drag me to the hospital.” Eddie laughed which surprised Richie.

 _How brave_ , Richie thought, _how brave_ would someone have to be to deal with the death of a parent and then have to deal with another one like _that,_ constantly looking for something wrong, something to fix.

“You must be like super fuckin' tough then huh.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well just like, having to go through it with your father, then your mom putting you through hell and stuff, like you must be super fucking brave.” Richie decided it was okay to say what he really felt, dangerously comfortable with Eddie in this moment.

“Thanks, but I’m not” Eddie said blushing “and I went to like _years_ of therapy about it.”

“Therapy is great” Richie said nodding as he ate the remaining crab rangoon that was up until this point, forgotten in his hands.

“Yeah, I did that whole thing and I had to go through like a detox of all of the medications I was on. It took a _long time_ …I struggled for like the whole first year of college trying to figure everything out, trying to decide what I did and didn’t need, seeing the doctor like every other week testing for certain allergies and diseases I was taking the medications for. It turned out that I didn’t need _any_ of them…” Eddies face was a little more solemn now, his speech switching from rapid to slow “like can you believe that? I was taking _serious medications_ and I didn’t need any of them…”

Richie then placed a hand on his shoulder, “you don’t have to tell me this stuff Eds…but I’m so happy you did because now I know how fucking awesome you are” Richie smiled “you’re like the strongest person I know.” Richie was never good with talking to people when he was on the other side of a confession or a mental hardship like this, but his voice and eyes projected his words genuinely. He could tell that somehow his words got through to Eddie’s heart because his face softened and his head dipped into a small bow, Richie melted when Eddie’s eyes met his own through his long lashes.

“Thanks Rich…” Richie released his shoulder after giving it a reassuring squeeze “now how the fuck do I eat this?” Eddie held up the crab rangoon with smirk, his face still red from the interaction.

“You just kind of _do it_.” Richie giggled.

Eddie tugged at opposite corners of the rangoon, separating the middle and exposing the cream-cheese filling speckled red with crab meat.

“Okay that’s not at all what I meant…” Richie cackled “just shove it in your mouth!”

“Jesus so demanding Tozier…” Eddie smirked and shook his head before biting the corner of the destroyed deep-fried pastry. He blinked up at Richie and his eyes widened, “Holy shit this is so fucking good!”

“I know right” Richie smirked at Eddie, cream cheese on the corner of his mouth.

Eddie caught his eyes and blushed, Richie kicked himself, he really had to cool it with his wandering eyes and lingering gazes, or Eddie will be storming out of here before they could even think about changing Bowie’s bandages. Richie broke the gaze and reached for another crab rangoon, drawing his attention back to eating. He tapped his chopsticks along to the smooth music in the background, bobbing his head as well, the loose curls framing his face bobbing around in his peripheral vision.

“So tell me more about _your_ family” Eddie said.

“Well…I have an awesome step-brother Stan, he’s kind of blunt and weird at first but once you break through his exterior he’s super caring and funny, then there’s my mom who you already love apparently, Maggie Tozier-Uris is a married women I’ll have you know” Richie teased Eddie.

“Shut up dipshit I don’t want to bone your Mom!” Eddie was flustered to all hell.

“… _AND_ then there’s my stepdad who’s pretty cool, he’s super quiet but he loves us so it’s okay, Donald Uris is his name in case you wanna hang with him too.” Richie giggled and prodded an elbow into Eddie’s bicep.

“I don’t want to bone your step-Dad _either!_ ” Eddie glared at him but tried to keep the conversation going. “How about your friend Bev? How did you guys meet?”

Oh boy, here we go, now or never, if he told Eddie _the truth_ , he’d be under a weird impression…but if he made his relationship preferences clear then he’d have to tell Eddie that he was bisexual. Richie felt his heart beat _hard_ … now or never he figured…

“Okay…are you ready for this one Eds? ‘Cus it sure is a _zinger_ I’ll tell you that…” Richie sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh I guess I am…” Eddie’s words came out more as a question.

Richie thought about what to say for a second as he readjusted in his chair, leaning forward a little to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“So, freshman year of college I get invited to a party, ya know ‘cus I’m so exciting and fun” Richie bobbed his head and batted his lashes resulting in a smirk from Eddie to break the tension “and basically Bevvie is there and I just think damn she’s _beautiful_ , ‘cus she really is like the gayest man alive would probably consider going after her, but anyway I snag her and we talk for like the entire party… we clicked really well and it was almost like love at first sight I guess you can say…” Richie wanted to add _kind of like when I first met you Eds huh, how’s about that…_ but he didn’t…

“So we tried the dating thing, even getting busy a few times and everything…but then we both came to the realization that dating just like isn’t our thing. I mean I love her, and she loves me, I hope, but it just isn’t _like that…_ ” explaining his relationship with Bev with the context of intention to date upon meeting in mind was very hard to explain.

When Richie finally made eye contact with Eddie, he could tell that he was hanging onto every word he was saying, listening with extreme focus, not even eating as Richie spoke, just _listening._

“I’m sure you get what I’m trying to say…” Richie squinted at Eddie, trying to see if he understood that Bev was simply his best friend and nothing more.

Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, so she’s amazing, like she can read my mind I think” Richie laughed thinking about earlier that day at work “and she is literally the reason I didn’t fuck up my life in college…” Eddies head tilted and his eyebrows inched closer together _so fucking adorable_ “I basically went through a stupid breakup and it really fucked me up and I spent the semester combing through people and drinking until I couldn’t stand just about every other night.”

Richie shook his head and clenched his jaw “I shouldn’t be telling you all of this I just-I just need to ramble until I get to my point…” Eddie made a look that was stuck between a smirk and sheer worry.

Richie sat up and rolled his neck and shoulders a bit, swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth before continuing. “So I was totally deviating there for a minute, basically she helped me through a break up that I don’t think I can really talk about with you yet until I share a few more things about myself…” Richie suppressed the urge to bounce his leg which caused his mind to focus on how much his stomach was flipping around.

“Richie, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to” Eddie touched his knee “you look like you’re gonna have a panic attack or something…”

“Eddie I am very bisexual!” The words came out rushed and loud, almost as if he was trying to say them as clearly as he could and as fast as he could before his brain told him to shut up. His hand snapped over his mouth and his eyes went wide, his injured hand trembled in his lap as he waited for Eddie’s reply.

He laughed. It wasn’t the kind of laugh that people did when someone did something stupid or the kind of laugh that ass holes did when a kid dropped his books in the hallway in middle school, it was a laugh that sounded almost relieved. A laugh that found the situation amusing but not a sadistic kind of amusing, a laugh that made you tilt your head and squint at the one it was intended for. The laugh was short, and his face was soft, his hand still lingered there on his knee, a stream of comfort flowed from Eddie’s hand all the way to Richie’s heart. The laugh though short lived, was beautiful, it somehow said a thousand words without saying any at all. It said, ‘Richie it’s okay to be that way,’ it said, ‘Richie don’t be so afraid to tell people stuff like that,’ it said, ‘Richie I am not leaving.’

They sat staring at each other for a minute, Richie’s face fell from its tense, high-brow look of shock and fear, settling more for a mirror of Eddie’s relaxed and flushed expression.

“You know for how much I run my fucking mouth… that is the first time I’ve said that out loud.” Richie sighed, his voice a little shaky. His hand dropped back into his lap.

“Well, I’m happy you told me.”

It was simple what Eddie said, but the way it warmed Richie’s entire _soul_ wasn’t simple at all. The words sang through his brain, chiming over and over again. Richie had prepared himself for the worst when he ultimately decided to say fuck it and spill his guts. He pictured Eddie to be grossed out and to storm out of his apartment, but he was instead rewarded with the sweetest expression and such kind words. Moments ago, Richie thought he ruined everything, deciding sooner rather than later would hurt a little less but now he felt free.

Eddie’s hand snuck its way into Richie’s lap to hold his hand, his touch so delicate, warm and soft. Richie couldn’t notice before how smooth Eddie’s hands were when they were touched medically or instructionally against his own. Richie held him back, to let him know it was okay. Richie ran his thumb over the back of Eddie’s hand, his skin was peach skin, so soft under the pads of his thumb. He never wanted to let it go. He felt his heart rate actually slow by the contact, where before the conversation it would have been thrusting it’s way out of his chest. It was still pounding out of excitement but there were no more nerves, it was joy, it was comfort. Richie flipped their hands over together, the back of Eddie’s hand rested against his thigh, he ran his index finger against the guitar string of tendons and veins on Eddies wrist. His touch so light he saw goose bumps travel up Eddie’s forearm.

“Richie…why were you so scared?” Eddies voice was whisper soft but not a whisper at all, sincerity oh so evident.

All Richie could do was shut his eyes and smile; Eddie really knew how to get it all out on the table. Richie wasn’t upset about it at all, it was somehow so _easy_ to tell Eddie these vulnerable facts about himself. If it were anyone else in his life he would simply put on a straight or gay facade and tell them that he met Bev at a party, and they hit it off as friends. He couldn’t help wanting to be genuine with Eddie, something in his brain told him he had to be, so he listened.

“Well…” Richie laughed a little before continuing, still embarrassed about the whole situation. “So, I was dating this guy Josh…and he was so great at first Eds, we laughed together, and I felt like I could be myself around him. We were only together for like three or four months which is why I feel so dumb about the whole thing…” Eddie squeezed his hand as if to say _fuck that your feelings are valid_ “ basically we were talking about our exes and he was like bitching about his or whatever…when I started talking about mine he got all weird.”

Richie couldn’t look up from their hands on his lap as he spoke, “He got weird…because there were girls and boys on the list you know…” Richie turned their hands back over and involved the fingertips of his injured hands with the grasp “A few days later he came over and just totally went off on me, he was saying all this bull shit about how nasty I am and shit for sleeping with girls…some of the stuff he said was so fucking mean I cant even tell ya Eds it’ll hurt your brain…” He chucked a little.

Eddie shook his head and rested his mouth against the palm of his free hand and propped his elbow on his knee, leaning forward, staring at their hands.

“I think it fucked me up so much because he kept saying it…he kept saying the word…like it was _bad…_ ”

Eddie nodded.

“After that I just didn’t know what to do… at first I thought I had to commit to one. Like just fuckin' choose _one_ and I can just peacefully live my life but obviously that is a fucked-up way to think.”

“Yeah” Eddie’s voice was muffled against his palm.

“So yeah pretty much I was afraid you’d scream at me and leave.” Richie laughed and held Eddie’s hand a little tighter.

“Well I’m happy you didn’t tell me his last name…” Eddie said, dead pan serious.

“Why’s that?” Richie was a little nervous.

“Because I don’t know what the fuck I’d do when I found him.” Eddie picked his face up out of his hand to reveal his face to Richie. It almost ran a chill down Richie’s spine, it wasn’t the scowl he received plenty of times before, it was a genuine look of pure _anger_. Richie was willing to bet that if someone were to splash drops of water on his forehead in this moment they would steam right off.

“Cool down big guy, Bev already took care of that…” Richie giggled and jiggled Eddie’s hand around a little bit, releasing the tension a little in his face.

“What did she do?” Eddie’s eyes widened and his mouth fell parted as he waited eagerly for a reply.

“I’ll let her tell you that one some-day buddy” Richie smiled and glanced back down at their hands. Eddie’s hands were smaller than his own, where Eddie’s were tan, Richie’s were fair, where Eddie’s were trimmed, Richie’s were chewed.

Eddie sighed “yeah…we should probably take care of Bowie huh…”

“Yeah…”

Both of them stared at their hands, waiting for the other to make the first move to pull away. Finally, it was Richie who moved, motioning his thumb back and forth against the soft skin once more before standing.

They both put the lids back on their unfinished food. The soup, sushi, and spring rolls remained untouched along with most of their Pad Thai and one serving of crab rangoon. Eddie stacked the black plastic containers and carried them towards the fridge, Richie close behind with the carton on soup. They shelved the food and awkwardly stood in front of each other in the middle of the kitchen.

Richie could sense that Eddie wanted to do _something,_ and Richie wasn’t sure if he was emotionally prepared for whatever that was. Eddie inched towards him slowly, obvious nerves coursed through his body about whatever he was about to do. When he was close enough, he reached out to hold Richie’s good hand again, holding it with both of his own.

“Can I hug you?” Eddie’s voice was small again, if Richie was ten steps backwards, he would have had no idea that he even spoke.

Richie’s lips fell into a smile and nodded; he didn’t move at all, he quite honestly was fine with Eddie holding his hand forever, but he was more so letting Eddie pace the interaction. Eddie was obviously far more nervous about the interaction than Richie. His eyes were almost fearful when the question slipped from his lips, a question that Richie hoped one day he would be comfortable enough to partake in without having to ask.

Eddie held Richie’s hand still with his right, their arms forming a strike between their bodies, defining the space. Eddie’s left hand released from its grasp on Richie’ hand and trailed slowly up his arm, with a touch so delicate it sent shivers down his spine and up his scalp. Eddie stopped when his hand reached one of Richie’s broad shoulders, his other dropped Richie’s hand and touched Richie’s chest, close to his collar bone. Eddie’s face was focused and flushed, his eyes trailed to meet Richie’s who flashed his warm, closed mouth smile. Eddie smiled in return, then quite literally _snaked_ his arms around Richie’s neck and pushed their bodies close together standing on his tiptoes to accommodate their height difference.

Richie started with his hands simply rested on Eddie’s back, worried about scaring him off with too much affection too fast. Richie felt Eddie’s arms tighten around his neck and felt the muscles underneath the pink fabric flex as Eddie pulled Richie even closer, Richie took this as his cue to pour all he had into the hug. His long lanky arms wrapped tightly around Eddie, his left, hand injured, squeezed Eddie’s ribcage, his right, looped securely around Eddie’s shoulders, his hand rested firmly next to the back of Eddie’s neck, fingers exploring the skin there. Eddie was soft, warm, sturdy, and comforting… the hug was everything that Richie needed.

Eddie’s face found its way into the crack of his arm and Richie’s neck, Richie’s heart flooded with happiness and warmth, Richie sighed into the embrace dropping his head to nose against Eddies hair. Sweet sandalwood engulfed his senses, Richie breathed him in deeply. Thumbing across the back of his neck, tickling the hairs there which only caused Eddie to bury his head deeper into the embrace.

Richie felt as if he could cry, not many people could listen to him ramble on for fifteen minutes and then want to hug him afterwards, let alone hug him like _this_. Richie swayed them along to the music, _Slow it Down_ by the Lumineers. He felt Eddie’s smile against his neck. They swayed together for a minute, sinking deeper and deeper into the embrace.

“You don’t have to ask you know…” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear.

“Hmm?” Eddie hummed and Richie _felt it_ the vibrations in Eddie’s back and chest so solid and real.

“This, you don’t have to ask to hug Eds” Richie whispered into his ear again and loosened his grip on Eddie’s back, dropping his arms to loop around his waist. “I could do this forever.”

“I just wanted to make sure, I didn’t want to catch you of guard or anything…” Eddie pulled his face from its spot nuzzled in Richie’s neck to speak properly.

They fell back into a sweet sort of silence, Eddie nuzzled back into Richie’s neck. Chills flooded Richie’s spine as Eddie’s arm shifted and settled draped in a way to thumb the back of Richie’s ear, digits curled around the back of his neck. Richie held back every urge to plant a kiss to the side of Eddie’s head, consideration drawn over how nervous Eddie had been to even do this. Richie felt as if their physical hearts clambered through their chests and were hugging in between them. The hug was just that kind, that genuine, that warm.

“I could really do this all day but we had better take care of Bowie…” Eddie’s hand fell from its grip on Richie’s neck and traced a line down his arm.

“Yeah…” Richie’s arms fell as Eddie took a few steps back. “Thanks, Eds…”

“For what?” Eddie seemed to be taken aback a little, genuine wonder behind the question.

“Just…everything.” Richie’s smiles were usually genuine but the one that spread across his face in that moment was pure, it was completely uncontrolled by Richie’s head, it stemmed entirely from his heart.

Eddie smiled back, his cheeks were flushed so beautifully, freckles accented on his nose and cheeks by the pink skin.

Caring for Bowie’s injuries was far easier than the night before, Eddie worked faster, knowing more of what to expect now, and Richie understood more know of how to restrain him appropriately. Holding him gently but secure, tucked under his arm. When they were finished, they sat with him on the ground for a while, until Bowie became sick of them and walked to snuggle into his bed. They took this as their cue to leave.

Eddie flung himself onto the couch dramatically, and snuggled into Winnow, she was surprised by the sudden jolt but was overcome with joy when she saw that it was her favorite person tucked behind her. Richie couldn’t help but watch as her tail wagged and she licked all over his face, Eddie’s face scrunched into an almost scowl, obviously kind of disgusted by the whole dog slobber ordeal but putting up with it because it was Winnow and she was perfect.

“Hey, you want to watch a movie or something?” Richie asked.

“Yeah sure!” Eddie hugged Winnow close to his body.

“Well do you have a preference? I’ve got like a thousand movies and Netflix and shit so hit me with your best shot, your heart’s desire, your mind’s eye…” Richie walked dramatically towards the couch as he spoke, waving his hands around as he spoke.

“I honestly don’t care, as long as it’s not like a boring action movie or something… I can’t fucking stand those.”

“Damn Captain America better watch his back” Richie crouched to look through the cabinet his TV was propped up on, combing his eyes along his movies to see if anything stood out to him. “Eds is coming for his whole career.”

“They’re just all the SAME…it gets boring after a while like ‘ _oh no there’s a villain coming, we better kill him and destroy the whole ass city while we’re at it!’_ Like reading comics are one thing, I liked reading those when I was a kid, but these damn movies just annoy me for some reason.” Eddie propped his arm up and held his fist against his head as he spoke.

“How’s about this fuckin' gem?” Richie reached for the movie ‘What We Do in the Shadows’ and tossed it to Eddie. Who picked it up and looked at if for a second.

“I have never heard of this ever, is it a horror movie?” Eddie seemed a little nervous.

“Would you be scared if I said yes?”

“ _NO…_ I was just wondering…” Eddie held the movie out to Richie to put it on.

“Don’t be afraid, it’s just a comedy” Richie winked at Eddie was he stood to grab the movie “and it’s from New Zealand I think so that’s why you haven’t heard of it.”

Eddie adjusted so that he was sitting upright, next to the giant green pillow, similarly to how he was last night. Winnow got up and adjusted her position on the couch as well, scooting closer to Eddie and resting her head on his lap. He combed his fingers through her fur and she closed her eyes to thoroughly enjoy the action.

Richie popped the movie into the Play Station 4 and adjusted all of the settings on the TV and sound system to display the movie accordingly. Once everything was situated, he turned to sit in the couch and was caught by Eddies had on his left wrist.

“Wait, we should take this off” Eddie’s fingers started to search for the cut end of the koban that was fastened against itself on Richie’s hand. “You should let some air at it.”

“Oh God” Richie was disgusted with how his hand looked. He felt queasy even thinking about it.

“Its gonna be fine, you big baby” Eddie smirked at him and started to unravel the koban.

Richie couldn’t help but make a face, bracing himself for the sight of the wound. Eddie’s fingers dug gently underneath the gauze, tugging it gently off of Richie’s hand.

“See it looks fine Richie” the cut was scabbed over and nasty looking to Richie, but he trusted Eddie’s opinion.

“Whatever you say doc, I think I’m gonna blow chunks if I look at it long enough.” Richie held his hand up to his face admiring the nasty cut.

“Well then don’t fucking look at it genius.” Eddie giggled and poked Richie’s arm. Then he shoved the old gauze and koban into his hand insinuating for Richie to throw it away.

“I will say you have got a point, but I don’t know if I can…” Richie said as he walked to the garbage, glancing at the gnarly cut before stepping on the lever to open the lid and tossing the gauze and koban in. 

“Also try not to touch anything just like leave it alone. You really don’t want that getting infected.”

“What are you a mind reader or something, I was just thinking about scratching my bare ass.” Richie joked as he flung himself onto the couch.

“Eww Richie that’s so fucking disgusting.” Eddie’s face scrunched up and his words were rushed.

Richie laughed and played the movie, stealing one more glance at the state of his palm before resting it on the arm of the couch, draping it in such a way to hang his hand limply suspended in the air.

Across the couch Eddie situated himself in such a way that made Winnow stand and walk to the other side of the couch, instead lying to rest her head on Richie’s lap.

“Hey there sweetie” he said and scratched at the back of her ears.

Eddie swung his legs up onto the couch to invade the space where Winnow once was, pushing one leg into the crack behind Winnows body, knee pointed to the ceiling, the other leg folded behind her, lying flat. He turned his torso to watch the movie and was adorably interested, he was even smirking and silently laughing at times. Richie couldn’t help but smile, not necessarily at the movie but at Eddie for finding it so funny. He’s seen the movie countless times, it was one of his favorites, he was excited that Eddie seemed to be enjoying it too.

At some point during the movie Winnow leapt off the couch, to spread her body across the cool wooden floor in the kitchen. Richie took advantage of the free real estate and swung his legs up onto the couch, scooting a little bit into the warm spot left there from Winnow. He felt Eddie shift on the couch as well, his leg that was once propped up against the back of the couch scooted to rest his foot in the curve that the back of Richie’s legs made, his knee falling to rest against the back of the couch.

Richie could only imagine what Eddie probably looked like right now, too nervous to look because of the visual his brain produced. Eddie’s arm looped around the back of his head, of which was turned to watch the TV which protruded the tendons in his neck, dramatically shadowing shapes of triangles into the dreamiest parts of his neck. His legs parted; muscular thighs strained against the tight fabric of his jeans.

Richie’s mind got the better of him as he flashed a look at Eddie, who was every drop of the visual Richie conjured in his mind. He was more though, because in Richie’s mind’s eye, Eddie’s eyes weren’t squinted by the smile that was formed on his face, amused by the movie. He looked so happy, happy to be here with Richie, happy to be watching a movie that Richie loved. Happy…

His gaze must have been heavy because Eddie turned to look at Richie, he quickly looked away, hoping that Eddie didn’t notice. Then he felt Eddie’s other leg join the one that was planted behind Richie’s legs, his feet pressed together, and his leg fell to rest against the back of Richie’s knee. Richie smirked, now happy that he had been caught. Richie was fascinated by how easy it was to be like this with Eddie already, it had been three fucking days…

Eddie’s courage must have seeped through to Richie because he decided to reach his hand to rest it against Eddie’s calf. Windshield whipping at the fabric, wishing that it wasn’t there. His hand stretched around a good portion of the limb.

They sat like that for a while until the movie was over and the credits started to roll. Richie was the first to sit up, his left arm cramping from its position. He swung his right leg out from underneath Eddie’s and shoved it into the crack that Eddie’s leg made with the back of the couch. Eddie tucked his foot underneath the bend knee of his other leg as he sat up and stretched his arms. Richie watched Eddie’s toned arms stretch to the sky then his attention was pulled further down south to where the pink polo rode up to expose a line of tan skin. The effect that Eddie was having on Richie in this moment could be cause for a heart attack if Richie was fifty years older, everything about Eddie in the position, framed by Richie’s long legs was straight out of a fantasy.

When Eddie fell from his stretch, he dragged a hand down Richie’s knee to rest on his ankle.

“So, how’d you like the movie?” Richie sat up to better gaze at Eddie’s face.

“I thought it was really funny” Eddie said, “how’d you even find out about it?”

“I think Bev found it and showed it to me.” Richie couldn’t entirely remember but he remembered her being involved somehow. “What was your favorite character?”

Eddie smirked and sat up to mirror Richie amused by the pop quiz, “I don’t know, I think Viago was my favorite but the one with the long hair was the funniest…what’s his name again?”

“Vladislav…dead but delicious” Richie said in a perfect impression.

Eddie giggled “Yes, yes he was the funniest.”

“I think so too, fuck Deacon though right?” Richie laughed, no one ever favors Deacon, it’s not that the character was bad or anything, he was just simply outshined by Viago and Vladislav. 

Eddie laughed and crossed his legs “Yeah fuck that guy.”

Richie smirked at him for a minute, he couldn’t believe that he managed to get Eddie over here to begin with, let alone had him laughing on the couch over one of his favorite flicks. He was so beautiful when he laughed, the way his neck flexed, and his eyes squinted together, his mouth falling open tweaking a bit to the side, pink lips framing a set of pearly white teeth and a pink tongue. Richie could watch him laugh forever and it would never get old.

Their gazes met and Eddies dark doe eye’s were glassy from laughter, his features were soft, a contrast from their usual resting face. He had a smirk of his own tugging at his lips, ever so pink and wet from his habit of licking and chewing at them. As if on que his tongue darted out to catch his bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth and running his top teeth across it as it slowly pulled back out.

Richie’s hand twitched with the urge to run his thumb across it, so pink and so soft. Eddie took hold of Richie’s good hand, staring down at it, running his thumb down his fingers as if trying to measure their length. His touch ever so soft and delicate. He laced the fingers of Richie’s right hand with his own right hand forming a slash across the space between them, similarly to before he ran his left hand up Richie’s arm, his face stuck in a state of fascination.

Richie’s arm sprung goosebumps in reaction to the delicate feather light touch. Eddie’s fingers explored Richie’s shoulder for a moment then smoothed across his collarbone. His touched trailed along Richie’s neck, who couldn’t help but swallow the excess saliva in his mouth in that moment, a gentle finger moved from the force of his Adams apple, Eddie’s face fell from a fascinated concentration into a smirk. His hand grasped the back of Richie’s neck more firmly now and thumbed across the lobe of his ear.

“Can I…” his words trailed off and a blush flood his cheeks, Richie started to smile expecting him to ask if they could hug again “kiss you?”

Richie’s jaw fell slightly, parting his lips, his eyebrows inched higher on his forehead and his eyes widened. He was nocked entirely speechless from the gentle touches on his neck and the words that flowed from Eddie’s mouth, all he could do was eagerly nod.

Eddie smirked again and moved one of his legs to drape over one of Richie’s thighs. He unlaced their fingers and involved his free hand in the gentle touches across Richie’s body, starting at the triangle of his neck and trailing down his chest to grip his waist.

Richie felt close to fainting, no one has ever touched him so kindly, so gently… Richie moved his own hand to cup Eddie’s face, palm over his ear and finger’s parting into his soft hair, shaded a caramel brown dream.

Richie could tell that Eddie was nervous about leading the kiss, but every shade of lust and want flashed through his brown doe eyes. Richie ran his thumb across his bottom lip, it was every ounce of soft and dreamy as he imagined it to be. Eddie smirked at him and tugged Richie closer by the neck, instead of leaning in to connect their lips, Richie instead dodged to tease at his cheek, planting a kiss to the soft skin just under his cheekbone where it dimpled when he laughed. He dropped his hand to thumb across Eddies other cheek. He caressed and kissed many other cheeks before but none of the interactions felt nearly as electric as it did holding Eddie like this.

Richie felt Eddie relax into the touch, taking the moment to release the kiss and inch closer to his mouth, pecking another kiss against his cheek. His skin was buttery smooth against Richie’s lips, but it was nothing compared to the sensation to come. Eddie pulled away and held Richie’s chin, lightly pinching the tip of it, his eyes flickered from Richie’s eyes to his lips, parted slightly.

Eddie inched forward, tipping his head to the right ever so slightly, Eddie fluttered his eyes closed and Richie did the same. The touch against his lips was silk, light as a feather and entirely perfect. A hand crept up the back of Richie’s neck and tugged at his hair, pulled taught into a knot at the top of his head still. Richie couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and Eddie took advantage of it, darting his tongue out to flash across his teeth. Richie parted his mouth, fully entranced in how Eddie was leading the kiss, pacing so slow but so certain.

Eddie’s hand on Richie’s waist crept up to tug the hair tie out of his hair, a release of tension on his scalp eased through the sensation with immediate fingers entertaining and scratching about it. Richie suppressed a need to moan, fearing it would scare Eddie away, instead his hand gripped low on his waist, thumbing the fabric hoping that it would creep up eventually to feel his skin.

The kiss was magic, their lips locked and glided together as if they were meant too. Eddie lightly tugging at his hair was the only thing keeping him here on earth, the kiss was everything and more than Richie imagined. Eddie was so gentle but so firm.

The hem of Eddie’s shirt gave way and Richie thumbed across Eddie’s warm skin. A sound erupted from Eddie that was between a gasp and a moan and it made Richie’s brain spin. He was seconds from going entirely feral, Eddie just kept getting _better._ Richie wanted to draw that sound out of him again and he knew just what to try to do so. He disconnected the kiss and trailed along Eddie’s sharp jaw; he pressed his lips to the spot just under his ear lobe Eddie sighed into the kiss. Richie darted his tongue across the spot as if to test the waters, when Eddie tipped his head slightly to allow more access, he ran his teeth along the spot, and there it was, the _sound… music to Richie’s ears._

“So fucking pretty…” Richie whispered before caring for the spot a little more. Biting and sucking against it gently.

“Richie…” Eddie’s voice sounded wrecked already “… _Jesus._ ”

“Richie _Tozier_ ” Richie corrected.

“ _You’re such a fucking dork_ …” Eddie sighed into the sentence.

Richie smiled against his skin and trailed kisses along his neck to repeat the process closer to Eddie’s collarbone. As he worked Eddie started to tug at his hair, gasping as he did so. Richie couldn’t help but groan against his skin and move his hand further up Eddie’s side, palm flat against the smooth skin ever so warm.

Eddie yanked Richie off of his neck by the hair and pressed their lips together again, his mouth felt just as electric as it did moments before. Tongues dancing together as if they were made to. Richie whined as Eddie pushed a hand through his hair at his forehead, pushing it back away from his eyes, a gesture so kind and simple that made his heart sing.

Eddie smiled in response to Richie’s whine, and Richie’s heart was suddenly a puddle on the floor. Richie’s hand fell from its spot on Eddie’s waist to graze his thigh draped across his own, his thumb firmly pressed into the seam of fabric on the inside of his thigh as he ran his hand slowly up and down.

Eddie disconnected the kiss and dropped his head to rest on Richie’s shoulder, “ _Fucking Christ Richie…._ ” Eddie’s eyes were glued to the motion of Richie’s hand on his thigh. Richie turned and kissed into Eddie’s hair.

“Richie…I-I can’t go any further…” Eddie’s voice sounded completely wrecked.

“ S’okay Eds don’t worry…” Richie grumbled into Eddie’s hair.

“Can I tell you something?”

Richie stopped rubbing Eddie’s thigh before his situation in his pants grew any worse. He reached for one of Eddie’s hands and held it resting on top of his thigh instead. “Of course you can, that’s like our _thing_ right now.”

Eddie sat up and took a deep breath before he spoke. “That was my first kiss…” His face furiously blushed at the confession.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That was like the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life.” To say that Richie was shocked would be an understatement.

“Really?” Eddie’s embarrassment washed out of his expression slightly.

“Fuck yeah Eds! You got the fuckin' moves man!” Richie poked his shoulder for emphasis.

“You’re just saying that…”

“No seriously! I had like an out of body experience at one point I swear on my life.” Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand.

Eddie blushed and stared at their hands, his face looked kind of sad, his eyebrows were pushed together, and he held a slight frown on his mouth.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Richie shifted, leaning a little closer and squeezing Eddie’s hand.

“Nothing I just…” Eddie said “I just feel weird…like I feel like I did something wrong…”

“Eddie no you didn’t do anything wrong! I’m serious man, that was like so fuckin’ hot it’s insane…” Richie scoffed into a smile.

“No-no not like that…I just have never really done that before because I thought it was… _wrong…”_ Eddie seemed kind of embarrassed now.

Richie nodded and waited for Eddie to continue.

“Like my mom hated our gay neighbors growing up and stuff.” Eddie’s shoulders shook along to a silent laugh “…It sounds so stupid-”

“No Eddie it’s not stupid…she had you thinking all these damn lies growing up, it was toxic, your strong ass took those thoughts and fucking destroyed them, well most of them I guess.”

“She always said that they were gonna get aids and shit too, like how fucked is that!?” Eddie seemed to be getting a little choked up.

“Pretty fucked up if you ask me…”

“ _Super_ fucked up…and like she always tries to hook me up with girls and stuff…and I just can’t like do anything with them…” Eddie paused to swallow the assumed lump in his throat. “I kind of just figured one day I’ll get with one of them you know, just repress and forget about everything and live a normal life without any bull shit or hardships but now I just don’t know anymore…like she’d fucking have a heart attack if I tell her I’m gay… I’ve had nightmares about it honestly. She’d think this is so fucking wrong…” Eddie’s voice sounded raw and wrecked, his breathing seemed to be labored and his eyes were blinking rapidly, obvious anxiety boiling to the surface.

“Hey-hey hold on listen to me” Richie dropped Eddie’s hand to grip the side of his neck. “What about this is wrong? Throw away everything that your mom said and think to yourself honestly what is so wrong about us and what we just did?”

“Nothing…” His brown eyes flicked up to meet with Richie’s blue.

“Exactly, and all that matters is that you and I know that, who fucking cares about what she thinks? Who fucking cares about what anyone thinks?” Richie stroked Eddies pink cheek with his thumb. “You deserve to be happy with _who you want to be with_ , not with some bitch your Mom picked out.”

Eddie smirked, his eyes were glassy now.

“Thank you Richie…”

Richie pulled him into a hug, Eddie’s head resting on his shoulder as they held each other close.

“Are you weirded out now?” Eddie said after a few seconds.

“What do you mean?” Richie said as he stroked his back along the points of his spine.

“Just ‘cus like I’ve never…and you’ve had so much… experience?”

“Well that’s one way to put it.” Richie giggled. “And no Eds, it doesn’t weird me out that you’re a big ole virgin.”

“Shut up!” Eddie smacked at Richie’s bicep and pulled out of the hug.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Richie was still giggling as he held his arms up in protection.

Eddie sighed and flopped down to lay on the couch.

“I meant like, are you out off now that I’m not really ready to do anything like that…” Eddie spoke with his hands, putting emphasis on the ‘that.’

“No Eddie I’m not goin’ anywhere, I don’t care if we don’t do _anything_ I just really like hanging out with you…and if one day we get to do stuff like that then I’d be honored to _show you the ropes_.” Richie poked at Eddies leg.

“Oh my God you’re so fucking weird…” Eddie laughed and covered his face with his hands.

“I can’t help it man, I have like no filter.”

“Oh, I figured that out.” Eddie sat up again. “We should probably take care of your hand now…”

“Yeah probably” Richie said and stared down at the nasty gash again.

Eddie stood up and walked to the kitchen, Richie close behind.

“Do you have any hydrogen peroxide? We should probably clean it before wrapping it up, just in case you itched your ass while I wasn’t looking…” Eddie teased him, lightening the mood.

“You didn’t give me much of a choice, considering you were staring at me the whole time!” He knew it wasn’t entirely true and it was more so the other way around, but he couldn’t help teasing him back.

“Fuck you, it wasn’t the _whole_ time…” Richie just about died, this kid knew just what to fucking say to make Richie’s heart flutter right out of his chest.

“I can’t help it I’m so damn pretty” Richie flashed a smile at him behind his shoulder as he turned to walk into his bedroom, destination being his master bathroom.

Richie grabbed all the shit they’d need to re-wrap his hand and said hi to Bowie before returning to the kitchen. Walking in to see Eddie scrubbing his hands at the sink. Richie couldn’t help but watch the way his shoulders wiggled under his shirt. Everything that Eddie does could catch Richie in a trance, he moved with such purpose and fluidity, a contrast between Richie’s awkward lanky movements, limbs, hands and feet too large and long to move around safely most of the time.

He dumped the stuff onto the counter and picked out the brown bottle of peroxide as he walked around the counter to Eddie near the sink. Eddie plucked the bottle from his hand and read the label.

“This is gonna fucking burn” Richie stared down at the gash.

“Not necessarily, but it might so prepare for the worst I guess...” Eddie pulled Richie’s hand over the sink, Richie leaned over the counter and rest his elbows on the countertop next to the sink.

Eddie squirt some of the clear liquid over his hand and it felt like fucking acid.

“Oh _FUCK_ it’s the worst this is the worst!” Richie’s whole body tensed to accommodate the pain.

Eddie rubbed circles into his back, “You’ll be fine, it’ll be over soon, it’s good its burning, it’s getting all the bad stuff out…” he drizzled more of the liquid over the cut. Richie sighed and tried to focus on the shapes that Eddie traced into his back.

Soon they were all done, and Richie’s hand was wrapped and ready to go. The first thing he did with his newfound mobility was sit on the floor next to Winnow and scratch her belly, Richie couldn’t fathom how he managed to get the top three most adorable things in the universe into his tiny apartment at the same time.

Some time later they found themselves sitting on the floor in the bathroom, spending time with Bowie, who walked back and forth between them, swiping his body along their knees.

“I should probably go soon…” Eddie said a little sorrowfully, Richie was swooned by the fact that he didn’t really _want_ to leave.

“Yeah, what time do you work tomorrow?” Richie had no shame about the eager tone in his voice.

“I think I get off at six again. If I’m wrong, I’ll let you know.” Eddie ran his hand down the length of Bowie’s back.

“Okay…any requests for dinner tomorrow?”

“The same thing we had tonight, considering it’s sitting in your fridge almost entirely uneaten.” Eddie teased.

“You got me there Kaspbrak…” Richie giggled.

Soon after Eddie was clipping the leash to Winnow’s collar and was headed towards the door, as he reached for the handle Richie grabbed his hand.

“Hey I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Richie said.

“I wonder how many days in a row we’re going to say that…” Eddie smiled, his dimples framing his beautiful mouth.

Richie couldn’t help but plant a kiss on his cheek. Eddie squeezed his hand with a smirk and was soon out the door. As soon as it latched shut Richie frantically searched the apartment for his phone, finding it in the crack of the couch cushions. He thumbed to the favorites page of his contacts and called Bev, who answered on the third ring.

“Hey Honey, what’s up?”

“Bev I’m fucked…”

“What? Is everything okay? Do you need me to come over?” Her voice carried a flair of worry.

“Bevvie I’m falling in _love_ …” Richie’s voice quite literally swooned.

“Oh Richie you scared the shit out of me!”

“Bevvie Baby he kissed me! Bevvie he kissed me, and it was the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life! Bevvie his dog is just _wonderful_ a lovely red head, similar to yourself, just darling. Bevvie get this he said it was his FIRST KISS Bevvie his _FIRST KISS! Bevvie he’s all kinds of innocent and pure and it’s the most adorable thing ever Bev I think I’m going to fall in love with him Bevvie I can feel it in my bones!”_ Richie was flailing around on the couch as he spoke.

“Richie its been three days” she giggled “don’t fall too hard…” the worry came back in her voice.

“I can’t help it Bev he’s just so perfect…” Richie felt as if he could feel his own pupils dilating just thinking about him.

“Okay lover boy…”

“Bevvie when we were like kissing, he made this sound and _OH MY GOD_ music to my God damn _EARS!_ ” Richie was mostly reflecting on the night to himself through a conversation to Bev at this point.

“Add it to the spank bank and go jack off Richie” she laughed.

“I am going to be doing that so fucking much from here on out…” Richie wined.

“Not like you don’t already.”

Richie decided not to comment on the fact that the reasoning was that Eddie wanted to take his time with things.

“You’ve got a point there Bev” Richie laughed and rolled off of the couch onto the fluffy rug beneath.

“So, when am I gonna meet him?”

“I don’t know, hopefully soon, I think you two would hit it off…” Richie couldn’t help but smile at the idea “Stan too, we’ve got to get his ass involved with this introduction, the unveiling of a national treasure.” 

“Man, you’ve got it bad huh…”

“Oh my god Bevvie you just wait…I can’t believe he is even hanging out with me let alone touching all over me.”

“Finally, you found someone to pet you, fucking golden retriever…” Bev laughed her beautiful laugh and Richie couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm vegan so I forgot what Crab Rangoon tastes like...
> 
> Also, I want to make it clear that I mean no harm with the descriptions of how Eddie and Richie feel about their sexuality, they are dealing with a lot of confusion and repression from toxic people around them.


	6. 5/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated along with this chapter so please reference them before reading!

That was their routine for weeks, Eddie would come home from work only to change and walk Winnow over to Richie’s apartment. Eddie was starting to really slot into Richie’s life, their schedules aligned well most nights, Richie even insisted that he still come over when they had to work late. The only days they didn’t spend time together were Saturdays, obviously because of Richie’s busy day at work. On these days Eddie spent time with Bill and Mike… _watching Saturday Night Live_ … Eddie secretly lusting after Richie on screen, laughing extra hard at his jokes. God what he wouldn’t give to have the courage to tell Bill and Mike what he’s been up to for the past three weeks but alas, he didn’t have the courage mustered yet to have the conversation of ‘hey I am very gay and I have been hanging out with that hot guy on SNL and that’s where I’ve been for like three weeks.’

Bowie was settled into the apartment completely now, free from his medical confinement in the master bathroom, and free from his E-Collar and bandaging routine, he now found himself comfortably perched on the back headrest of the couch most nights. He got along well with Winnow who left him alone for the most part, they had their moments of Winnow mistaking Bowie for either prey or another dog, energetically dropping into a play stance and nosing at Bowie’s belly only to be shut down by a smack on the nose from an angry grey ball of fur.

Eddie had yet to spend the night over Richie’s place, though he wanted to. He usually had to stomp the idea away in his head because of Winnow being there, it was harder to take her out at Richie’s place because he was on the eighth floor of the apartment complex and the only patch of grass was the one surrounding a tree a little ways down the block which Winnow only seemed to agree was good enough for her business half the time. There was also the situation of what to do about her breakfast when morning came…so they never really stepped near that conversation until now.

They made plans to finally introduce Eddie to Bev, Ben and Stan, the three most important people in Richie’s life. The plan was for Richie to come over Eddie’s apartment and hang for a bit before walking together to Bev and Ben’s place, then that night they were to go back to Richie’s apartment, Eddie’s final destination for the night, and he was nervous to all hell. Somehow the idea of spending the night in Richie’s bed with him was fucking riddled with anxiety… but at the same time excitement.

Luckily, he managed to get the two consecutive days off of work. He spent the morning dedicated to Winnow, taking her on a long run around the block to start the day and then playing for a long time in the courtyard, playing fetch and their version of tag, enjoying the comfortable spring weather. The word was still up in the air as to whether or not she would be coming along with them to Bev and Ben’s place, of which Richie was supposed to figure out with Bev that day. If she wasn’t able to come, they would simply stop back at Eddie’s place before going back to Richie’s which wasn’t too annoying because of his close proximity to Bev and Ben’s apartment.

Eddie filled one of his old backpacks with things he may need for the night, a clean set of clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, a variety of soaps and cleansers, and a few skin care products he used. He walked to the kitchen and added one of Winnow’s metal bowls and two servings of her kibble. He plopped the bag down on one of the armchairs in his living room and walked back into his bedroom, to search his closet to find an outfit to wear. He decided on a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a vintage aesthetic vertically striped red and white button up shirt. He skipped out on an undershirt and decided to leave the top few buttons undone, loving the way Richie’s eyes and mouth could never really pull away from his neck when it was exposed. He completed his look by French tucking his shirt and cuffing his pants.

Richie rapped at the door seconds after Eddie misted himself with cologne. Winnow leaped from her spot on the couch to freak out about the knock on the door. Eddie peered through the peephole out of habit to see Richie, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets of his leather jacket, the edges and collar of a yellow and black checkered flannel peaked out from under the jacket and framed an off white tee-shirt reading ‘What’s Bleach?’ underneath, Richie’s black jeans were torn to shit as usual and he was sporting his black Chuck Daniels. He looked like a dream in the eyes of Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie sure knew how to pull off the ‘weird and sloppy’ look.

He swung the door open and greeted Richie with a smile. Who stepped inside to greet the insane blur of red hair that was Winona Kaspbrak, wiggling and running around Richie who was wagging his hands and repeating ‘ _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD ITS REALLY HIM ITS REALLY HIM’_ in a high pitched annoying voice. Richie’s behavior only made Winnow whine and bark louder, overwhelmed with excitement.

“Okay! That’s enough Richie she’s gonna piss everywhere!” Eddie grasped Richie’s hands.

“Well it’s either gonna be her or me because I have to fucking _pee_.” Richie leaned down to peck a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “Where’s your bathroom sugar tits?”

“What the fuck is- I don’t even _have tits_ …” Eddie pointed to a door off of the kitchen and Richie disappeared into it after kicking off his shoes by the door.

He knelt down to calm Winnow who was still freaking out about Richie’s arrival. He pet her until she was sitting in front of him on the floor doing nothing but panting and wagging her tail.

“Nice place you got here Eds. Are you sure you’re not a doctor?” Richie said has he walked out of the bathroom.

“Yeah no, I’m very much not a doctor, just good about saving money.”

“Well it’s a good thing that one of us is good at that…” Richie smiled and walked to drape his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “You look delicious today Eddie Spaghetti.” He leant and planted a kiss to the side of Eddie’s neck, on top of one of the purple love bites.

Eddie blushed hard but enjoyed every second of the embrace, every time Richie touched him he felt like he was on the verge of an asthma attack, better yet a fake asthma attack, of which Eddie had grown to learn was just his heart rate going up like any other normal person’s would. He has grown out of just about every one of Sonia’s made up illnesses, training his brain to be more in tune with his feelings and focusing on whether or not they were real.

“Oh no, I don’t look half as good as you do.” Eddie complimented Richie back, because he learned just how much Richie melts when he does.

“You’re killin’ me Eds!” Richie wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and swung them back and forth.

“Okay you’re really gonna kill me if you don’t stop whatever this is.” Eddie giggled.

Richie stopped the motion and positioned his hands to hold Eddie’s biceps.

“I’m so excited for you to meet them…” Richie beamed “they’re going to love you, I just know it.”

“I’m excited to meet them too, see what all the hype is about this Bev chick…” Eddie laughed and winked at Richie.

“She’s going to obsess over you, don’t be alarmed if we start dueling over you okay?” Richie said and turned to walk through the archway that separated Eddie’s kitchen from the spacious living room.

“Okay, it’d be a pretty awkward situation if she wins though, considering I’m gay and so far, I have only felt comfortable to explain this to one person ever.” Eddie felt a little nervous now, realizing that this would be his first social gathering with a group of people that were all aware of his sexual orientation.

“Yeah that might not work out, Bevvie is not the celibate type at all…” Richie laughed as he explored the spacious living room, two recliner’s framing a cream couch in front of a modestly sized TV propped up on a walnut coffee table, dog bed cornered across the room underneath the large windows that took up just about the entire wall.

“Richie this will be like my first, _out_ get together.” Eddie a wave of anxiety flush across his body. “I’m kind really nervous…”

“Eddie it’ll be fine… these are like the three nicest people in the entire world, they have been to fuckin’ pride and everything, and I’m pretty sure like two out of the three are straight!” Richie sat down on the couch, Winnow jumping up close behind.

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“I don’t know I’ve just never pegged Bev as a straight person…” Richie shrugged.

Eddie shimmied into the small portion of the couch left open between the arm and Winnow’s butt.

“I don’t know why I’m nervous…” Eddie sighed.

“Well don’t think about it too much, I think you’re overthinking it” Richie tugged at the hem of Eddie’s shirt sleeve “and you’ll have your emotional support golden retriever there.” Richie scratched behind Winnow’s ears.

“ _Both_ of my emotional support golden retrievers” Eddie giggled and lightly kicked Richie’s leg, feeling a little relief that Winnow was allowed to come with them.

“Exactly!”

Eddie gave him a proper tour of his apartment after that, showing him one of the only picture’s he kept of his mom in the apartment, simply to appease her when she came to visit once in a blue moon.

“Damn, I see where you get your good looks Eds.”

“Ew Richie that’s fucking weird.”

He led him down the hall off of the living room, stopping briefly to show him the guest room, then they turned to walk into Eddie’s favorite room of the apartment, his bedroom.

He _loved_ the bedroom, not only did it have a spacious and beautiful master bathroom attached, as well as a walk-in closet, but it was just plain beautiful. He decorated it well, his queen bed stilted on top of a gorgeous white rug, circling the bed on the ground atop the dark walnut floors that ran throughout the apartment, stopping only in the bathrooms. His bed was sheeted with Egyptian cotton, white pillows and comforter to match, Baby blue bed skirt draped over the box spring to supply a visual break between the bed spread and the rug beneath, the walls he had painted a grey toned blue accented by the white crown molding on the walls. Lamps on either bedside table provided ample lighting for the whole room and were usually the only things lit, illuminating the room in a warm yellowy glow.

“Damn Eds you sleep like royalty…” Richie ran a hand along the soft comforter “you want to pack up your bed to take over to my place?”

“No, I’m interested so see how the fuck you sleep in your bed with all of those pillows.” Eddie sat down on the bed, bouncing a little as he did so.

“Well the idea is that you always have something to hug and you always have somewhere to put your head” Richie counted the two things on his fingers as he explained.

“So… you don’t like, leave your head at the top of the bed for the entire night? How much do you move around?” Eddie waved his hands around in front of him as he spoke “like, should I be worried?”

“Worried about a surprise hug in the middle of the night…probably…” Richie sat on the bed next to him. “And yeah sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and switch things up, maybe I’ll lay on the other side of the bed, maybe I’ll lay where my feet were, maybe I’ll lay horizontally, who knows honestly.”

Eddie shook his head and smirked. “You just keep getting weirder and weirder.”

“And you love it” Richie tickled Eddie’s waist and blew a raspberry on his cheek.

“Eww don’t slobber on my fuckin’ face before we have to go hang out with people.” Eddie giggled and pushed Richie’s face away from his own.

“So, you’re saying I can lick all over your face _after_ we hang out with people?” Richie questioned.

“Now you really sound like a dog…” Eddie laughed.

“Just wait till we start doin’ it” Richie draped his arm over Eddie’s shoulders “you’re gonna have me _howling_ Kaspbrak.”

“Oh my God…” Eddie buried his face in his hands, hiding the blush that formed.

Eddie had been sure to hint at the fact that he _eventually_ wanted to do that stuff with Richie. He just couldn’t yet…he wanted to be sure he wouldn’t freak out and have a complete panic attack in the middle of whatever they were doing. Which is currently a very real possibility, considering how Eddie’s body reacts to the mere _touch_ of Richie.

“I love seeing you get all flustered.” Richie kissed the side of Eddie’s head before standing up. “But alas, we should partake in our journey to destination _Benverly_ …”

“Yeah we better go…you’re sure they’re okay with us bringing Winnow?”

“Yeah Bev was super excited when I asked her, I even told her that she might be a little scared at first and she was still one hundred about the whole thing.” Eddie followed Richie out of the room.

“Alright then…” Eddie reached for the fanny pack and leash on the hook by the door. He clipped the fanny pack on and walked into the living room to clip the leash on Winnow’s collar, who sprung up on the couch and was suddenly super excited about the whole ordeal.

“Damn I’ll never get over that dorky fanny pack…” Richie swooned in the arch of the entrance way “it’s just so cute and practical I could _die…”_

“Put yourself together Tozier we’re going out in public.”

Richie took a visual deep breath and motioned zipping his mouth closed, locking it shut and tossing the key, before swinging Eddie’s backpack over his shoulder and turning to walk towards the door.

Soon after, they were walking down the street, towards their apartment building, Winnow leading the way on slacked leash with Richie at his side, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. He didn’t speak much once they left the apartment, only occasionally pointing out various buildings where he had a fun interaction with a stranger or found something cool to buy. Eddie assumed he was trying to really focus on the filter that controlled what came out of his mouth.

They arrived at the apartment in about fifteen minutes, Richie expertly knocking at the correct door, leaning against the door frame, excitedly looking at Eddie and Winnow.

The door was opened by a woman who Eddie recognized from pictures and verbal descriptions as Bev, and it was an understatement to say that the pictures didn’t do her justice. She was drop dead _gorgeous_ … red shoulder length hair, perfectly complimenting her freckled pale completion and stunning light eyes, not to mention her outstanding bone structure.

“Hey guys! Come on in!” She held the door open for them.

Winnow was notably nervous now, hiding behind Eddie’s legs as they entered the apartment. Richie gave Bev a massive hug as an outlet for all of his pent-up excitement. When she was finally released Richie turned to kick off his shoes and shrug off his coat. Of which Eddie had already done.

“You must be the medical marvel Eddie I’ve been hearing so much about…” Bev held her hand out to shake Eddies.

“And you must be the talented Beverly Marsh _I’ve_ been hearing so much about…” Eddie smiled as he shook her hand. Winnow shifted in the space behind him, drawing Bev’s attention.

“Hey red-head how’s it goin’” Bev said kindly to Winnow, crouching at a distance to see if she’d approach her.

Winnow took Bev up on her offer and inched towards her, sniffing the air around Bev’s outstretched hand as she did so. Winnow wagged her tail as she got more comfortable with the situation and soon after, Bev was scratching her chin and dodging sloppy kisses.

Richie lead the group into the next room then stopped abruptly, blocking the door frame with his body in front of Eddie only to perform a sort of unveiling act.

“Dun-duh-duh-dah!” Richie exclaimed as he stepped to the side and held his arm’s outstretched in Eddie’s direction. Eddie could only smirk and shake his head at Richie in confusion.

The room they entered was the living room, the walls were a light green and there were ample seating options around the room, two lavender armchairs framed a window on the far side of the room, a cozy cream couch faced the television. The room was also accented by dark oak tables and yellow gold accent pieces. The smell of maple wafted around the room from a lit candle on the mantle. It was all around a very cozy room that Eddie would be glad to spend time in. Seated on each of the armchairs were who Eddie knew to be Ben and Stan.

Ben was the first to stand, taller in person, shaggy brown hair complimenting the rugged way he dressed. He strolled over and reached out a hand for Eddie to shake.

“Hey I’m Ben.” He smiled at Eddie. “I feel like I know you already but it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too.” Eddie happily shook Ben’s hand, taken aback by how kind his eyes were and how strong his grip was.

Stan was next to stand, smoothing out his buttoned shirt as he did so and glided across the room to also shake Eddie’s hand.

“Hi Eddie, I’m Stan, Richie’s step-brother, but I’m sure you already know that.”

Eddie took Stan’s hand and shook it. “Yep, but I was starting to think your legal name was Stan the Man for how much Richie says it.”

Stan rolled his eyes with the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips and glanced over to Richie who was introducing Winnow to Ben.

Once they were all settled in the house things started to feel quite natural. Richie mixed them all drinks, loosening the vibe a little as they all sit around and chat. Eddie sat on the side of the couch closest to the two purple armchairs, and Richie sat in the middle, sandwiched between Eddie and Bev.

“So, Eddie, has Richie ever told you about the time he streaked in college?” Bev asked, leaning forward to look at Eddie as she spoke.

“Hell no he didn’t!” Eddie laughed as he shifted in his seat, tucking one of his feet into the pit of his other knee.

“I have no regrets…” Was all Richie said before taking a swig from his drink.

Bev laughed. “So basically, we were at some random party and some dude starting having like some dumb as ‘bet off’” she threw up visual finger quotations around the phrase “with Richie, which is never a good idea… so they’re going back and forth, taking various shots and doing a bunch of dumb ass shit before this guy decides to bet that Richie won’t run naked down the fucking street where like _half_ of the schools professors lived on!”

“No you fucking didn’t” Eddie shook his head smirking and looking at Richie.

“Yes I fucking did and I felt _free_ …”

They chatted and laughed for about an hour, stopping only when the pizza delivery arrived, and when Eddie had to feed Winnow. Eddie really enjoyed spending time with them, he could tell how much they cared about Richie and how much Richie cared about them. They were a family and that much was clear, they knew just about everything about each other and loved one another all the same.

Stan didn’t speak much until he was on his third drink, once he loosened up a bit he was joking and openly howling with laughter at just about everything Richie had to say. Eddie felt special to be able to witness the brotherly love that radiated between the two. Winnow took a liking to Stan, probably fascinated by his calm demeanor, she sat next to the armchair he was seated on and wagged her tail each time he absentmindedly scratched at her head.

Eddie found himself feeling a sense of pride about being with Richie, he was growing to really _love_ spending time with him and was enjoying the idea of his friends approving of their relationship. Everyone in the room was so genuine, Eddie felt that if there was an ounce of dislike towards him directed from anyone in the room, he would have picked up on it by now.

“Richie have you told Eddie about the time you gave yourself a concussion?” Stan had a mischievous smirk on his face, put there by alcohol and the intent of embarrassing Richie.

“Oh, fuck no Stan…” Richie smacked his hands to his face and bashed his head against the headrest of the couch, laughing all the while.

“Okay, okay so basically” Stan wiggled around in his chair, situating himself to deliver the story “my stepmom, aka his mom, used to bike all the time so she had a bike rack fastened to the trunk of her car a lot. It was the kind that had the poles sticking out behind the car and had space for maybe three or four bikes, so the poles were pretty long.” He paused to take a drink. “Well Richie here was presented the task of retrieving something out of her trunk, I can’t remember what and I know damn well Richie can’t because of how the story ends.” He chuckled to himself. “So, he goes out there and opens the trunk and grabs what ever he needed to grab, then _slams_ the trunk closed with the force of a thousand winds and cracks his head wide open with the damn pole from the bike rack.” Stan was howling with laughter.

“Fucking _Christ_ Richie you really are a medical nightmare!” Eddie shook his shoulder as he laughed at Stan's story.

“This is why I found an ER nurse to follow me around guys! That was the plan all along!” Richie giggled and put his arm around Eddie.

They all laughed and joked and reminisced about times growing up and going through college. Eddie enjoyed every second of that night, he felt free to be himself around them and he felt pure joy about being there _because_ of Richie. The sun set what felt like hours ago, their cue to start heading out was Richie yawning loudly and obnoxiously, laying his head down on Eddie’s lap and plopping his feet up on Bev’s.

Stan left first, mentioning something about an Uber waiting outside. He left with a ‘it was really nice to meet you Eddie’ and an ‘all see you guys soon.’ Winnow followed him to the door and saw him out.

Soon after Eddie was being embraced by Bev.

“Eddie I’m so happy you’re with Richie! You guys are so good together!” She rocked their bodies to her words. “ _You really make him happy; he has changed so much for the better since you guys started hanging out._ ” The last part was whispered into his ear. If he wasn’t proud about being with Richie before, he sure was now.

“Thanks Bev.” Eddie patted her back and couldn’t help but blush at her words. “I’m sure I’ll see you guys soon; tonight was really fun!”

“Yeah for sure!” She released him from their hug and turned to hug Richie goodbye who had shrugged on Eddie’s backpack and clipped Winnow’s leash already.

Eddie shook Ben’s hand again. “It’s been real man, hope to see you soon Eddie.”

“Yeah you too Ben!” Eddie mirrored Ben’s genuine smile as he shook his hand.

Soon after they were on the walk home to Richie’s place. After the night of hanging out with Richie’s people he felt so much pride in his heart for being who he really was. He didn’t once think of how disapproving his mother would be about the whole thing and instead focused on how happy he was with Richie; he hasn’t felt a joy similar to this since hanging out with Bill and Mike regularly in high school and college. Though the joy he felt now was multiplied by the thousands, just being with Richie in this moment made him feel like a heat lamp, radiating a pink glow of happiness and pride.

When they were finally home, Eddie set out Winnow’s water bowl in its usual spot and dropped his overnight bag off by the door of Richie’s bedroom. They both said hi to Bowie who was cozied into the corner of the couch next to the giant green pillow and Winnow settled into her new favorite spot in front of the television on the fluffy grey rug.

“Time to get fuckin’ comfy Eds, I’ll be right back.” Richie strolled into his bedroom with a wink.

Richie’s apartment felt different now that he intended to stay the night. It felt quieter, it felt cozier, just a mere look at Richie’s bed made Eddie feel like he was going to fall asleep standing up.

Eddie riffled through his bag, making sure he didn’t forget any of his nightly essentials, as he did so Richie emerged from the bedroom, dreamy as ever, a thin white v-neck tee shirt accentuated his broad shoulders and neck, blue and black plaid flannel pajama pants to complete the look. His hair was a little wet around his sideburns and forehead, evident that he washed his face, somehow a turn on for Eddie…

“Wanna watch a movie before bed?” Richie asked ever so sweetly as he sat down on the couch next to Eddie.

“Yeah sure, put on whatever you want. I want to get ready for bed though, I’ll be right back.” Eddie stood and swung his bag over his shoulder, walking into Richie’s bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Eddie walked into his master bathroom, he decided against a shower and figured he could either take one later or the next morning, he was eager to get back out to the living room. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, then shed himself of his clothing after applying his moisturizer. He pulled on his pajama bottoms, old dark green running shorts, and second guessed himself before pulling on the nightshirt he brought, his mind wandered to the dresser in the next room, a variety of Richie-scented tee-shirts spilling out of the open drawers. He opened the door to the bathroom and snuck over to the gold mine that was Richie’s dresser.

He didn’t even get so far as to dig through the pile before he found his choice, a heather grey cotton tee that read ‘shirt’ in black bold lettering on the front, it was heavily warn and therefore sarcastically loved by Richie for years. Eddie slipped it on and walked back into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. The shoulder seam of the shirt hit him mid bicep, the bottom hem just about covered his shorts entirely. Eddie ran a hand down the front of the shirt and blushed. He loved how big the shirt was on him, emphasizing how broad Richie’s shoulders were and how long his body stretched. Eddie packed up his belongings and plopped the bag down against the wall next to the bathroom door in the bedroom before walking back out into the living room.

Richie was laying down face up on the couch when he entered, he had his glasses pushed up into his hair and he was messing with his phone, so he didn’t notice Eddie’s choice of attire until he was closer to the couch. When Eddie was finally in Richie’s focus, he did a double take.

“Holy shit Eds-” Richie sat up quickly, his glasses were pushed back down onto his face with a kind of desperation. “You look like a fucking _dream…_ ” Richie blinked slowly at him and ran a tongue across his bottom lip.

“I forgot a nightshirt, so I had to steal, I hope you don’t mind…” Eddie replied, blushing as he sat on the couch, in the space freed by Richie’s torso after he sat up. Though it was a blatant lie, Eddie felt that he needed an explanation. 

“Dude your legs are like _fucking ripped_ …” Richie appeared to be close to drooling over Eddie perched on the couch next to the giant yellow pillow.

“Put your tongue back in your mouth and play the movie dipshit.” Eddie smirked at him as he settled more into the couch.

“Whatever you say muscle man…” Richie lightly smacked one of his large hands against Eddie’s bare thigh. Eddie bit the inside of his cheek at the contact, trying his best to not appear like his heart rate increased by twenty beats per minute.

Richie leaned over the coffee table and grabbed the PS4 controller, Eddie watched his back shift along with the movements. Richie wasn’t very _muscular,_ but he was toned for sure, and Eddie could really fucking tell because the thin white shirt wasn’t leaving much up to the imagination.

He played the movie, of which Eddie recognized to be _Swiss Army Man_ , a movie they watched together before that they both greatly enjoyed. It took Eddie a minute to look behind the literal plot of the movie but once he got there, he enjoyed it. Richie on the other hand laughed until tears were streaming down his cheeks about the opening scene and loved the whole movie from start to finish.

Richie sat awkwardly in the middle of the couch, as to not disturb Bowie, who was still snuggled into his spot next to the giant green pillow and planted his arm around Eddie’s shoulders as they watched the beginning of the movie. He didn’t laugh nearly as hard as he did the first time, partially because of how tired he seemed to be from drinking and laughing with friends.

About twenty minutes into the movie Eddie was leaning up against the arm of the couch on his elbow and Richie was leaning forward, resting his head against his hands with his elbows planted into his thighs. Eddie felt bad about him not being able to lay down, his heart fluttered at the idea of Richie’s head resting on his lap, different now because of his choice of pajamas.

“Hey…” Eddie poked Richie’s shoulder.

Richie turned his head to see what Eddie wanted, all he did was pat his lap and smirk.

“Are you sure?” Richie’s eyes looked sleepy as he spoke.

“Yes I’m sure” Eddie giggled.

Richie smiled and scooted over a little to properly lay on the couch, resting his head on Eddie’s bare thighs. His curly dark hair tickled Eddie’s bare skin, he tried his best to not flex his thighs in reaction to the sensation. Richie smiled as he crossed his arms and rolled his shoulders, nodding his head as he settled into the position. His body quite literally curled up on the couch with his legs pulled in close to his body as to accommodate for Bowie.

Eddie ran his fingers through the soft curls, he quickly learned just how much Richie loved getting his hair played with. Sometimes Eddie was able to cause Richie to shudder as he gently played with the curls at the base of his neck, but right now he was looking to simply lull Richie into sleep. Richie’s blinking slowed more and more the longer Eddie combed through his hair, running the pads of his fingers lightly across his scalp.

Minutes later Richie’s eyes were closed for good, Eddie gently bent over his head to remove his glasses and tucked one of the temples into his own shirt, hanging them over the collar. Richie stirred slightly at the act, only nodding his head and tickling more at Eddie’s bare skin. Eddie went back to combing his fingers through his hair, paying almost no mind to the movie, his full attention was held by the sleeping form on his lap.

Thirty minutes passed by and Richie was breathing deeply, his rose-colored mouth held ajar ever so slightly. His face was so at peace in that moment, Eddie could watch Richie sleep forever.

Eddie felt his foot starting to prickle at the sensation of falling asleep, he kicked it around softly, trying not to wake Richie asleep on his lap. The action caused Richie to stir, more than he did the first time because this time he called for a whole change in position. Obviously sleep brought on a whole new confidence because Richie’s hand crept underneath Eddie’s thigh, his long fingers peaking out between the crack of his thighs pressed together, Eddie’s breathing became more rapid, and his heart hammered about in his chest. He felt Richie’s thumb scrape across the bottom of his thigh, and he just about fainted. Eddie parted his thighs ever so slightly, to accommodate for Richie’s fingers.

Eddie’s mouth watered at the thought of Richie having his way with his hands and mouth around the sensitive areas of his thighs. He closed his eyes and shook his head at the thought, now is not the time to be thinking about these things, considering the proximity of Richie’s head and hands to a portion of Eddie’s body that tends to react _very well_ to thoughts like these.

Eddie did his best to pay attention to the rest of the movie, of which was almost over now. He felt himself getting tired and rested his elbow against the arm of the couch to support his head. His own blinking slowed during the closing scene, and absentmindedly rubbed at his eyes. When the movie ended, he released a yawn that he had been holding back, with fear of waking Richie, which was now the intention of the yawn. Richie didn’t stir. He flexed the muscles in his thigh a few times, hoping that would do the trick, it only caused Richie’s head to bounce a little, he was trapped in a deep sleep. Eddie ran his fingers down the length of his side, hoping the tickle sensation would wake him up but he didn’t even flinch.

“Hey Rich…” Eddie ran his hand lazily up and down his side, firmer this time, less of a tickle and more of a pet “wake up, let’s go to bed.”

Richie’s mouth closed and the Adam’s apple of his throat bobbed as he swallowed, his hand around Eddie’s thigh stirred as well, his fingers wiggling against the soft skin between his thighs and his thumb swiping at the skin underneath. His other hand lazily reached up to feel around his face for his glasses, rubbing at his eyes when he noticed they weren’t there.

Eddie unhooked his glasses from their spot on his shirt and tapped them against the side of Richie’s head, he took the glasses and held them in a fist.

“Oh, I never want to move from this spot…” Richie mumbled and turned his head to nose at the skin on the top of Eddie’s thigh.

“Well you have to because I want to go to bed” Eddie pulsed the muscles of his thigh again, bouncing Richie’s head similar to before.

“Oh my fuck… how are you so fucking ripped….” Richie whined.

“I fucking run all the time, you know this dummy” Eddie smiled and ran a hand through Richie’s hair again.

“Can you wear these shorts every day?” Richie nuzzled into Eddie’s skin.

“Its still cold out Richie my legs will freeze.”

“Not if I’m wrapped around them like a fuckin’ koala…” Richie’s fingers between his thighs turned into his whole hand, which turned into his arm as his other snaked around just beneath.

“Jesus Richie…” Eddie hissed as his arms grazed the sensitive spot of his inner thighs.

“Eds, you don’t know what you’re doin’ to me…” Richie groaned into his skin.

Eddie’s situation down south would be soon hard to hide.

“Let’s go to bed” Eddie croaked “come on.” He stood, with some difficulty because of Richie’s limp grip around his thighs and the deadweight of his head.

“I hate it when you leave but I sure as hell _love to watch you go…_ ” Richie said as he shoved his glasses on.

“Come on Richie, I don’t even know where the fuck to _lay_!” Eddie called from the bedroom.

Richie called from the other room “you just kind flop down and snuggle up wherever you land…” Eddie heard him flipping various switches and locking the door.

Eddie decided against that plan and sat down on the side of the bed closest to where he stood. Richie strolled in and flicked the lights off before walked around the bed to flop down on the opposite end to Eddie.

Eddie couldn’t suppress his need to situate some sort of order of the pillows and blankets on the bed. He stacked two behind him to support his head and pushed the rest to the foot of the bed, then he ruffled a giant fluffy grey blanket, draping it over both of them. Richie was settling into bed, his back to Eddie, he held a pillow adorably close to his chest and his body curled around it. Eddie draped a black comforter over both of them next and decided that that was more than enough, the other three blankets were left forgotten at the foot of the bed.

As he settled into bed he heard Winnow stroll in through the door, she decided to curl up on the ground next to Eddie’s side of the bed, Eddie smiled at the idea of her looking up at the pile of pillows at the foot of the bed and getting cold feet about jumping up to join them.

_One day…_ Eddie thought to himself.

He turned on his side, facing Richie, who’s shoulder was shimming, settling into his spot in the bed. Eddie scoot closer to him, he couldn’t help but want to run his hands along Richie’s back, wanting to even things up from their moment on the couch earlier.

He started with a finger on the bump formed by Richie’s spine on the back of his neck. Then, his hand trailed across the muscle of his shoulder, sprawling his fingers to rake down the length of his shoulder blade. Richie shuddered at the sensation, Eddie smirked and scooted closer to Richie.

He moved his fingers along his side, similar to before but now with different intention. Stopping at his hipbones to thumb around the exposed skin under the hem of his tee, his fingers felt a fabric that was different to the flannel he wore before, elastic. His fingers explored the fabric more, feeling more of the thin cotton.

“When did you take your pants off?” Eddie whispered.

“I don’t know like a couple minutes ago…” Richie whispered back, “I can’t sleep with a bunch of clothes on, its so restricting.”

“What do you usually sleep in?”

“Nothing…” Richie turned around to face Eddie, eager to see the reaction on his face. Eddie’s hand didn’t leave its position as he turned, running along Richie’s stomach and resting in position on his other hip.

Eddie was blushing, hopefully not entirely evident to Richie in the dark room, lit only by the streetlights flooding in through the blinds. Eddie focused on the shapes that made up Richie’s face in the dim lighting, the cupids bow if his lips, his sharp angular jawline, and his high prominent cheekbones.

The hand that wasn’t planted on Richie’s hip balled up the heather grey fabric on the chest of his own shirt. He removed his hand from Richie’s hip to explore the shapes of his face, running his index finger along his jaw. Richie’s own hand snaked up and cupped Eddie’s cheek, sandwiched between his warm skin and the soft fabric of the pillow. He ran his thumb along Eddie’s bottom lip, parting them slightly.

Richie’s eyes darkened, how they usually did when they were touching each other like this. Eddie was sure his own eyes had to have a similar reaction.

Eddie combed the hair away from Richie’s temple, he felt Richie’s head lift from the pillow and move along with his movements. Eddie tucked some of the curls behind his ear and rested on the side of his neck, pulling slightly to inch him closer.

Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips found each other, saliva slicked lips rolling against each other. The kiss was deepened by a thumb pressed into the side of Eddie’s jaw, causing him to open his mouth in response to it.

He gasped into the kiss when he felt Richie’s other hand at his waist.

“Fuck Eds I love it when you do that.” Richie whispered as he kissed along Eddie’s cheek, leaning over to mark up his neck.

Eddie fell into a dream like state when Richie did this, he could never be over the action. The feeling of Richie’s hot mouth working the marks into the soft, tender skin of his neck elicited quickened breaths and butterflies in his stomach.

“H-Hey I want to try something…” Eddie whispered, causing Richie to stop what he was doing and swipe a thumb across his cheek. “Sit up for me.”

“Aye-aye captain…” Richie did as he was asked and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Eddie sat up too, on his knees next to him, his heart hammered in his chest, causing him to feel his pulse in his throat over what he was about to do. He rested his hands on Richie’s shoulders and swung a leg over both of Richie’s thighs to sit comfortably on top of them.

“Fuck Eds, I love it when you get adventurous…” Richie groaned and went back to attacking Eddie’s neck.

“You know what to say if it gets to be too much okay.” Richie whispered more sweetly into Eddie’s ear.

A few days after their first kiss, Eddie decided that they should make up a safe word, Richie thought it was a great idea and volunteered the phrase ‘beep-beep.’ Eddie thought that it was a silly choice at first but then it kind of stuck, now it was second nature for Eddie to mutter the phrase whenever their make-out sessions were growing hungrier and he couldn’t bring himself to pull entirely away from Richie.

Eddie nodded his head in response to Richie and wrapped his arms around his neck. Fuck this was a good idea, he loved feeling as much of Richie as possible.

Richie’s hands disappeared underneath the hem of Eddie’s shirt, large hands circling the small of his back. Eddie gasped at the sensation, Richie groaned and gripped his hip’s tightly in response. Eddie raked a hand through Richie’s hair, loosely gripping it in his hand, tugging gently at it.

Richie’s knees bent slightly, causing Eddie’s body to rise slightly, giving Richie more access to his neck without having to bend over so much, Richie’s arm securely wrapped around his waist while the other tugged at the front of his shirt, exposing Eddie’s collar bone, of which he kissed so sweetly then so savory as he ground his teeth gently against the skin and sucked to leave marks there.

Eddie tugged at Richie’s hair to draw him away from his work on his neck only to crash their lips together, as their mouths worked, Richie’s knees fell back into their original position on the bed. Eddie felt an opportunity arise and decided that he was brave enough to take advantage, there were only three layers of fabric separating them from _feeling_ each other and the thought alone made Eddie’s mind boggle.

He shifted to position himself higher up on Richie’s thighs, preparing for his next move. Richie’s breath hitched and the grip of his hands on Eddie’s hips tightened at the action. Eddie settled into his new spot for a minute, focusing on the kiss. Running his hands along Richie’s neck and head as he did so.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to do something, he knew how stiff he was and he couldn’t keep on only imagining the sensation he craved in that moment. He angled his hips in such a way to easily grind down onto Richie. Whose whole body jerked at the movement, not expecting it at all and no where near upset about it.

“ _FUCK_ _Eddie…”_ Richie’s voice was wrecked.

Eddie decided it was his turn to attack Richie’s neck, biting and sucking along the vein there. As he ground into Richie again.

“ _Eddie you’re so fucking perfect Jesus Christ…”_ Richie’s torso jerked along with Eddie’s movements.

Eddie smirked against Richie’s neck, loving every minute of feeling all of what Richie had to offer through the thin layers of fabric. Eddie rested his forehead on Richie’s shoulder to watch their bodies moving together, as he ground into Richie again. He saw where the long, thick, stiff lump protruded under the thin dark grey fabric of Richie’s boxers and aligned his own hips to focus the contact. He ground into Richie again, now causing a full-bodied reaction from Richie underneath him, Richie’s hips bucked up into the contact and all of his muscles spasmed.

“ _Jesus, shit Eddie…”_ Richie’s words were faster now.

Richie’s nails scraped along Eddie’s back, causing him to shudder. He felt Richie nose into his hair and plant a kiss on his scalp. Eddie ground down into him again, hearing a groan erupt from Richie’s throat.

He repeated the movement, a little faster now, with a hand gripping the headboard. Richie seemed to have gained control of his body’s reactions to the sensation because he simply wrapped his arms around Eddies waist and breathed heavily into Eddie’s hair with each movement of their hips.

“ _Eds…”_ Richie’s wrecked voice caused the hairs on the back of Eddie’s head to tingle “ _I’m close_ …”

Eddie adjusted their position, trusting that he could maintain his targeted thrusts without his eye’s monitoring the situation, he picked his head up and wrapped both arms around Richie’s neck, wanting to bear full witness to Richie when he came. Richie groaned and gripped Eddie’s ass as he started to move again.

Eddie was close as well, and his thighs were cramping up from the movement, causing his thrusts to become inconsistent. Richie took control of the situation, bending his knees to grind up into Eddie, who moaned loud and sudden at the change in sensation.

“Fucking _so fucking perfect…”_ Richie groaned, grinding up into Eddie all the while.

Eddie fisted a handful of Richie’s hair and gripped his other shoulder tightly as Richie worked, the sensation similar but now somehow better. Richie’s hands tightly groped Eddie’s ass, holding him firmly positioned to accurately grind into him.

“ _Richie…fuck…it’s so…good…”_ Eddie managed to choke out between breaths. Soon after his whole body tensed as his load shot, warm and thick into his underwear. Richie was close behind; a few more thrusts was all he needed.

Richie’s hands ran up and down Eddie’s back and his lips kissed along his neck as he worked him down from his high.

“That was fucking amazing…” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear.

“I feel like I just ran a marathon” Eddie said through a breathy laugh, he planted a kiss to Richie’s temple before swinging his leg off of Richie to sit on his side of the bed. His eyes found the crumpled lump of forgotten flannel pajama pants on the ground.

“I’m gonna shower okay?” Eddie stood up and reached for the pants on the ground, intending to wear them after his shower. “You can go after, ill be super quick.”

“I can’t wait till we can shower together.” Richie was in one of his trances of having absolutely no filter.

Eddie ruffled Richie’s hair and grabbed his backpack containing all of his shower essentials before walking into the bathroom.


	7. 7/7

Six months. Richie had been flinched since the calendars across the nation flipped to the month of August. Six months. Richie had been waiting for the moment in which Eddie would say, ‘you know this just really isn’t working out, I don’t want to be with someone who talks through their burps.’ _Six fucking months_. Richie had been worried, then so suddenly he wasn’t…a call came from the man who’s been on his mind for six fucking months straight, asking if he’d like to meet his friends the following night.

People don’t just gain the courage to come out to their best friends since childhood over some random guy who they were planning to throw to the wolves after they learned how to have proper gay sex. No, Eddie _… strong, courageous Eddie_ was finally ready to introduce Richie to his friends. ‘Hey guys do you want to come over and meet who I’ve been seeing all this time?’ Eddie asked them, careful not to reveal the gender of his secret lover. He told Richie about the whole conversation, giddy with excitement and nerves.

Richie was fucking thrilled…. finally, a relationship that was two sided, finally a relationship that had passion, finally he found someone who cared about him. Eddie was everything to Richie, he’s never cared more deeply about a person and understood them so well. He knew that Eddie was tired when he started to rub his feet together, he knew that Eddie was aroused when his bottom lip snuck into his mouth and grazed against his teeth until Richie had to pull it out with his mouth, he knew that Eddie was sad when his droopy doe eyes wouldn’t meet Richie’s and he picked at the skin around his nails. Richie _knew_ Eddie, and he was so fucking grateful that he got to.

Richie felt entirely that Eddie was one of his favorite people in the entire world, he was constantly on his mind and in his heart. Everything Richie had done for the past six months was through consideration of what Eddie would think, or what Eddie would do. Ever since he found out that he tunes in on Saturday nights to watch with his friends, he started to get more nervous about performing, scared about delivering a line wrong and making Eddie flinch with secondhand embarrassment.

Richie rolled over in his bed and gazed into the golden-green eyes that had been staring at him ever since he woke up that morning.

“Bowie, tonight’s the night man…”

A blink was the only response he got.

His mind wandered off again, nerves about what would happen later that night had crept into his mind. Six months he remembered…six months he’s been with you. Richie couldn’t help but smile as he clicked on his phone, met with the beautiful sight that was Eddie curled up around a sleeping Winnow on the couch. He was asleep before Richie snapped the photo, so his face was blissful relaxation with the hint of a smirk and a glint in his eyes. Richie swooned every time he saw the photo, which was a lot considering how often he checks his phone. He unlocked it to find a few texts from Bev.

**Bev [9:32]** : **Wow tell him im proud okay?**

**Bev [9:33]: Hes probably so nervous poor baby**

Richie had texted Bev about the introduction before he went to bed the night before, he couldn’t snag a chance in the busy hustle and bustle of work on a Saturday night to tell her about the plans.

**Richie [11:31]: ha I’ll tell him and yeah I think he is but he seems excited too so good mix**

**Richie [11:31]: hey could I stop buy before I head over there later? I wanna hang for a sec**

**Bev [11:32]: oh so you’re the nervous one, yeah come on by whenever, I have a few errands to run tonight with my aunt but ben will be home**

**Richie [11:32]: k don’t be mad if I manage to convince him to threesome with me and eds**

**Bev [11:33]: good luck with that, he’d probably combust at the mere thought of cheating on me**

**Richie [11:33]: foursome then?**

**Bev [11:34]: Bye Richie see you later**

Richie sat up in bed, stretching all the while. He went about his morning routine, showering and brushing his teeth as his mind wandered off. He fed Bowie and made himself breakfast, silence lingered in the apartment that usually had music playing or some kind of show on, however, today wasn’t a day for those things. Richie’s mind was working, running through his speech to himself over and over, _he wouldn’t have been hanging out with you non stop for six months if he didn’t think there was something there, relationships like the one you fear is not one that contains hand holding and kisses on the cheek, Eddie is different. Eddie is different. Eddie is different._

His morning routine transitioned into a normal day, lounging on the couch playing video games, mind still wandering through the motions _maybe he’ll be ready for a real date once he tells his friends…_

He left the couch with a scratch behind Bowie’s ear, wandering to the closet thinking about what to wear. A smirk fell across his face at the thought of wearing Eddie’s favorite night shirt…his heather grey tee with the bold lettering of ‘SHIRT’ across the front. He shed himself of his current attire and tugged the shirt over his head, smiling at the thought of how loosely it fits over Eddie’s frame, and how perfectly it fits on his own. His phone buzzed on the nightstand before he could consider which pants to wear.

**Eds [4:45]: How fun would it be if you could spend the night**

**Richie [4:45]: Ill ask my mom shes still mad about us destroying your living room making a fort last time, she was not thrilled about Sonia Kaspbrak calling her screaming at three am**

**Eddie [4:46]: haha very funny**

**Richie [4:47]: Ill ask bev if she could feed bowie tomorrow**

**Eddie [4:50]: : )**

Richie brought his attention back to his closet, he blindly reached for pants and a button-down shirt. He looked at his instinctual choice of dress, shrugged and put them on. A light wash pair of jeans with holes at the knees, the button down was a short sleeved pink Hawaiian shirt with palm trees and coconuts decorating the fabric. He dug through his dresser to find a pair of socks, he decided on a pair of green crew lengths. As he tugged them on, he cuffed the bottom of the pants.

On his way out he fed Bowie his dinner and pulled on his pair of black Chuck Daniels. He was half way down the hall of his apartment complex when he realized that he forgot his phone and the consideration of him spending the night at Eddie’s. Wow, he thought to himself, today was for sure one of _those days_. He reentered the apartment and walked back into the bedroom, shoving his phone in his pocket as he walked towards the master bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and shoved it into his pocket next to his phone and was yet again on his way out the door.

He pounded at the door of Ben and Bev’s shared apartment. It took a second for someone to open the door to welcome him in, when someone finally did Richie was happy to see that it was Ben.

“Hey man, Bev told me you were planning to come bye” Ben spoke as Richie came through the door and high-fived him, their usual greeting “she’s out right now shopping with her aunt, you just missed her.”

“That’s fine, I was kind of hoping I could chat with you a little, man to man, hopeless romantic to hopeless romantic…” Richie spoke in a sing-song voice as to add some levity to the subject.

“Yeah of course, you’re nervous about tonight huh…” Ben teased him a little as he sat in one of the lilac armchairs.

“Jeez you two need to cool it with the pillow talk.” Richie joked as he sat on the couch. “I mean I’m not really that nervous…I’m still kind of reeling about the fact that we’ve been together for six months and our relationship hasn’t blown up into a flaming pile of shit yet.” He laughed.

“Well maybe this one’s different.” Ben leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“It feels different for sure…” Richie’s voice trailed off to accommodate for the smile spreading over his face.

“I’ve noticed how you guys look at each other, he cares about you Richie” Ben said, “he really does.”

“Yeah…” the smile fell from Richie’s face, somehow the tone of the conversation became serious “I care about him too…”

“Tell me more” Ben was one of those great friends that understood Richie very well, he understood when Richie needed to ramble to find the thoughts in his head that were bugging him.

Richie laughed and leaned forward to mirror Ben’s slouched position. “Well I mean I obviously am in love with his dog so that’s a big ass bonus right there, I think he has the best smile in the entire fucking world, I feel like I could listen to a track of his laughter on loop for the rest of my life and it would never get old, I love it when we joke together, he’s just so fucking funny…” Richie smiled to himself and ran his hands together “I love how much he cares about people, I love the way he loves Winnow and Bowie, he’s so sweet with them…and he’s so fucking strong too, he’s the bravest person I’ve ever met...”

Richie paused for a minute realization coming to his head. “I just love him…”

Ben leaned forward more to clap a hand to the back of Richie’s shoulder. “I know you do man…”

There was an exchange of smiles then, closed mouth but still beaming.

“I think he loves you too Richie…” Ben settled back into his position, elbows on his knees and hands folded up together.

“No…no he’s just like figuring everything out…” Richie waved his hand about as if to dismiss the possibility.

“Richie I’ve seen the way he looks at you…he basically melts when you put your arm around him.”

“That’s ‘cus my armpits radiate heat better than the sun or something. He’s new to everything about a normal relationship…” Richie dismissed the possibility further; he didn’t want to get his hopes up about something that was likely not true.

“What, so that means he doesn’t know what love feels like?” Ben leaned forward more, squinting at Richie all the while.

“No…” Richie leaned back into the couch and crossed his hands in his lap. “I don’t know Ben…I just don’t want to get my hopes up about something that isn’t true…”

“I get it, but don’t think he doesn’t care about you Richie, hell I could tell him you jumped off a bridge and he’d probably jump after you.” Ben smiled.

“Well I know if it were the other way around I definitely would.” Richie smiled back.

They sat for a moment to consider what to say next.

“You know, your guys’ whole dynamic… you guys _work_ together… like I feel like you finally found someone who _works_ with you.” Ben thought out loud.

“Yeah you’re right, he like doesn’t even flinch when I want to be spontaneous.” Richie agreed.

“I think he’s here to stay Richie…”

“I really hope so Ben…I really do.”

Bev walked in then, throwing a few shopping bags onto the couch next to Richie.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be on your way to Eddie’s?”

“Well hello to you too Bev,” Richie crossed his arms and legs, to appear as if he was supper annoyed by the fact that he didn’t get a proper hello “I was about to be on my way but now that you’re here I had a question to ask you.”

“And what would that be.” She kicked off her shoes and threw them into a closet in the hallway leading to their bedroom and bathroom.

“Would you oh so lovingly show up at my apartment tomorrow morning at around say, eleven to feed my son and then go on an adventure with me?”

“Spending the night at Eddie’s huh?” She started to unpack her new clothes from the bags, laying them out as if to try them all on to show Ben what she got later.

“Depends on how this conversation goes…” Richie shrugged.

“Then yes, I will, what’s the adventure?”

“I don’t know yet…” Richie smiled.

Ten minutes later he was on route to Eddie’s apartment, the time was six thirty, Eddie should be home from work by now and Richie was instructed to come over well before Bill and Mike’s arrival time, seven thirty.

He rapped on the door and it cracked open almost immediately, as if someone just jiggled the handle and ran away, which is exactly what happened. Richie awkwardly stepped into the house to greet the crazy red blur on the ground that was Winnow. He calmed her down and then went on a hunt to find Eddie.

“Eddie?” Richie said into the empty bedroom.

There was no reply but the sound of movement in the master bathroom, the door was wide open, so Richie walked over. Eddie was standing in front of the mirror furiously combing his hair, his face was beet red with frustration about it. He was shirtless and only wearing his blue nursing scrub pants.

“Hey what’s going on?” Richie was worried, he’s never seen Eddie so frustrated in his life.

“Nothing…” Eddie combed through his hair more, frustration growing ever more prominent. “Just… won’t cooperate!” His knuckles were white from his grip on the comb.

“Eddie…” Richie stepped into the bathroom. Eddie acted as if he didn’t hear him.

“Eds hold on, you’re going to start bleeding if you do that anymore…” Richie reached a hand out to grab the comb from Eddie’s hand, who dodged him, still combing his hair.

“Eddie your hair looks fine! Why are you doing this…” Richie was at a loss, he wanted nothing but to help Eddie.

“It’s not _supposed to be like this!”_ Tears welled up in Eddie’s eyes and his lip started to quiver. The natural wave of his hair continued to bounce back after each drag of the comb.

“Eddie… baby please stop…” Richie reached out again, lightly grabbing Eddie’s wrist.

The motions of Eddie’s arm still continued, dragging the comb through his hair only for it to change nothing about it. It continued until Richie tugged at his arm, pulling it down in front of him and taking the comb from his hand, setting it on the counter.

“We can tell them not to come if you want…” Richie held each of Eddie’s shoulders at arm’s length.

Eddie shook his head, tears were spilling freely from his eyes now, trailing down his neck and onto his bare chest. “No, I want them to meet you…”

“You don’t have to be so brave all the time honey, we can do it some other time” Richie pulled him into a hug, holding him close and peering down at his hair, where it parted it was red, raw from the bristles of the comb. He planted a kiss there.

“No-no it’s happening tonight…” Eddie took a shaky deep breath. “I’m just so overwhelmed with everything…” his body shook a little, sobs racking their way through his body. Eddie’s arms snaked into Richie’s Hawaiian shirt and held him around his torso.

“Sweetheart everything is going to be fine…” Richie’s heart sobbed along with Eddie. He racked his brain trying to find a way to make Eddie feel better. “Hey-hey Bev is gonna feed Bowie for me tomorrow, so I can spend night…” He hugged him a little tighter and smushed his cheek into the side of Eddie’s head.

Eddie calmed down a little, he seemed to have gained control of his breathing and sobs. “That’s so nice of her…”

“I know isn’t she great?” Richie agreed.

Eddie nodded, then nuzzled his face into Richie’s neck. “Sorry about all this…” Eddie mumbled into the fabric of Richie’s shirt.

“Don’t be sorry Eds…” Richie kissed the side of his head.

“I just want to fast forward like five hours…” Eddie sighed.

“I know how you feel man, I felt the same way when I was trying to tell my parents…” Richie said.

“Fuck I don’t even want to think about that…” Eddie mumbled “ _fuck her, I’m leaving my hair like this…”_ the last part sounded as if Richie wasn’t even supposed to hear it.

“Yeah _fuck_ her.” Richie chuckled a little, trying to acknowledge that he heard what Eddie said in hopes that he would elaborate.

He didn’t.

They stood this way for a few minutes, Richie soothing his hands over Eddie’s back until Richie was sure he was through with crying.

“You know, when I pictured the first time I saw you shirtless, it was a lot sexier than this…” Richie giggled.

“You’re so stupid…” Eddie shook his head and chuckled into Richie’s chest.

Richie pulled Eddie out of the hug to give him another once over. Eddie’s cheeks were flushed, and the tip of his nose was red, his lips were pink and wet, eyes slightly bloodshot, glassy as ever and framed by his beautiful long eyelashes. His hair was beautiful in the eyes of Richie Tozier, not only was it the most dreamy shade of caramel brown but its natural wave so perfectly framed his face.

“You’re so pretty when you cry…” Richie kissed his cheek, just underneath his eye “and your hair looks amazing, you don’t have to do anything to it.” He ran his fingers through his hair, gentler than the comb, his only purpose being to push a bit out of his face.

“Thank you, Richie…” Eddie smiled weakly at him, “I should get ready now.”

“You go right ahead, I’m dying to know your secrets, don’t mind me thirsting over here in the corner…” Richie actually did want to watch Eddie get ready but a part of him also didn’t want to leave him alone, knowing how vulnerable he just was.

“You’re so fucking weird…” Eddie chuckled before turning on the sink to splash his face with cold water.

“Fuck yeah I am, and you live for it Kaspbrak…” Richie said as he sat on the lid of the toilet.

Eddie didn’t reply considering he was just about underwater. His eyes were so adorably scrunched closed as he reached for the fluffy white towel draped over a towel rack next to the sink. Richie couldn’t help but gaze at the way his biceps flexed and the _fucking abs_ on his stomach flexed as he patted his face dry. Eddie Kaspbrak _has a fucking six pack_ … Richie’s soul could have ascended right then and there.

“Eddie why do you have to be so _ripped?”_ Richie’s head rested in his hands as he asked the question.

“I don’t know…how do you even want me to answer that?” Eddie squirt some kind of cream into his hands and started to massage it into his face. “That’s like not even a real question…”

Richie’s attention was drawn to the sunspots dotting across Eddie’s shoulders, causing him to notice something else, he had no fucking tan lines, anywhere to be seen…. Despite being tanned to the fucking Gods.

“Eddie?”

“Hm?” Eddie asked as he bent over to pick up the blue nursing shirt off of the ground, Richie couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he did so.

“Do you run with your shirt off?” The thought of Eddie running with only his damn fanny pack and running shorts on was putting him on the verge of going absolutely feral.

Eddie glanced at him over his shoulder and looked him up and down, obviously noticing the impact the idea was having on him. All he did in response was smirk and nod his head before walking out of the door.

“Oh….my…. _GOD!”_ Richie ran out of the room after him and sprawled out onto the bed as Eddie went into his walk-in closet to change, closing the door behind him.

Richie ran his hands down his face, how _the fuck_ did he _end up here_ with this _beautiful son of a bitch…_

Eddie emerged from the closet in his outfit for the night, a tight fit red polo shirt with the top buttons undone, tucked into a pair of straight fitted light wash jeans cuffed at the ankles.

“Wow, you look great Eds!” Richie beamed at him from his spot on the bed.

“This is what I always wear…” Eddie walked over to Richie on the bed, messing with the sleeve of his polo as he did so.

“And you _always_ look great.” Richie lightly booped Eddie’s nose.

Eddie smirked at him and then bent over to connect their lips, the kiss was warm and comforting.

“We should order dinner… they’ll be here soon.” Eddie combed Richie’s curls out of his face. An action so sweet and kind that always made Richie melt.

“Mmhm…” Richie sat on the edge of the bed to wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist. Resting his head on his firm stomach.

Eddie combed his fingers through Richie’s hair, Richie snuck a hand to his own face to remove his glasses in order to properly nuzzle his face into the fabric of Eddie’s shirt. Richie’s heart still ached from the sight of Eddie in the bathroom earlier, so frustrated and nervous, face wet with tears and scalp red and raw. He never wanted to see Eddie get to that point again, Eddie deserved to be happy, he deserved nothing but happiness and love and dammit Richie was going to give it to him.

“You’re probably a maniac with roller coasters and stuff huh…” Richie thought out loud.

“What makes you say that?”

“’Cus you’re so fucking _brave…”_ Richie squeezed Eddie tighter and rocked their bodies.

“I’m really not… and I’ve never even been on one” Eddie leaned down to plant a kiss in Richie’s hair before he pulled out of the hug and walk out of the room.

Richie followed him into the living room. “What if we just _happen_ to be in like a really nice theme park with awesome roller-coasters designed by the best of the best… would you go on them with me?”

“I don’t know honestly…” Eddie reached for his phone on the counter-top.

Richie slid into one of the chairs at the dining table in the nook off of the kitchen. “Okay let me rephrase that…how about if I plan us an _awesome trip_ to Cedar Point…like us and all of our friends _depending on how tonight goes_ … would you be my riding buddy?”

“That does sound fun honestly…” Eddie said absentmindedly as he put the phone to his ear.

Richie thought up the plans literally as they were having the conversation, but he couldn’t help but fathom how much fun it would be for them and all of their friends to go on a trip together. He’s been to the theme park thrice before growing up, it was an awesome park with stuff for everyone to do. They’ve added plenty of rides since he’s been there last when he and Stan were fourteen.

“ _Hi yes can I get two large pizzas, one plain and the other pepperoni…. yes…”_ Eddie spoke to the pizza place, he gave his address and they provided him with an approximate delivery time.

“We’d have to get someone to watch the kids, but I think we can make it work.”

“Where even is Cedar point?” Eddie slid into the chair across from Richie.

“Ohio…” Richie made a face as if to say _its better than you think_.

“Really? All the way in Ohio?”

“Yeah… but it’s really great I swear! There’s a water park and a beach portion and everything!”

“I mean we could take my car... and mike drives too.” Eddie cupped his face in his hands as he considered the plan.

“Yeah I can make us a driving playlist!” Richie felt himself getting excited about the plans that still had yet to be discussed with anyone else. Richie still had yet to even meet two of the people who were supposed to be involved.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, causing Winnow to _leap_ over the back of the couch and barrel towards the door.

“Oh, should I go hide, we can all play an epic game of hide and seek for my big reveal!” Richie joked when he saw how nervous Eddie’s face became from the knock.

“No, you dork, just stay there…”

From where the dining nook was in the apartment, there was no direct view of the entrance to the apartment. Richie decided that instead of lamely sitting on a chair at the table he was better off sitting on top of the table, facing the entryway of the nook.

He heard the front door open and two voices foreign to him greet Winnow, who was scream-whining on the ground, nails clicking on the hard wood as she pranced around in excitement.

“Hey guys!” Eddie sounded happy but Richie picked out the nerve in his voice.

“Hey Eddie, thanks for having us over!”

“Yeah hey man!”

There were sounds of hugs and shoes being taken off.

“So, where is she?” The deeper of the two voices asked.

There were no more voices, and instead footsteps drawing closer to where Richie was located in the dining nook. Just before they were in Richie’s view, he decided to make a show of it.

“She’s right here!” He yelled and stuck his arms up in the air.

The first of the two was around Eddie’s height, hair straight and dark brown, sporting a flannel over a graphic tee and jean shorts. The second of the two was a taller African American man, wearing an off-white graphic tee shirt and blue jeans. Each of their faces were of utter confusion at first, brows furrowed, and eyes squinted, as realization settled in their minds their faces relaxed. Eddie couldn’t see any of this because he stood about five feet behind them with his hands over his mouth and face. The two looked at each other and then beamed with joy, the taller of the two did an about face and turned to scoop Eddie up into a giant hug, the shorter man scurried forward and reached a hand out to shake Richie’s.

“Hi, I’m Bill…” he could barely speak through his smile “and that’s Mike over there…” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

“Well it’s awesome to finally meet you Bill” Richie stood from the table and bowed in front of him as he shook his hand.

“Hi I’m Mike!” The other man jogged over and held his hand out for a handshake, his eyes were glossy and wet with tears. Richie took his hand gladly and gave it a firm shake.

“Guys this is Richie… Richie Tozier.” Eddie said when he finally walked over to the group. He was rubbing at his eyes from obvious tears of nerves and joy.

“Oh so _that’s why you’ve been obsessed with SNL!_ ” Bill clapped a hand to Eddie’s back and shook him by the shoulders.

“Oh my god shut up…” Eddie covered his face with his hands again as his ears turned red.

“Yep we’ve been scamming and scheming you guys all along…” Richie leaned back against the table and crossed his arms.

“You’re super talented man! Like you’re definitely one of the funniest guys on there that’s for sure.” Mike said.

“Thanks Mikey!” Richie lightly punched his shoulder. Richie always felt weird accepting compliments from people… he always tended to make things awkward.

“Man, I remember that one you did with the puppet class! Those were hilarious!” Mike said.

“Oh no the laser cat skits!” Bill smacked Mike’s shoulder.

“Yeah those were super fun to do, my cat made a cameo in the one episode, he hated it…” Richie laughed to himself remembering how pissed Bowie was to be on set.

“Oh god, yeah you had scratches all over your forearms…” Eddie laughed along with Richie.

“Yeah it looked like I had a fucking arm-wrestling match with a raccoon!”

They all laughed for a minute and then decided to sit down around the table instead of standing awkwardly next to it. Richie and Eddie sat on the far side closest to the windows and Bill and Mike sat across from them.

“So how did you guys meet?” Mike asked leaning forward on his crossed arms.

“Well he showed up to the ER one night with a massive fucking gash in his hand, and I had to stitch him up…” Eddie looked at Richie nervous about sharing the whole story.

“What Eds is trying to avoid saying here is that I was a drunken mess freaking out about my cat, while he stitched up the massive debilitating gash in my hand, because at the time he had some pretty gnarly wounds that I had to keep up with, and I was a crying mess and he was smitten by how good I looked all bloody and teary eyed.” Richie leaned to ruffle Eddie’s adorable hair.

“What!? I wasn’t smitten…what the fuck who even says that.” Eddie’s voice was slightly shrill as he rambled through his embarrassment.

“But yeah basically Eds came over my place to help with my cat and just kind of stayed I guess.” Richie shrugged and smirked at Eddie who smiled back. “Not like I ever want him to leave…” Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s neck.

“Well I’m happy for you guys…” Bill said smiling. “Honestly we were getting kind of worried there for a minute…”

“Why?” Eddie asked.

“We thought we were going to have to start finding girls for ya.” Mike said giggling.

“Well I’m happy you didn’t” Eddie said.

“Jeez how awkward would that have been huh?” Richie joked and put a feminine twist on his voice before continuing “Yeah uh, Mikey it really didn’t work out, he passed out on the couch and started saying ‘Richie is my boyfriend’ in his sleep.” Not the best of jokes but it did the trick because laughter erupted from the room.

“Yeah…sorry Eddie, that would have sucked…” Mike scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s fine guys really, good intentions for sure.” Eddie said.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Richie and Eddie both got up, second nature now for one to hold the dog and the other to open the door. Richie held Winnow’s collar and sat with her on the floor while Eddie answered the door and paid for the pizza. When the door was closed Richie let Winnow loose to run laps around the apartment, greeting everyone there again in case someone snuck in and she didn’t notice through the whole ordeal.

Eddie walked the pizza boxes into the dining room and Richie was close behind with plates for everyone. Bill and Mike were deep in their own conversation when Eddie interrupted to ask if they wanted water, to which they did. Richie followed Eddie back into the kitchen to help him carry everything but also to steal a kiss on the cheek.

“This is going so well!” Richie said in a whisper and kissed his cheek again. “They really care about you Eds, I knew everything would be fine!”

“Oh my God they _love_ you already!” Eddie whispered back just as excited.

“And to think my baby was a nervous wreck about this whole ordeal, I’m so proud of you…” Richie squeezed Eddie into an awkward hug from behind as he filled up a few glasses of water at the sink. Eddie chuckled in his arms, making the moment perfect.

They carried the four glasses back to the dining table where Bill and Mike have already dug into the pizza.

“So what do you do for fun Richie?” Bill asked.

“That’s like _everything he does_ …” Eddie chuckled

“Eds don’t shit on my lifestyle man” Richie teased back. “Billiam let me answer your question without Eddie’s two cents okay…I like to watch movies, I play a shit ton of video games, I love hanging out with my cat, I like to cook-”

“Bill he’s writing stuff too!” Eddie’s hand gripped Richie’s forearm as he interrupted.

Bill barely picked up on what Eddie said, because he was still recovering from laughing into his water over his new nickname.

“What are you writing?” There was a sense of interest behind his laughter.

“Nothing really, just like skit ideas, movie ideas, stand- up routines, you know whatever.” Richie answered the question as if he didn’t want to go into it more.

“Well that’s awesome, I write fiction novels…like horror and stuff.” Bill said.

“Oooh maybe we can make a movie someday…” Richie swiped his hands together as if devising an evil plan.

“That would be awesome.” Bill agreed.

“So Richie have you thought about doing anything other than SNL?” Mike asked between bites of pizza.

“Yeah for sure Mikey, I have dreams of one day being a director and stuff but for now I’m kind of just having fun doing this you know.” Richie answered in a cocky voice as if to play up the roll of someone getting interviewed.

“Yeah man…” Mike laughed.

“How do you have nicknames for them already?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t know Spaghetti Man they just kind of come to me.” Richie reached for a piece of pizza.

Eddie shook his head and blushed at the silly nickname, Bill and Mike erupted into a confused sort of laughter.

They chatted and ate for a while, sharing stories about their shared childhood in the small town of Derry, Maine, sipping Moscato, all the while.

“Holy shit Mike!” Bill just about leaped from his seat from remembering the story. “Remember when Bowers was beating the shit out of you when you and Eddie were in the woods?”

“God, which time was that?”

“No-no he didn’t know Eddie was there man! He was like in a tree or something I don’t remember…any way _Eddie here_ …” Bill turned towards Eddie and Richie across the table, more so looking at Richie to see his reaction to the story. “Decided to fucking _fight this kid…_ he was like a whole head taller than you man what were you thinking!?” Bill was laughing now.

“I don’t know! He was pounding Mikes fucking teeth in what was I supposed to do!?” Eddie shrieked with his hands raised.

“Anyway, to make a long fucking story short… Eddie broke this kid’s fucking nose.” Bill leaned forward eyes wide for emphasis.

“Jesus Eds who knew you could be so scrappy…” Richie ruffled his hair.

“Well yeah it was great until he fucking broke my arm a month later.” Eddie scoffed and sipped his wine.

“Yeah but you fucking laughed in his face while he did it.” Mike added, emphasizing Bill’s point.

“Holy shit should I be afraid of him?” Richie smirked and point a thumb towards Eddie, looking at Bill and Mike for an answer.

They only laughed and shook their heads in reminiscence.

“Damn we used to get our fucking asses handed to us huh?” Bill said.

“We sure fucking did Bill we sure fucking did…” Mike agreed.

They laughed and chatted for about another hour, waiting for the effects of the wine to die down a little before Mike had to drive them home. When it was finally time for them to leave Mike announced something about having to work early the next morning and Bill mentioned something about Mike being his ride home.

Hugs were exchanged by each of them, Mike pulled Richie into one of those _bro hugs_ where they turn a high five into a one-armed hug, Richie had to focus to make sure he did it right, luckily, Bill just simply hugged him, mumbling something about how nice it was to finally meet him again.

The two really were great guys, they obviously cared so much for Eddie and Richie strongly believed that they were his real family. _I just met your family Eds…_ he smiled to himself as he watched Eddie wave them down the hallway of his apartment complex.

“Yeah I’d take them to Cedar Point for sure!” Richie laughed as he set the plates from the dining table in the sink.

“Richie that went so well!” Eddie squealed as he ran over and threw his arms around his neck, planting a kiss to his lips. “I’m so happy!”

“Well Eddie they’re great! They care about you so fucking much dude!” Richie squeezed Eddie around his middle and swayed them back and forth.

“Richie you’re amazing, you know, that right? You’re like the best person ever…” Eddie kissed along Richie’s cheek and jaw.

“I am not sure where this is all coming from, but I can’t say I’m mad about it.” Richie chuckled.

“You just…I just…” Eddie’s eyes darted all around Richie’s face. “You just make me so happy Richie…”

“Eds…” Richie felt his voice getting croaky, and his eyebrows scrunch together on his forehead. “I don’t think I stopped being happy since the day I first met you…” Richie pinched the tip of Eddies chin to kiss him on the nose. He wasn’t ready to say the words yet, the moment will come he just needs to wait. _I love you Eddie, I think I started loving you the second you touched my hand all those months ago…_

Eddie pressed his lips onto Richie’s neck as the hugged and swayed together. “Hey we should get ready for bed now…”

“Now?” It was only ten o’clock, Richie had been used to going to bed at midnight or even later.

Eddie nodded against his neck, pecking kisses along as he did so.

“Oh I get it…” Richie chuckled.

They snuck into the bedroom, Eddie lightly closing the door behind him as to not wake Winnow passed out on the couch.

“Hey let’s shower okay? I’ll go first…” Eddie said as he started to unbutton his shirt and walk backwards towards the bathroom.

“Alright, you better hurry though ‘cus I’m in need of some fucking Kaspbrak one on one time.” Richie sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll be quick I swear!” Eddie closed the door and Richie heard the shower start.

And he was quick, he was scurrying across the room towards his closet, wet and glistening with a towel wrapped around his waist saying “the towels are under the sink” less than ten minutes later. Richie quickly stood and went into the bathroom, feeling some sort of urgency from Eddie’s behavior. 

He showered quickly, loving the way that the smells of Eddie wafted around him in the steamy bathroom. He was done in less than five minutes, stepping out of the shower and onto the bathmat, ruffling a towel through his hair and loosely around his body, sopping up most of the water before pulling on his boxers and shirt. He pushed his pants and Hawaiian shirt into a pile and put them on the counter for the next day, pulling his toothbrush from the pocket of his pants in the process. He brushed his teeth quickly and placed his toothbrush on his pile of clothes.

He opened the door to find Eddie sitting on the edge of the bed similar to how Richie was before, he was wearing nothing but a pair of red running shorts with white trim. He looked straight out of a wet dream; Richie made every mental note possible to add the image into the archives of his spank-bank.

“Damn Eds, are you trying to fucking kill me?” Richie sighed and leaned against the door frame; he couldn’t help but notice the way Eddie’s bottom lip was tucked into his mouth.

“Richie… I’ve been thinking about it…” Eddie said “and I think I’m ready…”

Richie’s soul ascended, he had no idea what exactly Eddie was referring to, but he knew it was something more than just grinding in their underwear.

Richie sat on the bed next to him. “Ready for what?”

“Sex…like the whole thing…” Eddie traced a finger along the side of Richie’s thigh, sending shivers up his spine.

“Jesus Eds…are you sure?” Richie was a little nervous about it, he didn’t want Eddie to feel like he had to push himself.

“Yeah… I’ve been researching, I got everything we need…” He leaned over to fish in the drawer of his nightstand, revealing a bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms.

“Researching?” Richie giggled. “Isn’t that just watching a bunch of porn?”

“Shut up dumb ass!” Eddie’s face went a deeper shade of red than it already was as he tossed the lube and condoms at Richie.

“Sorry! I just- are you sure?” Richie rested a hand on Eddie’s thigh. They’ve never even explored the world of blow jobs let alone even _seen each other naked_. Richie felt like Eddie was kind of skipping a few steps but if he was ready, he was ready.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Eddie said. “I mean are you ready? I know we haven’t really done other stuff yet…”

“Fuck yes I’m ready!” Richie nodded eagerly.

Eddie beamed at him before wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. He’s always been a good kisser, but before now, the kisses they shared in bed were desperate, they were quick, messy, and rushed as if he was eager to pull every ounce of passion out of Richie all at once. His kisses now were slow and gentle, passion flowed from his lips to Richie’s.

They stopped kissing only for Eddie to pull Richie’s shirt off, evening the playing field. Richie also took this opportunity to move into a more comfortable position, sitting on the bed, back leaned against the headboard. Eddie smirked and moved on top of him, a position they’ve grown accustomed too and where Eddie felt confident. Hands and mouths explored each other more before Richie broke the kiss apart again to ask _the question_.

“So, in your fantasies of fucking… who’s doing what?” Richie pulled Eddie’s body closer to kiss along his chest with a hand wrapped around the small of his waist.

“I kind of figured that you would be on top, at least at first…” Eddie’s voice was already breathy and deep.

“Damn Eds how many rounds are we in for tonight, I only have so much cum you know…” Richie laughed.

“No, I meant like further down the road.”

“I know what you meant, I just like fucking with you, and I’m about to enjoy _fucking you.”_ Richie was crazy with joy and excitement, pulling Eddie’s body even closer, he felt his cock pressing into his chest as he attacked Eddie’s with kisses and teeth.

“ _Fuck Richie…”_ Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s wet hair, voice wrecked.

“Can I touch you Eds?” Richie questioned.

Eddie nodded.

Richie gently nudged Eddie off of his lap, he sat next to Richie against the headboard in front of his pillows. Richie positioned himself between Eddie’s legs, planting a kiss onto his lips.

“Lay down for me baby” Richie asked.

Eddie listened and scoot down, laying his head on the pillows.

Richie hovered above him, kissing him as sweetly as he could, running his long fingers through Eddie’s hair, soothing him. Then he trailed his hand down Eddie’s chest slowly nails and the pressure of his finger pads involved, Eddie’s breathing started to grow rapid as his hand inched closer to the hem of his shorts.

Richie’s fingers skipped over the hem and inched towards Eddie’s cock, eager to feel him through the fabric. Eddie was _rock fucking hard_ , the second Richie’s fingers grazed along him a moan so deep and so beautiful erupted from Eddie’s mouth into Richie’s. Richie felt his eyes roll into the back of his head at the action, so fucking erotic and so fucking beautiful.

He touched him like that for a little while, then his hand traveled back up to play with the hem of the shorts.

“You know the words sweetheart, just say them if it’s too much…” Richie whispered as he kissed the corner of Eddie’s mouth, of which has abandoned all ability to accurately kiss Richie because of the sensation.

“Mmhm” Eddie nodded and his hips bucked up, an uncontrolled reaction to the teasing at the hemline of his shorts.

Richie’s fingers plunged into the fabric, finding Eddie’s cock immediately and running his hand up the length of it, thumbing across the head, wet with precum.

“ _Fuck Richie_ …” Eddie gasped and clawed at the back of Richie’s neck.

Richie marked up Eddie’s neck as he worked slowly up and down the length of Eddie’s cock.

“Can I give you a blow job Eds?” Richie was close to begging.

Eddie nodded.

Richie took his cue and started to work his way down Eddie’s body, kissing each beauty mark along the way, thumbing at his nipple as his other hand still tugged at his cock. Eddie propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Richie got closer to his final destination, he pulled his hand out of his pants to kiss him through the fabric. Then looped his fingers around the hem and looked up at Eddie for reassurance before pulling them down.

Eddie was beautiful like this, red shorts forgotten at the foot of the bed, the now exposed skin a more natural shade of tan, the tan that Eddie had been when they first met. Richie couldn’t help but stop to admire him. His face and chest blushed so beautifully, droplets of water or sweat glistened across his chest with each breath, his lips flushed the beautiful shade of pink that has become Richie’s favorite shade of pink matched perfectly with the shade of pink at the head of his cock, wet and eager for Richie’s touch.

“Eddie you’re so fucking beautiful…” Richie whispered as he ran a thumb down the side of his torso, stopping at his hip bone. He leaned down to plant a kiss there as well, on the paler skin where the hem of his pants was just moments ago. Eddie twitched at the proximity and contact, Richie smirked and decided on a course of action.

He tugged Eddie down towards the foot of the bed, so his legs could hang comfortably over the ledge. Then he settled into position on the ground in front of him, parting his thighs enough to accommodate for him to settle between them.

He started with kisses, gently pecking at the soft skin between his thighs, Eddie twitched and shuddered at the contact, sitting up on his elbows again to watch. Richie ran his hand up along Eddie’s chest, to thumb at his nipple as he worked his teeth into the skin there, leaving a trail of love bites and hickies traveling up towards his final destination.

“ _Richie…”_ Eddie wined to the ceiling.

“What baby?” Richie played dumb as he kissed alongside the opposite thigh.

“ _Please…just do it…”_

“Do _what?_ ” Richie teased, kissing and tonguing at the soft skin still.

Eddie dropped onto the bed as he pulled his elbows from their position of support to cover his blushing face. “ _Please put your mouth on my dick…”_

“Just because you asked so nicely…” Richie planted a kiss to the spot just beneath the head of Eddie’s cock.

Eddie gasped and arched his back at the contact. Richie smirked and dragged his tongue along his length, from base to tip. Eddie was up on his elbows again, mouth wet and red from frustrated biting. Cheeks and nose flushed, and brown eyes blown out with lust.

Richie held the base with his hand as he swirled his tongue around the head, sending a jolt of pleasure up through Eddie’s body reacting somewhere in his chest, twitching and fussing about.

Finally, he formed his lips around him and slowly bobbed his head. Eddie _groaned…gravelly and deep_. Richie involved his other hand, working at his balls, the amount of pleasure was overwhelming for Eddie. Who was now laying with a hand tangled in his hair and the other covering his face.

“ _Richie…I’m close…”_ Eddie panted.

“Should I stop?” Richie asked, hand running up and down his length as he did so.

“ _No…”_ Eddie could barely speak, pleasure taking over his mind.

Richie went back to bobbing his head around Eddie’s length, faster than before and carefully involving the pressure of his tongue against the bottom of his cock, hitting the sensitive spot just beneath the head with each stroke.

Eddie’s breaths shallowed more than they were before, indicating what was to come next.

“ _Richie…it’s…I’m”_ Was all Eddie could gasp before hot liquid spewed into Richie’s mouth and down the back of his throat.

He kept his lips around the head of Eddie’s cock as he worked his hand up and down the length, working him through his orgasm. Enjoying the taste of Eddie in his mouth as he swallowed.

“ _Holy shit Richie…”_ Eddie gasped as he sat up on his elbows.

Richie kissed the tip of Eddie’s length one last time before he started to motion to stand up.

“Wait…” Eddie said still breathy “lets…keep going…” he reached for the lube and box of condoms that were left forgotten on the bed.

“Fuck Eddie are you sure?” Richie couldn’t be more fucking aroused in that moment.

Eddie nodded and slid the bottle and box of condoms towards the foot of the bed within Richie’s grasp, then laid back down on the bed to focus on catching his breath.

“Jesus, Eds you’re so fucking hot _it’s insane…”_ Richie said as he settled back into position.

Eddie laughed, breathy and oh so _fucking_ beautiful.

He looped Eddie’s leg over his shoulder and kissed along his inner thigh again as he reached for the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers, readying them for the task at hand, then he pressed the thumb of his other hand into the back of Eddie’s knee that was currently draped over his shoulder, and sucked and kissed along the skin of his inner thigh as he teased at Eddie’s hole. He did everything he could to distract Eddie from discomfort as he pushed his finger inside.

Eddie hissed at the sensation but settled into it quickly.

“Okay… go for the next one…” Eddie instructed between gasps.

“Damn Eds how are you an expert already?” Richie asked, “Have you been fingering yourself when I’m not around?” Just after the question he pushed a second finger in.

“ _Uhuhh…”_ Eddie moaned along with his nod.

“ _Fuck Eddie that is so fucking hot.”_ He wasn’t sure why, but he almost felt like crying, probably from the pressure in his brain from his Eddie spank bank bursting at the seams.

He grazed his fingernails along the side of Eddie’s thigh, a sensitive spot for him, causing him to quiver under the touch.

Richie worked his fingers inside of Eddie, scissoring them slightly.

“ _So…much longer…._ ” Eddie choked out.

Richie curled his fingers in response, grazing a spot that triggered a full-bodied shudder. His fingers worked in and out a little more, scissoring all the while.

“Are you ready for a third, baby?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded and gripped the bed sheets. Richie repositioned Eddie’s leg over his shoulder to help spread him wider, adding a third as he did so.

Eddie’s body tensed, Richie ran his palm up and down the side of Eddie’s thigh.

“Almost there…” Richie comforted.

Eddie took a few deep breaths , following along with the strokes along his thigh.

“There you go, you got it…” Richie kissed the side of Eddie’s knee.

Eddie was relaxed now and comfortable around his fingers.

“ _Richie please…I need you…”_ Eddie whined, knuckles white from gripping the bed sheets.

Richie pulled his fingers out; another whine fell from Eddie’s mouth at the sensation.

“Scoot up for me baby.” Richie asked as he unhooked Eddie’s leg from his shoulder and reached for the box of condoms and pulled his boxers down.

Eddie scoot up the bed and Richie was close behind, crawling after him as soon as the condom was rolled down his length. He swiftly grabbed one of the pillows and scooped the towel he once upon a time had draped over his shoulders off of the ground and situated them underneath Eddie’s lower back, to elevate his ass.

“Are you ready?” He asked Eddie as he lined himself up with his hole.

“ _Yes…”_ Eddie nodded eagerly.

Richie bit the inside of his lower lip as he pushed the head of his cock inside of him. The sensation sending shivers up his spine. His body curved around Eddie, gnawing at his neck as he pushed in further.

“ _Richie… holy shit… you’re so fucking… big.”_

Richie groaned against Eddie’s neck as he pushed in even deeper.

“ _You feel so fucking good…”_

They rested in that position for a minute, giving Eddie time to adjust, Richie soothed him by running the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight, up and down Eddie’s body, exploring his neck, chest, hair, and thighs. Nibbling at the skin on his neck and ear as he did so. Inching along his jaw and kissing at the side of his panting mouth.

“ _Okay…I’m ready…you can move now…”_ Eddie said.

Richie pulled out ever so slowly, only to push back in at the same speed, they moaned together at the sensation. Richie repeated the motion a few more times before picking up the pace.

“ _Rich…go faster…”_ Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and pulled his knees up closer to his chest.

Richie wrapped his arm underneath one of Eddie’s legs, linking them elbow against knee so he can more easily do as he was told. He thrust harder now, moving in such a way to pound into Eddie’s prostate with each movement.

Eddie’s thighs quivered at the sensation, causing his face to scrunch up into an opened mouth expression of ecstasy. Richie kissed his jaw and reached a hand down between them to stroke Eddie in time with the thrusts. The only audible indication of pleasure was a soft noise from deep in Eddie’s throat, a cross between a whine and a groan, the sound only made Richie work harder, increasing his pace.

“ _Richie…. I’m gonna…”_ Was all Eddie could say before he erupted into a full-bodied orgasm, his arms gripping tightly around Richie’s neck, thighs quivering uncontrollably. Richie was close behind.

Pulling out, he lay on the bed next to Eddie, who’s arms were still wrapped around his neck, he pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head.

“I fucking love you Eddie…” 


	8. Roller Coasters

Richie and Eddie combined their groups of friends not long after that night in August, and they clicked almost instantly. The dynamic of knowing each other for what felt like forever sparked almost instantly the first night they all met. Richie couldn’t help but think to himself about how his puzzle was finally coming together.

They hung out frequently through the month of August, Stan, Mike, Bill, Ben, and Eddie all got together to tune into Saturday Night Live. Eddie even started work earlier in the days to accommodate for his blossoming social life, his growing family.

It was a few days after they all had their first meet up when Richie brought up his idea for their trip to Cedar point, and it wasn’t long after that when they decided on a few days in early September to actually go on the trip. They all managed to get work off for the four days that they had picked out, and Eddie easily found a pet sitter through an online company to watch Winnow and Bowie at his apartment. The plans were finalized when Richie and Eddie found a hotel with enough rooms available, two separate rooms with one queen bed and a third room with two. They all booked the hotel rooms and grew more and more excited as the days passed.

They were to take Eddie’s red Jeep Cherokee and Mike’s dark blue minivan. Richie and Stan were to ride in Eddie’s car leaving Bev, Ben, Mike and Bill in Mikes van. It was a struggle convincing Eddie to pack lightly for the trip, but Richie managed to get him down to a single suitcase, of which was bursting at the seems with just about half of his apartment stuffed inside.

Richie stopped over Eddie’s place before work on the Saturday before the trip to drop Bowie off along with his supply of food and litter box. Eddie’s task for the day would be getting Bowie settled in and packing up the car for their trip the next day. Stan even came over to help him out with everything, gladly helping Eddie as he deep cleaned his apartment, agreeing with Eddie on his notion that returning to a spotless apartment after an eventful trip is a sensation worth looking forward to.

Richie had a lot of fun performing that night, knowing that all of his friends would be waiting for him at Eddie’s apartment when the night was over. He poured his heart into the skits that night, delivering each line with confidence.

When the show was finally over, him and Bev bee-lined it to Eddie’s apartment, walking with linked arms and practically skipping with glee. Everyone was so excited about their trip the next day, they drank and laughed and fantasized about the rides they were going to go on first. Richie and Bev had a good time prodding at Stan and Mike about not wanting to go on some of the bigger roller coasters. The subject ended and changed when Mike pulled up the schedule for live musical shows that played throughout the day, Stan’s interest was caught and they decided that they would break off from the group to go to a few of the more interesting ones when the time came around. Everyone saw through the act and knew that they would simply ‘ _have a show to go to’_ when someone suggested they ride the Top Thrill Dragster.

Stan slept in Eddie’s guest bedroom so they could leave in a flash the following morning. Eddie and Richie decided that the night was best spent cuddling their beloved pets. Bowie was in his cozy loaf position on top of Richie’s chest, who softly and lazily ran his fingers along his spine. Eddie was laying on his side facing them with Winnow spooned against him at his chest.

“Richie I’m going to miss them…” Eddie wined frowning against the back of Winnow’s head.

“ _Oh my God I know…”_ Richie sighed in the same tone of voice.

“I hope I chose a good sitter; I am going to be bothering her so much…” Eddie chuckled.

“I’m sure you did, she had great reviews…” Richie’s eyes were growing heavy, he was exhausted from performing that night.

“You’re so tired, just go to bed…” The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Winnow found the top of Richie’s head.

“I don’t want to. I want to enjoy every second with these little shits before we have to leave them in the morning.” Richie yawned.

They eventually did fall asleep though, Bowie curled up on the pillow next to Richie’s head and Winnow between both of them, at one point through the night Richie awoke to her having a dream, her paws kicking and her nose twitching. He soothed her by pulling her into his chest, they slept until morning that way, unknowingly paparazzied by Eddie who had just found a new phone background.

Soon after, they were dressed and ready to leave, Richie hugged Bowie and gave him a thousand kisses on the head before plopping him back down onto his spot on the couch, Eddie was close behind eager to say his own good-byes to him.

Richie walked over to Winnow who was laying on the ground in the kitchen, he set the bookbag Eddie put together for them for the car ride on the ground before kneeling down to say his goodbyes. He started by petting her head and scratching behind her ears, she stood up and started relishing in the attention and scratches.

“Oh, I’m gonna miss you baby girl!” Richie cried out as she jumped to put her front paws on either of his shoulders, something she’s been trained to do with him now. Puppy hugs were amazing…

Richie couldn’t help but cry, he really was going to miss them so much, he was also nervous to leave them but he knew they were in good hands with the sitter Eddie chose and called about an hour ago to have a whole conversation about Winnow’s bathroom schedule and how Bowie likes to step in his water dish _‘so_ _please make sure you change the water with each feeding’_. Richie hugged her as comfortably as you could hug a dog, her tail swished back and forth as he did so. Eddie knelt down next to them on the ground.

“Richie honey, we’ll see them in a few days they’re not going anywhere…” Eddie smiled at Richie as he ran a hand down his back.

“I know I’m just a fucking sap okay…” Richie laughed at himself.

“I know you are, you’re so sweet Richie it’s adorable.” Eddie pushed his hair out of his face.

“Stop you’re gonna make it worse.” Richie laughed more and ran a hand over his face to wipe away the tears.

Eddie scratched Winnow’s head and she hopped down off of Richie’s shoulders to push the side of her body into Eddie’s torso, who curved around her to scratch the bottom of her neck and belly.

Stan walked out of the guest room and into the scene of Richie wiping away tears and Eddie curled around Winnow on the ground.

“Jesus you’d think she’s going off to college or something.”

“Shut up Stan.” Richie laughed into his tears, causing more to trail down his face.

Eddie checked his watch as he hugged Winnow. “Ugh we better go… I wonder of the others left yet…”

“They did, I just got off the phone with Bev.” Stan added as he walked to pet Bowie on the couch.

Richie stood and swung the bookbag over his shoulder. Patting his pockets to check for his phone and wallet before snagging a paper towel off of the roll on the counter to dry his face and blow his nose.

Soon, they were on the road, weaving through traffic on the busy streets of New York. For how much Eddie talked about his love for driving he had an extreme case of road rage. He angrily ranted about the littlest things, someone taking their sweet time crossing the street in front of them when the light was green, a taxi cab merging in front of him without using a blinker, and someone coming to an almost complete stop to make a right turn in front of them. Richie smiled to himself each time Eddie started to complain about something else on the road.

An hour later they were finally out of the city and on the highway in route to Ohio. Eddie had calmed down now, happy to be going faster than twenty-five miles per hour. Richie had made a playlist for the car ride a few days ago, carefully considering what songs to add to set the tone for the trip. He chose songs from his favorite artists, David Bowie, Talking Heads, Queen, The Vaccines, and Bleachers to name a few, he was sure to include the song _I Just Do_ by Dear and the Headlights. The song made him feel like screaming about his love for Eddie to the world.

As they drove, they chatted off and on about random things, Richie even pulled out his laptop to run a few comedy sketch and stand up segment ideas by Eddie and Stan, they laughed and gave feedback where it was needed, of which Richie accepted gladly. They laughed especially hard when Richie explained an idea he had for him and one of his fellow impressionist coworkers to do an impression-off, in which they would take turns doing impressions until they were both pissed off. Richie performed a few of the impressions he picked out for himself to do, which sent Stan and Eddie into a wave of laughter.

At the four-hour mark, they called Bev to see about stopping for food, they decide on a diner off of the next exit. They all piled into the restaurant and ate as much as they can as fast as they could, chatting with excitement all the while. Eddie stepped outside to call the sitter at some point to check up on things. Filling Richie in as he came back to the table.

“Bowie is afraid of her, she said he smacked her hand when she went to pet him, but she was laughing about it, so I think it’s fine.” Eddie smirked and shrugged.

“I raised him well, trust no bitch…until they feed you, I guess.” Richie said and Eddie giggled.

Soon they were back on the road. The second half of the trip went by much faster; Stan in the back seat with his headphones on, probably listening to one of his boring podcasts about bird sounds. Richie reclined his seat a little as well, to more comfortably admire Eddie as he drove. They listened to Richie’s music for a while, until Eddie broke the vibe with conversation.

“You know there’s something I _still don’t understand…”_ a hint of anger or annoyance was evident in his tone.

“What’s that?”

“That fucking Josh guy, like did he think you were going to cheat because you’re bisexual? Like, he didn’t fucking trust you?” Eddie’s eyes squinted in frustration.

Richie sat up in his seat before replying. “I guess that combined with the fact that I’ve fucked girls…”

“That is so fucking stupid though!” Eddie was on the verge of really pissed off now. “It doesn’t fucking _matter_ where the dick has been, as long as it’s clean… all that matters is where it’s going!” Eddie was too pissed to realize the humor in what he just said.

Richie fell into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as he howled. Eddie shot him a confused face, stuck between anger and an open-mouthed smirk.

“Eddie…” he had to stop talking to laugh more “Eddie… that’s so inspiring…we should get matching tattoos! I’ll get ‘it doesn’t matter where the dick has been’ and you’ll get ‘all that matters is where it’s going.’” He laughed more, now Eddie was laughing too, understanding now what was so damn funny.

“Whatever… fuck that guy…” Eddie shook his head smirking and gripped the stick shift at the center consol.

Richie went back to work admiring his boyfriend, his hair had grown since they first met, he let it grow a little longer at the top but kept the sides neat and clipped, his skin was beautifully tanned as always, golden shimmers seemed to bounce off of his forearms in the beams of the setting sun behind him. The sun brought out the freckles in his cheeks and nose, adorably complimenting his long lashes and chocolate brown eyes.

Eddie glanced at him and smirked, releasing his grip on the stick shift to entwine their hands. Richie kissed his knuckles turned his body to cuddle Eddie’s hand, wrapping his free hand around Eddie’s forearm and pulling his legs up onto the seat. Stan snuck a picture of them and sent it to their friend group chat, Eddie and Richie both felt the buzz of their phones but had no desire to check them, invested in the moment they were sharing.

They arrived at the hotel at seven o’clock, they all checked into their rooms and dragged their bags up to them, they each relaxed in their respective rooms for a while, tired from the drive.

Richie fell onto the bed, arms spread out on either side of him as he dramatically kicked off his shoes and made a whole scene of pretending to sleep. Eddie walked around the room as if inspecting it, as he called up their sitter again.

“Hey, it’s me again…how was your walk?” Richie heard the shower curtain open and close. “Oh, that’s great…yeah she does that sometimes, my friend trained her to do that… that’s awesome… okay I’ll let you go… Goodbye.”

Richie was almost startled when he felt Eddie’s shoulder slot under his own on the bed, hands wrapped around his chest.

“We made it…” Eddie sighed against Richie’s chest.

“We sure fucking did!” Richie rolled over to face Eddie, hugging him tight as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

They lay like that for a while, Richie running his fingers through Eddie’s hairline, pushing loose hairs out of his face as he rested his eyes. He knew how tired Eddie had to have been from the drive. It didn’t take long for his breathing to slow, and his mouth to part slightly with sleep. Richie felt his neck cramping from his position, he reached for a pillow and tucked it under his head, caring to not shift the arm that was supporting Eddie’s sleeping head as he did so. Richie could watch Eddie sleep forever, his soft expression showcasing his beautiful features, freckles dusting his nose and cheeks, long lashes and pink lips all so still and at peace.

The clock on the bedside table indicated that about thirty minutes had passed, Richie was sure that Eddie was in a deep sleep by now, he shifted his arm underneath Eddie’s head to cradle him as he replaced the support with the pillow he had under his own head. Richie stood and grabbed his phone before leaving the room, with intention to find the others and discuss dinner plans while Eddie took a very much needed nap.

He tracked down the room where Stan, Bill, and Mike were to reside for the next few days and jiggled the knob instead of knocking at the door.

“Hey, open up, I’m fucking hungry.” He spoke into the crack of the door.

Mike was the one to open it and let him in, Stan had his slippers on and was sitting at the armchair cornered next to the window in the room and Bill was laying on the bed messing with his phone.

“What do you think we have food in here or something?” Stan asked, a hint of sassy annoyance in his tone.

“No, I came in here to bother you guys about us _finding food_.” Richie sat on the bed, annoyingly close to Bill’s legs.

“Why don’t we just order something? I don’t think I can bring myself to get back in that car.” Bill said.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea Billiam!” Richie smacked his knee a few times.

With minimal research they found a Chinese place to order from, Richie made sure they ordered Lo Mein and Wonton Soup for him and Eddie to share. Richie hung out in their room, waiting for a text or call from Eddie asking where he was, but one never came, which left Richie to assume Eddie was still passed out. Ben and Bev were lured into their room by a text from Stan saying that they’re waiting for food to get there.

Once the food arrived Richie left the room to retrieve Eddie so he can eat with them. He quietly walked into the room and found Eddie in just about the same position he left him in, though now he was adorably curled into himself, cradling his cheek in his palm.

Richie knelt next to the bed to admire his face for a little while before waking him up, he crossed his arms, resting them on the bed as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to one of Eddie’s eyes, soft lashes tickling his lips. Eddie stirred a little under the contact, rubbing his eye with lazy fingers.

“Hey baby, wake up, there’s food in the bachelor bungalow.”

“It’s a hotel room not a house, goofy…” Eddie’s voice was slurred with sleep.

“You’re so right but ‘bachelor’s hotel room’ doesn’t have the same ring…” Richie combed his fingers through Eddie’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Eddie stretched his arms and legs, grabbing the collar of Richie’s shirt as he did so, resting the backs of his fingers against Richie’s chest.

“How long was a sleeping?” Eddie swiped his fingers back and forth against Richie’s skin.

“Too long… I missed you so much…” Richie sighed.

“So, like five minutes” Eddie smiled and sat up on his elbows, rolling over a little to do so, now in close enough proximity to Richie to kiss his cheek.

“Nah, more like thirty… a little power nap to get ya though dinner I thought.” Richie said.

Eddie smirked in such a way that Richie couldn’t resist pressing his lips against his. Sleep still painted his expression, matching with his tousled hair and flush cheeks.

“You’re so cute when you’re all sleepy Eds…” Richie beamed at him as he ran his thumb across Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie flushed more and pecked a kiss on the corner of Richie’s mouth before sitting up to stretch more.

“Come on lover boy, lets go eat so I can go back to sleep.” He cupped Richie’s cheek as his arms fell from their stretch above his head.

Richie placed his hand over Eddie’s on his cheek. He turned his hand to kiss the inside of his wrist before he let go so they could stand and head over to Bill, Stan, and Mike’s room. Eddie slipped his shoes on before they stepped outside the room, they walked side-by-side with Richie’s arm swung around Eddie’s neck. In his tired state, Eddie felt comfortable enough to wrap his arms around Richie’s torso. His face was even nuzzled into Richie’s shirt by the time they got to the room.

Richie didn’t bother knocking this time as they walked through the door.

“Hey sleeping beauty!” Bev said from her spot next to Ben seated on one of the beds.

Eddie glared at Bev from underneath Richie’s arm.

Richie separated from Eddie to pull out the carton of wonton soup and the container of chicken Lo Mein he made sure they ordered for him and Eddie to share. He handed the soup to Eddie who smirked and gave him a look.

“What?” Richie questioned.

“How are we supposed to eat this?” Eddie giggled. Richie then realized they had no silverware available other than the handful of wooden chopsticks at the bottom of the brown paper bag.

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to drink it…” Richie giggled along with Eddie. Eddie was in one of his goofy moods, where everything was funny, and his guard was down.

Eddie sat on top of the wooden desk next to the bag of chopsticks, Richie sat at the other end and propped his feet up on the chair in front of them, Eddie did the same. Richie got to work on the lo mein and Eddie did the same with the soup, occasionally fishing a wonton out with his chopsticks. Richie smirked at him as he remembered that night so many months ago when he had to teach Eddie how to use them, now here he was expertly pinching slippery wontons between the bamboo.

They chatted and joked as a group as they ate, Richie and Eddie switching between the lo mein and wonton soup and everyone else switching cartons between one another as they got bored of whatever they were holding. Soon, the food was gone, and they were all stuffed.

They all hung out in the ‘bachelor bungalow’ until about ten o’clock, Stan was the one to announce that they should all go to bed so that they could wake up at a reasonable time to get to the park early. Bev, Ben, Richie and Eddie trickled out of the room and separated into their own respective quarters. Richie and Eddie took turns showering and were eventually ready for bed.

Eventually they drifted into a deep and comfortable sleep, Richie’s lower back pressed into Eddie’s chest, Eddie curled around Richie, face pressed into the warm skin between Richie’s shoulder blades.

* * *

Eddie woke first, rubbing at his eyes and face, confused by his surroundings. The moment he realized where he was, was the same moment he felt the weight on his stomach. He looked down to see Richie’s face completely at rest and facing him from where his head rested on Eddie’s stomach. His long legs were positioned where his body should be laying, feet dangerously close to resting on the pillows where his head was _supposed_ to lay. Eddie could only smirk and shake his head, it wasn’t the first time he woke up next to Richie in a weird position, one of the highlights being when Richie was underneath the covers entirely, his arms and legs wrapped around Eddies legs and abdomen. Eddie was worried when he woke up that day, afraid that Richie would suffocate underneath the heavy comforter.

Today however, the blankets only covered his shoulders, wirey-haired legs exposed to the world. Eddie glanced at the clock and saw that it read eight am, they could afford a little more time in bed. Eddie placed a hand on one of Richie’s legs, shaking him a little to wake him up.

“Hey… come back up here…” Eddie opened his arms, inviting Richie in.

Richie sat up and rubbed his eyes a little, then snuggled face first into Eddie’s chest, his curly hair tickling his chin as he did so. Richie tangled their legs together and looped his arms around the small of his back. Richie was extremely snuggly in the morning and it was the best thing ever in Eddie’s book, he didn’t speak much in the morning, and his body ran on autopilot and instinct. Eddie always loved the lazy warm kisses he got from Richie on various parts of his body in the morning, usually his shoulder, cheek, or forehead, but every once in a while Richie would wake up in one of his weird positions and Eddie would get a kiss on the calf, stomach or thigh.

Today though he got a kiss on the left side of his chest over his heart. Making him smile and comb his hands through Richie’s crazy bed head. That’s another thing Eddie loved about morning Richie, his crazy hair was crazier than ever in the morning, adorably sticking out in every which way.

They drifted back to sleep for a while longer, only to be abruptly awoken by Bev jumping onto the bed and scooting up to spoon against Richie.

“Jesus Christ Bev you could have given me a heart attack…” Eddie ran the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Richie’s back over his face.

“Sorry I just had to get in on this” she giggled and shimmied closer to Richie, who groaned and hugged Eddie tighter.

“Five more minutes…” Richie grumbled into Eddie’s shirt.

“Wait Bev how did you get in here?” Eddie asked.

“Richie and I traded keys last night.”

“Don’t worry Eds we’ll get her back tomorrow…” Richie nuzzled against Eddie’s chest.

“But why?” Eddie was still confused about the reasoning behind the trade.

“I don’t know, maybe this…” Bev giggled and squeezed Richie’s torso.

Eddie just rolled his eyes and tangled his fingers in Richie’s hair.

“You guys should really get up, its like ten thirty, Stan is next in line to come in here and he’ll probably be super mad that you’re still in bed.”

“Oh shit…” Richie stirred and untangled his arms from around Eddie “okay… I’m up.” He reached over Bev to grab his glasses off of the nightstand and straddled her briefly to stand up.

“Eddie-Bear you gotta get up too…” Bev ruffled his hair.

“Oh God that’s the worst nickname in the world…” Eddie made a disgusted face as he sat up in bed.

“Yeah Bev watch out that one it’s a no-go” Richie said from his crouched position in front of his suitcase on the ground. “Abusive mom used to call him that… its tainted with bad juju…”

“Oh man, it must be pretty bad then huh…” Bev said. “Richie wouldn’t stop calling me Bevvie until I forgot my dad used to call me that.” Bev seemed a little annoyed but also grateful that he did that.

“And I hope to someday do the same with my Eddie-Bear…” Richie said as he walked towards Eddie, pulling a shirt over his head as he did so then planted a kiss on his forehead.

“ _Oh God…_ ” Eddie groaned into his hands.

Soon after Bev left their room so that they could get dressed and ready privately. Eddie’s outfit was a pair of distressed overall shorts, fitted over a tight red tee-shirt, pockets stuffed with a travel tube of sunscreen, cherry chapsick, his wallet with their room key stored inside safely, his phone, and a pocket-sized first aid kit. White crew socks with red stripes at the ankle were accented by his sneakers. Richie walked out of the bathroom in his outfit for the day, a giant pair of light washed ripped jeans, cuffed to expose most of his ankles, a loudly pink and green Hawaiian shirt fitted atop one of his corny tee shirts reading ‘I Like Shit Films’.

“Damn Eds you look great.” Richie pulled Eddie towards him by one of the belt loops in his overalls and kissed him sweetly on the temple.

“You look good too, I love seeing your hairy legs…” Eddie giggled and poked a finger through one of the holes at Richie’s thigh.

They laughed a little together, then Eddie lathered sunscreen on the both of them muttering something about ‘thirty minutes before sun exposure.’ Then Eddie walked a few laps around the room, making sure they had everything as Richie slipped on his checkered vans. Soon they were out the door and headed towards the ‘bachelor bungalow.’

Twenty minutes later, they were all in Mike’s van, Mike and Stan in the front seats, Bill, Bev, and Ben in the middle and Richie and Eddie crammed in the back. Richie had to sit with his knees elevated on the seat in front of him to accommodate for the tight space.

They arrived at the park and were officially inside at twelve pm.

“Okay y’all, I say we head straight back to frontier town to hit up the maverick first, it is by far the best roller coaster here.” Richie said as he led the group holding a map, Eddie was at his side grabbing at his wrist to also look at the map.

Everyone seemed to agree on the plan, Bill and Eddie now lead the group, being the best navigators as Richie jumped from person to person behind them to fuck with everyone. Eddie watched him sneak up behind Bev and Ben walking hand in hand to pry their hands apart and hold each of them saying some joke about a threesome as he did so. Eddie fell back from his stride with Bill at the front of the group to butt in on the fun, Richie swung each of his arms around Eddie and Stan's shoulders.

“You know what guys? I am so fucking happy.” Richie smiled at each of them.

“I am too Richie…” Eddie laughed.

“I told you not to eat that fucking edible in the car…” Stan teased him.

“No like genuinely…I love our group of people and of course I love my Eddie-Bear…” Richie squeezed Eddies shoulders.

Eddie couldn’t help but cringe at the nickname, but he felt that he couldn’t comment on it because of the rest of Richie’s sentence. He hadn’t found the courage or the right time to profess his love for Richie yet. He was positive of his reciprocated love for him, but he felt strongly that he wanted to make the moment special. He wanted to remember the first time he told Richie that he loves him.

“Yeah it seems like that puzzle is really coming together huh?” Stan asked Richie.

“Stan-the-man bringing everything full circle…” Richie clapped his hand against Stan’s shoulder a few times.

“What?” Eddie was confused about what they were referencing.

“I’ll tell you about it some other time Eds, it’s too gay to discuss here in the public eye…” Richie laughed and squeezed their shoulders, then released them from his grasp with a clap on the back.

As they walked past the entrance to the Iron Dragon a group of girls approached their group.

“Hi are you Richie Tozier from Saturday Night Live?” One of them asked.

“I sure am!” Richie beamed at them.

Eddie’s heart rate went up and he dashed around the group to hide behind Stan as Richie spoke to the girls. Their conversation was luckily pretty short and bland. Everyone in the group took turns looking at Eddie in Stan’s shadow.

Richie hugged each of them and they all took a picture together before they were on their way.

“Sorry guys, I thought that kind of shit only happened in New York, I guess people in Ohio know what’s up too I guess…” Richie chuckled and scratched the back of his neck as they all fell back into formation to finish their walk to the Maverick.

It occurred to Eddie that this kind of stuff happened to Richie on a regular basis when he left the house. Eddie was still slightly nervous about going into public with Richie still, the paranoia and childhood trauma of being ridiculed for his sexual orientation still loomed over his head each time he considered it. Whenever they went shopping or out to get food, they weren’t out long enough for people to have time to really recognize Richie.

“I forgot you were famous…” Eddie joked, trying to distract from how nervous he was hiding behind Stan.

“Honestly, me too…” Richie laughed and ruffled Eddie’s hair.

When they finally arrived, there was a forty-five-minute wait ahead of them. Bev and Richie spent the first ten minutes playing concentration with each other, clapping their hands together in the routine and breaking into a fit of laughter when one would stutter over their answer or repeat a word. The rest of the group was pretty entertained watching them, Eddie especially so. He was entranced by Richie’s mouth throughout the whole game, not only because he loved it, but because he loved the way Richie smiled so hard as they played that he had to talk around it. His top set of teeth, beautifully white and straight, never disappeared into his mouth, prominent and pearly as ever.

Richie and Bev broke off to play the game with their respective significant others. Richie and Eddie played a few rounds, some of which lasting painfully long, keeping Stan, Bill, and Mike on edge on the sidelines amazed at how fast their brains worked to come up with animals and Crayola names.

Soon after, they were pretty bored with the game and were nearing the stairs leading up to where they were to board the roller coaster.

“Nervous Spaghetti-Man?” Richie pushed his shoulder into Eddies.

“Fuck yes I am…” Eddie laughed as if surprised that Richie even had to ask.

“You’ll love it, trust me.” Richie said and gripped Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie just bit his lip and crossed his arms out of nervousness. Richie leaned in close to his ear.

“ _I really want to hug you right now but I’m not gonna because I know you don’t want to, but just know that I want to… among other things of course but you’re just so cute all nervous and stuff…”_ Richie whispered into his ear.

Eddie leaned towards Richie’s ear on his tip toes to respond. “ _Thanks Richie”_ he flashed him a weak smile to match his response. He really wanted to be able to comfortably do those things with Richie in public, but he just _couldn’t_ yet.

Richie winked in response.

Fifteen minutes later they were pairing off to board the coaster. It was a process allowing various couples ahead of them in line to accommodate for all of them being on the same train, but when they finally figured everything out the order was as follows, Richie and Eddie were closest to the front of the train in the second row of seats, Bev and Ben were right after them, Stan and Mike paired up for this ride, leaving Bill closest to the back as a single rider. Eddie felt his palms sweating profusely not only from the warm temperature but from pure _nerves_.

Richie took his glasses off as they stood between the metal bars, waiting for the riders in front of them in line to board the coaster, making them next in line.

“Wait woah okay now I’m really nervous…” Eddie said.

“What why?” Richie smiled.

“You had to take your glasses off! How fucking fast does this thing go!?” Eddie rambled.

“No, it’s really not that bad, they’re just loose you know?” Richie explained calmly to him, a polar opposite to the tone Eddie’s voice was carrying.

“Where are you even going to put those? They’ll be crushed in your pocket the seat belt goes like right there doesn’t it?” Eddie referenced Richie’s front pocket with a wave of his hand.

“Well then you’re going to keep them safe for me in your little letter flap on your chest.” Richie giggled and handed the glasses to Eddie.

With a huff he unbuttoned the front pocket of his overalls on his chest and neatly dropped Richie’s glasses in, securely buttoning the flap to be sure of their safety.

“Richie I’m so nervous…” Eddie said quiet enough so that only he could hear.

“Eddie, it’s gonna be great, you’re gonna be so happy when it’s over with.”

“Yeah happy I didn’t die…” Eddie giggled.

“We can leave if you want, I don’t mind doing the walk of shame with you I promise…” Richie smiled “seriously Eddie if you’re too nervous we don’t have to ride.” Richie was leaned close in proximity to Eddie, in a way it was comforting.

“No, it’s okay, I’ve got this…” Eddie said as he nodded his head and rubbed his palms against his shorts.

“I’m proud of you.” Richie winked and straightened back into a standing position as they waited for the metal door in front of them to swing open allowing them to board the train.

When they finally did open, Richie lead the way into their seat, they fastened themselves in, buckling their seat belts and pulling down on their shoulder straps. When they were settled into their seats, Eddie focused on his breathing. Soon, they were moving, the train moved swiftly into position at the base of the hill, then it came to a complete stop there, Eddie felt his heart pound in his chest.

Richie’s hand squeezed Eddie’s thigh, a last-ditch effort at comfort before he raised his hands in the air. Seconds later the train took off at what felt like the speed of light, they shot up the hill and Eddie couldn’t even muster the strength to scream, pure fear radiated through his body. That same fear amplified as they rounded the peak of the hill, nose diving into the ninety-five-degree angle drop.

Richie laughed next to him, joy carrying through the laugh, making Eddie feel silly about being so terrified. He relaxed a little at the sound of his laugh, though not by much. The train cork-screwed and looped every which way, thrashing about on the track. He now understood why this was Richie’s favorite, it was fucking _insane_.

Eddie was starting to enjoy the ride by the end of it, he started to laugh along with Richie as the coaster flew through the dark tunnel, amplified by magnetic launch mechanics that Ben was telling them about the night before.

As the train slowed around the corner approaching the wooden building in which they boarded, indicating the end of the ride, Richie’s hand fell to pat Eddie’s thigh.

“See what did I tell ya Eds?” He was still beaming his beautiful smile, and his hair was windblown from the ride.

“That was really fun!” Eddie reciprocated the smile, leaning forward as much as he could, shoulders strained against the straps.

As they exited the ride, they all laughed at their expressions in the photos from the ride, Richie and Eddie were deep into a fit of laughter in the photo, eyes squinted shut and smiles shining, the only difference was Eddie’s hands were tightly gripping his shoulder straps and Richie’s were thrown into the air above his head. Bev was screaming for dear life in the photo and Ben had his eyes and mouth clamped shut so tight it looked like it hurt. Stan’s head was bowed, and his expression appeared almost entirely unfazed other than a squint in his expression as if stuck in a permanent wince. Mike, like Bev, was also screaming for dear life in the photo and Bill appeared as if he was laughing at him from his seat behind them.

Bev insisted that she buy all of the photos as a souvenir, she said something about framing them for her wall as she walked closer to the counter. Ben stayed with her as the others wandered outside of the crowding shack to wait.

The rest of the day’s rides went mostly like this, Eddie getting super nervous right before, stressing about some feature of the ride, whether it be the massive hill of the Millennium, the fact that their feet were dangling on the Raptor, the stunted drop on the Valraven. By the end of each of the rides, he was even more trusting of Richie and felt as if he just had the time of his life. Stan and Mike had conveniently timed shows to attend when the time came for them to ride the Millennium and the Valraven. When the time for dinner came, they ate the Coaster’s Drive In and decided against riding any more rides in the near future.

“Guys look at the sky…” Bev said as she walked hand in hand with Ben.

They all looked up and were met with a gorgeous sea of orange and pink, the sun was close to setting, and it was making a show out of it.

“Let’s go to the beach to watch the sunset!” Richie said excitedly, sprinting towards the direction of the boardwalk entrance, not waiting for anyone to agree on the plans before entirely committing.

“Slow down Richie we’re all gonna get separated!” Eddie yelled and ran after him.

Richie turned his head to yell behind him as he ran. “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

At that, Eddie scoffed and shook his head, Bev speeding past him as he did so, taking him a bit by surprise, she even sped past Richie.

“Oh _fuck no Beaverly!_ ” Richie yelled as he ran faster.

They were all laughing and panting by the time they got to the entrance to the beach, stamping their hands as they passed through the metal detectors. They all took their shoes and socks off, stuffing them into the cubbies available there before walking down the ramp and towards the water.

The sun was still pretty high in the sky when they got to the beach, they had time to walk and explore a bit before they should sit down to watch. They all paired up and walked in a loose order along the shore. Eddie felt as if he was close to having enough courage to hold Richie’s hand as they walked, relishing in the beauty of the scene around them. Courage also stemmed from the fact that there were only a few people on the beach, scattered and completely uninterested in the group of seven adults walking along the shore. 

Eddie stole a glance at Richie walking next to him, he was smiling up at the sky, a closed mouth beautiful smile that accented his plump rosy lips. Blue eyes twinkling beneath his glasses at the scene of pink, orange, and magenta dancing across the sky. They were at the back of the group, Bev and Ben leading and Mike, Stan and Bill sandwiched between them.

“Hey Richie, wait…” Eddie whispered and grabbed his wrist lightly.

“What’s up Eds, everything okay?” Richie seemed a little concerned.

“Yeah… let’s just sit down, don’t say anything to them…” Eddie smirked and walked backwards, little further up the beach as to not sit where water would invade their space.

Richie’s shoulders shook along with a silent laugh as they settled into the sand. “Damn they’re really not going to notice huh?”

They watched their friends continue to walk along the shore, then their attention was drawn back up towards the sky, enjoying the sunset together.

“I guess not.” Eddie laughed along with Richie, who crossed his legs and leaned back onto outstretched palms behind them, hands becoming buried in the sand.

“Oh, Eddie today has been great…” Richie sighed.

“Yeah I love running around here with you, I feel like I’m twelve again.”

They sat smiling up towards the sky, sun finally dipping towards the horizon. Eddie glanced again at Richie, who still beamed as if his face muscles would never tire.

“I don’t think you’ve stopped smiling all day…” Eddie bumped their shoulders together.

“It’s ‘cus you make me so happy Eds, I don’t think I could stop smiling if I wanted to…” Richie sat up and punched a light fist against Eddie’s thigh, bracelets jingling on his wrist as he did so.

“You make me happy too Rich…” Eddie reached out and grabbed Richie’s hand, pulling it into his lap, to hold and caress it as he continued. Courage and love bursting through the seams of his heart, pouring through his veins, leaving through is fingertips to press light kisses to the skin of Richie’s hand. “Richie… I-” Eddie shifted in his seat, turning a little to face Richie as he spoke. “I love you… so much…”

Eddie wasn’t sure why, but he felt as if he could cry in that moment. Overcome with so much emotion about his feelings for Richie.

“Oh, Eddie you’re going to make me cry, baby I love you _so fucking much it hurts_.” Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand. “Can I kiss you?”

Eddie nodded, he didn’t even care to check their surroundings, just reached his hands up to grasp Richie’s face as he crashed their lips together, smiling into the kiss and running a thumb against his jaw line.

Their kiss broke apart and Eddie scooted closer to Richie, slotting under his arm as they continued to watch the sun set.

“You know, I’ve never felt like this before.” Richie said quietly, with meaning. “Not with anyone… not even Bev I think.”

Eddie looked up at him as he spoke, his face still smiling up at the sky, wind ruffling his hair slightly. Eddie wished he could record the view of Richie in this moment, ever so beautiful and at peace. 

“Like I love her of course but not like how I love you…” Richie met Eddie’s eyes, they shared a meaningful smile before Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“At night sometimes I wake up and I am just thinking about you, not in like a dirty way… _most of the time_ … more like in disbelief.” Richie rested his temple on the top of Eddie’s head. “It used to be thoughts like ‘damn I can’t believe _he_ wants to be with _me…_ ’ but now it’s more like ‘damn how lucky am I that I managed to be put on earth at the same time as Eddie Kaspbrak… our lives so perfectly synced in such a way for us to form such a beautiful bond…’”

“Richie…” Eddie choked out, tears were streaming down his face now, he was so moved by Richie’s words, the tears that threatened to fall through his confession and declaration of love now flooding across his cheeks.

Richie looked at him and Eddie started giggling, seeing that he also had tears in his eyes.

“Stop being so sweet… our friends are going to think something’s wrong…” Eddie chuckled as he wiped his face with the inside of his shirt.

“I can’t help it! I just love you so much. You make me so fucking happy Eds…” Richie was close to sobbing.

Eddie laughed and ducked under Richie’s arm again to wrap his arms around his chest.

“You’re such a big sap…” Eddie giggled.

“Hey, you’re crying too Kaspbrak…” Richie giggled back and kissed into Eddie’s hair.

“Only because of you! I’m suspecting that the whole comedy sketch writing is a front for your true passion of writing love ballads.”

“Fuck! You caught me red handed, they’re each titled a different one of your nicknames, we’re still trying to get naming rights to Eddie-Bear, but odds are in our favor…” Richie laughed.

“Oh _God_ …” Eddie groaned and leaned his head against Richie’s shoulder.

The sun was officially hidden beneath the horizon, all that was left was the sky billowing the shades of deep pink and orange about.

“I love that you’re funny Eddie…” Richie said.

“That was random.”

“No, just like, you make me laugh more than anyone I know, and I work with comedians…”

“Thanks Richie, you sure as hell make me laugh harder than anyone, _I_ know… but that’s really not a lot of people so don’t let that go to your head.” Eddie giggled.

“Oh, it went right to my head, sorry.” Richie laughed.

They laughed and joked until their phone’s buzzed, Eddie opened his to find that Bev had sent a few photos to their group chat, the first was a photo of the beautiful sky and the second was a photo of the sky framing Richie and Eddie sitting in front of the water, arms wrapped around each other.

“Wait what the fuck…” Eddie said as they both turned to look behind them, Bev, Ben, Mike, Stan, and Bill were all waving at them from their position, seated behind them further up the beach.

Richie and Eddie laughed as they stood up and swiped the sand off of their bodies, walking towards the rest of their friends.

“You guys are so fucking sweet I was almost crying!” Bev yelled. “Sorry if we ruined your moment!”

“You made up for it with the picture.” Richie said as he reached out his hands to help Bev stand up, pulling her into a hug as she did so. “Just don’t hide under the bed when we’re having sex okay? That’s too far…”

Everyone but Eddie laughed at that, he just groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Bill ruffled Eddies hair “I’m really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks Bill.” Eddie smiled at him.

They all turned to walk back to the entrance of the beach, Eddie now felt comfortable enough to hold Richie’s hand as they walked. Occasionally involving his other hand to grip him along his forearm.

They brushed the sand off of their feet and slipped their shoes back on, exposing their stamped hands to the worker and walking through the metal detectors as they filed back into the park.

Eddie found Richie’s hand again as they walked, a newfound confidence stemming from their moment on the beach as well as the shadow of the darkening sky.

They all followed Bill’s lead who was wondering towards the strip of carnival games lining the outdoor of an arcade.

“You know what I love about our relationship?” Richie asked.

“What?”

“I feel like we could give each other piggyback rides…” Richie smirked at Eddie “here hop on, come on!”

He dropped his hold on Eddie’s hand and crouched as if preparing for Eddie to jump onto his back.

“I have no idea where that thought came from…” Eddie was still confused but was walking towards Richie anyway, preparing to jump onto his back, trusting that he could support his weight because though the thought was weird… he was on to something.

Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s shoulders, supporting himself in order to safely hop onto his back.

“Okay, one… two… three…” He heaved himself up and was immediately supported by Richie’s hands cupping beneath his thighs, guiding him up to securely wrap his arms around his neck.

“See I have a point!” Richie giggled as he walked comfortably supporting their combined weight.

“I never said you didn’t!” Eddie laughed and snuggled into his grasp around Richie’s neck.

Richie apparently got bored of walking like a normal person because he started obnoxiously swaying along to the music blaring out of the speakers surrounding them. He jogged a little to catch up to the group again, slowing down once he cut off Bev and Ben.

“Hey Eddie, let me carry you next!” Bev giggled.

“Paws off Marsh, you’re just jealous you can’t carry Ben like this.” Richie said back.

“What!? Who said that…” She crouched in front of Ben. “Come on, let’s show him…”

“Show him what, me breaking your legs?” Ben laughed. “If anything, you’re getting on my back.”

“Fine…” Bev sarcastically sighed, then jogged happily to jump on her fiancé’s back. Kissing him sweetly behind the ear once they were situated.

They all caught up to Bill, Mike and Stan who were trying their money at a game in which you throw a ball at some bottles to knock them over for a prize. Eddie watched Richie’s head scan along each of the prizes as Bill positioned his body to throw the ball as if he was pitching a baseball.

“You better watch out dude, if Big-Bill misses that damn ball is going right through you…” Richie joked to the worker behind the counter.

They all watched Bill throw his balls, two of the three missing the bottles, the third knocked one off of the pyramid stack, rewarding him with his choice of a small stuffed toy, of which he chose a small pink bear, muttering something about giving it to a girl he was talking to.

“Me, me next!” Richie cheered as Eddie slid down his body to stand on his own two feet, Eddie felt his body ache at the action, longing to be close to Richie again.

They all watched and cheered Richie on as he revved up to throw his balls, determination painted across his expression. The first one missed by a long shot.

“That was just a warm-up…” Richie chuckled and reached for his second ball, of which missed by an even longer shot.

“Damn, I don’t trust myself to do the third… Eddie you’re up man…” Richie tossed the ball in Eddie’s direction, who had to quickly snap his hands out of his pockets to catch it.

Richie gave Eddie a pat on the back of the shoulder before stepping back to give him space to throw the ball. He lined up his shot similar to how Bill did, intending to pelt the ball as if it were a baseball pitch. Eddie perfected his pitches and form sometime in high school with Bill when he thought that his mom would allow him to try out for the team…of which she did not, leaving Eddie on the sidelines to watch as Bill and Mike played the game he longed to be a part of.

He channeled his pent-up frustration from the memory towards making this the best damned pitch he’s ever made in his life. He drew the ball back, then shot it forward, the impact of the ball in the middle of the bottles at the base of the pyramid caused them to crash apart and clatter across the table beneath. At his side Richie jumped and cheered, five others did the same in his peripheral.

Eddie smirked at Richie, then motioned with his hands and face as if to say, ‘tell the guy what you want.’

“Oh, jeez I didn’t think I’d get this far…” Richie stopped jumping and ran his hands through his hair, scanning his eyes across the top prizes hanging from the top of the booth. “Umm…. that one…” Richie smirked and pointed to a large fluffy brown bear with a red bow tie across his neck, it was probably almost Eddie’s height, and that thought was confirmed when Richie was handed the bear. He hugged it to his chest as they walked away.

Eddie was walking along side Bev, they weren’t entirely sure of where they were headed, all they knew was to follow Bill. He and Bev were lost in conversation when Eddie felt the arms of the bear wrap around his neck, slightly startled, he fell out of the conversation as he held onto the arms. Richie walked at his side then and leaned to whisper into his ear.

“Eddie-Bear for my Eddie-Bear…” His lips brushed delicately against Eddie’s cheekbone before standing upright and walking smugly with his hands in his pockets.

Eddie scoffed and shook his head “I can’t fucking believe you…” Eddie giggled.

Richie beamed at him and ran ahead of the group to jump on the colorful shapes dancing across the ground, a light show the park put on after sunset. His actions attracted the attention of everyone around them, causing a group of a few girls appearing close age to them approached him in recognition.

Eddie simply turned around and hugged the bear’s arms that limply lay over his chest. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous whenever Richie got recognized, but he couldn’t help but want to hide in those moments. Stan walked into his field of view, smirking.

“What…” Eddie grumbled.

“You should probably go over there…” Stan crossed his arms over his chest and jutted his hip out.

“Why?” Eddie suppressed the need to turn around and sneak a glance behind him.

“I think those girls are trying to pick him up.” Stan shrugged.

Eddie felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, the feeling was foreign, therefore his next few actions stemmed from pure instinct.

He pushed the bear at Stan, who held it gladly as he watched Eddie about face and walk towards Richie. Eddie felt his neck getting hot and his palms getting sweaty as he marched as calmly as possible towards Richie. He felt himself getting angrier as Richie scratched at the back of his neck ‘ _how dare they make him nervous…’_

Eddie slotted into the group close to Richie’s side. The girls stopped talking as soon as he appeared, he must have looked pretty pissed off…

“Eddie-Bear!” Richie beamed at him, face drifting from the expression of nerves it held moments before.

He had his arms crossed as he nudged the side of Richie’s arm with his shoulder, Richie responded to the touch with an arm snaked around Eddie’s shoulders.

“These ladies were just asking if I could join them for ice-cream” Richie squeezed the side of Eddie’s shoulder and gave him a look.

“Well how lovely is that…” Eddie forced a smile.

A few of the girls exchanged confused looks.

“Yeah, very nice of them, yes… but I was just about to tell them about how tired we all were…” Richie made a face as if to say ‘ _damn I wish I could, but I can’t…’_

“Yes, so tired, so very tired…” Eddie patted his mouth yawning, as he leaned his hip against Richie’s body.

“Okay… yeah well it was cool meeting you!” One of the girls said and turned to leave, expecting the others to follow.

“Yeah…” the girl closest to Richie reached out and caressed his elbow, looking him in the eyes before saying “see you Saturday…” before turning to follow her friends.

Eddie’s nostrils flared at that, he waited until they were far enough away to speak. “What the _fuck…”_

“Oh _God that sucked…”_ Richie’s arm fell from around Eddie “like props to them for shooting their shot but like _jeez…_ it was like a game of _how uncomfortable can we make Richie Tozier in thirty seconds…”_ Richie ran a hand through his curls.

“That is so not okay… like even if you were single how weird is that!? Just like throwing yourself at someone because they’re hot and famous on TV!?” Eddie rambled.

“Aww Eddie thinks I’m hot…” Richie laughed.

Their other friends walked closer to them, feeling as if the coast was clear.

“I just don’t like people _touching you like that”_ Eddie referenced Richie’s elbow with his hand.

Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulders again. “Yeah that was kind of weird…”

“ _Really weird…”_ Eddie whined and held Richie’s hand that draped around his shoulders.

“Hey, get back on my back, you can be my human shield from creepy horny girls.” Richie giggled.

Eddie did just that, confidence radiating off of him now as he hopped up onto Richie’s back, supported instantly with large hands at his thighs.

As they walked, Eddie settled more and more into his position, arms draped around Richie’s strong shoulders and head resting on top of his own bicep. Gazing dreamily at the side of Richie’s head, fluffy curls bobbing with each step, beautifully blue eyes glittering from the dancing lights around them. Eddie pecked a kiss against his temple, he received one in return on a forearm that lay close to Richie’s face, a physical _‘I love you.’_

Eddie decided in that moment that he didn’t give a fuck if someone had something to say about him and Richie’s public exchange of love. Who was he to deny himself happiness and deprive himself of what his body and heart craved just because they were out from behind closed doors. If all he wanted to do was hold Richie’s hand, why should he deny himself the urge because of the off chance someone would scoff or look away in disgust.

The world wasn’t Derry, New York wasn’t Derry, New York was a place where people like him were accepted. Hell, if they could act like this in _Sandusky Ohio_ they could sure as shit act like this in New York.

Eddie’s body felt relaxed on top of Richie’s, so relaxed that he kept sliding down, causing Richie to jolt his body higher and support his weight again firmly, his shoulders flexing beneath Eddie’s touch.

“Sorry, I think I’m actually tired…” Eddie said into Richie’s ear.

“Don’t be sorry Eds, I know you’re exhausted from all that jealous rage back there.” Richie chuckled.

“I wouldn’t say _rage_ …” Eddie groaned. He felt embarrassed and a little bad about his attitude towards the girls.

Richie chuckled. “Hey Big-Bill! Where the fuck are we going man!? Were all tired as hell back here!” Richie yelled towards the front of the group, Eddie just now realizing Ben had Bev held in a similar position to Eddie. However, she was jolted awake by Richie’s words.

“I’m trying to find the exit but I can’t fucking figure out where we are on this damn map…” Bill said as he squinted at the map.

Eddie shifted so he could slide down Richie’s back, knowing that that was his cue to return to the front of the group and navigate the way out of there. He was always great at being the navigator of the group, reading maps and visualizing directions were something that came easy to him.

Eddie strolled next to Bill, gazing at the map until he could visualize the way to the exit, he now led the way with Richie at his side, resting an elbow on his shoulder and rubbing at his eyes underneath his glasses.

“Hey sleepy you want a turn?” Eddie asked.

“Really?” Richie seemed unsure.

“Yes dude, you look like you’re going to fall asleep at any second.” Eddie chuckled.

“I mean if you’re down I’m down.” Richie shrugged.

Eddie crouched in front of him, preparing for Richie to jump on top of his back, he was reminded of their height difference when instead, Richie held his shoulders and hooked a leg around his hip. Eddie supported his thigh as Richie swung the other one up. Eddie heaved his body up his back a little, comfortably positioning Richie’s thighs on either side of the small of his back.

Richie’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and a loving kiss was pressed to his temple. Eddie carried him comfortably as he led their small pack of friends.

“Damn we really can give each other piggyback rides huh…” Eddie giggled after a few minutes.

Richie laughed as well. “Yes, we can and it’s awesome…”

They finally reached the exit, walking for a while longer after that until they reached Mike’s van. They all clambered into their spots that they rode in on the way to the park, except now Richie and Eddie sandwiched a giant teddy bear in the back seat. They arrived at the hotel about fifteen minutes later and filed into their respective rooms. Richie was first in the shower as Eddie organized his nightly routine on the counter of the sink, Richie was done in the shower once Eddie was finished brushing his teeth. Richie wrapped a towel around his hips and left the room with a tired kiss to Eddie’s temple. He couldn’t help but glance at Richie’s back as he left the room, he loved the beauty marks that created constellations there, shoulders broad and strong, lightly dusted in freckles.

Eddie hopped into the shower, his showers were far longer and probably far more intricate than Richie’s, everything perfectly timed and efficient. When he was finished, he dried himself with the towel and wrapped it around his hips, flicking the lights off in the bathroom on his way out. Richie dressed and asleep on top of the covers of the bed, sprawled atop the giant teddy bear, glasses still on his face. Eddie snapped a photo and sent it to their friend group chat with the caption ‘Good night everyone’.

Various goodnight texts buzzed on his phone as he pulled on his pajamas. He flicked the lights off in the room before walking over to Richie on the bed, plucking his glasses off of his face, cleaning them with the fabric of his shirt, then placing them on the bedside table. He rested a hand on Richie’s shoulder and shook him a little.

“Hey Richie, honey, sit up so we can get _under the covers…_ ” Eddie smirked at him.

Richie sat up and moved in such a way that shimmied the covers out from underneath him. Eddie walked around the bed to fall into their usual position, Eddie tightly spooned around Richie, face and lips pressed into his back.

“Hey Richie?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you…”

“I love you too Eddie…”


	9. Water Slides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for trigger warnings.

Richie was awoken by a kiss on his cheek, he smiled with his eyes closed, so full of love from the day before, aka the best day of his life thus-far. The day in which Eddie said ‘I love you’ the day in which Richie knew for sure that Eddie was his person, his piece, the soul he had been missing all these years.

“Hey, you got to get up now Rich…” He felt fingers comb through his hair and massage at his scalp.

Richie groaned and turned towards Eddie next to him in bed, finally opening his eyes, best way to start the day. Beautiful brown eyes gazing at him, twinkling with sleep. Richie couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Eddie, pulling their bodies flush and burying his face in Eddie’s warm neck.

“No… I don’t…” He mumbled and kissed along the dark spots there, a visual reminder of their exchanges of passion, Richie had similar marks blemishing the pale skin of his neck and collarbone.

Eddie shuddered under Richie’s kisses on his neck and the tracing of his hand underneath his shirt, thumbing at his skin. Richie grinned and deepened his kisses against Eddie’s neck.

“Richie… Bev is gonna bust in here any second… I don’t want her joining us once this escalates…” Eddie laughed, breathy from the building tension.

“Mmm, Eddie baby promise me we can pick up where we left off later…” Richie pecked a kiss to the corner of his mouth and swiped his thumb across the firm bone of his hip.

“Yes of course we can…” Eddie smiled and combed his fingers through Richie’s hair line. “Now come on let’s be ahead of the game this morning…”

They rolled out of bed and dressed, this time sporting their respective swim trunks. Richie’s trunks were a loud yellow, orange and pink Hawaiian print design, he pulled on a wife beater tank top to fashion some modesty until they got to the park, he swung a towel from home around his shoulders and dug through his suitcase in search of his contacts, of which he neglected to wear at all times until days such as this, where glasses are completely unreasonable.

Eddie was wearing a pair of trunks shorter in comparison to Richie’s, they were bright red, effectively causing Richie to reminisce about the night mere weeks ago. Eddie fashioned one of Richie’s Hawaiian shirts over his shoulders to complete the look, buttons open to display his toned chest and stomach.

Richie pealed his eyes away from Eddie to pop in his contacts.

“Oh shit, we should put on sunscreen…” Eddie dug into his toiletry bag and pulled out his tube of 50 spf sunscreen. “Here take off your tank top.”

“Damn you know how bossy Eddie really does it for me…” Richie joked before pulling his tank top over his head. He winced at the cool touch of the sunscreen against his back.

“Shut up dummy…” Eddie scoffed and laughed.

Richie stood up straight and held his arms out to either side. He watched Eddie in the mirror, face focused on massaging the sunscreen into Richie’s skin. He couldn’t help but smile to himself, pleased with how his life has changed in these past seven months.

Eddie’s eyes flickered to meet his in the mirror.

“Why are you smiling?” Eddie asked as he smirked.

Richie shrugged “I don’t know… I’m just happy…”

Eddie smiled completely and planted a kiss to Richie’s shoulder before massaging sunscreen into the spot.

Once Eddie was finally finished, Richie happily got to work returning the favor. Being sure to push the tips of his fingers into the tight muscles on Eddie’s back as he worked, sneaking a back rub into the mundane routine of applying sunscreen. As Richie worked at the muscles in Eddie’s shoulders and neck he groaned and lulled his head forward. Richie leaned forward and planted a kiss to the back of his neck.

When their sunscreen ritual was completed, they met up with the others in the ‘Bachelor Bungalow’ before they all walked to the car, sandals smacking against the bottoms of each of their feet as they walked along. They were at the park not forty minutes later.

They picked up a few maps as they entered the park, they all agreed that the wave pool sounded to be a safe place to start as they walked in direction towards it.

Bev offered space in her large beach bag for everyone to drop their belongings into, they each shed their shirts and various belongings that had no business being in the water, adding them all to her bag. They then rented a locker to store it in.

“Okay no one forget the fucking password” Bev said as she opened the locker.

“Or get lost, because we don’t have our phones anymore either…” Stan said a little worried.

“It’s okay, I’ve got one of those kid leashes to put on Eddie so we’re good.” Richie elbowed Stan in the ribs.

“Okay, if anything, turn that whole scenario around sir.” Eddie said. Richie laughed hard at that, mostly at how adorable Eddie was saying it, with his arms crossed and his face all scrunched up. Richie so desperately wanted to tuck him under his arm, but decided against it, worried that the safety Eddie felt about public displays of affection the night before has worn off with the day light.

They all kicked their sandals off and set them by one of the blue lounge chairs lining the entrance to the pool, of which they threw their towels onto, tucking the maps beneath them. They all walked calmly into the water at first, then suddenly Richie felt the urge to dive into the waves crashing towards him, so he did. Cold water shocking the nerves of his body, refreshing his senses. He swam as far as he could beneath the surface of the water, a personal challenge to see how far he could go without stopping to take a breath.

When he finally emerged from the water, he turned to see Ben, Mike, and Stan trudging through the water in his direction. The heads of Bev, Eddie, and Bill popped up in various spots behind him, Eddie being the closest. The waves bobbed them up and down, Richie’s feet were lifted off the ground with each wave, which only left the struggle of what Eddie was dealing with up to his imagination. Eddie was sure as hell strong enough to keep himself afloat, but if the option was given to make his life easier, by God Richie was going to do whatever that entailed.

There weren’t many others in the wave pool, Richie felt that he could use this fact to his advantage, he reached his hand out hoping that Eddie would take it. Richie smiled as Eddie took his hand, thankful relief flooding across his expression. Richie pulled him close and grabbed his other hand, then he positioned their grasp on each other to hold Eddie’s arms, closer to the elbows, jumping along with each wave, moving their bodies together to keep their heads above the water. Around them Bev was on Ben’s back who was jumping in time to the waves similar to how Richie was. Stan and Mike jumped along too, Bill had given up on jumping and extended his limbs in a starfish fashion to float on top of the water.

Richie tried his best to hold onto Eddie to keep him above water without making it too sensual, he could see the array of emotion and consideration in Eddie’s expression as he went through the same thought process.

“Hey, fuck it!” Eddie laughed and swung his legs forward to wrap around the small of Richie’s waist.

“Holy shit, Eds are you sure!?” Richie’s hands immediately positioned around Eddie, one supporting his thigh and the other wrapping around the small of his back.

“Yes I’m sure, I’ve decided I don’t give a fuck!” Eddie laughed again, yelling over the sound of the crashing waves and loud ass music.

“God, I love you!” Richie crashed their lips together and squeezed Eddie closer by the small of his back.

Eddie smiled and giggled into the kiss; his slicked wet arms slipped into position with his hands tangled into Richie’s hair.

“Get a room!” Stan yelled at them.

“Hey, stop it some of us think it’s sweet! We’re proud of you guys! Keep up the good work!” Bev yelled back.

They broke apart their kiss to giggle and rock along with the waves and the music. Stan and Mike started to splash at Bill who was still star-fished, floating in the water. Which resulted in Bill splashing back, only to accidentally splash Bev and Ben, which resulted in Bev splashing all of them. Richie joined in on the fun for the hell of it. Holding Eddie around his middle as he splashed at them all with his free hand. Eddie gasping and laughing each time they got splashed. They did this until the round of waves stopped, the water was now still enough for Eddie to stand in the water on his own, tip-toed underneath the water with only his head above the still water.

“This sucks, I’ll be right back…” Stan announced abruptly and turned to leave the wave pool.

“Jeez says the guy who was freaking out about us getting separated…” Richie teased.

“Fuck off Richie I’ll be right back!” Stan yelled back.

Eddie floated above the water in the same fashion as Bill moments before. Richie admired his beauty in the moment, eyes closed, and arms stretched to either side. He floated in such a way that exposed the purple and red love bites on one of his inner thighs, only noticeable if you were looking out for it and damn, was Richie looking out for it. Bev, bless her soul, was always so tuned into the frequency of Richie’s brain, so much so that she followed the gaze of his eye line to spot the marks as well.

She flashed Richie a squinted smirk, Richie couldn’t help the shit eating grin that took over his face, a grin so hard and genuine he had to giggle along with it.

“Jesus, Richie…” Bev couldn’t help but giggle along with him.

Richie was now shrugging and pointing his palms to the sky. “I don’t know Bev I just can’t help it!”

This only made Bev laugh more, burying her face into Ben’s shoulder, they were each flashed a variety of confused looks from their friends. In which Bev and Richie shook their heads to, indicating it wasn’t something for the world to hear. Eddie went back to standing as best he could in the water.

They all chatted and laughed for a little while longer, until Stan returned, struggling to carry three large donut shaped clear pool floaties.

“This was a process okay, so I’m assigning, one for me, one for Bill and one for Eddie.” He slid the floaties to their respective people and heaved himself into his own.

“Thanks Stan!” Eddie said.

“You’re a life saver man…” Bill said.

Bill heaved himself into his floatie, the whole action was very ungraceful, he jumped up and landed on his chest, then he turned to sit comfortably with his ass in the center of the donut hole, all the while making the ungodly sound of wet skin on the blown up plastic.

“Damn that was fucking beautiful Big-Bill…” Richie cackled as he held the pool floaty steady for Eddie, who held each of the handles backwards and heaved himself up into the floaty easily with the help of Richie holding it steady and his dedication to fitness.

“Fuck off Richie…” Bill said, as everyone else chuckled a bit.

They all had a good time splashing around and watching Ben and Mike race each other across the pool. They stayed for two more rounds of waves before walking out of the water to find their towels and sandals.

They collected their belongings and agreed to next to try out the water slides. They all agreed to try out the ones that required a floaty. When they arrived to the tower of water slides, Richie was quick to grab one of the few two-seater floaties resting by the base of the stairs, so he and Eddie could ride together. They all walked up the seemingly endless stairs and were met with the decision of deciding on which slide to go down upon reaching the top.

“I vote top thrill, which ever that is…” Richie said to Eddie and the lifeguard directing them.

“Okay that’s yellow.” The lifeguard pointed to the corner of the platform where the loading area for the yellow slide was.

Eddie lead the way to the slide, indicating that he was happy with the decision. Richie dropped the floaty into the water and clambered into the front seat, Eddie’s feet rested on either side of his hips as the lifeguard recited some speech he had about safety, highlights being _hold the handles at all times, don’t jump out, etcetera…_

Seconds after they were pushed from the safety of the loading area, Richie threw his hands into the air.

“Richie no!” Eddie hooked his ankles around Richie’s waist as if acting as a personal seatbelt.

All Richie could do is laugh as they flew down the hill, twisting and turning along the curves of the slide. The ride ended with a steep drop, splashing them down into the basin of water below.

“That was fun!” Richie cheered

“That was terrifying! Richie you have to fucking hold on!” Eddie smacked the backs of his shoulders as he unhooked his legs from around Richie’s waist and clambered out of the floaty to stand. “You could have fallen out you crazy ass!”

“But I didn’t!” Richie smirked and stood as well.

“Yeah because I had to be your fucking _seat belt!_ ” Eddie picked up the floaty out of the water.

“Well I owe you my life then…” Richie bowed towards Eddie and held out his hand.

He felt Eddie smack his hand and then watched him walk away to return the floaty. Richie stood off to the side, further away from the variety of water basins as to not be in the way of oncoming riders. Eddie was soon at his side, fiddling with the strings of his swim trunks.

“You mad at me Spaghetti-Head?” Richie elbowed him.

Eddie scoffed and shook his head. “No… you can’t help it that you’re crazy some times.”

“You got me all figured out Eds.” Richie chuckled and ruffled his damp hair, causing it to stick up in crazy directions.

Eddie blushed.

The rest of the group slowly joined them, trickling back in pairs and singles. They all agreed that their next form of business should be the lazy river. Each of them slipped on their sandals and grabbed their towels before walking across the park to their destination.

They each found a floaty and were soon drifting lazily along with the smooth current. Richie held onto one of Eddie’s handles as they drifted along, nervous about them getting separated. Eddie lay with his eyes closed, one of his arms lay across his stomach as the other drifted along in the water, Richie couldn’t tell if he was asleep or not. One thing he did know however was how beautiful Eddie appeared like this, his hair drying into its natural shiny wave, tanned skin on his chest and arms glistening an almost hypnotizing golden shimmer in the rays of the sun. His face appeared restful; his strong brows angled in a peaceful arch.

On their second time around the river Richie started to get restless. His neck was starting to cramp from his position in the floaty and he was frankly getting sick and tired of fiddling with his feet, they needed something to _do…_

As stealthily as he could he hopped out of his floaty and lead Eddie along in the water, peaking a glance at his friends, who all seemed to be resting their eyes, unaware of Richie’s antics. At first, he simply walked along with the current behind Eddie, then he couldn’t focus on walking _and_ looking at Eddie so he folded his arms and rested them around the black handle on the clear plastic floaty. He crossed his legs at the ankles and held them up close to his abdomen underwater to float along with the current. Richie rested his head on his crossed arms to gaze up at Eddie, the angle was different now, his neck was the center of attention now, it rested on the floaty in such a way that caused his adam’s apple to jut out prominently, rosewood love bites scattered along the tendons of his neck.

Richie watched his chest rise and fall with his breaths, he couldn’t help but smile in that moment, everything about Eddie was just perfect and beautiful, so beautiful he lay there glistening in the afternoon sun. The hair low on his stomach, trailing up his abdomen, the rise and falls of his chest causing the water droplets to glisten against his golden skin, angular jaw line and fluffy hair… all of it was magic.

Richie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forearm, causing him to shift awake, whether he was actually asleep or not was still a question.

“Hey why aren’t you in your floaty?”

“I got bored and my neck was cramping from trying to look at you.”

Eddie chuckled and placed his hand in Richie’s now dry hair.

“What do you think of the trip so far? Is it everything you dreamed of?” Richie asked.

“I’m having a great time. I feel like we can all go anywhere together and it’ll be fun…” Eddie scratched the pads of his fingers into Richie’s scalp.

“You’re so right…” Richie smiled up at him and shifted his legs to kick through the water behind them.

“How about you, are you having fun?”

“Of course I’m having fun! Yesterday was like the best day of my life so far…” Richie shifted to rest a hand on Eddie’s stomach.

“You’re sweet Richie…” Eddie smirked.

They lay like that for a while, Eddie settling back into his restful position under the sun with his hand in Richie’s hair, and Richie gazing up at him lovingly with his thumb swiping across the warm skin of his stomach. Richie’s legs fell back into their position tucked in beneath the water.

The rest of their day was spent gliding down various water slides and splashing around in various pools. At sunset they ran around a sprinkler riddled play area meant for kids. Richie had a fun time hogging one of the plastic hoses dangling from a pipe and putting his thumb over the tip to squirt a strong jet of water at his friends as they ran by.

After sunset it was too cold for them to do much of anything, so they headed back to their locker to retrieve their belongings before leaving the park. Eddie held his towel close to his body, draped around his shoulders, his lips were quivering slightly from the chill air prickling his wet skin. Richie wrapped his arm around his shoulders, draping his towel across both of their bodies as they walked.

“Thanks Richie…”

Richie kissed his forehead in response.

When they finally got to the car, they were almost entirely dry except for their suits. They all pulled on their various forms of cover-up clothing, Richie dressing in the white tank, and Eddie hugging Richie’s Hawaiian shirt close to his body. They rode in the back seat of the car back to the hotel, Richie’s arm draped around the back of the seat and Eddie leaning against his shoulder.

“What should we do for dinner?” Bev asked.

“Why don’t we go out… like a last night on the trip kind of thing…” Mike suggested from the driver’s seat.

“That Mexican place across the street from the hotel looked like a good time… margaritas sound fucking tasty right about now.” Richie agreed with Mike on his suggestion.

“I could go for a margarita…” Bev said, and everyone agreed.

They decided they would go back to the hotel to shower and change before going to the restaurant. Eddie was first to shower once they got back to the hotel room, when it was Richie’s turn to shower, he heard Eddie talking with the pet sitter as he got ready.

Eddie filled him in on the conversation as Richie dug through his suitcase to find an outfit to wear and as Eddie buttoned up a tight red dress shirt.

“She said that Bowie is finally warming up to her…” Eddie turned to tousle his hair in the mirror.

“Just in time for us to come home tomorrow…” Richie chuckled as he pulled a pair of black ripped skinny jeans up his legs.

Once they were ready, they all met up in the ‘Bachelor Bungalow’ and left for their walk across the street.

The restaurant was nice, it was decorated like any typical Mexican restaurant with beautiful murals framed on the walls and historical appearing sculptures and pottery on ledges. Dim light flooded from the fixtures on the ceiling to allow the fairy lights stringed about to shine brighter. They were seated around a large table towards the center of the restaurant and Richie was sure to request two pitchers of Margaritas for the table upon sitting down.

They talked and drank, reminiscing about the highlights of the trip, joking about Bill’s insane sunburn on his face and neck. Everyone besides him were beautifully sun-kissed and healthy, Richie longed for the day when they could make a bigger trip together, to the west coast possibly, watching the sunset on a _real_ beach.

After his second margarita he leaned close to the waiter’s ear, making sure Eddie wasn’t paying attention before he did so, to whisper about it being Eddie’s birthday. The waiter winked and walked back to the kitchen. Soon after, their food arrived, they all tried a bit of each other’s food, astounded with how delicious it was.

They all enjoyed their meal and spoke about their plans for the future, Bev brainstormed ideas for her wedding, of which they haven’t even set a date yet. The conversation morphed into her joking about waiting long enough to have a double wedding with Richie and Eddie, Eddie almost choked on his margarita at the mention of this, obviously _nowhere near ready_ for that talk. Richie rubbed circles into his back to help him through the sensation of ice and lime burning his nose and throat.

Just as Eddie was well enough for them all to break out in a fit of laughter about the whole thing, a swarm of waiters and waitresses came pouring out of the kitchen, sombrero and a plate of fried ice cream with a lit candle protruding out of the top in hand.

They started singing the Spanish version of ‘Happy Birthday’ as they placed the sombrero on Eddie’s head and set the ice cream in front of him.

Richie was already crying with laughter so he could barely laugh more about the whole occurrence, luckily Bill managed to whip out his phone to film the whole thing from across the table. Richie couldn’t peal his hands away from shielding his mouth and nose, laughing harder than he has in a while, shoulders shaking to the rhythm of his laugh. Bev was in the same boat pounding her hand on Richie’s back.

Eddie was stuck between laughter and a scowl, face red from his margarita incident growing redder, mad at Richie for lying to the waiter and drawing _so much_ attention to their table, but he couldn’t help but laugh every time he looked at Richie and Bev _absolutely losing it_.

Richie and Bev finally pulled themselves together when the squad of waiters disappeared back into the kitchen with the sombrero.

“You are _unbelievable!”_ Eddie said astounded with a smirk on his face, still giggling a little.

“ _Oh come on…”_ Richie laughed again, tears streaming down his face.

They all had a spoonful of the ice cream and left leaving all together a fifty percent tip. They all hung out in Mike, Bill, and Stan’s room before deciding to go to bed around ten o’clock. By the time they got back to their own room the effects of the margaritas had worn off.

Eddie sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes, Richie leaned against the table to do the same. Eddie stood up and walked into Richie’s space as he did so. Hugging his arm around the bicep and leaning up close to his ear.

“Hey Richie…”

“Hey what?” Richie smirked.

“You want to pick up where we left off this morning?” Eddie asked sweetly as he pressed a kiss into Richie’s shoulder.

“Fuck yes I do!” Richie excitedly pulled his arm out of Eddie’s grasp to cup his face.

Eddie giggled and leaned in to connect their lips, slotting against each other as if they were made to. Richie felt Eddie hold his elbows and lead them to the bed, Richie felt the soft surface hit the back of his knees and broke the kiss to sit down, Eddie settled into his position perched on his lap. Richie got to work unbuttoning the tight red shirt that Eddie looked _so damn good in…_

Eddie’s hands tangled into Richie’s hair as the kiss deepened, Richie groaned into the kiss when Eddie’s fingers twisted his hair in such a way that pulled it, a tight feeling rushing across his scalp. Eddie smiled and shifted higher up Richie’s thighs. Richie’s hands found their way into Eddie’s open shirt, running up and down his sides and back, feeling every inch of skin as he pulled their bodies closer, detaching their kiss to get to work on Eddie’s neck and chest.

Eddie’s back arched and his neck moved in such a way that allowed Richie easier access. Gasping and moaning when Richie’s wandering hands found his inner thighs and ass. Richie’s long fingers trailed the silky fabric of Eddie’s shirt down his shoulders and arms, drooling at the way the silky fabric glided away to reveal the soft, tanned skin of the one he loved so deeply.

_“God you’re so fucking beautiful…”_ Richie whined as he kissed the skin of Eddie’s collar bone.

Eddie’s fingers scratched at the nape of Richie’s neck in response, breath fluttering the curls of his hair. That’s something Richie loved about these moments with Eddie, he was able to quite literally _take his breath away_.

_“Hey…Richie…can I give you a blow job?”_ His voice was breathy against his ear.

Richie was taken by such surprise that he shuddered. “ _Fuck Eds… you could have asked me that in a church and I would have said yes…”_ Richie was at the point where his filter has up and left the building.

“What?” Eddie chuckled and pulled away to steady Richie’s head and look into his eyes. “So, is that a yes?”

“ _Fuck yes it’s a yes!”_ Richie wined and attacked Eddie’s cheek and jaw with kisses.

Eddie giggled and tugged Richie’s shirt over his head, tossing it on the ground by his suitcase. Richie shuddered and moaned into Eddie’s mouth at the sensation of his fingers trailing down the sides of his torso. Eddie smiled and kissed his neck, soft at first along the jugular vein of his neck, then cupped the back of his neck as he worked his mouth into the skin there.

Richie’s pants were feeling awfully tight by now, and he could only imagine the relief that Eddie must feel at the action of a simple button and zipper falling apart. As Eddie worked at his neck, his own hands found the entrance of Eddie’s pants, unbuttoning them and zipping them down, Richie felt him sigh into his neck.

Eddie’s body drifted away from Richie’s as he stood to pull them down, Richie lay down in his spot to reach for a pillow from the top of the bed, sitting up to place it on the floor in front of him. Eddie connected their kiss again as he reached down to unbutton and unzip Richie’s jeans. Their kiss detached again for Eddie to tuck his fingers into the waistband of both layers of fabric, Richie leaned back and supported himself on his hands as his hips hovered for Eddie to pull them off.

Eddie kneeled on the ground in front of him to tug the pants off completely, tossing them aside as he situated his knees on the pillow on the ground. Richie couldn’t help but hold his hand over his mouth, in disbelief and love for the man in front of him. Eddie kissed his knee sweetly, causing Richie to gulp away the tightness he felt in his throat, never in his life did he get emotional about getting a blow job before.

A gentle hand found its way to Richie’s length, his hand was far smaller than Richie’s the foreign sensation elevated his senses there. His cock twitched a bit at the touch, jumping in his hand, a dribble of precum trailing out of the slit, Eddie smirked up at Richie from his spot on the ground between his knees. Richie blushed and dropped down, supporting his weight on a single elbow, hand still plastered against his mouth.

Eddie pressed a kiss to the head of Richie’s cock, precum coating his bottom lip as he pulled away, Richie felt as if his soul was ascending at the sight, his face fell away from his hand and rolled to hang limply against the back of his neck. Eddie’s hand worked up and down his length, jolts of what felt like electricity flew through his nerves at the sensation. Soon after, warm and wet lips formed around the head of his cock. Richie groaned, it has been a long time since someone treated his cock this way and he was overcome with sensation by this fact combined with the fact that it was Eddie performing these acts.

Eddie’s mouth was warm and wet, his plump lips bobbed up and down the top half of Richie’s length, every so often stopping to swirl his tongue around the head, causing Richie’s leg to spasm.

_“Fucking fuck Eds… how are so good at everything…”_ Richie panted.

Eddie smirked at him around his cock, as he swirled his tongue around the head, stopping to rub firmly at the spot just beneath that sent shivers through Richie’s legs. Richie fell backwards onto the bed, unable to focus on sitting upright any longer. Eddie’s mouth fell onto his cock, inching deeper and deeper into the warm embrace with each bob of his head. Soon Richie felt his cock pressing against the back of Eddie’s throat, tightness and warmth overtaking his senses.

“ _Eddie holy shit!”_ Richie groaned as his hands clasped over his face.

Eddie’s other hand found his balls, massaging them as his mouth and other hand worked around Richie’s length. Richie felt the familiar warmth in his stomach starting to pool

“ _Okay-okay… I’m tapping out…I don’t want to splooge before we can actually do the deed…_ ” Richie smacked his hand rapidly against the bedspread and sat up as Eddie stopped what he was doing.

“Why do you have to _say it like that?_ ” Eddie shook his head and laughed as he stood up and reached into his nearby suitcase to grab a bottle of lube and a condom.

Instead of replying to Eddie’s question Richie dug his fingers into the waist band of his underwear, pulling him closer and trailing sloppy wet kisses across his stomach. Eddie tossed the lube and condom onto the bed as Richie pulled his underwear down, Eddie kicked them off of his ankles and moved passed Richie to crawl onto the bed, kneeling down and bent over onto crossed arms. Richie sat drooling at the sight for a second before coming to his senses and crawling after him.

The routine was easier for Eddie now, each time they went through the process of adding the series of slick fingers it went a bit faster. Richie loved Eddie in this position, the way his hips pushing into his hand as his fingers slipped deeper into his hole, voicing his beautiful moan all the while. Richie scratched his back as he worked, leaving light red streaks of color trailing along the tan skin.

“ _Richie please… now…”_ Eddie said shortly after the addition of his third finger, he still felt tight around his digits. Richie reached towards the condom on the bed, laying in front of Eddie’s face. Eddie’s movements were faster however, snatching the condom and throwing it on the ground before Richie’s hand could reach it.

“Wait… what?” Richie questioned.

“ _I want to feel you…”_ Eddie wined and arched his back.

A groan escaped Richie’s throat from the mere sight of Eddie… he popped open the bottle of lube again and slicked up his length, still wet with saliva. He lined himself up with Eddie’s hole, hands resting on his hips as he did so. He pushed himself forward ever so slightly, groaning at the contact of Eddie’s hole flush and tight against the head of his cock, barrier of thin latex gone introducing their sensitive skin to each other for the first time.

Richie draped his body over Eddies as Eddie took control and pushed back slowly onto Richie, moaning and reaching a hand forward to hold a fistful of the bed sheets. His other hand once crossed beneath him lay forgotten on his side, arm crossed against his chest and shoulders as his palm lay up facing the ceiling. Richie tangled his fingers into the digits of Eddie’s hand as he pulled out slowly, only to push into him again. Eddie groaned and gripped his hand back.

As their pace increased, Richie unfolded both of their bodies together, Eddie bending over slightly, held in place by Richie’s hand at his shoulders. He snaked his other hand towards Eddie’s front, wrapping his long fingers around his length, and pumping him along to their rhythm. Eddie moaned and fell forward onto his palms at the contact.

“ _Fuck, Richie don’t stop…”_ Eddie’s wrecked voice choked out through pants and moans.

Richie pounded into him faster, causing Eddie’s thighs to quiver and his back to tense. The view made Richie’s head spin as he grew closer and closer to orgasm.

Richie came first, spewing hot liquid deep into Eddie, he kept up with his thrusts to coax Eddie to his own orgasm which came seconds later, spilling into Richie’s hand.

Richie bent to press kiss into Eddie’s back, as he pulled out and retrieved a towel to clean each of them off as best he could.

Soon after they were cuddled up in bed, Eddie had understandably taken another shower and was curled up around Richie’s body. Richie’s eyes drifted easily into sleep, tired from the strain of his contacts and the long physically draining day they had.

The next day began with them dressing and packing up their belongings, loading them into the back of Eddie’s jeep. Richie paid for their hotel room as Eddie and Stan got into the car. He was recognized by the receptionist and took a picture with her and signed one of their business cards before joining them in the jeep. Stan was seated next to the big brown Eddie-Bear which made Richie smile as he buckled his seatbelt. Seconds later, Eddie started the car and pulled out of the lot, they were officially on their way home.

Mike, Bill, Bev, and Ben left minutes before them, in route to a local McDonalds before heading home officially. Richie, Eddie, and Stan followed the same routine, ordering a variety of breakfast sandwiches and coffee. Richie controlled the music in the car, playing a different playlist from the one they listened to on the way there, he played the playlist he made for the tone of spring, feeling it better fit the feeling for their route home.

Stan didn’t put his headphones on this time, Richie cheered silently to himself about the fact that he was playing music he enjoys. They sat quietly for a while, simply listening to the raw folk sounds of the music, humming along to certain melodies and lyrics that struck a chord in their memories. Richie smirked at Eddie and squeezed his leg when the song _Slow it Down_ by the Lumineers played, Eddie smiled back at him, remembering the moment they shared so many months ago.

They drove through rolling hills and beautiful farm landscapes, seeing Eddie in front of the country view warmed his heart, the view was so relaxing compared to the views they were used to in the city, bright lights and strong colors were everywhere, stark difference compared to the soft color tones of blue, green and yellow blurring in the background of Richie’s focus on Eddie.

They stopped for lunch five hours later, five eighths of the commute in their rear-view mirror. Eddie called the sitter again after they were finished eating, his phone on speaker phone in the cup-holder. The sitter informed him of how great everything went and how she thinks that Winnow really misses them. Richie was so fucking excited to get home and see her and Bowie, he felt like crying at the thought.

Another call chimed on Eddie’s phone within the sixth hour of their eight-hour commute home. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller identification before answering and putting the phone to his ear. His face was entirely unreadable other than the fact that it expressed that he was not excited to be speaking to whoever he was speaking to.

“Hello… no not recently, why… oh... okay… wow… yeah, I’ll be there…” Eddie’s voice was monotone and stiff. So off putting that even Stan shifted in the back seat… Richie turned off the radio of the car and turned more to face Eddie.

“Yes… I’ll be there before, it happens… yes I know… well I’m going to try my best… okay… yes… I love you too, goodbye… yes I-I’ll see you soon…” He hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket.

His brow was furrowed, and his lips were held tight.

“Are you okay?” Worry carried over into the tone of his voice.

“Yeah… well no… my mom is dying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of a relative dying.


	10. Thank You for Loving Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in End Notes
> 
> Also! If you like to listen to music when reading, I was inspired for the tone of this chapter by Debussy's Suite Bergamasque, it's a classical piece that I definitely recommend you vibe too while reading this chapter!

Stressful was an understatement. Stressful was a term used to describe a _feeling…_ of which Eddie currently felt none. In terms of his emotions about the situation, he was confused. His mind was trying to figure out a plan of attack, was he to start grieving his uniquely abusive mother before she was even gone? Was he even going to feel grief for her? Was he even supposed to start grieving someone before they were gone?

Numbing was a way in which to describe the state in which his mind was currently. As he considered more and more about the process in which lie ahead, his mind was simply fading from feeling much of anything.

It wasn’t him who went through the motions of throwing together last-minute travel plans, it was Richie. It was Richie who came straight home with him and immediately unpacked their suitcases, only to pack each of them fresh clothes. Eddie’s numb state of mind acted what felt like normally through these motions, nodding at the clothes that Richie pulled from his closet, agreeing to the plans for the flight.

She has been given two months… her liver and kidneys finally calling it quits. She was still functioning at home, but she was apparently weakening by the day. Through the numb fog of his brain he heard Richie’s voice mentioning something about going as soon as possible, seeing her when she was still _his mom…_

The car ride home the day before ended in conversation of a game plan. Eddie announced he had to visit her at least once more before the inevitable happened, and Richie _insisted_ that he came with him, of which Eddie was grateful. He wasn’t sure he could handle the trip alone, however, this meant he had to explain _who Richie even was…_ and there it was, the reason his brain decided to give up on feeling anything, which is why his brain went _numb…_

They left two days after arriving home from their road trip, to board the plane. Bev and Ben agreed to stay at Eddie’s apartment with their pets. They managed to explain the situation to each of their places of work, Eddie’s in full understanding and Richie’s slightly passive aggressive about the whole ordeal.

Eddie’s heart sank each time he was to return to Derry, but this time it hurt even more… bringing Richie there felt _wrong…_ it felt almost _gross._ To bring someone so happy to a town so hateful seemed absurd, yet here they were, sitting on a plane flying towards the town he repulsed, Richie at his side.

“Hey, should I like… change my outfit and stuff?” Richie asked. His jeans were torn, his socks were miss matched and his patterned shirt was opened around a tee-shirt that had a photo of a pretty graphic cartoon zombie on the front.

“What? No… please don’t change anything about yourself for her…” Eddie replied.

“Okay… I just thought because you put on your schoolboy get up…” Richie knocked his fist against Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie did dress how she always wanted him to that day. He did everything according to her expectations, except his hair, of which he left untouched. He wore a loose-fitting light blue polo shirt and khaki pants, an outfit he would _never reach for otherwise._ There was something about the routine of seeing his mom that brought out an almost obedience towards her. He stood up to her few times before, the biggest time had been when he finally left, he recalled the feeling he felt that day, the words his mother screeched still rang through his conscious. _‘I knew you would leave me Eddie!’_

Out of a subconscious obedience to her, woke up that morning and reached immediately for the outfit, attire she would have chosen for him. Attire she expected to see him in, attire she wouldn’t comment on.

“I just… I can okay, I can dress differently or whatever for her, but you can’t… she needs to know who you are...” He couldn’t find the words to explain himself entirely.

“I love you.” Richie squeezed his hand.

“I love you too…” Eddie swiped his thumb across the back of Richie’s hand, a thank you for the encouraging comfort, _God knows he needed it…_

In all honesty, his mind had been made up over and over again in the past few days, one moment deciding to show his mother all of his true colors and the next debating to have Richie convince her that he was just a close friend. His wardrobe decisions were made in between one of these moments, dressing to please her and avoiding his hair product to rebel.

They would soon be landing in Maine, nerves coursed through Eddie’s body now, stress was starting to seep through his veins. The numbness he’s grown comfortable with was disappearing leaving an evident _fear…_ fear that his mom would say something mean to Richie and hurt his feelings. Fear that this town would hurt Richie, leaving its mark on him in the best way it new how. Richie held his hand as the plane landed, an avenue of comfort supporting him through the turbulence, both physical and mental.

Soon after they were in a taxi and in route to the town of Derry.

“Hey Rich…” Eddie turned towards him as they sat in the back seat.

“Yeah?” Richie mirrored him.

“If she says anything to you… don’t take it to heart okay?” Eddie was shaking a little now, knowing how his mom had a way with words.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… just… sometimes she can be so fucking mean… and manipulative.” Eddie couldn’t meet Richie’s eyes, his own darting all around the back of the car, his hands swiped together as they spoke.

“It’s going to be fine Eds, I’m tough… I’m sure I can handle whatever she’s got to throw at me. I can be brave too you know…” Richie smiled at him, leaning into his space a little as he spoke.

“I know you are… I just hate that you _have to be with her…_ ” Eddie’s voice was trembling slightly. Overwhelmed with emotion, loosing his mom, Richie meeting her for the first and probably last time.

“Hey baby it’s going to be fine…” Richie whispered and placed a hand on his knee, Eddie sighed into the touch before glancing forward to see the taxi driver looking at them in the rearview mirror.

The driver looked away as quickly as Eddie looked at him. His face appeared now unreadable, but moments before Eddie could sense a hint of something negative in the glint of his eye… _and so it begins…_

The ride in the taxi was excruciatingly long, an hour and a half of awkward silence and worry. Every so often Richie would lean in close towards Eddie to show him something on his phone, it was always something dumb and completely irrelevant, Eddie quickly caught on that he was doing it just to be close to him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth each time their shoulders touched, a reminder of his favorite person being there with him, sticking by his side through one of the shittiest moments of his life.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed, alerting him of an oncoming text message.

**Richie [3:47]: Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, I can only imagine how tough this is and what’s going through your head. I love you and I want you to know I’m here for you. Anything you need, you can count on me sweet pea…**

**Richie [3:48]: Also im only texting you because I think that the taxi driver is an ass hole <3 **

Eddie smiled at him before typing out a reply.

**Eddie [3:49]: Thank you Richie. I love you too.**

_‘Thanks Richie, for respecting my irrational fear of making people uncomfortable with us as two men being completely in love…’_ Eddie wished he could carry over the mentality he felt on vacation to their current environment, but he couldn’t. He was returning to the town that framed these ideals, it was hard for him to overcome a fear so easily avoidable yet prominently daunting. Acting on his urges to do something so simple as hold Richie’s hand would make the whole ordeal far more frustrating and frankly upsetting, the tension from the driver was already too much.

Eddie felt a pit grow in his stomach as they finally drove through Derry. Familiar sights laced with memories, some good and some bad. He pointed out various locations to Richie, the pharmacy he frequented, outside of which where his arm was broken, the street in which Bill used to live, the movie theater they used to attend, of which was now boarded up. The car snaked through the town, passing familiar buildings that had been remodeled into a different establishment all together, passing buildings that remained exactly the same, as if untouched by time. As they grew closer to the house in which he grew up he felt his palms go sweaty.

He felt almost as if his mother was a stranger at this point, the news of her impending death formed a wedge in the fucked relationship he had with her. Before the news she was simply his Mother, a fucked-up Mother for sure, but none the less his Mother… and he couldn’t help but love her for that. There were good times in his house growing up, more so before his father passed away, the memories felt distant, but were stored in a warm spot in his heart. He remembered family nights in, where they would all play whatever board game Eddie wanted, he remembered nights when his mother would be alone with her television shows, him and his dad were left to their own devices, creating intricate pillow forts in the master bedroom, Eddie would curl up inside them to read or play with his cars when they were finished. He had a few memories like this with his mom, more so when they would be entranced in the same soap opera, eagerly streaming through season after season, gossiping about the plot when the show wasn’t playing in front of them. He remembered all those nights where he would come home late from Bill or Mike’s house to find her asleep on her arm chair, he would greet her awake with a kiss on the cheek and lead her to her bed, she would always whisper something so kind to him in those moments _you’re so good to me Eddie-Bear…_

His heart felt like sobbing as they pulled into the driveway, overwhelmed with the recollection of the times he cherished. Richie hopped out first and went around back to pull their suitcases out of the trunk. Opening Eddie’s car door on his way back around and conversing with the driver through the opened window of the front seat, paying for the ride. Eddie couldn’t move, he focused on breathing there in his seat, afraid of an oncoming panic, brought on by nerves and emotions. He felt as if an arrow would glide through Richie’s back at any moment, vulnerable to the world and outside air of Derry, Maine as he stood outside of the car.

His eyes wandered to the steps leading to the front door, remembering the feeling in his heart the day he left all those years ago, sadness was overpowering that day, disappointment looming about his head and heart put there by his mother. Leaving her was the last thing she wanted, one of her many commands directed at him, _‘don’t leave me Eddie’_ and that’s just what he did. He was eager to leave, happy to leave, he _needed_ to leave…

But now he was back, he’s visited before, but never like this. Never so vulnerable, never so _out_ … never so _happy…_ Richie was there now, and it made things different.

The tightness in his chest and throat was becoming unbearable… he got so far as to unbuckle the seatbelt before he had to sit back again, shoulders pressed back against the seat.

“Eddie… hey… come on now let’s get out of the car okay?” Richie’s deep, gentle, and sweet voice penetrated his ears but all he could do was listen, paralyzed there with fear and memories. The better part of his mind tried to focus on Richie’s voice, holding on to each of his words, the sound was like chocolate to his ears, sweet, rich, and deep, a beam of light through a mind so dark.

He felt long gentle fingers at his forearm, saw a rush of curls swing in his peripheral as Richie looked towards the driver, as if checking for judgement. Richie tugged on his arm, pulling Eddie almost entirely out of his paralysis, chest rising and falling faster now, his body losing focus on keeping his breaths deep and slow. He swung his legs out of the car and planted them on the ground, Richie helped him stand up and step onto the lawn by the suitcases there. Closing the door and waving the driver off with a thank you.

Eddie stood there holding his elbows and gazing at the house. It felt cold, no longer warmed by the times that formed those memories he held so dear. It was cold now, chilled with emptiness, loneliness that his mother suffered all these years. He left her alone for _years…_ neglecting to even think about her most days and now her days were numbered. A flood of guilt gushed out of his heart and made his limbs feel cold and limp.

Wind tousled his hair, natural waves fluttering about in the wind, reminding him of one of his last betrayals. The finally to the grand finally. Finality found its way with Richie, he was the last act, the final show. The last way in which Eddie would disappoint his mother. These thoughts flickered about in the back of his mind, fear of what she might say or do to Richie trumped these thoughts like an anvil in a cartoon. The thoughts of anything bad happening to Richie caused Eddie to tremble with fear and anger, however, now conflicted. Conflicted by the fact that these thoughts were about his own _Mother_ saying these things.

He felt a hand at his elbow, cupping around the back of his own hand at his elbow. It was Richie, the one he loved so dearly, the one who showed him happiness, the one who he was beginning to call home.

“Are you ready?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded, even though he wasn’t sure of the answer. Richie swiped a thumb against the back of his hand and delivered a weak smile. He then bent to pick up their suitcases as Eddie carried their book bags, doubling as carry on bags for the airport.

Eddie forced his body to lead the way across the lawn, up the stairs, and to the front door. Richie waited next to him on the front porch as he built up the courage to knock at the door. Eddie held a shaky hand up to the door, afraid to even look at Richie as he did so. He knocked, three consecutive claps of bone against wood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as they stood in silence, listening to the sounds of shuffling in the house. The padlock of the door shifted into a thud on the other side of the door, a familiar sound from his life in Derry.

The knob turned and the door swung open, revealing the sight of his mother, sickness had thinned her slightly, not much, but noticeably, her hair was streaked with far more grey than the last time he saw her, her face had a few age spots but not many, wrinkles streaking her face were stronger now as well. She looked different… but at the same time all the same. The same woman who he stayed up late at night with laughing and gasping at the television, the same woman who dragged him to the doctor screaming her head off about him eating the school lunch because he forgot his own in the fridge that morning, the same woman who wrote him sweet notes on his napkins that she packed in his lunch in elementary school, the same woman who scrubbed him _raw_ in the bath after he came home excited about the slip n slide they played with that day at Mike’s house.

“Hi Mom…” Eddie choked out.

Without a word she shifted in the door frame, widening the gap to accommodate their entrance to the house.

Eddie lead the way in, setting the bookbags on the steps leading upstairs, Richie followed his lead with the suitcases.

“Eddie your hair…” A tone of disappointment carried through her voice.

“Ooh…” Richie shielded a hand over his mouth as soon as the word escaped his lips, he flashed a sorrowful look at Eddie, realization drawn across his face.

“Sorry, I uh… didn’t have time to do it this morning…” He pushed both of his hands through his hair, trying his best to flatten the curls. He heard Richie shuffling behind him, he snuck a glance behind him to see he was pulling his hair into a top knot at the crown of his head.

“Who is this?” Sonia looked at Richie, her face was neutral to the naked eye, but Eddie’s trained ones picked up on the flair of revulsion in her gaze.

“Mom… this is Richie… Richie Tozier…” He said, shifting to stand more in the middle of the space between them.

“Any relation to the Richie Tozier the girls at book club talk about? From that dirty late-night show…” She crossed her arms.

“Yes, he _is the Richie Tozier from the dirty late-night show…”_ Eddie was close to growling by the end of the sentence, taking a deep breath as he tried to pull himself together.

“Why is he here Eddie? Where’s Bill, I always liked Bill…” Eddie clenched his jaw, partially from the idea that she may never see Bill again, but more so that she wasn’t even allowing herself to give Richie a _chance._

“Mom… he’s here because…” He turned to look back at Richie, who’s face was stuck between concerned and worried. “Well… I…” His eyes welled with tears now, the lump in his throat and tightness in his chest coming back with a vengeance, he teared his eyes away from Richie and instead locked on his mother. “I… love him…” tears streamed silently down his face now as he stared into his mother’s face.

She appeared unfazed by the information. Her eyes were still stuck in their fierce gaze, flickering between the two men in front of her, her mouth pulled taught into a stiff line across her mouth.

“This is what happens Eddie, you left and got exposed to too many things, there’s places that can fix you before it’s too late, you’ll get sick sweety. People catch terrible sicknesses from living li-” Sonia rambled until she was cut off by Eddie turning away from her abruptly.

He stormed away, grabbing Richie’s wrist and the straps of their bookbags as he stormed up the stairs, tears streaming down his face as he did so, face and neck burning with pent up anger and frustration. He sped into the room that has barely changed over the years, Richie safely inside and their book bags tossed to the ground next to him, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, squeezing his eyes closed as his lip trembled.

_“FUCK!”_ He screamed, long and loud, pent up anger from unsaid words and insults attempting to break through the barrier in this moment. Frustration overcame his consciousness as he slumped to the ground, sobbing into his knees.

A mistake, this whole thing had been a mistake, he _should have_ brought Bill… Richie wouldn’t have had to endure the judgement. Hell, _he_ wouldn’t have to endure the judgement. He _should have_ done his fucking hair… he should have done everything the way he was _supposed to…_

He was lost in his own thoughts to know how long it had been, minutes, maybe seconds until he felt a warmth in front of him. In his daze he opened his eyes, met with the sight of Richie sitting cross legged in front of him, hand outstretched, Eddie didn’t yet have the strength to look into his face, not ready to see the pain painted across his expression.

He placed his hand in Richie’s longing for the comfort it offered. Richie’s hand shifted in such a way that moved to lace their fingers together. The action somehow making Eddie cry more, such a sweet person he loved so selfishly. Such a sweet person now tainted with the understanding of where Eddie came from. He hadn’t noticed his eyes were closed again, until they were opened by a foreign sensation, black cord rolled across the bridge their intertwined hands made, rolling down the length of his hand and settling into place it his wrist. Richie’s hand detached from his own to tighten the cord, pulling at two knots, gliding them in opposite directions to shorten the length and hug the bracelet closer to his wrist.

Eddie used his other hand to flip the charm around that was looped around the black chord, ‘ _felicitá’_ was engraved on the bronze metal charm. Richie’s bracelets were always a constant, he never took them off and never offered to show Eddie each of them, of which Eddie kicked himself over for never even asking. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, his head bowed in defeat and as he cried.

Richie’s body scooted closer to his and looped his legs around Eddie, in such a way that caused his legs to fall from their position close to his chest to fall over Richie’s legs on either side of his body. Long arms wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled him into an embrace, Eddie’s face found the crook of Richie’s neck and his arms found their way around his waist, limply holding him as he sobbed.

Gentle hands rubbed shapes into Eddie’s back and kisses found their way into his hair. He was soothed by the embrace enough to try to speak.

“ _Richie… I’m… I’m so sorry…”_ He sobbed.

Richie shushed him and rocked their bodies together, arms readjusting around him to tighten the embrace. Eddie held fistfuls of the back of Richie’s tee shirt in his hands as he cried. He felt one of Richie’s arms disappear from the embrace to pluck his glasses off his face and set them on the hard wood floor next to them.

_“I can’t fucking do this… I want to go home Richie… please let’s go home…”_ Eddie sobbed into Richie’s neck.

“Sweetheart we gotta do this okay? It’s just a few days…” Richie was crying now too. Wetness falling onto the fabric of Eddie’s shirt. “She’s going to be gone soon…”

This only made Eddie cry more, if the circumstances were different, he would have marched Richie right out of the front door, but his mother was dying, and he had to say goodbye.

Holding Richie made things better, made things easier, if he had been alone when what happened in the entrance of the house happened, who knows what the outcome would have been. But he was here, his love was here, and that made everything better. No matter how desperately he wanted to go home he knew that Richie was right, Richie saw right through Eddies façade and saw the love that he still had for his Mom there. He puts on a front about the abuse, he says that he hates her… and that wasn’t true at all… she was his _Mother…_ she married his Father… the best Dad in the whole world as far as he was aware, and this fact alone was enough to love her. Countless beautiful memories of the happy times growing up were the reason he still loved the woman who said those terrible things to them… who did all those terrible things to him…

Eddie was eventually breathing normally, no longer choking on sobs and clinging onto Richie’s shirt like his lifeline. He simply had his arms wrapped around the one he loved; his face buried into the smell of Richie.

Richie’s grip around him was comfortingly unstill, his arms and fingers soothed across his back in such a wonderful way, sending waves of reassurance to his heart. His face every so often resting in his hair, pressing kisses against his scalp. Eddie knew he was starting to feel better when a thought crossed his mind about how he can’t do his hair ever again, for how much Richie sticks his face in it he’ll start to break out.

He rested there on the ground with Richie for a while, focusing on his breaths and the one that he knew he loved. Eventually Eddie felt okay to speak.

“What does it mean?” He asked softly.

“What does what mean?” Richie responded, just as softly.

“Felicitá…”

“I’ll tell you later… I want the time to be right.”

Eddie smiled to himself, reassurance that the word had meaning meant the world to him in that moment.

“What language is it?” Eddie asked, sitting up now, leaning against the wood of the door, motioning to hold Richie’s hands as he did so, thumbing against the scar on his palm.

“Italian… my mom picked them up for me last time she was in Italy, visiting my grandparents. That one reminded me of you…” Richie smirked at him, face still wet with tears, cheeks shimmering along with the movement.

Eddie always admired the fact that Richie’s mom was foreign, he was entranced whenever his mother would call him. The second language spilling so fluidly out of his mouth, their conversation a mystery to him but he grasped onto every word. He remembered the conversation about it, Richie explaining that for his mother it was easier for her to speak Italian, so he picked up on it alongside English when growing up. Richie knew more Italian than Stan did, considering the time and bond they shared.

“That’s so nice of her.” Eddie grabbed one of the charms, turning it over in his fingers to read what it said. “Can you tell me what these ones mean?”

Richie nodded and held the charm Eddie had been admiring in his own fingers. “This one means laughter…” his fingers flipped trough the charms dangling about his forearm, “this one says dream, this one says sunshine…imagine… fearless…inspire… she got them because she said they reminded her of me.”

Eddie smiled at him, the love reciprocated between him and his mother was genuine and uncomplicated, it was true motherly love. He was so happy for Richie that his mother was that way, he was so happy that his mother was a great mother, raising him and Stan beautifully. Two smart young men who understood that they had the world at their fingertips and that it wasn’t trying to kill them. Richie learned that being who he was, was more than okay and that fact alone shaped such a beautiful person with a glowing personality.

“I can tell you what that one means now…” Richie reciprocated the smile that Eddie held on his face.

He nodded.

“Happiness…”

Hopeless romantic Richie… always knowing just what to do and say to make Eddie’s heart burst. Eddie couldn’t help the tears that returned to his eyes now, though now they were _happy_ tears. The word always meant so much to their relationship, each of them in unknowingly, such a dark place before they found one another. Comments on how happy the other made them were frequent, whether gushing about one another to other people or having one of their intimate conversations. _Happy…_ such a simple word that meant so much…

Richie’s hands cupped Eddie’s face, thumbing away the tears and allowing his own to fall as well. The word grew into itself over the months, at first it was simply a feeling they each felt was so temporary, then over the months it proved it was here to stay. Eddie held Richie’s left hand and turned to kiss into his palm.

“I love you Richie…”

Richie pinched his chin and angled his head to connect their lips for a moment. “I love you too Eddie…”

They sat for a little while longer, caressing their favorite parts of each other… silently existing together with the hum of the television in the living room in the background.

“Eds, your kid room was really cute…” Richie said after a while, chuckling as he did so.

Eddie chuckled and rolled his eyes, pealing them away from Richie to focus more on the room around him. Light blue walls with a train pattern stippled along it at hip level, the bed was full sized, an upgrade from the bright red car bed he remembered from childhood, the furniture around the room was a set, light oak wood dresser, desk, and side tables, one of the only pieces not matching was a bright red toy chest that held a train set. Atop one of the side tables was a lamp in the shape of a lion that he remembered gazing at late at night as a kid, lulling him to sleep with its warm glow. On top of the dresser were books and action figures all lined up and arranged in such a way. Dust lined just about everything in the room, Eddie made a mental note to change the bedsheets before they slept that night.

“I guess it kind of was…”

“Hey, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but can I ask you a question?”

He nodded.

“Why is there still have kid stuff around… like you have that _adorable lamp…_ and the toy chest… like, didn’t you go to high school and stuff?” Richie asked slow and steady, voice calm and quiet compared to his normal demeanor.

Eddie sighed before answering. “Yeah… I remember trying to take things out, but my mom always just about had a heart attack about it. She wanted me to be her kid son forever, I guess. Bill and Mike never came over, we usually went to one of their houses, so it never really bothered me too much I guess…”

“So, you’re saying your baby clothes are still in that dresser over there?” Richie smirked, making light of the situation like he always does so well.

“I mean maybe… I used it in high school and stuff, so I don’t know.” He shifted his legs as he spoke, allowing Richie to squirm out from under his weight. Scooping up his glasses as he stumbled to his feet, dashing to the dresser.

He opened the first drawer as Eddie stood to watch him, Richie closed the first drawer without a word, moving onto the second, a smirk falling across his lips as his hands dove into the dresser of neatly folded laundry, stiff from the passing of time. Eddie stood next to him, a hand resting between his shoulder blades as he searched, he felt as if he couldn’t be without Richie’s touch, he relied on it as if it was a lifeline. A soft smile formed on Eddies lips as he watched Rickie shuffle through the stacks of shirts, neatly making sure that he didn’t disturb the piles too much as he looked.

Richie turned and met his eyes with a wide grin before returning to the drawer. He carefully pulled out a light pink polo style tee shirt, far smaller than Eddie remembered it being. He unfolded it in his hands and smiled, running his thumb along the tiny train embroidered into the fabric.

“Eddie, this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life…” Richie beamed at him.

“You’re such a dork…” Eddie scoffed and reached over the dresser to pull a picture book from the line-up.

He flipped through the book, emotionally flinching over pictures of his father, their tiny family of three happily smiling on the front porch of the house, he quickly found the photo he was looking for. The picture was of course him wearing the very shirt Richie held in his hands, but he was leaned against the leg of a man about the same height as him currently, hair and eyes lighter than his own, he dressed nice in a dark blue polo shirt with dark khaki pants, hair naturally waved, gold wire framed glasses were perched on his beaming face. Eddie’s smile was a spitting image of his fathers, tucked beneath a sturdy arm in the photo.

He worked it out of the clear plastic page of the small book, and held the photo out to Richie, who took it and sat on the bed, holding the photo in one hand and the shirt in the other, a melancholy smile painted his expression. Eddie sat next to him on the bed and threaded his arm through Richie’s, thumbing across the tendons of his wrist as they looked at the photo. Tears sprung from his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Richie turned and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Let’s take these home with us… we should frame this.”

Eddie smiled at him and nodded. Leaning to press a kiss to Richie’s cheek bone, he really was the best. They sat together for a little while on the bed, Eddie holding the photo now, staring down at his fathers face that had been almost blurred in his memories.

“Hey, how do you feel about going downstairs with me?” Richie broke the silence after a while.

“Sick…” Eddie responded. Richie chuckled a little.

“Hey, I’ll cook dinner and charm her freaking pants off okay?”

“Ew don’t do that…”

“What cook dinner?”

“No charm her _pants off…”_ Eddie made a disgusted expression.

“Dude it’s an expression…” Richie giggled.

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh too, Richie had a way about him that brought out the best feelings, laughter, love, _happiness._

“So, what do you say…” Richie held a hand on his thigh. “I mean we’re going to have to go down there at some point, to get our shit, let’s get all the awkward out of the way now…”

“You’re right…” Eddie felt nerves in his stomach now. Nervous all over again to face what felt like a stranger downstairs.

Richie stood, lying the shirt on the bed as he did so, reaching a hand out for Eddie, of which he took, placing the photo on the bedside table as he stood. Richie lead him out the door and into the hall, where Eddie took the lead, dropping Richie’s hand as he led the way down the familiar set of stairs. His mom was seated in her recliner chair, the couch sat adjacent to it. Eddie lead them over to the couch and sat in the seat closer to his mom, Richie at his side.

Sonia had the decency to pause the television as they sat, comforting to Eddie, a sign that she was willing and ready to listen to what he had to say.

“Mom… let’s start over okay?” Eddie began. “This is Richie, and he’s my best friend. He’s the most talented person I know and what he does is _art…_ He’s great at everything he does, which is a lot, and has yet to show me a quality of his that I didn’t love.” He spoke slowly, as to not stumble over his words or say something he didn’t mean. “I needed you to meet him, okay. I just needed you guys to know each other…”

“What _do_ you do?” She asked, directed towards Richie.

“Well I do a lot of things… but professionally I am an actor _slash_ comedian on Saturday Night Live, and I hope to one day be a director.” Richie smiled at her, one of his infectious charming smiles.

“Yeah, you should get out of that show… I hear it’s obscenely explicit and repulsive. It could tarnish your reputation…”

For Sonia Kaspbrak, these words were her version of being friendly and coming around to the idea of Richie.

“Yes, I agree entirely.” Richie spoke with his hands. His animated features accommodating for the way he carried his words.

She squinted at him slightly but otherwise seemed to be relaxed with his answer.

“So, how did you two meet?” She settled into her recliner a little more, her hands relaxed on the arms of the chair.

“Well…” Eddie started. “One night, Richie was out with a group of cast members from his job, he thought that they were simply going to discuss skit ideas…” He turned towards Richie nodding. “But one of the newer cast members drank way too much and was being an idiot if I do say so myself. He was swinging a glass bottle around and managed to slash Richie’s hand pretty bad. So, he comes into my ER clinic and I stitch him up, and as I was working on him, he was telling me all about his cat, who he adopted the previous day because he was badly injured. So, I offered to stop by his apartment the next day to help change his bandages and everything. There was a pretty immediate connection between us, and we haven’t stopped hanging out since…” He turned to Richie again and smirked. Then reached for his hand and showed his mother the long pink scar there. She leaned forward and squinted at the scar.

“See? What did I tell you about those SNL people…” she said as she settled back into her seat.

An awkward silence fell over them, waiting for someone to break it.

“Mrs. Kaspbrak, have you eaten dinner yet?” Richie asked. “Because I am just starved, and I was hoping I could make us all something.”

“He’s a _very good cook_ …” Eddie added.

“That sounds nice, but only use what’s in the kitchen, wash the meat and scrub any vegetables you use-”

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll make sure everything is clean…” Eddie cut her off before she got too far. Instinctually resting a hand on her knee as he interrupted as to lessen the blow of his words.

Sonia nodded slightly and flashed Eddie the faintest hint of a smile.

“You know Eddie, you act just like your father…”

Eddie smiled at her sweetly, comforted by her words.

“Thanks mom…” He squeezed her knee before standing up. Richie close behind.

They both walked into the kitchen and washed their hands before Richie got to work digging through the fridge, placing ingredients he thought about using on the counter as he searched. Eddie drew up a glass of water, chugging it down only to fill it up again before sitting at the breakfast bar.

“Hey psst…” Richie whispered drawing Eddie’s attention “do I have to actually wash this?” He motioned to a package of chicken breasts and spoke as if request was absurd, which it was.

Eddie shook his head and rolled his eyes, Richie nodded and flashed a thumbs up. He got to work searching through the cabinets next, taken aback by the overflowing medicine cabinet next to the sink, what appeared to be hundreds of prescription bottles filled the cabinet, he stood shaking his head slightly. Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, memories of his mother forcing him to take upwards of twenty pills a day flooded his brain. Fanny pack stuffed with his ‘necessary’ medical supplies for everyday life, strapped to his hip at all times, inhaler always closely in reach.

Richie shut the cabinet and moved on, searching through them until he found the appropriate pans he was looking for. He got to work on dinner as Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Bev, to check up on things with their pets and fill her in on the latest.

She answered on the third ring.

“Hey Eddie!” Her voice was refreshing to hear.

“Hi Bev, how is everything?”

“Everything over here is great! Winnow is obsessed with Ben, he’s been taking her on her jogs, and Bowie is normal, he is a snuggle bug too, I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell me! He slept on my pillow all night it was the sweetest thing…”

“Yeah, he usually sleeps on Richie’s pillow, he’s a sweet guy…”

“So how is everything over there, honey?” Her voice was so kind in that moment, genuine wonder and concern evident.

“It could be better… it sucked at first, we were hiding in my old bedroom not five minutes after we walked in the door…”

“Fuck… what happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.”

“Well we walk in and I introduce her to Richie, right?” He spoke in a hushed voice, afraid that the sound of the television in the next room wouldn’t be enough to muffle his voice through the walls. “And she starts like rambling you know, like ‘ _you can’t be gay, gay people get diseases Eddie…’_ and I was pretty much petrified…” He felt a weight lift off his shoulders after discussing it with Bev.

“Oh my God Eddie, that’s terrible, are you guys okay? Is Richie okay? Are _you_ okay?” Eddie stood up and walked towards the back porch now, to talk more privately with Bev.

“Yeah Richie’s okay, he’s making dinner now… after _that whole thing_ we like went into my room and looked around a bit, then we came back downstairs and had a very short but I think civil conversation… I think she’s coming around to him…” He sat on one of the deck chairs. “Like I don’t expect to change her views or anything, I just feel something in me that needs her to like him…”

“I get it, you love her obviously, she’s your Mom… even though she did all of that fucked up shit to you, you still love her.” Bev’s voice was soft and sweet with understanding, Eddie knew she of all people would understand the complicated feelings he had about his Mom, considering her past.

“That’s exactly right… I do still love her… but also in a fucked up sort of way, she feels like a stranger… like she even looks different now, and I have barely spoken to her in years, I don’t even know what she likes to do now a days, or who she talks to… it’s so weird Bev.”

“Well maybe you should get to know her. Go talk to her Eddie, you can talk to me anytime…”

“Yeah, you’re right… well I’ll let you go then, thanks Bev. I love you guys okay? Give Winnow and Bowie a hug for us.”

“We love you too Eddie, and I will, goodnight.”

Eddie sat outside for a while after the phone call, memories flooding through his mind of the countless times his mother dragged him to the doctor to get a blood test, searching for another allergy to obsess over, or told him how fragile he was. Then, he thought about the not so countless times when she wasn’t _like that_ when she was _different…_ when she laughed with him, when they played games together in their little family of three.

Richie knocked and slid open the sliding door leading to the porch, announcing that dinner was ready. Eddie followed him back inside, a plate of chicken and vegetables was waiting for him on the counter. Richie walked back into the living room carrying two plates, delivering one to Sonia on her recliner, Eddie heard her thank him, he smiled to himself.

He sat next to Richie on the couch as they all ate, he took a bite of the meal he remembered so blandly, only to be taken aback by the fact that it was now bursting with flavor.

“Richie this is delicious.” Eddie complimented him, less enthusiastically as he normally would, exhausted from the day.

“Thank you Eds…” Richie smirked at him.

Sonia didn’t say anything but finished her whole plate. Eddie stood up and collected each of their plates before returning to the kitchen. He noticed Richie washed off the cookware he used and put the pans on the drying rack and the utensils in the dishwasher, a contrast to his normal routine of putting dirty pots and pans in the sink or even leaving them on the stove. He added their used dishes to the dishwasher and started it.

When he returned to the living room the television was playing a silly Hallmark movie. Eddie sat back in his spot next to Richie, who had his phone out, he tipped the screen to show Eddie what he was smirking at. The movie on the television was brought up revealing a Rotten Tomatoes score of five percent. He smirked at Richie and settled into his seat.

The movie wasn’t so bad it was funny per say, it was so bad it was _boring…_ he felt himself dozing off at some points through the film, Richie however was trying everything to stay awake, his foot was twitching about on its spot on the couch cushion in front of Eddie, a habit his subconscious had, he also twirled a piece of his hair that had fallen out of the bun he still had in from earlier. Moments later however, Richie’s subconscious fidgeting had failed him as he too started to doze off. Eddie took this as his que to go and change the bed sheets.

He glanced to the armchair before he stood, Sonia had fallen into a deep sleep, such a familiar yet foreign sight. Foreign because of her changed features, but familiar, from the way her face rested and the tracksuit she wore. He stood and walked up the stairs to the hall closet, there was a shelf full of various bed sheets and pillowcases, he found some that matched and brought them into the room. He shed the bed of its previous linins and replaced them with the fresh ones. Making the bed up again before he left with the bundle of dirty sheets, dropping them off in the laundry room before returning to the living room.

He walked in on Richie officially clocked out on the couch, arms crossed and head resting on the back of the couch, mouth hanging open. He first went to Sonia, touching her forearm, the routine they had so many years ago feeling like all too much for the circumstances.

“Hey… Mom let’s go to bed.” He whispered.

She awoke and seemed confused at first, then got her bearings and moved to stand up. Eddie could tell how much of a task it had turned into for her with sickness. She struggled to even stand, then she wobbled herself to the stairs and relied heavily on the railing as she ascended to the second level of the house. He followed her to the base of the stairs and was sure to whisper to her before she made it all the way up.

“Goodnight Mom.”

“Goodnight Eddie-Bear…” she said before rounding the corner towards her room. The nickname struck him by surprise at first, a strange taste in his heart, then it settled into his heart as something special, he didn’t mind it so much after that.

He then went back to the couch, leaning forward to place a kiss on Richie’s cheek to pull him from sleep, cupping his other cheek as he did so. Richie stirred awake.

“Come on, lets go to bed. I changed the sheets and stuff, so it won’t be all dusty…” Eddie flipped off the television and reached for Richie’s hand. He led them upstairs, dropping Richie off in the bathroom before he went back downstairs to grab their suitcases.

They each readied for bed, then slotted between the sheets, curling into each other as they lulled into a deep sleep. Richie moved around more than usual throughout the night, waking Eddie as he did so, of which never really happened. When they woke up the next day, Richie was in one of his weird positions. Almost an entire vertical half of his body was hanging over the side of the bed, one of his legs and arms resting on the ground while his face pressed into the sheet below him, drooling into the fabric. His hand that was actually _on the bed_ was curled firmly around the fabric of Eddie’s shirt.

Eddie reached and placed a hand in his hair, ruffling it slightly.

“Hey weirdo, it’s time to get up…”

Richie woke easily, moving in such a way to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Eddie rubbed at his back as he sat there, he was very thankful to be able to wake up next to him this morning, thankful that Richie was so eager to come with him.

“I’m gonna make breakfast…” Richie grumbled as he reached for his glasses, stretching his back as he reached.

“You’re the sweetest, thanks again for coming with me…”

“Hey, you don’t need to thank me, we’re a team Eds.” Richie flashed a goofy grin over his shoulder and held a fist towards him as if asking for a fist bump. Eddie held up his hand in response as if to high five, smirking back at him. Richie giggled and pounded his fist into Eddie’s palm.

Richie then got up and pulled on a more presentable outfit before leaving the room. Eddie rolled over and messed with his phone a bit before getting up as well. Bev sent a photo of Winnow and Bowie asleep on the couch, each curled up on either end of the cream couch. Eddie saved the photo and sent Bev a heart emoji in response.

Eddie officially got out of bed after that, pulling on some better clothes for the day before his visit to the bathroom, to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he opened the door he was engulfed in delicious scents of breakfast… he trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, Richie was at the stove working at an omelet with a spatula, and Sonia was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping at a cup of coffee, they were deep in conversation by the time Eddie entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, I was doing a theater show in college and a few guys from the SNL casting crew were in the crowd, I guess they liked what I was doing and they came up to me after to tell me when they held their auditions.”

“You must be good then…” Sonia said before sipping at her cup of coffee.

“He sure is good…” Eddie said, making his entrance to the kitchen officially known, as he walked to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup.

“Eh I wouldn’t say that… there’s guys on the cast that can do like a thousand impressions and stuff, I’m not that great.”

“Shut up and take the compliment Richie.” Eddie said playfully smacking his arm as he did so.

“Okay, fine I will…” He giggled.

“Here, Mom look at our pets…” Eddie swiped around on his phone and pulled up the photo that Bev just sent, handing his phone to Sonia so she can look at it. “That’s Winnow, who you know and then Bowie is the cat.”

“He looks very sweet. Be careful about letting them on the furniture, the dander isn’t good for your allergies Eddie…”

“Yeah I don’t have those allergies anymore so we’re all good…” Eddie said awkwardly.

“So, you two live together?” Sonia asked confused as to why Bowie was in Eddie’s apartment.

“No, not _yet_ at least… Bowie is just over there so Bev and her fiancé Ben can care for them while we’re away.”

“You sure have made a lot more friends Eddie.”

“Yeah, they’re all really great people, Bill and Mike are friends with them too… and Richie’s step-brother Stan is in the mix as well.”

Sonia nodded and sipped her coffee. “Well if Bill likes them then they’ve got to be.”

“Mhm.” Eddie nodded and took his phone back from his mom to find a picture of all of them. His mother always had a strange obsession with Bill’s judgement, she always gravitated towards Bill’s leadership qualities and trusted Bill to keep her son safe when they would play together. The fact that Bill liked Mike was one of the leading factors in him also gaining her trust.

He swiped to a group photo they took on their trip, it was a selfie of all of them in line for one of the rides, he zoomed in on various faces and presented them to her. “This is Bev, she and Richie met in college and they’ve been best friends ever since… This is Ben, who is engaged to Bev, he is like one of the kindest people I’ve ever met in my life besides Mike, and this is Stan, or Stanley but we call him Stan, he’s Richie’s step brother and he’s a super smart responsible accountant guy.” Richie chuckled behind him at his description of Stan.

“Where were you guys?” She asked questioning the background of the photo.

“Cedar Point, it’s that amusement park in Sandusky, Ohio.” Eddie responded, pocketing his phone.

“You have to be careful at parks like that, some of those rides can rattle your head around enough to give you a concussion. Not to mention the germs…”

“Yes, we were careful Mom…” Eddie sighed.

“Bon appétit” Richie said as he brought over two plates with a perfect omelet on each, plated with chives on tip. Richie’s cooking was always the best version of that food that Eddie has ever had in his life, but his omelets were something that was always a favorite for Eddie.

“Thanks Rich… this looks amazing.”

“Yes, thank you Richie.” Sonia said.

Eddie ate where he stood, across from his mother at the counter, Richie ate next to him. Eddie shared some crazy stories from his job that he knew his mom would get a kick out of, people coming in for various injuries and illnesses brought on by being stupid or irresponsible. He knew that Sonia got a feeling of validation from the stories, her worries officially brought to life and therefore valid. She opened up far more after the conversation, Richie also shared a few stories from his time in college, he had Sonia laughing over a story about his dormitory RA freaking out on some kid for vaping in his room. Emphasizing the _stupidity_ and _irresponsibleness_ of the kid and siding with the RA as he told the story.

Their day together was great, it consisted of them all lounging around the house, enjoying each other’s company. The room only grew heavy when Eddie asked about Sonia’s medical routine now a days with her sickness, reality set in when she explained her heavy regimen of medication and doctors’ visits. Eddie picked up on the fact that when she spoke to him now there was no more sugar coating, she no longer spoke as if insinuating things. She knew her days were numbered with him and she _spoke like it_ , she was direct and straight to the point. Gone were the days of her dancing around the topic of discussion, she spoke her mind frequently and directly. She changed the channel when it switched to commercial or a show she didn’t like, as if she didn’t _have time_ to waste.

The day went so great that after dinner, Eddie asked if she still had the board games they all used to play together, and she did. He fished around in the cabinet below the television and found the game of Monopoly.

“Hey, we should play this…” Eddie said as he walked over to the coffee table.

“Oh man I haven’t played Monopoly in _forever…_ ” Richie said as he got up from the couch.

“Here, push the table over here…” Sonia said as she shifted in her recliner, tucking the footrest back into the seat.

Richie and Eddie pushed the table closer to her and Eddie got to work setting up the game. Richie reached for the dog game piece and claimed it as his own, Eddie giggled and reached for the cat. Sonia chose the iron and placed it on the ‘go’ space.

As they played Richie bought every space he landed on, resulting in him owning the set of brown, light blue, and orange spaces. Eddie was very excited about owning the set of dark blue, yellow and red spaces, he also managed to grab hold of all of the railroad spaces. Sonia was left owning the dark green and pink spaces and both utilities. Richie was losing pretty badly, but he was cheery none the less, finding it amusing when he landed on one of Eddies spaces with a bright red hotel perched over the color block. Eddie couldn’t help but think about how amazing Richie would be with kids, setting an example of maintaining a fun vibe around the game board.

With account of how bad Richie was losing, the game went pretty fast. They were nearing the end in a face off between Eddie and his Mom, a bankrupt Richie on the sidelines watching them go head to head, commentating on the game as if he was an old fashioned radio sports commentator, Eddie giggled each time he cupped his hands over his mouth and dropped his voice an octave to voice the sound, Sonia laughed too every once in a while. There was a series of turns in which none of them landed on each other’s owned spaces, everyone on the edge of their seats with each roll of the dice. Sonia was on Pennsylvania avenue when she rolled a five, putting her on Eddie’s hotelled board walk space, resulting in her having to shell out the rest of her cash, and selling most of her hotels and houses to the bank to make the payment. Eddie squirmed in his seat, giddy with power. The game ended a few turns later when Sonia found herself on his Atlantic avenue space, selling the rest of her properties and houses, officially bankrupt.

“ _And Edward Kaspbrak takes the win!”_ Richie cheered in his commentator voice, Eddie laughed and ruffled Richie’s curls as if it was second nature. Smiling at Richie all the while, sharing a moment of intimacy.

He looked towards his mom to see she was actually smiling at them, a surprise and contrast to a behavior she may have held before her news of impending death. Eddie returned her smile and got to work cleaning up the game, Richie helped sort everything into piles for Eddie to file away neatly into the box.

They played the game well into the night, it had been eleven o’clock by the time they had put the game away completely, Sonia had said goodnight to them and made her way up the stairs as him and Richie were moving the table back to it’s original location.

“That was fun I think.” Richie said after Sonia had shut the door to her room, leaning against the arm of the couch as Eddie put the game back in the cupboard.

“Yeah that was, it reminded me of when we all used to play when I was little.” Eddie said, swiping his hands against each other.

“I can only picture sweet baby Eddie criss-cross apple sauce on the floor screaming about having to go to jail…” Richie giggled.

“Shut up, I didn’t _scream_ …” Eddie shook his head.

“No, you probably pouted with your big brown eyes until someone said you can pick a new card.” Richie strolled across the room and rested his arms on Eddie’s shoulders.

“Shut _up_ no I didn’t…” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Richie wrapped his arms around him completely and swayed Eddie in a hug. “Hey if we ever have kids can we use your juices, you were the cutest kid I’ve ever seen in my life, I wish we could turn back time so I can pinch your adorable baby cheeks.”

“Oh man you’re tired huh…” Eddie chuckled.

“No, I’m just in love with the cutest person in the whole world. I don’t think you ever had an awkward stage… you were just cute all the time.”

Eddie knew Richie was trying to figure something out when he stopped to squint at each photo of Eddie hung around the house that day.

“I mean we haven’t even really talked about getting married even… or _moving in together_ …” Eddie said.

“Well how ‘bout it then?” Richie asked, adjusting the hug a little.

“Which one?”

“You pick…”

“Well that would be amazing if you and Bowie just move in with me… no more running around from apartment to apartment. I mean Bowie is already there, we just need to move all of your stuff in. And your lease ends in November…”

“That sounds easy enough to me, Eddie my love…” Richie released the hug and pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s cheek.

“I mean are you sure you want to move in with me? Why not your apartment, or should we look for somewhere else? I really like my apartment though… its easy with Winnow and everything.” Eddie rambled.

“You could say that were going to move into a dumpster together and I’d be all for it.”

“Ew Richie what does that even mean?”

“It means I’ll follow you anywhere.” Richie kissed him again, connecting their lips now, cupping his face and thumbing across his cheek. Eddie melted into the embrace wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck, and tangling a hand into his hair.

Soon after they found there way upstairs, getting ready for bed alongside each other in the bathroom, taking shifts in the shower. They dressed and went to bed, Eddie spooned against Richie’s body, his face rested against the warmth of his back as they drifted into a comfortable sleep. They both slept far better that night compared to the previous one, Richie shifted in bed his usual amount, evident from his changed position that morning, his head was now resting on Eddie’s pillow and his leg was draped around Eddie’s body, clinging to him almost completely.

Eddie woke him up with a shake and a tickle at his exposed lower belly.

“Hey Richie, let’s go make pancakes or something…”

“Oh man that sounds awesome…” Richie stretched in his position, hugging Eddie closer to his body as he did so.

A few minutes later they were up and getting dressed to go downstairs and make breakfast. Sonia was already awake and making coffee when they arrived. Today was their first to last day in Derry, and it started off with exchanged smiles and blueberry pancakes.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly as well, a caretaker of Sonia’s arrived at the house to take her to a doctor’s appointment at around twelve o’clock, leaving Richie and Eddie to their own devices, packing Eddie’s suitcase with various things that Eddie wanted to take home with them, the monopoly game, a few photos, his picture book, the pink tiny train shirt, and a few birthday cards that had personally written messages scribed inside from each of his parents. They then went on a walk around the small town, he took him into the woods they used to play in and walked him by Bill’s old home.

Sonia was back at around three o’clock, they all chatted in the living room for a while before Richie started to cook dinner, Eddie joined in to help him clean as he went and stir whatever he had to walk away from, their usual routine back at home. Richie plated the food and Eddie carried Sonia’s plate to her in her recliner, she had been dozing off in front of the television, exhausted from her doctors visit that day. None of them could exactly pinpoint what it was that Richie made for dinner, when Eddie asked him what he was making he simply responded, ‘I don’t know,’ it was delicious none the less.

They ended the night watching a movie of which they all _agreed_ on which ended up being a romantic comedy, Sonia enjoyed the dramatics of a romantic movie and Richie enjoyed the comedy, Eddie just enjoyed spending time with them both. When the movie was over Eddie had to wake up his sleeping Mother to walk her upstairs. He told Richie to go ahead up to bed, before he did so, he knew helping her up the stairs would be better for her, but it would take some time and effort, of which Richie didn’t have to bear witness.

As Richie walked up the stairs Eddie decided to proceed the old-fashioned way, knowing that this may very well be the last time the routine can be performed. He leaned and pressed a kiss to her cheek, she woke with a familiarity Eddie understood. He stood then and reached his hands out.

“Come on Mom, lets go on up to bed.” He smiled down at her.

She returned the smile and grabbed one of his hands, relying on him greatly as she struggled to her feet. Once they were at the stairs he walked at her side opposite the railing, she held onto his shoulder as she trudged up the stairs. She relied on his shoulder until they reached her room at the end of the hall. She let up then and walked into the room on her own, Eddie stood at the door frame, as if waiting for something.

“Goodnight Eddie.” She said, kind but tired.

“Goodnight Mom, I’ll see you in the morning.” He smiled and shut the door.

He readied for bed and cuddled up to Richie who was already in bed, hugging a pillow to his chest to accommodate for Eddie’s absence. Richie slept soundly in his arms, mumbling in his sleep throughout the night. Eddie couldn’t bring himself to sleep, wide awake from the stress of having to leave the next day, their flight was for five-thirty in the afternoon and Eddie wasn’t sure how to speak to his mom for quite possibly the last time.

He tossed his legs about and hugged various parts of Richie as he tried harder and harder to clear his mind to at last fall asleep at around five o’clock, only to be awoken by Richie at ten.

They made breakfast together, omelets again, and cleaned Sonia’s kitchen as they all chatted, Sonia seated at the breakfast bar. The morning was great, they chatted as if it was just another day, paying no mind to the fact that they would be leaving that afternoon until twelve o’clock rolled around, when Eddie excused himself to go and put the bedroom back together. He decided to change the sheets again, stopping at the hall closet before heading to his old room to grab a fresh set. He striped the bed and made it up again, then he packed up each of their suitcases, Richie’s was the catalyst for the decision, because before he took action it had been a splayed open mess on the ground.

He rolled their suitcases into the hall and returned to the room to pick up the dirty sheets. He stopped in the door frame to take in his room for the last time, saying goodbye to the childish walls he’s grown to ignore in his teens, to his various books and nick-nacks splayed across the various surfaces, and to his bed in which he had believed he had come full circle, once he slept in it alone, understanding that he would never find the love his heart craved so badly and settling for marriage for the routine of it, these last few nights he had slept in it with the one he loved so dearly. Marriage meant something different to him now, now he understood it was simply a step and not a goal, it was a step in the routine of love and happiness, of which he believes he had found.

He rolled their suitcases and carried their bags to the top of the staircase, leaving them there for when the time came for them to leave. It was now one o’clock, their time to leave was impending and Eddie’s deep breaths were becoming more and more frequent. Richie ordered an uber on his phone and took a few trips up and down the stairs to move their bags to the entrance of the home. Sonia walked to the living room and Richie was close behind her.

“Hey Sonia, I wanted to say goodbye before I went outside to wait for our car.” He stood in front of her.

“I’m very happy I got to meet you Richie… Thank you for taking care of my son for me…” She was starting to choke up a bit over her words and Richie inched closer to her, and held his arms in such a way that was asking if he could hug her, she raised her arms in response and they embraced for a while. Richie released her from the hug slowly and pressed a kiss into the back of her hand before leaving with their bags through the front door.

Eddie found himself seated on the couch and Sonia mirrored him on her recliner.

“Eddie.” Sonia began, pulling herself together to enunciate her words.

Eddie looked her in the eyes in response, his eyebrows furrowed, and his throat started to close.

“Eddie honey, I am so happy that you found someone to take care of you…” Her voice was shaking as she spoke. Her words sounded genuine, the barrier of judgement had been broken by her impending end and Richie’s charm. Eddie was taken aback by how real her words sounded, how deeply she seemed to have meant them.

“I am too Mom. He makes me really happy…” Tears started to fall on each of their cheeks now. They were silent for a moment as Sonia took a few deep breaths and attempted to blink away her tears.

“Make sure you go to the doctor honey, you don’t want anything creeping up on you. Make Richie go too okay? Every three months you two go in and have them check for tumors and organ function okay?” She was really crying now, Eddie knew it was for his late father as well as their current situation, his cancer coming to light so suddenly, and so advanced that chemotherapy hadn’t even been an option.

“Okay Mom, we will.” Eddie’s lips were quivering now.

“Tell Bill I love him okay? And Mike too. They were so good with you growing up…”

“Yes, I will…”

She brought herself to her feet and Eddie did the same, they stood in front of each other for a minute before Eddie wrapped his arms around her neck, the scent of her hair so familiar. She hugged him back tightly, the embrace was familiar but still foreign, hugging was never something they frequented, if Eddie thought about it hard enough, he may remember that the last hug they shared had been around the time his Father passed.

“I love you Eddie.” Words so foreign coming from her mouth, striking such a chord in his heart.

“I love you too Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Frequent mentions of impending character death in this chapter. 
> 
> I decided to write Sonia in such a way where her old ways still had a hold on her but a few of her barriers were broken now, allowing a little bit of acceptance to seep through the cracks, I wanted to include my thought process in case it wasn't super obvious from reading the chapter alone. I found it difficult to still write Sonia as Sonia but include a new twist with the knowledge of her numbered days and love for her son.
> 
> Sorry for the super sad vibe of this chapter as well!


	11. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: See end notes

Sonia passed away on September thirtieth, two weeks after their visit. It came as a surprise to them, the phone call from Eddie’s aunt came the day after on October first, alerting of the funeral on the fourth. Eddie answered the call and spoke to his aunt with a bravery Richie felt many people would envy. His hand was white-knuckled, holding his phone, the other squeezed Richie’s hand as he sat across from him on the couch, the movie they had been watching paused on Richie’s television in front of them.

His words were short, fast, and loud as he spoke to his aunt, he held his shoulders back and took deep breaths to fight back any urges he may have had, of which were unclear to Richie in that moment. The call ended with Eddie confirming their arrival. He dropped the phone to his lap and took a few more shaky breaths before Richie asked him, silently, entirely uncharacteristic, raising his eyebrows and searching deep into Eddie’s eyes with his own. He already knew the answer to his silent question before Eddie nodded his head, breaths growing shakier and tears brimming on his eyes.

_‘Come here Sweetheart,’_ was what Richie said to him, opening his arms and moving to lay back down on the couch, Eddie crawled into Richie’s chest as he cried silently at first, shaky breaths and sniffles sounded from the man wrapped in Richie’s comforting arms. Richie stroked his hand across his back as the other combed through his hair. Richie noted his own tears falling then too, broken over the sadness that has overtaken Eddie, as well as for Sonia.

Eddie’s cries grew stronger, his thoughts overtaking his brain. Richie felt his shirt growing wet but he couldn’t care less, he held Eddie tighter and reached for the blanket that was thrown across the back of the couch, it’s intended purpose was for Bowie to not claw at it but considering that Bowie was at Eddie’s apartment Richie felt it safe to swing it over their bodies, an added avenue of comfort for Eddie.

Richie didn’t _sush_ him or tell him everything was okay, he wanted Eddie to work his way through it, emotions bursting through his body with wracking shoulders and heaving breaths, Richie was there to simply _be there for him_. This routine ingrained into him by his mother growing up, she taught him to acknowledge emotion and allow it to take its course on you. He stroked his back and hugged him close, every once in a while, combing his fingers through his hair and pressing kisses into his scalp. Richie paid no mind to his own tears falling, allowing them to trace down his cheeks and settle somewhere along his jaw line.

Eventually Eddie was too tired to cry more, his eyelids were slow as he blinked, tears continued to stream down his face as he stared blankly off into the distance, Richie continued his routing of tracing his fingers down his back and combing through his hair. Eddie was lulled into sleep soon after that and Richie positioned them in such a way where Eddie was no longer laying on Richie’s chest, sandwiched between him and the couch, head resting on Richie’s folded arm and his own arms draped around Richie’s middle in a loose hug.

Richie could tell he was still awake by the way his eyelids twitched and his sudden sharp inhales of breath. Richie leaned forward to press a lingering kiss onto his forehead, Eddie sighed into the kiss, his hand flatly pressed onto the small of Richie’s back.

“I love you Eddie… we’re going to get through this okay?” Richie whispered into his soft hair.

He felt Eddie’s arms squeeze tighter around his middle.

They slept there that night, too overwhelmed with emotion to pry themselves away from each other to go to bed. The next day at work they each informed their respective managers of the funeral plans and were allocated their time off to attend. Mike and Bill did the same after a phone call from Richie that morning.

October fourth was the funeral, Eddie drove them all to Derry, they decided it was better to drive than fly, as Eddie so lovingly put it ‘ _so we can get the fuck out of there as soon as possible.’_ They stayed at the Derry townhouse instead of Eddie’s childhood home, though they did pay a visit before the funeral, instructed by Eddie’s Aunt Margaret to grab or mark whatever he felt important. They left with a few more pictures, fine china, a few of Eddie’s favorite childhood toys, and a box of family records and paperwork. Things became emotional when they visited Sonia’s jewelry box, Eddie’s fingers found his fathers wedding band almost immediately, the yellow gold band only fit around his middle finger, and that’s where he kept it on his left hand.

The funeral was simple, nothing special about it, Richie at Eddies side the whole time, only parting when Eddie stood to speak. The speech he made was a hard one to write, the complications in their relationship were kept private from the rest of their family. Richie felt that Eddie didn’t cry because the speech he had to make was simply about the love he felt for her and his father, he didn’t have to touch on the frustrating parts of their relationship. He didn’t have to discuss what made his brain toggle back and forth between love and hate.

Eddie was strong, Richie knew that, but now Richie felt that Eddie might have been the strongest person he’s ever met. His hands were deep in the pockets of his dress pants and his posture was firm as they lowered Sonia into the ground. Women all around them cried, hell even Mike sprung a tear, but Eddie didn’t even _flinch_.

That night Richie spoke to him about it, asking if he was okay, Eddie responded with a statement along the lines of _‘I think she’s better now.’_ That line stuck with Richie for a while, so simple and so vague, Eddie wrapping up the relationship and saying so much yet so little. Hinting at the idea of love for his mother and forgiveness for the things she did for him. At peace with the idea of _her_ at peace.

They hopped in the car and drove back home the next morning, dropping off Mike and Bill at their respective apartments. Soon after they were greeted at the door of Eddie’s apartment with giant hugs from Bev and Ben as well as kisses and a crouched dog version of a hug from Winnow. They then carried the boxes of memories taken from the house up to his bedroom, shoving them up onto the top shelf of Eddie’s walk-in closet.

Bev and Ben left after they got a recap of the experience, Bev seemed visually reassured when Eddie explained that his Aunt Margaret will be overseeing the process of allocating each of the things that filled the former Kaspbrak family residence. Richie and Eddie grew antsy in the hour after they left, it was only around twelve thirty in the afternoon and they had nothing to do.

“Hey, maybe it’s time to start packing up your place…” Eddie said from his seat next to Richie on the couch.

“Maybe _it is_ time…” Richie smiled at him and ruffled his fingers in Eddie’s hair. Richie was happy that Eddie had been actively looking to do _something_ , his fear of Eddie closing in on himself to mourn had been eliminated in that moment.

Soon after they were clipping the leash to Winnow’s collar and pulling on their shoes.

“Bowie, we’ll be back soon.” Richie called as he closed the door behind him.

They walked down to the parking garage in which Eddie kept his car, Winnow hopped into the backseat and Richie did the same in the passengers. They drove the short distance to Richie’s place and parked in the space designated for his apartment. As they walked inside, and into the elevator, pressing the button for the eighth floor, Winnow hunched down low as they rode up, the sensation of riding in the elevator freaking her out. Richie bent to scratch her head to reassure her it was okay.

When the doors to the elevator opened, they walked down the all too familiar hall to Richie’s apartment. Kicking their shoes off and setting out a water bowl for Winnow, the usual routine.

“I mean where do we even start?”

“Well first thing’s first we should get some boxes…” Eddie sat down at the island, in his usual seat, tapping at his phone.

“Yeah but like _where_ do we even start?” Richie said as he leaned his back against the counter-top, admiring his apartment, overwhelmed with where to begin packing for his move.

“I don’t know…” Eddie sighed as he ordered cardboard boxes through post mates on his phone.

He liked his apartment, scratch that, he _loved_ his apartment. Its large windows framed a gorgeous view of the city, the kitchen was large for an apartment this small and it had entirely updated features, the master bathroom was the same story, large and updated. Beautiful dark hardwood floors ran throughout the apartment and high ceilings vaulted to frame the black paned windows.

Though he loved his apartment it wasn’t home, it was only home when Eddie was there, with Winnow and Bowie. Home is where the heart is.

“Maybe we should start with your clothes… and bathroom stuff.” Eddie suggested.

“Sounds good to me…” Richie shrugged and walked to his room; Eddie close behind.

He pulled open his shirt drawer and started to pull them out, tossing them onto the bed.

“Okay woah, we need some order here please… and you should probably donate some of these I don’t think you need this many tee shirts, I’ve only ever seen you wear like five of these.” Eddie started to hold up various shirts, scanning his eyes across them.

“Yeah you’re right…”

Eddie nodded at him and got to work folding the shirts, picking out ones that he knew he wore, Richie smiled to himself, giddy that Eddie paid attention to those kinds of things. Once Richie finished piling all of the shirts onto the bed, he got to work helping Eddie fold.

“Here, keep or donate?” Eddie held up a plain light blue tee shirt, Richie tried to recall the last time he wore it and simply couldn’t.

“Probably donate…” Richie shrugged, the idea of wearing the shirt at some point pounding at his ability to make a definite decision.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound sure…” Eddie wiggled the shirt a little in his hands.

“Mmmm _donate._ ” Richie nodded once, as if putting visual emphasis on the decision.

Eddie smiled and nodded, then folded the shirt and set it down separate from the rest, starting the official ‘donate’ pile.

The routine was just that, Richie deciding on which shirts to keep and which to donate, he was proud of their progress when Eddie pointed out that the piles were about the same. There was soon a knock at the door and Richie held onto Winnow as Eddie greeted the man dropping off their stack of cardboard boxes.

They got to work unfolding a few on the floor of Richie’s master bedroom, Eddie went to the kitchen to grab a sharpie out of the junk drawer to start marking the boxes and Richie decided to put on music as he did so. He adjusted to the Bluetooth option on his sound system and shuffled his liked songs on his Spotify account. Shimming and dancing to the music as he came back into the room.

“Why don’t we ever listen to we ever listen to _my_ music?” Eddie asked from his crouched position on the floor, scribbling ‘donations’ on the top of one of the cardboard boxes.

Richie smirked, he thought that Eddie’s taste in music was just _adorable_ … old eighties and seventies dance music was what his running playlist consisted of, of which he frequently listened to, and when he wasn’t listening to that he loved listening to strong male vocalists like Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin.

“Here you can play your music Ed-head.” Richie plucked his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Eddie.

“I don’t even think I’m going to ask about that nick-name…” Eddie giggled and unlocked Richie’s phone, searching for his own profile on his Spotify app, and shuffling his own liked songs playlist.

Richie couldn’t help but giggle when the song _Karma Chameleon_ by Culture Club played.

“You’re so fucking cute Eds!” Richie just about squealed and crouched in front of him to cup his head in his hands, kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

“Stop, you fucking weirdo!” Eddie laughed, playfully pushing Richie’s face away, blushing all the while.

Soon they were back in business, Eddie sorting the piles of shirts into the boxes on the floor, sealing the boxes that were full by folding the lids together in such a way that Richie couldn’t figure out. Richie continued his work on folding the shirts and sorting them into piles. By the time they were through with packing up Richie’s shirts, Eddie was full on _‘grooving’_ to the music, humming and singing along when a song he particularly liked came on. Shoulders shimmying and bouncing on the balls of his feet when a song with a good beat came on. Richie was on a constant fall deeper and deeper in love with him on a regular basis, but in this particular moment, he was _nosediving,_ seeing Eddie so carefree and lost in the music really did it for him.

Richie couldn’t stop smiling as they worked packing up his clothes, pulling his pants out of the drawer and onto the bed next, getting to work sorting through them as he did with the shirts. Eddie folded them as Richie took each and put them in their respective box, deciding which to donate and which to keep. They were forced to take a break when Richie’s mom called, interrupting the music as well as their progress.

He smiled and threw himself onto the pile of pants on the bed as he answered the phone, switching his brain to his mother’s native language.

“Ciao Mamma!” He said as he answered the call.

Eddie smiling at him as he tugged a pair of pants out from underneath his body folding them and starting a pile at the bottom of the bed.

His mother spoke to him in her fluent Italian, Richie unknowingly squinting his eyes slightly, focusing on her words.

“Ciao sole stai tornando a casa per il ringraziamento?” Her kind voice fluttered through the phone line, Richie recognized her sentence as asking if he is coming home for Thanksgiving.

“Potrei davvero farlo se lo desirseri. Va bene se porto Eddie?” He confirmed his attendance and asked if he could bring Eddie along, of whom he spoke about to her many times before, he had been the hilight of their conversations as of late. She would frequently ask Richie how he had been about the whole Sonia ordeal, Richie made a mental note to fill her in on that aspect of Eddie when he wasn’t around.

“Sí, certo che puoi!” She enthusiastically said yes to his question. Richie beamed at her excitement, hoping to soon get Eddie to confirm the plans in a similar fashion in a later conversation.

The rest of their conversation consisted of her asking how their trip went and Richie recalled to her about how much fun it had been, making sure to mention how Stan managed to wiggle his way out of going on the higher thrill coasters. She scolded him for making fun of Stan, Richie giggled at her angry Italian scolding.

Eddie raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in his direction, the frequency of her voice had been loud enough for him to hear through the phone at his ear. Richie picked the phone up off of his face and put it on speaker for Eddie to her. 

_“…Ti far_ _ò sapere che Stan è molto coraggioso quanso deve essere, non cagare su di lui perchè non voleva andare sulle montagne russe-”_ Eddie’s jaw dropped as she rambled, smirking all the while.

“ _Ma! Mamma stai spaventando Eddie!”_ Richie giggled as he explained how she was scaring Eddie.

“Oh he is there?” She said in her strong Italian accent.

“Yes Ma he’s here, we’re packing up my apartment right now, I’m going to move in with him.” Richie spoke loud and clear into the phone.

“That is very very good! Very good Richie honey that is very good!” She sounded thrilled.

“Yeah we’re excited! Bowie is already there so now we just have to move all of my shit over.” Richie chuckled.

“How exciting! Don’t loose your father’s crucifix please, keep it safe, put it on your neck.” She instructed him firmly.

“Okay I will Ma, say hi to Eddie, you’re on speaker phone.” Richie smirked and raised his eyebrows at Eddie as he sat on the bed.

“Hi Eddie! Are you going to come home with my boys for Thanksgiving!?” She yelled into the phone, thinking that she had to speak louder when someone had her on speaker phone.

Richie smirked at him and raised his eyebrows, as if also asking him, feeling a little bad about his mom putting him on the spot.

Eddie returned Richie’s smile and leaned forward to speak closer to the phone. “Yes! I’d be happy to come! It’s nice to finally talk to you Ma’am!”

“Yes, yes I have been so excited to talk to you! Don as well is very excited to meet you! You fixed Richie’s hand so well!”

They giggled at her choice of topic to discuss.

“Thank you! Yeah I stitched him up pretty good I’d say!”

“Yes I wonder if you could uh... sew his crazy pants closed!” She laughed.

Richie’s jaw dropped and they both laughed along with her.

“Ma! What the hell don’t shit on my fashion sense!”

“You look very cool sometimes yes you do!” She said more sweetly now.

“Aww Mamma you’re making me blush!” Richie giggled.

“Yes yes okay! You boys are going to come over in time to help me cook yeah!? I need your help Richie you make the stuffing so good!”

“Ma it’s like two months away! But yes of course I’ll be there to help you! Eddie will probably join Stan as a member of the clean up crew! Or he’ll be my sue chef, I haven’t decided yet...” He winked at Eddie who was beaming from his spot sitting on the bed.

“Oh that’s perfect Honey, I am looking forward to it okay?”

“Yeah Ma, okay listen I love you. We gotta get back to packing, ‘cus we got to go to work tomorrow.”

“Okay good bye Richie, I love you honey. Tell Eddie I said goodbye, he sounds very nice I’m happy you found him.” She spoke as if she thought she was now off speaker phone.

“I’m happy I did too Ma, I’ll talk to you later, bye-bye.” He made kissing noises into the phone as he hung up, Eddie was blushing like crazy from his spot on the bed.

“Stop being so friggin’ cute Eds my Mom is gonna wanna keep you!” Richie poked his foot into Eddie’s stomach.

Eddie giggled grabbing Richie’s ankle, pulling it away from his stomach, as he stood up to get back to work.

“I’m excited! I cant wait to meet your parents Richie they sound awesome...” He said as he folded another pair of pants. Richie stood up as well and got to work sorting them into boxes again.

“Yes they’re great...” Richie said. “Stan is going to be excited to hear that you’re coming.”

“Oh yeah! I could probably drive us in my car that way we don't have to worry about planes and stuff. How far a drive is Philadelphia from here? Like two, three hours?”

“Yeah something like that...”

“Are there other people coming? Like extended family?” Eddie asked.

“No, just us. All of my moms extended family is in Italy, and Stan’s Dad is an only child, and his parents died like _years_ ago.”

“Oh okay, well I am super excited...” Eddie said as he folded the last pair of pants, handing them to Richie as he leaned in for a kiss. Of which Richie reciprocated, connecting their lips as he took the pants from Eddie.

They finished sorting through the rest of Richie’s clothes, Eddie got to work on matching as many socks as he could on the floor as Richie sorted through his boxers and what he had hanging in his closet. As he sifted through the multitude of Hawaiian shirts and whatever pants he had hanging, he was reminded of his mother’s instruction. He swiftly walked to his bathroom and opened the drawer underneath the sink to reveal a small pile of various jewelry, he fished out the gold crucifix threaded around a sturdy rope chain and clasped it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt before returning back to packing up his clothes.

He shuffled through the clothes he had hanging in the closet, taking the ones he no longer wanted to keep off of the hangers and folding them into one of the donation boxes. The rest he folded and put in one of the boxes that was in route to their soon shared apartment. He was occasionally distracted by Eddie shimmying and singing along to the music that blared in the other room.

“Hey, you wear pretty much all of these right?” Eddie said as he started to toss the pairs that Richie frequented into a box.

“Yeah you could probably just throw them all in there…” Richie said as he shoved the left-over hangers into the box in front of him.

“Then that’s it for clothes, right? We fucking killed that!” Eddie said excitedly as he tossed the rest of the socks into the box.

“We sure fucking did!” Richie imitated his tone of voice as he stood in front of him, holding his hands out to help Eddie up.

Eddie took his hands and accepted the help to his feet, stealing another kiss as he did so.

“Alright so we’ve got two boxes to donate… and four coming home with us…” Eddie said. “Let’s move all of these out of here so its easier to bring them downstairs.”

“Aye-aye captain!” Richie crouched and picked up one of the boxes that were folded closed as Eddie closed the two they were each working to fill.

He strolled into the kitchen and dropped the box off close to the door. He turned to retrieve another and was careful to not run into Eddie who was sliding a box across the ground in front of him towards where Richie put the first one. As he was in the master bedroom, retrieving another box, the song changed, to one of Eddie’s apparent favorites, evident by Eddie singing along in the next room, beautifully on key and well-practiced.

“ _Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms, baby, squeeze me oh-so-tight, show me that you love me too…”_ Eddie piped in the next room.

Richie grinned as he picked up the next box, carrying it into the kitchen, setting it down on top of the box that Eddie had just slid in. Eddie’s voice held his mind in a trance, perfectly keeping up with Paul Anka’s vocals.

“ _Put your lips next to mine, dear_ _, won't you kiss me once, baby? Just a kiss goodnight, maybe, you and I will fall in love…”_ Eddie chimed.

Richie felt a hand on his shoulder as he strolled back towards the room. He stopped in his tracks and Eddie tugged him in such a way that made him turn to face him. Eddie held each of Richie’s hands in his own, alternatively tugging each one close to his body in time with the music, causing them to sway together.

Richie smiled at Eddie’s cheerful face as he sang, his eyes squinted along with the lyrics when he had to strain his voice a little to reach a note, his nose scrunched in time with these moments. Richie was in awe as Eddie lead them in a dance. He dropped one of Richie’s hands to move to his waist, holding their bodies closer as he swayed them along to the music. Richie giggled and rested his now free hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“ _Put your head on my shoulder_ _, whisper in my ear, baby, words I want to hear, tell me, tell me that you love me too…”_

Eddie released his hold on Richie’s waist to hold their clasped hands high in the air to spin himself in front of Richie, settling with his back to Richie’s chest as he finished the spin. Richie wrapped his free arm overtop of his other, hugging him as they swayed in time to the music, Eddie vocalizing all the while.

“ _Put your head on my shoulder_ _, whisper in my ear, baby, words I want to hear, baby, put your head on my shoulder…_ _”_

Richie leaned to press a kiss to Eddie’s temple, as the song ended.

He’s heard Eddie sing and hum to himself before but never like this, singing with such strength and confidence, comfortable with the range of the song and belting a vibrato where it belonged. Richie was held in a trance the entire time they danced, melting at the way Eddie would cock his head and smirk along with the lyrics as he gazed at Richie.

“Damn Eds, just when I thought I couldn’t love you more, you go ahead and pull a stunt like that…” Richie gawked as Eddie released himself from his grasp.

“You sappy dork…” Eddie giggled and leaned to kiss Richie on the cheek.

“Bev and Ben’s wedding is going to be off the charts…” Richie said.

“Not if it happens in our forties… they gotta get to planning that shit!”

“I _know…_ they’ve been engaged for like a decade now…”

They walked back into the bedroom and got back to work moving the boxes one by one. They then each carried one box at a time down to Eddie’s car, filling the trunk with all six of the boxes. Richie was huffing and leaning against the car by the time they were finished.

“Okay that fucking sucked… we have to find… one of those fuckin’ box moving wheel thingies…”

“Yeah that would have fucking helped for sure.” Eddie agreed.

“You know what… now that I think about it… I’m almost positive Ben has one.” Richie struck a chord of realization.

“If he has one and we just went through that I’m going to be pissed, my arms feel like fucking Jello!” Eddie said as he led the way back into the building.

When they got back to the apartment they got to work on the bathroom, gutting the drawers and closet of its contents, tossing old tubes of product and packing what Richie still used, gasping every once in a while about an unopened pack of fun hair-ties or a bracelet he thought he lost forever. They packed Richie’s towels and bathroom supplies into one box, of which was still relatively empty, Eddie filled the box the rest of the way with the contents of his bed side table drawers.

“I’d say that’s enough for today…” Eddie said as he crouched to fasten the top of the box closed with his mastered technique.

“Yeah, I agree, we still have to _unpack_ all of this shit too…” Richie bent to pick up the box.

“We sure fucking do…” Eddie sighed and followed Richie out of the room.

As they left the apartment, Eddie clipped Winnow’s collar and dumped her water bowl in the sink. On their way home, they stopped at a Good Will to drop off the two boxes. When they got home, Eddie got to work purging the master bathroom of his own unused and expired belongings as Richie hung his clothes in the empty parts of the walk-in closet.

He felt giddy through the whole process, giddy about officially sharing a space with Eddie, no longer it just being a spare toothbrush and a few tee shirts hanging out in his apartment, it was his official wardrobe and bathroom essentials. The closet even had enough space for him to hang his collection of tee shirts as well, he worked as neatly as he could, knowing how much Eddie appreciates things being clean and in order. The process was finished by him stacking his pants in a neatly folded pile and tucking them into a few cubbies in the closet.

Moving wasn’t too bad, it was especially _not that bad_ because of the constant help and reassurance of a fascinatingly wonderful end goal. Each day after work, he would return to his own apartment, packing up various collections, kitchen ware, movies, books, or photos. Eddie would meet him there with his Jeep and together they would haul the boxes home, stopping to drop off donations if need be. The beginning stages of the move were harmless and easy, they fell into this routine until there was nothing left to pack into boxes. Only furniture remained.

Figuring out the furniture ordeal had been the hardest part, they had agreed that Richie’s relaxation set up had been superior, voiding Eddie’s cream-colored couch for Richie’s comfortable grey one, banishing the couch and original television set up to the guest bedroom. Ben and Mike came to help them at various times, helping with the heavy lifting, Mike’s large van came in handy at times too. However, when the time came to move larger pieces like the couch, they had to rent a van.

Soon, everything was finally moved, and their apartment was set up officially, filled with pieces that combined them so perfectly. The wall adjacent too the large windows in the living room was now covered with photos, most of which from Richie’s old place, the large colorful painting of David Bowie making a reappearance, now surrounded by childhood photos from Eddie’s picture book, happy photos of their friend group, love and memories radiating from each one, and finally photos from Richie’s childhood, him and Stan young and innocent being hugged and kissed by their parents.

The rest of the living room now held the same vibe of comfort and relaxation that existed in Richie’s old apartment, fluffy rug sitting beneath the large couch, Winnows dog bed cornered in the room, atop was her blanket and the ‘Eddie-Bear’ they won on vacation. Bowie’s cat tree sat in front of the large windows, allowing him access to the view of the active city below. Two bookshelves now stood tall next to the television, filled with movies, video games, some books, and a few gaming consoles.

The kitchen was no where near as grand as Richie’s old kitchen, but Richie loved it more than his old one. It felt like home, it had classic features and simple appliances, gas stove and single door oven and refrigerator. He enjoyed cooking there, he felt as if the kitchen better suited the way in which he wanted the flavors and feeling of his dishes to reflect. He felt comfort in the space, not cold, he felt like home in the space, not as if he was stuck in limbo.

The bedroom hadn’t changed much, besides the increase in pillows and occasional oddball color and pattern of fitted sheet below the fluffy white comforter. However, now cornered in the room was a desk where Richie’s laptop was, Eddie had so graciously set up a designated space in which he could work, and Richie fell deeper in love when he came home to the surprise. He was enthralled with the idea of Eddie so firmly in support of his dreams, believing whole heartedly that he could make it.

Their apartment had become a sort of home base for their group, it was where they gathered for almost every occasion. Their place was by far the biggest out of all of their apartments and had the best location in the city, centered between a few of their favorite food places and work locations.

Life was great living with Eddie, waking up each morning to the sight of his face, kissing him goodbye as they left for work. One of Richie’s new favorite things was being able to witness Eddie _return_ from a jog, up until they started living together he would only see him leave, dressed in nothing but his adorable shorts and socks, though now, the occasional loose tank top had been fashioned over his torso as the weather grew colder. Richie _drooled_ at the sight of Eddie returning from a run, his damp forehead held spindles of curls tight against it, the rest beautifully puffed and windblown. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes held a gaze of euphoria. His skin always glistened with sweat when he returned, beads running from his temples to his neck, from his neck to his collarbone.

Another perk about living with Eddie was simply that Richie now had someone looking out for him. Knowing where he left his phone or keys, stirring a pot when he had to walk away, remembering if they fed Bowie or if he took the vitamins Eddie had him on now.

They were able to spend every moment possible at each other’s side and that fact alone was enough to make Richie beam. Richie was even thrilled when Eddie would get angry over something he did, usually bad bathroom habits where what came back to bite him in the ass. Neglecting to use the hamper in the closet, or messily brushing his teeth leaving blue globs of toothpaste on the counter and white splotches on the mirror. Even when Eddie got angry it was never for long.

One day in early November, a few nights after they were officially settled in the apartment, Richie had one of his greatest ideas. An idea so great that he simply couldn’t wait, he and Bev left work and walked in route to their destination. Richie held his phone up to his ear, waiting for Eddie to pick up the phone.

“Hello?” Eddie asked on the third ring.

“Eddie, my love, I had the best idea today, and I’m still not even entirely sure if I want to tell you what it is…”

“Oh no… is Bev with you?”

“Yes, she is, I am being supervised so don’t fret.” Richie laughed.

“What is your idea Richie? Please don’t do anything dumb, don’t buy anything more than like five hundred dollars okay? You need to save money so we can buy a house someday.” Eddie rambled.

“Don’t worry Eds, I don’t think I’ll be spending that much… and I just decided that I want it to be a surprise so I’m not telling you what it is. However, I will tell you that this is my body and I will do with it what I please.” Richie explained.

“Oh man… I’m nervous now.”

“Don’t be Eds your gonna love it.”

“Just don’t get a tattoo of someone else’s face on your face or something, that’d be fucked up.”

“Okay I’m going to hang up before you guess what it is…”

“Wait _please_ don’t tell me I was close with that!” Eddie yelled.

“Bye Eddie! I love you sweetheart… you make me the happiest man on earth! I’ll see you later!” Richie hung up the phone on that note.

The fact was Eddie had been _kind of_ close, his amazing idea had been a tattoo idea… and though he had just thought about it that morning he was all about it. He didn’t decide on getting Eddie’s name or something typical and over-done. He decided to emphasize the feeling he felt most when he was around Eddie, _happiness_.

A simple happy face was to be etched into the skin of his left wrist for life and he couldn’t have been more excited about the idea. Bev had been the mastermind behind the shape of the face and placement. Drawing with a pen repeatedly over the delicate skin of his wrist, using a makeup wipe to clear away any mistakes. They were finally happy when the placement had been a sideways face with a long mouth and wider set eyes, sitting along the spot in which a watch band would lay.

Bev was the one to find the tattoo parlor as Richie wrapped things up with his coworkers, running through a scene a few more times before they were to be released for the day. The place she found had gotten relatively good reviews and was accepting of walk-ins for smaller pieces like the one he was planning to get tonight.

As they neared the tattoo parlor Richie got a text from Eddie.

**Eds [6:36]: Hey if it’s a tattoo or piercing or something get whatever cleaner they have for it so you don’t get an infection**

Richie sent a mere thumbs up in reply, worried about spoiling the surprise too much with a structured answer.

Soon after, they entered the shop and were greeted by a nice woman, dressed they way every middle school goth strived to. Her hair was long and black with blue streaks throughout, her makeup was dark and defined, clothing dark and layered to match.

“Hi, who are you guys here to see?” She asked.

“Well, no one actually, you guys are cool with walk-ins right?” Richie responded.

“Yes, we are, as long as it’s not an intricate piece.”

“Well what we’ve got for ya is as simple as it gets, I think.” Richie chuckled as they walked closer to the counter. He moved his bracelets back to expose the smiley face there.

“Oh, that’s cute… I can go ahead and do that for you, let me just get some information from you first.”

“Sounds great!” Richie smiled.

She took his identification, and jotted down a few things in her computer, then returned it and asked him a few medical questions, of which he answered honestly and cheerfully. She then printed off a waver for him to sign, of which he did.

They were then led out of the waiting area and into the parlor itself, as she led them to her designated workstation she introduced herself as Alex and instructed Richie to sit in the chair and to remove his bracelets.

“Damn this is like a monumental moment, you haven’t taken these off in _forever…_ ” Bev commented as she helped him take off the bracelets he had, unclipping the gold chain linked bracelet that had once belonged to his father, and unfastening the black cord bracelets as he slipped them over his hand.

“Yeah, worth it though.” Richie smirked at her as he pocketed the bracelets.

Alex rolled closer to Richie’s chair with a metal tray table with her tattoo supplies on top of it.

“So, is there any _meaning_ behind this tattoo?” She asked as she organized the things on her table in such a way to fit Richie’s arm on top of it.

“Yes, it’s for his soulmate.” Bev said.

“Well, yeah I guess, my boyfriend…” Richie clarified. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, no offence Bevvie, and he makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“That’s such a sweet idea. Maybe you should bring him in to get a matching one.” Alex said as she photographed Richie’s wrist to recreate the placement and shape exactly after she cleans the area.

“That’d be fun, he might be into that. He can be surprising sometimes.” Richie raised his eyebrows and nodded at Bev, who mirrored his expression and nodded back.

“So how long have you guys been together?” Alex asked as she used an alcohol swab to clean the area.

“Seven months, I know it’s not _that long_ but when you know, you know right?” Richie smiled.

“And he knows, let me tell ya. I’ve seen this kid through countless relationships and I really do believe he found his soulmate, they’re so perfect for each other it’s insane.” Bev gawked.

“Yeah when I first got with my wife, I knew within the first _month_ that she was my everything. I know what you mean for sure.”

“Oh man I know right? Like when he’s in the room it’s like no one else exists…” Richie sighed, lovesick.

“Yes, that’s exactly it…” Alex agreed as she scooted her chair closer and leaned to draw the face back onto his now clean skin with her gloved hands.

They all quieted and held their breath as she recreated the marks, she held up her phone to show them the before picture and allowed Richie to lift his arm to further examine the placement. She had got it pretty spot on, they both agreed that it was perfect, and Richie lay his arm back on the table. Still in the balled fist it had been since they finished taking off his bracelets.

“Okay, I’m gonna get to work now, you might want to relax your arm, it doesn’t hurt as much if your muscles aren’t tense.” Alex explained as she loaded the tattoo gun with the black ink.

Richie relaxed his arm and allowed his hand to fall open.

“Damn did you make a pact or something? How did you get a scar like that…” Alex asked.

“Oh, that’s actually how I met Eddie!” Richie couldn’t help but laugh.

He told her the story that he always felt so stupid explaining, embarrassed at how dumb the whole occurrence had been. As he spoke, she got to work tracing the simple line art, Richie winced at the pain and Bev held her hand on his shoulder in response. He continued talking though the pain, his voice coming out strained and uncomfortable from the feeling of the needle digging into his skin. He felt as if he were to stop talking the pain would be simply unbearable. Through the minimal research he did before they came, he discovered that wrist tattoos were pretty high on the pain scale and he simply didn’t believe it until now. Alex as almost finished by the time Richie was finished telling the story. Richie audibly sighed when she flicked off the machine.

“Well I’m happy he got fired, he sounds like a dumbass.”

“Yeah it was a whole thing… but I’m happy it happened… I feel like I owe him quite honestly.”

“Yeah I probably would too.” She said as she wiped away the last of the blood and ink residue. “Okay now we just have to wrap it and you’ll be all done.”

She wrapped his wrist in clear cling film and taped it securely to his skin. She instructed him to leave it on for at least an hour and clean it thoroughly and frequently, and to apply a good moisturizer. He reassured her that Eddie has a whole arsenal of good moisturizers and soon he was paying for the tattoo and they were on the way home.

Richie couldn’t stop looking at it as they walked, the shape was so simple, but it meant so much. It said a thousand things with three simple black marks across his skin. Bev broke away from him at some point to head her own direction towards her place, she left him with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

When he arrived home, Richie held his arm behind his back as he walked through the door. Richie reached his unmarked right arm to pet Winnow who was jumping and whining excitedly in front of him, ecstatic about his return. Richie had a dorky grin on his face when Eddie strolled through the archway with his arms crossed.

“So, what did you do!?” Eddie asked as he rushed over, leaning on his tiptoes to examine each of Richie’s ears. Then, Richie was quick on his feet to spin in time with Eddie who walked to circle around him.

“Okay, okay close your eyes!” Richie said as Eddie started to reach for his arm still hidden behind his back.

“Oh jeez…” Eddie said as he closed his eyes.

Richie held his arm towards him, the shiny plastic grabbed the attention of Winnow, of whom Richie leaned down to show, she sniffed it for a second then quickly lost interest.

“Tah-dah!” Richie said, queuing Eddie to open his eyes.

Eddie’s eyes opened and both of his hands found Richie’s, turning his arm in such a way, trying to get a clear picture of the shapes beneath the plastic. His face fell from demanding and confused to something sweeter.

“Richie, I love this, but why?” Eddie said after a second.

“Because you make me the happiest guy on earth Eds!” Richie squeezed the parts of Eddie’s hands that were holding his own.

“You got this for me?” Eddie’s eyes widened and his mouth remained parted.

Richie nodded. “Yeah…”

Eddie’s hands dropped their hold on Richie’s and instead cupped Richie’s face, pulling him close to connect their lips. Richie’s hands found their way to Eddie’s elbows as they embraced. Eddie pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds to loop his arm around Richie’s neck and turn his body to look at the tattoo again.

Eddie turned his wrist around to effectively view the tattoo through the cling wrap. “This is just so perfect...”

“I know right?” Richie said as he squeezed around Eddie’s waist.

“Wait you didn’t get anything to clean it?”

“No, no but don’t fret because she said to just use soap and water and to moisturize.” Richie nodded along with his words as if recounting the steps he was to follow.

“Oh okay, that’s easy enough.” Eddie nodded. “I have one you should use, its water based so it’ll probably be perfect.”

“I knew you’d have me covered.” Richie squeezed around Eddie’s middle again.

“Did it hurt?” Eddie asked.

“Not as bad as this shit…” Richie chuckled and extended his fingers to expose the large scar across his palm.

“I bet you cried though…” Eddie giggled. “You have like a negative pain tolerance.”

“Well fuck we can’t all _laugh_ as someone is breaking our fucking arms Eds…” Richie responded. “And for the record I didn’t cry.”

Eddie leaned to kiss him on the cheek. “Well, I’m happy you got it. It was a very cute surprise after a crazy ass day at work…”

“Tell me all about it.” Richie broke from the embrace with a kiss on Eddie’s head and bee-lined it to the fridge, eager to figure out what they were doing for dinner, as Eddie sat at the counter and began to tell Richie about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death of a relative


	12. What We're Thankful For

His head was trapped in a fog from abruptly awakening from a deep sleep, a fog so thick that the distressed sounds coming from the man next to him hadn’t registered as such yet.

Noted in his mind had been Winnow scrambling to the foot of the bed, standing and pacing around, morphing the mattress as she went, shaking him awake. The next thing his mind drew attention to, was the absence of another body around his own… somehow, the routine of Richie holding some part of him through the night had been interrupted.

Finally, his mind registered, he honed in on the sounds, moans and whines came from deep in Richie’s throat. Eddie sat up and squinted at him asleep on the bed, trying desperately with his sleep-fogged mind to figure out what was happening. The sounds were nothing he’s ever heard before, they sounded worried, they sounded scared, they sounded _bad._

He shifted in bed to more easily analyze the situation, Richie’s breathing was strong and desperate, heaving his chest up and down. His fists were clenched, one of which was lying on his chest, the other held a fist full of sheets at his side. Sweat coated just about every inch of him, glistening is neck and collar bones as his chest heaved. Choked sobs sounded from his throat and his forehead wrinkled to accommodate.

“Hey… Hey Richie, wake up.” Eddie shifted closer to him in bed. He felt almost protective now, desperate to draw Richie away from whatever was putting him through such distress.

Richie made no reaction to Eddie’s voice alone.

He placed a firm hand on Richie’s moist shoulder, shaking him a little. “Richie! Honey, wake up!”

Winnow walked closer to them, taking up the spot where Eddie lay moments before, investigating the situation.

Richie had no _good_ reaction to Eddie’s efforts; his response had been his muscles tensing and his arms and legs spasming slightly.

Eddie reacted purely on instinct and determination next, he sat up onto his knees and threw a leg across Richie’s waist, straddling him as he shook his shoulders. Eddie felt his own nerves flaring, desperation and worry overtaking his senses and causing him to succumb to panic.

“ _Richie! Hey Richie, please wake up!_ ” He just about screamed now, his voice was croaky with sleep and shaky with fear. Afraid of whatever was happening to Richie in the moment, could it have been something more serious than a nightmare, something medical?

Richie spoke now, sleep still overtaking his conscious. _“Eds… no…”_ His voice was weak and whispered with sleep.

_“Rich honey, it’s not real… it’s not real!”_ Intense fear and worry chimed through his voice now, no longer tainted with the raspiness of sleep, entirely awake and ready to pull Richie’s mind out of whatever nightmare it was in. Eddie’s hands shifted to cup his face now, wiggling his fingers firmly against his skin and scalp. His fingers dampened with the moisture there.

Richie’s eyes flew open and his breathing quickened more now, panting through his opened mouth. He had a look of pure fear on his expression, tears immediately sprung from his eyes, of which worked overtime, desperately blinking away the tears that blurred his already blurred vision.

“Hey, _hey!_ You’re okay sweetheart, you’re okay!” Eddie said as he stroked his hand across his forehead, pushing his hair away from his forehead.

Richie wrapped firm and desperate arms around Eddie’s torso, hugging him close with speed, he then quickly rolled them to the side, towards the middle of the bed, Richie moved and held his body in such away as if shielding Eddie from something invisible at the foot of the bed.

“ _Woah woah WOAH! Richie, Richie, Richie its okay, its okay! There’s nothing, there’s nothing we’re safe!”_ Eddie rambled in reaction to Richie’s behavior.

Richie examined the room with quick squinted eyes and a scared expression, firmly holding Eddie’s arm as he did so, his breaths still fast and panted. His face softened slightly, Eddie felt relieved to know that he registered their location as safe and familiar.

Richie’s head lolled backwards, and he fell back onto the bed, one of his hands rested on his chest still heaving with deep quick breaths and the other covered his face. Eddie’s heart broke as Richie started to cry harder now, his shoulders and stomach racking along with silent sobs. Tears trickled down his cheeks from underneath his hand.

“Hey, hey Richie sweetheart it’s okay, _it wasn’t real_ …” Eddie scoot up towards the headboard and reached to pull Richie into his chest, turning his torso in such a way that allowed him to wrap his arms around him completely and hold him close.

Richie’s arms found their way around Eddie’s waist and held him firmly, his face was pressed into his chest and Eddie felt his shirt growing wet from tears.

Eddie trailed his fingers into the back of Richie’s hair, massaging against his scalp, an effective way in which Eddie has learned to calm him down. He then rocked their bodies together, to a silent rhythm, another way in which Richie calmed down.

His breathing started to slow now, his grip started to relax around Eddie’s waist, the arm that was beneath Eddie, sandwiched between him and the sheets fell against the bed, Eddie glanced behind him to see Winnow licking his palm, comforting him in her own way. The arm that was still wrapped around Eddie was held firmly against his back; palm flat against the center of his spine. Eddie felt his fingers wiggling around, as if searching for something there.

They laid like that for a little while longer, Winnow now had her head rested on top of Richie’s hand behind him. Richie’s breathing was just about back to normal and his crying had subdued, hand steady now rested still on his back. 323

_“I thought…”_ Richie took a shuddering breath against Eddie’s chest, _“…I thought it got you… I thought I lost you…”_

Richie started to cry again, shoulders shaking and his grip on Eddie growing stronger.

“ _Shh-shh you don’t have to tell me, it wasn’t real, I’m here Baby, I’m fine.”_ Eddie worked his fingers against Richie’s scalp again scrubbing the pads of his fingers against the skin. “ _Just breathe…”_

He rocked their bodies some more, swaying back and forth to a silent rhythm, he heard and felt Richie time his breaths with it. He slowed the tempo of their bodies to also slow Richie’s breathing, pulling him down to a calm state. His cue to stop had been a deep sigh from the man wrapped in his arms.

He then moved to cup his hands against Richie’s cheeks.

“Honey, you’re okay, alright?” He rubbed the pads of his thumbs against the skin of his cheekbones, wet with tears.

Richie nodded and closed his eyes, wet eyelashes shimmered in the dark as he did so, reflecting the light pooling into the room through the blinds from the streetlights outside.

“Hey, let’s go shower… you’re all sweaty now.” Eddie smiled at him, then leaned to kiss his forehead.

Richie’s hands found Eddie’s wrists as he sighed into the embrace, after a second he nodded his head again.

Eddie stood up and helped Richie out of bed, he was still extremely shaken up by the nightmare he had. Rubbing at his eyes and taking frequent deep breaths. His dream had a strong hold on his conscious, taking advantage of his empty sleep-tranced mind, sinking its evil claws into his awareness, presenting pictures and sounds to replicate his worst fears.

He led Richie into the master bathroom and turned on the tap for the shower, warming up the water for him. Richie stood in nothing but his boxers in the middle of the bathroom, lit only by a plug-in nightlight next to the mirror. He was still rubbing at his eyes, a little to hard for Eddie’s liking.

“Hey, you’re gonna pop one of your eyeballs, ease up on that okay?” He gently tugged Richie’s hands away from his face, revealing red skin around his eyes, raw from tears and excessive rubbing.

Eddie reached and cupped Richie’s head in such a way to pull him down to press a tender kiss to his red cheekbone, Richie’s hands found Eddie’s wrists again. His thumbs grazing back and forth, strumming across the delicate strings of veins and tendons on the inside of his wrists as Eddie pressed his lips to his cheek.

Eddie knew that Richie was quiet when he was tired, a stark difference to his usual self. However, the combination of whatever he was feeling from his nightmare _combined_ with his tiredness held him in complete silence. He felt such an inclination to care for him then… stroke, caress, and kiss him as much as he could.

Eddie stepped away for a second to check on the temperature in the shower, the water felt warm and comforting against his hand. He turned to Richie and nodded, Richie then shed his boxers and walked silently into the shower. Eddie closed the glass door behind him.

He stood for a second watching him through the glass, Richie stood facing the spout, the stream of water splashing onto his hair and trailing down his face, his arms crossed across his chest, hands turned in as if to hug himself. He appeared as if he had no intention to actually clean himself and was simply trying to collect his mentality as he was embraced by the warm shower.

Eddie decided to shed his own clothes, dropping them along with Richie’s boxers in the hamper before stepping into the shower as well, Richie cocked his head and squinted in his direction as he did so, Eddie replied with a comforting hand on the back of his shoulder.

Richie’s hands covered his face as he leaned forward slightly to allow the water to now stream down the back of his head, trailing down his back. Eddie leaned and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, Richie sighed again, the sound if his breath amplified by his cupped hands.

Eddie thought about instructing Richie as to where he wanted him to move or telling him to start bathing himself but he didn’t want to break the Zen he could tell Richie had found from the warmth of the water and the dim lighting of the bathroom.

He tugged at his shoulders gently, relieving his hair from the stream of water, only to reach for their shampoo bottle, squeezing out enough to massage into Richie’s scalp, then doing just that. As his fingers worked the product into his hair, Richie’s head started to lull forward, Eddie focused on doing a good job of actively cleaning his hair but also scratching at his scalp in such a way he knew Richie loved.

When he was satisfied with the shampoo routine, he pushed Richie’s shoulders forward to allow the water to again trail through his hair. He pet through the dark waves of hair to help drain the product from it with the stream of water. When it was completely rid of shampoo he pulled him back in such a way to remove him entirely from the stream of water, and squeezed some conditioner into his palm, he swiped his hands against each other a few times before combing his fingers through Richie’s hair, coating it with the product. He switched places with Richie then, standing under the stream of water as Richie was farther from it, his hair combed back away from his face, his hands were still covering his face.

Eddie reached and gently tugged his hands away by his wrists, Richie’s eyes fluttered open then, Eddie smiled at him sweetly, reaching to trace his index finger along the angle of his jaw as his thumb swiped across his cheek and chin. He took a second to admire his features, though sad and tired they were ever so beautiful, his thick brows, dark blue eyes, and curled lashes were always hidden beneath his glasses. Each chance Eddie got he _gazed_ , whether it be when he was returning home late on a Saturday night, forgetting to pop his contacts out before rushing home, as they were drifting off to sleep or when they were just waking up the sight of his bare eyes always made his heart flutter. The rest of his facial features framed his eyes beautifully, his strong high cheekbones, freckled along with his nose, strong and masculine. His jaw line and lips were a whole other sight to behold, the line of his jaw, sharp and angled making Eddie’s mind blank each time it flexed. His lips so beautifully plump and pink.

When Richie’s lips turned from a frown to a hint of a smile, Eddie smiled back and reached for the cream bar of soap perched on its designated ribbed shelf and clasped it in Richie’s hand. His heart hurt a little when Richie didn’t make a joke about not dropping it, yet another indication that Richie was not in his normal state of mind, clouded by fear, exhaustion, and possible devastation.

Eddie then turned away from Richie to shampoo his own hair, he closed his own eyes and allowed himself to become entranced with the moment as well, enjoying the comfort of Richie behind him scrubbing his own body clean. As Eddie was rinsing his hair, he heard Richie place the bar of soap back in its spot. Then, he felt Richie’s hand at the back of his neck, his long fingers draped over his shoulder as his thumb caressed the bone of his spine. Eddie reached and tugged his hand forward, holding it in such a way that exposed the inner wrist, he pushed his bracelets out of the way to expose the now healed smile etched into the skin there. Holding it close to his mouth, he planted a kiss there, tender and sweet, melting into the moment, desperately trying to relay his love through the kiss.

He felt Richie’s free hand trace along the curve of his other shoulder, stopping somewhere along the back of his bicep. Then both of his hands were gone, only to return a moment later with the bar of soap, gliding along his back, paired with Richie’s kind hands, lathering the soap into his upper back. Eddie stood enjoying it for a minute, then he turned and took the bar from Richie, walking behind him to return the favor, massaging the bar of soap into his back, the rest of his body covered in white bubbles, glistening in the dim light of the bathroom. Richie folded his arms in front of himself and his head lulled forward with another sigh, Eddie smiled along to the moment.

When they were each washed and conditioned, Eddie stepped out of the shower with Richie close behind, he wrapped a large fluffy towel around Richie’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his own towel. They dried and soon after found themselves in the closet, Richie pulling on fresh boxers and Eddie pulling on a fresh tee shirt and shorts combo.

When they crawled into bed Richie curled around Winnow, who found herself asleep on his side of the bed, Eddie then shimmied close and assumed their usual position as they drifted to sleep. Eddie holding Richie around his middle as their legs tangled together and his face pressed into the warm skin of his back. He pressed occasional kisses into his skin as they fell asleep, a sweet reminder that everything was okay, he was safe and very much alive.

Eddie woke first, due possibly to his far more restful nights sleep compared to Richie. His eyes blinked awake to find Richie slotted into his side, dark curls resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his torso.

Eddie frowned to himself and positioned his arm across Richie’s back, warm and dry, a stark difference to what it had been the last time he woke up. He was _disturbed_ by the fact that Richie’s mind had conjured up a dream so bad it left Richie so speechless and vulnerable.

He lay awake for a minute, recounting the happenings of last night, squinting and frowning all the while. Recollecting on how terrified Richie had been, Eddie had never seen him so scared... The only times in which Eddie could think of seeing him in a similar state had been when Richie would stay up late playing a new horror video game, jumping and yelping each time there was a jump scare.

Beneath his arm Richie lay entirely asleep, breaths deep and even, calm and collected. Eddie thought against waking him, deciding that it was better to allow him as much sleep as he pleased before they had to leave for Philadelphia.

He wiggled around slightly, testing the waters to see if he could slip out of bed without waking Richie. When he didn’t stir Eddie felt it safe to slip smoothly out of his grasp. Once Eddie was free from their connection Richie turned in his sleep towards Winnow who slept through the night at his side. In his sleep he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest.

Eddie snuck around the room, packing last minute things, their phone chargers, his toothbrush, morning routine supplies as he went through it’s motions. When he was finished, he brought their suitcases into the kitchen to wait by the entry way.

The door to the guest room was still closed, though the lights were on. Stan had spent the night so that they didn’t have to drive into town to get him as they left for their trip. Eddie started a pot of coffee, then fed Bowie who jumped from his spot on his cat tree to trot into the kitchen to beg for his breakfast. Eddie knelt and pet him for a minute as the coffee brewed and he feasted on his meal.

Stan emerged from his room moments later, dressed for the day in a buttoned-down short sleeve shirt tucked securely into dark khaki pants.

“Good morning…” Eddie said from his spot on the ground next to Bowie, knuckling at one of his eyes still groggy from an unrestful sleep.

“Hey, what the hell happened last night?” Stan asked as he leaned against the counter, speaking in a hushed voice, as if worried that Richie could hear him.

“Oh, you heard all of that?” Eddie responded just as hushed, moving into a standing position.

“Well I heard the screaming and the crying…” To the untrained ear Stan would have sounded normal, but Eddie having known Stan for a while now was able to pick up on a hint of worry.

“Well everything is okay… Richie had a crazy nightmare last night.” He leaned next to Stan against the counter, crossing his arms as he spoke. “He woke up _terrified…_ like _fucking terrified…_ he couldn’t even talk for the whole time we were awake after it happened. The only thing he said was something about me dying…” Eddie stared at a spot on the ground and shook his head as he spoke.

“Hm… I remember he had some nightmares like that growing up, but they were never too bad, he usually screamed himself awake then laughed about it before going back to bed. It was more of an inconvenience than something to really worry about… you know sharing a room and everything…” Stan spoke seriously now.

“His imagination needs to take a fucking chill pill honestly…” Eddie sighed.

Stan chuckled in response then walked to pour himself a cup of coffee. “I wouldn’t be worried about him, I’m sure he was just getting imaginative before he fell asleep or something, his brain is crazy like that…”

“It sure is…” Eddie knelt to pet Bowie once more before getting his own cup of coffee.

They chatted in the kitchen, sipping coffee and eating bagels for breakfast as they waited for Richie to wake up. The time was nearing for Winnow’s automatic feeder to trigger, and let it be known Winnow had a perfect internal clock timed for her meals, she was sure to wiggle herself from Richie’s arms to snake through the cracked door moments before the food dropped.

Eddie’s phone chimed with a text from Bev alerting him that Ben would be the first to come to the apartment at around three o’clock to take Winnow on her jog, then Bev will be over later after work. Eddie replied with a ‘thanks again’ and a thumbs up. He was so grateful that Bev and Ben had always agreed to pet sit whenever they had to leave town. Winnow and Bowie especially were far more comfortable with familiar faces hanging around with them while Richie and Eddie were away, and Bev always raved about how much they loved watching them.

Moments later Winnow came trotting out of the room, she stopped in her tracks and caught a case of the wiggles when she noticed Stan was there, whining and trotting over to him as her tail swished back and forth.

“Hi Sweety, you forgot about me huh?” Stan chuckled as he knelt to scratch the sides of her face and body.

Her food dropped moments later, chiming into the metal bowl. She quickly ran to it and wolfed down her breakfast in record time.

Richie then walked groggily down the hall, still dressed in only his boxers and his hair crazy as ever from sleeping with it wet. As he walked, he put his glasses on his face, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

“Good morning Richie.” Eddie chimed, happy to see him.

“Are we sure he isn’t sleep walking?” Stan chuckled, acknowledging the way in which Richie emerged from the room, his eyes barely open.

Richie didn’t say anything but instead walked over to Eddie and cupped his head to press a kiss to his temple, leaning to whisper into his ear.

“ _Sorry about last night…”_ He spoke low and hushed so Stan couldn’t hear.

Eddie shook his head. _“Don’t be…”_ He flashed a genuine smile and pressed a kiss to Richie’s jaw before turning to pour him a cup of coffee.

Richie sat at the breakfast bar, next to Stan and lay his head in his folded arms.

“You can go back to bed if you want, Richie.” Stan said.

“No… I don’t want to. I’m good…” Richie blinked his eyes hard and raised his eyebrows as he smiled at Stan.

“Whatever you say…”

Eddie delivered the cup of coffee made just the way Richie liked, cream and three heaping scoops of sugar.

They had an easy morning; there wasn’t much of a rush to leave for Philadelphia, so they were taking a very relaxed and carefree approach to the whole trip. Richie was the one to set the tone, he had a kind smile on his face when he broke through his morning fog and spoke excitedly about seeing his parents, Stan agreed each time he commented on his excitement, raving about how beautiful their home was.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and they planned to drive to their house and stay until that Friday. Richie and Stan loved their parents fiercely and Eddie always admired them for it. Neither of them drove however, so it was difficult to make visits, Eddie recalled the few times that Richie and Stan managed to find their way there throughout the duration of their relationship. They visited once for Richie’s mother’s birthday, and another time to simply spend time there, Richie always came home with leftovers and some small gifts that his mother had collected for him. 

Eddie was enthralled by his mother and he hadn’t even met her yet. He was blown away with her courage and determination made prevalent by the stories about her that Richie shared. How she moved across the globe to make her own roots and start her own life in an entirely new country when she was just twenty-one. He admired how she was able to leave her family because of problems that Richie and Stan were never even told, he admired how she was able to escape so dramatically, moving so far and learning so much.

Eddie was excited for the trip, he eagerly dressed in clothes he enjoyed then he and Stan carried their bags down to the car as Richie got ready. At around eleven o’clock they were hugging and kissing Winnow and Bowie goodbye and were out the door, piling into Eddie’s beloved Red Jeep and inching through the busy holiday traffic on the streets of New York.

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh when Richie plugged his phone into the aux and played Zen spa sounds, trickling water and soft flutes filled the atmosphere of the car. As the music played, he pulled his legs into a crossed position on the seat and held each of his hands in an ‘okay’ hand shape.

_‘Ooohmmm… ooohmmm… we just have to get out of this traffic- ooohmmm… before Ed’s head explodes from rage- ooohmmm…”_ Richie said as Stan laughed his ass off in the back seat.

Eddie was frustrated to admit that Richie’s tactics worked, he didn’t mind the traffic so much when Richie was being so goofy about it. After a little while Richie fell out of his act and was joking around with Eddie and Stan about an entirely different topic as the spa music continued to play in the background.

They had fun assigning secret lives for various people zoned out in surrounding cars and timing how long their spurts of actual movement were, counting the seconds as the car inched forward, each of their voices growing more and more enthralled with each second. Stan shifted to the middle seat in the back row, leaning forward between the two of them every once in a while, to emphasize a statement or to look through the windshield.

They were laughing and giggling so much that they weren’t even mad when it took a whole forty-five minutes to get on the highway, at last they were _officially_ in route to Pennsylvania. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a rush of adrenaline as he accelerated on the merging ramp, slotting through the traffic to join the cars zipping along the inner-most lane.

Richie had changed the music to shuffle his collection of saved Talking Heads songs, Eddie still wasn’t sure how he personally felt about the band and he knew for a fact that Stan didn’t like them, but he loved watching Richie listen to them. Eddie loved it when he bent in front of his sound system to adjust the settings and pair his phone only to jump up and start bobbing his head and shoulders to the music. The car ride was no different, the song _Psycho Killer_ played first, and Richie’s tongue immediately darted through his lips and held itself there as he bobbed along to the music, playing an air guitar in the passenger’s seat. He sang along to the words, nailing each word. He leaned his chair all the way back to enjoy the music laying down, zoning out into his own world of Avant-Funk beats. Pointing or shooting finger guns at Stan or Eddie at the climax of a verse.

The drive felt as if it was flying by, compared to their other trips it was a short drive, two hours compared to the drive to Sandusky or Maine was a breeze. Eddie was relieved that this drive out of the three had been the shortest, happy that the one he hoped to frequent more often was so manageable. Before they knew it, they had a mere twenty minutes left, driving through the edge of the city of Philadelphia to the modest house outside of it.

Stan and Richie’s parents had raised them in a condo in the heart of the city, Richie always joked about a few of his experiences growing up there, stories from taking public busing to school in junior high and high school, stories from running around the city as a growing kid. Richie spoke so kindly about his life growing up, highlighting certain teachers or theater directors that struck a chord with him. Eddie was happy that he was able to have such great experiences growing up. Now however, their parents moved into a house outside of the town, for a quieter life in which they planned to enjoy retirement in.

As they approached the house, Stan and Richie started beaming more and more, honest joy about seeing their parents evident through their expressions. The fall colors framed the neighborhood so beautifully, trees lining the street painted the atmosphere with red, orange, and yellow, coating the sidewalks and lined the streets with color. Their parents lived in a historical district, so each of the houses were a variety of historical styles, mostly Victorian and some of which colonial. Colors of the houses were of a wide variety, everything from pink to green.

The Uris house was a tall Victorian folk style, painted light green with white trimmed windows and banisters. The house was modest with a beautiful yard, Eddie could tell that the bushes lining the front of the porch were rose bushes, though currently they were shriveled and brown from the weather, he imagined how nice they probably looked in the summer.

Gardening was always a hobby that Eddie felt he could grow to like, with gloves of course. Being one with the ground, expertly bringing life to something, watching it thrive, result in such a beautiful or delicious reward. With a peak around the house Eddie noticed a few brown boxes elevated over the ground with a few gardening cages standing in the middle of them with shriveled plants wrapping around bars.

They all hopped out of the car and grabbed their respective bags from the trunk. Stan lead the way to the front porch digging in his pocket for his keys when they arrived at the front door. Richie reached around Stan to knock at the door before Stan could shuffle through the variety of keys he had on his set to find the correct one. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he pocketed the keys again. Eddie smirked over the whole ordeal.

A woman shorter than Eddie opened the door, her skin was olive and her hair was long, dark and curly. Her bone structure and freckles struck Eddie as familiar, they resembled the man at his side. Her eyes were warm and dark but the shape of them were Richie’s entirely. She wore a brightly colored and thickly vertical striped buttoned shirt tucked into light wash ‘mom jeans’ underneath a dark brown apron.

“Oh, my boys are finally here!” She squealed in a thick Italian accent.

She pulled Stan in first because he was the closest, grabbing his head to kiss each of his cheeks, rambling something in Italian as she did so. He mumbled something back that Eddie couldn’t hear from his perspective. Stan’s dad joined them in the entry way, falling back behind his wife. After she released Stan from her grasp, he walked to greet his father.

Richie was next in line; he started the greeting with an exclamation.

“Mamma _é passato cos_ í tanto tempo, mi sei mancato cosí tanto!”(Mom it’s been so long, I’ve missed you so much!) He said as he cupped her head, pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks.

“Richie, Richie, luce del sole Sono cosí felice che to sia qu!”(Richie, Richie my sunshine I’m so happy you’re here!) She exclaimed.

Eddie had not the first clue of what they were saying but he knew it was out of love, the tone of genuine happiness and excitement evident behind the language.

“Mamma, Mamma this is Eddie!” Richie said as he took a step back to present him. “He’s my favorite thing in the entire world and I love him more than life itself!” Richie said in the same excited tone.

“Oh my! Eddie, I am so glad to finally meet you!” She held his shoulders and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks in the same fashion she had done to each of her sons. “If Richie loves you I do too, welcome to my home!”

Her words were kind and genuine, her Italian accent accentuating her words perfectly to frame them with such love and affection. Eddie felt his heart warm with her embrace, the sent of her perfume reminding him of roses and spice, everything nice.

“Thank you Mrs. Uris I am so happy to be here!” Eddie said.

“Oh, please call me Maggie!” She waved her hands along to her words, emphasizing her request. “Come in now, come in!” She tugged him inside and shut the door behind him.

Richie walked to then greet his Stepfather who offered a handshake that Richie ignored, instead hugging him around his shoulders, Donald Uris could only smirk and roll his eyes, patting his arms around his stepson and chuckling. Eddie had only just met the man and he already reminded him so much of Stan.

“Don, this is Eddie! Richie’s boyfriend Eddie!” Maggie said excitedly patting Eddie’s shoulder as they walked closer Donald and Richie.

Richie hopped back away from his Stepdad to beam at everyone in their circle.

“Hi yes I’m Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak.” Eddie chuckled a bit as he offered a hand to Donald, who shook it firmly.

“It’s very nice to meet you Eddie, my wife and this one have been talking about you non-stop.” Don smirked a bit as he gestured to Richie.

“It’s nice to know I’m finally popular…” Eddie smiled as each of them chuckled at his joke. Stan even chuckled a bit from his spot leaned against the banister of the stairs.

Maggie beamed at him and then hugged him fiercely, her hug was tight and warm, one of the best hugs Eddie has had in his life. She leaned close to his ear a little after the start of the embrace and whispered low enough so no one else could hear.

_“Thank you for loving my boy.”_

Soon after their greeting, the boys were sent upstairs to settle into their room while Maggie finished making pie crust in the kitchen. The room was reasonably sized with two twin beds pushed to either side of the room, a night table next to each and a dresser on the side opposite to that. Eddie could tell that the room had been set up with intent to house their two boys during visits.

“Hey if you don’t want to share the itty-bitty twin I can sleep on the floor, I don’t care-” Richie said.

“No, you don’t have to sleep on the floor!” Eddie replied.

Stan dropped his stuff next to the twin bed to the right of the room as they conversed.

“Well I don’t want you to sleep on the floor!” Richie said.

“How about none of us sleep on the floor!”

“That’s fine by me if its fine by you!” Richie giggled along to his words, amused by the comical argument they were having.

“And it _is_ fine by me!” Eddie responded with a smirk on his lips and his hands on his hips.

“Oh God, this is going to be fun…” Stan sighed as he sat on his bed.

“It sure is Stanny-Boy!” Richie said as he ruffled Stan’s hair.

After they dropped off their suitcases and claimed their beds, they walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, Richie tied his hair back as they entered, then bee-lined it to the sink to wash his hands before he jumped in on his mother’s pie making. Eddie was stopped in his tracks in the beauty of the kitchen. The space had to have been the size of the kitchen in Richie’s old apartment, though in the context of the house it was quite small. There was a bay window just ahead of him where a few plants were seated, glass light catchers in every color and shape imaginable hung from the ceiling above the set of windows, darting colors all across the space with the beams of sunlight flooding through. In front of the bay window was a tall glass table, two black iron bar stools were seated on either side, intricate vining designs decorated the back rests and legs of the chairs. A white tablecloth was draped over the glass round tabletop, colors from the light catchers painting and slowly dancing across it.

The actual kitchen portion to the left of Eddie’s perspective was a similar story, the cabinetry was all painted white, however the upper set of cabinet doors each had a landscape mural painted within the wooden frame of the doors. Each painting different from the others but the colors used in each reciprocated throughout all of them. The counter tops were a black sparkling granite, dusted currently with flour, intended to be the space for pie to take shape. Pothos plants sat atop the top cabinets, draping green and yellow leaves over the space. The sink was situated in front of another window with a windowsill attached, herbs sat in their labeled pots there.

The kitchen was simply beautiful and stunningly unique, Maggie had decorated the space how she wanted to and lived up to no standards of what the normal should be. Eddie _like most of the things she did_ admired her for it.

“I know Eds isn’t it beautiful?” Richie said as he put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie closed his mouth that he hadn’t realized to be open until now.

“ _Yes…_ ” Eddie chuckled a bit as his eyes wandered across the kitchen some more. “Maggie, did you paint those?” Eddie pointed a finger to the stunning cabinet doors.

“She sure as shit did! Don’t you just love her, she’s so talented!” Richie chimed before Maggie got the chance to even look to see what Eddie was referring to.

“ _Yes!”_ Eddie nodded and walked closer to analyze the painting further.

“Richie, complimenting me doesn’t make saying ‘ _sure as shit’_ okay.” Maggie shook her head and chuckled.

Eddie examined the paintings; the strokes and colors were _so familiar…_ the way sections of the painting were warply blocked and painted to loosely resemble a flower or cloud struck a sharp chord in his memory. After a minute he smiled to himself with realization, the large David Bowie painting currently hung in their living room was a Maggie-Masterpiece. Richie had it framed behind glass, causing Eddie to not have been sure up until now if it was a painting or a print. His memory struck another chord, recalling the painting currently hanging in Stan's apartment, a yellow warbler.

Eddie tipped his head to smile warmly at his boyfriend on the other side of the ‘ _L’_ shaped counter top. Richie returned the smile.

Soon after they all got to work on their assigned rolls, Eddie and Richie had been assigned the apple pie filling and eagerly got to work pealing and slicing apples, Maggie took it upon herself to mix together the pumpkin pie filling with the pumpkin puree that had been homemade, Stan was assigned the roll of crust, lining the tin pie-shaped forms with the dough. Eddie noticed that Maggie and Richie checked no recipe as they added ingredients to each of the filings, having memorized them by heart. By the time Richie and Eddie were done with the apple pie filling Stan had finished rolling and placing the dough, they scooped the filling into two pie tins and Stan got to work on the weaved design on top of the pies.

As they worked, they chatted and laughed, sharing stories and jokes that they’ve experienced in their time apart. Stan kept the kitchen clean as they went, wiping the counter or adding something to the dishwasher as they all worked, it didn’t take long for Eddie to also start cleaning as they went, mostly following around Richie’s hurricane as they went along.

As the sun set the kitchen grew more and more beautiful, color dancing about now, the light catchers were moving around from the ceiling fan above the small table that Maggie had turned on along with the oven. Color spewed across the walls and floor, rushing across the light tile and white walls, glass clinking delicately from the place in which the light catchers hung.

Before they knew it, the pies were finally done, Maggie piped a home-made whipped cream on the top of the pumpkin pie as a finishing touch, coating a thick layer that was then sprinkled with orange, brown, and yellow sprinkles. They pies were placed on a shelf in the fridge and Richie high-fived each of them.

“That was a good practice round for tomorrow!” Richie cheered.

“Yes, it was, I am going to throw a dinner together now….” Maggie muttered as she dug through a cabinet next to the fridge to pull out a few of the familiar glass jars with bright red homemade marinara inside. “You boys go entertain yourselves for a bit.”

Stan left to go sit with his dad in his study, as Richie and Eddie wandered around the rest of the house. Eddie glanced through the banisters supporting the ceiling next to the kitchen, adjacent to the bay window, through them was a room with a large television on the wall, from his spot in the kitchen the television was the only thing he could see. He led them down the hall leading from the kitchen to the family room, a well decorated room with bookshelves, art and bright colors scattered around. Vintage appearing furniture furnished the room, two armchairs sat across from a love seat, all of which upholstered in in a fabric colored deep rose and mustard. Upon closer inspection, the bookshelves and walls held framed photos, of which Eddie stepped towards to get a closer look.

Photos of young Richie and Stan, countless stills of happy memories and family photos, far more than Eddie could have imagined having occurred in his own family. Photos of Richie and Stan covered head to toe in paint fully clothed standing next to each other in a large bathtub was one of Eddie’s favorites. Stan appeared so annoyed and almost sad about the whole occurrence and Richie was exactly what one would imagine the opposite of that to be.

“You were a _far_ cuter kid than me…” Eddie commented, his mind awing at the gap between child Richie’s front two teeth, his prominent freckles, giant glasses, and shoulder length curly dark hair.

“Damn I should have known this was going to be a competition, I would have brought my arsenal of baby Eddie photos.” Richie laughed and draped his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie smiled as they gazed at each family photo in the living room, photos hung proudly on walls of family members grieved and family members lived. _Family…_ Eddie couldn’t help but consider the contrast between the way in which _his own_ family photos had been treated, shoved into the plastic prison of a picture book and stacked among children’s literature in a room left to dust and decay. Richie’s family was different, Richie’s family knew how to love and knew how to present their love. Intricate frames with glossy glass finishes encased countless photos that lined the walls and shelves of the entire house.

They explored for a little while longer, gazing at the memories stuck in time in each room of the house that felt like a home. Eddie allowed his fingers to trace along the large velvety leaves of plants that lived in various corners of the home, each vibrantly green and well cared for.

“I love that your mom gardens…” Eddie commented as he admired a large monstera plant in the dining room.

“What, do you want to garden?” Richie smirked.

“Fuck yes I want to garden…”

“Eds that’s the cutest thing ever…” Richie smirked so hard the apples of his cheeks turned red. “I’m going to buy you a house with a garden someday I promise.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed into a smile, fingers tracing along the velvety leaf of the monstera.

A few minutes later Maggie called them all to the kitchen, instructing them to construct their plates and sit in the dining room to eat, they crowded around the table and ate as a family, sharing stories and reflecting on times growing up.

Eddie loved the dynamic of their family, Donald the calm but firm mediator of the group, showing nothing but support and defending the rights of his family, logical speech and blank stares frequent. Maggie was lively, speaking fast and frequently, similar to Richie, though she was more relaxed and thought deeply about her words before she said them. Eddie could tell how much she encouraged her sons to thrive growing up, her views on the world simply ‘ _do what you want with it.’_ Richie and Stan slotted well into the dynamic of their parents, fitting perfectly and easily into the spaces framed for them in the puzzle of their kin.

When they were finished eating, Maggie suggested that they find a movie to watch, instructing the boys to go downstairs while Donald went to the sink to clean up after dinner.

Richie lead the way to the lower level of the house, separated by a few stairs and the bantered wall next to the kitchen. Color blead through the banisters from the light catchers in the kitchen and painted the wall of the lower leveled room, carpeted and cozy with two large couches and ottomans to match, fluffy blankets laying across various parts of the seating. A large TV was mounted on the wall opposite the banistered one, hung above a fireplace that was currently switched off. To the left side of the room was what appeared to be a framed in porch, roofed and surrounded by glass windows. Inside the porch had been an easel and various supplies that Eddie had recognized to be used for painting, blank canvases had been leaned against one of the walls that Eddie could see though the sliding glass door and against the other wall had been painted ones. Eddie longed to go out there and snoop through her finished masterpieces.

Richie flicked on the television and pulled up Netflix, they thumbed through the movie selections as they waited for Maggie to return.

“Okay, the selection here is shit, I don’t know why I decided to give this a chance…” Richie said as he clicked out of the Netflix app and instead walked to a closet in the corner of the room, he flicked on a light in there and snooped through the in-house movie selection.

“Okay I found a few that we should vote on…” He carried a few movie cases out of the closet and set them on the ottoman in front of the couch that Eddie and Stan were seated.

Eddie reached for the stack and shuffled through it, _The Shinning, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Napoleon Dynamite,_ and _Forrest Gump._

“This is quite the variety…” Eddie commented, each of the movies were completely different from one another, though great in their own way.

“I know exactly what Stan _isn’t_ going to vote for...” Richie said as he turned to walk towards the fireplace. Peering around as if deciding to fiddle with the switches or not.

“Please don’t mess with that you’re going to burn the fucking house down.” Stan said as he got up from his seat to correctly turn on the fireplace.

Eddie snuggled into his seat next to the arm of the couch directly across the television, pulling his legs up and situating a blanket on top of them. Eddie was in bliss, surrounded by great people in a great atmosphere. The house was comforting and beautiful, perfectly portraying the family’s dynamic.

Just as Richie was changing the input of the television to the DVD player, Maggie and Don came down the stairs, Maggie now dressed in her pajamas, a burgundy silk long-sleeved button-down set. Donald sat next to the arm of the second couch and pulled the ottoman closer to support his slippered feet. Maggie walked around the room to turn off all of the lights.

“So, what’s the plan?” Donald asked as he crossed his ankles atop the ottoman.

“We’re going to vote on four movies, each of which had been picked and will therefore be presented by yours truly, you can vote for more than one and Eds will break any tiebreakers if one so happens to arise.” Richie spoke as if he was a game show host as he stood in the center of the room.

Maggie settled into the seat next to her husband and Stan sat on the opposite end of the couch from Eddie, leaving space in the middle for Richie to sit.

“Contestant number one!” Richie held the movie in both hands and scanned it back and forth around the half circle of his family, all the while talking in his gameshow host voice. “This story highlights the psychological nightmare of the fictional Overlook hotel, murder and mystery are prominent in this flick that is however not at all a murder mystery!” The move got a vote from only Donald who along with the rest of them chuckled along to Richie’s bit.

“Alright Stan, jot that down, one vote for the Shining…” Richie wagged a finger and raised his eyebrows at Stan who raised his hands and shook his head as if to emphasize the fact that he was without a pen and paper.

“Contestant number two! This artistic number follows a family of foxes through their trials and tribulations, stemming from one Fantastic Mr. Fox’s addiction to theft and chicken murder!” The movie got a vote from Maggie, Stan, and Eddie.

“Alright… contestant number three! This cult comedy coasts us through the life of one Napoleon Dynamite, highlighting his embarks with women and new friendships!” Eddie, Stan and Maggie also voted on this one.

“Okay, and last but certainly not least is contestant number four! This dramatic comedy follows the life of a man with a low I.Q. and good intentions, we run along side Forrest Gump in this film, from childhood to adult hood with his favorite person Jenny.” This movie only gets a vote from Stan and his Dad.

“Wait Mom I thought you loved this one, and you too Eds?” Richie fell from his game show host voice to question them.

“I don’t want to cry Richie that movie is so sad!” Maggie defended.

Eddie nodded along with her words.

“Yeah that’s a good point…” Richie agreed as he walked back to the ottoman and shuffled around the movies to pick up the tied ones. He cleared his throat to fall back into his gameshow host voice. “And it appears we have a tie to break after all folks! Will the hansom fellow in the front choose the family fox flick or the curly-headed comedy?” He held the two movies in each of his hands and held them out for Eddie to select one.

He sat considering for a moment before deciding on _Napoleon Dynamite_ , the only reason being he hasn’t seen it recently compared to _Fantastic Mr. Fox_.

“And we have our winner folks! Buckle up for the geek-sheek riot that is _Napoleon Dynamite_!” Richie cheered as he popped the movie into the DVD player and settled into his seat between Eddie and Stan, slotting beneath the blanket Eddie had over his lap to drape across his own as well, snuggling into his side as the movie started.

They watched the movie and laughed together, Donald even chuckling every once in a while. About a third of the way through the movie Maggie snuck out of the room only to return twenty minutes later carrying two small plates with a piece of apple pie atop each of them, steaming a little with vanilla ice cream to the side.

“I couldn’t wait for tomorrow…” She laughed as she offered Richie and Eddie each a plate.

“You read my mind…” Richie said as he took the plate from his mother with a smile, Eddie thanked her kindly and adjusted himself on the couch to eat more comfortably.

Maggie disappeared again bringing back two more plates for Stan and her husband. Eddie forked a bite into his mouth, the flavors and textures were all perfect, better than any pie he’s ever tasted. Maggie settled into her seat again with a plate of her own as Eddie’s taste buds were blossoming with flavor.

“Oh, I’ve _missed_ this pie… thank you for making it Richie.” Maggie said from across the room.

“You can make it any time Ma, it’s _your_ recipe…” Richie smirked at her.

“You can’t make it any time if you forgot the recipe…” Maggie replied, smirking back at him.

Richie placed his plate on the ottoman. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Richie laughed as he stood and walked up the stairs.

Eddie heard him dig through a few kitchen drawers before the long pause indicating he found what he wanted. After a few minutes, he walked back into the room with a small piece of paper in hand, black scrawl in the blanks between the lines. He handed it to his mother, and she gazed at it for a minute before smiling at him sweetly and thanking him as he settled back into his seat.

Eddie flashed his own smile in Richie’s direction, returned when Richie caught his gaze, smiling as he leaned to knock their shoulders together. Richie could have easily just texted his mother the recipe or not have given it to her at all, but he instead went out of his way, missing part of the movie and leaving his uneaten pie on the ottoman to write out the recipe for his mother, of which she folded and tucked into her pocket.

The movie ended and it was just as good as Eddie remembered, if not better. They each trudged up the half-flight of stairs in various pairs to add their dishes to the sink before going upstairs to bed. Richie and Eddie went into the hall bathroom upstairs together to go through their night-time routine, as they stood side-by-side in front of the mirror, brushing their teeth and washing their faces, Eddie noticed something change about Richie, his moments ago, happy demeanor replaced by something somber.

“Hey what’s up?” Eddie asked as he patted moisturizer onto his skin. Bumping his shoulder against Richie’s arm as he asked the question.

“What?” Richie asked, eyebrows raised.

“You just look… sad all of the sudden…” He turned his body to now look at Richie directly.

“What?” Richie said again in the same tone, now with his nose scrunched, obviously mocking him by repeating the phrase.

“Stop saying what! You can talk to me Richie… I know something’s upsetting you…” Eddie placed a hand on Richie’s bicep as he spoke, emphasizing his presence and willingness to listen.

Richie paused for a minute, gazing distantly into the mirror, lips swiping against each other as his jaw clenched repeatedly, he broke the tension to situate his glasses on his face again before leaning his hip against the counter.

“I just… I don’t know, it’s dumb…” Richie laughed and shook his head a little.

“What? No! If it’s bothering you it isn’t _dumb…_ just tell me…” Eddie urged. “Or don’t if you can’t but I don’t think it’s dumb… whatever it is…”

Richie smiled at him, but not his usual smile, a smile that was almost thankful but at the same time nervous, his teeth gleaming but his eyes told a different story.

“I just… I saw you die Eds…” Richie’s nose scrunched, and he scratched the back of his neck, smile suddenly gone from his face, now falling fully into the somber expression it was before.

“Oh…” Was all Eddie could say, he wasn’t sure of how to respond. “Well… I’m not going anywhere Richie…” Was all he could think to say.

“Just my stupid brain coming up with my whole ass _worst nightmare_ I guess…” Richie chuckled and crossed his arms and stared at a spot on the tiled floor.

“Hey, your brain isn’t stupid, you’ve been really stressed with work and stuff lately and your brain probably just went into overdrive before you went to bed or something.” Eddie’s hands shifted to rest on Richie’s forearms crossed against his chest.

Richie smirked at the ground and shook his head a little. “Sorry again for last night, I just I couldn’t get the visual out of my head, I still can’t to be honest…” He laughed a little, as his quiet voice once again apologized for something he shouldn’t.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck to shake him along to his words. “ _Stop apologizing Richie!_ I’m _not mad_ that it happened! If anything, I _enjoyed_ are relaxing shower together in the middle of the night.”

“Okay I’ll be sure to have more life altering nightmares in the future…” Richie giggled.

“No, you know that’s not what I meant. I just liked taking care of you I guess, what can I say I’m a fucking _nurse_.” Eddie clarified.

“I know what you meant… I’m just fucking with you.” Richie uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Eddie’s middle, pulling them closer.

“Just, please don’t think I’m upset or turned off by the whole thing last night, I _love_ you Richie… you can’t shake me that easy.” Eddie held him close as he spoke into his neck, pressing a kiss against the warm skin below his ear lobe when he was finished.

“I love you too Eds…”

They embraced for a little while longer before walking back into their room, the only light on being the lamp on their bedside table. Stan was already tucked into his own bed, fidgeting with his phone as he waited for Eddie and Richie to go to bed. Atop the bed had been a few extra pillows that Maggie must have dropped off before heading to bed herself. Eddie slipped beneath the covers and scoot the set of pillows beneath his head closer to the wall and situated the two new pillows next to his own for Richie. Of whom sat on the edge of the bed to take his glasses off and turn off the lamp before joining Eddie under the covers.

When they were cuddled into bed they heard Stan set his phone on his own bedside table and shift in bed. Richie turned to face Eddie and pull him close to his chest, Eddie nosed his way closer to Richie’s chest, nose brushing against the fabric of the thin cotton white tee shirt he wore.

“G’night Stan!” Richie just about yelled; vibrations of his voice felt through Eddie’s arms wrapped around his torso.

“Goodnight Richie…” Stan mumbled.

“G’night Eds!” Richie said at the same volume.

“ _Goodnight_ Richie…” Eddie laughed “and goodnight Stan!”

“Goodnight Eddie.” Stan said a little more amused now.

“I love you Stanny!”

“I love you too Richie…” Stan giggled now.

“I love you Eddie-Man!”

“I love you too Richie.”

“I love you Stan!” Eddie said, meaning the words but blushing along with them, having never said them aloud before.

“I love you too Eddie.” Stan replied.

Richie giggled and hugged Eddie tighter into his chest, kissing into his hair before sighing into a comfortable position to sleep. Eddie shifted to press a kiss to Richie’s chest as he wrapped his arm around his torso. He traced lazy circles into Richie’s back with his fingers until he fell asleep.

Being sandwiched between Richie and a wall all night wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The close quarters weren’t really that accommodating for Richie’s habit of waking up in weird positions, so he didn’t move around much throughout the night.

They woke up to a knocking at the door and a shout from Maggie on the other side.

“Wake up boys! I’m starting the turkey!” She yelled as she tapped at the door with her nails.

Richie groaned and hugged Eddie closer to his chest, in his sleep dazed state Eddie allowed himself to be smothered and hence following along with the act of ignoring Maggie in the hall. He felt himself drifting back into a deep sleep, supposed minutes have passed by now when a pillow thumped against their bodies, jolting them awake.

“Quit the love fest and let’s go help downstairs.” Stan said from across the room, as he stood to start getting ready.

“What fucking time is it anyway…” Richie groaned as he rolled onto his back rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

“It’s time to go downstairs and help your Mother cook dinner.” Stan said matter of factly as he collected clothes for the day and walked out of the room.

Richie patted the bed side table in search of his phone and his glasses, when he found each he clicked on his phone and Eddie glanced to see that the time was eleven o’clock. Richie situated his glasses on his face and sighed as he rested his phone and hand on his chest.

“How’d you sleep?” Eddie asked as he poked a finger into his side.

“Good,” Richie giggled a little at the tickling sensation, “how about you?”

“Great.” Eddie smiled and then leaned to press a kiss against Richie’s cheek.

Eddie kicked the blanket off of them and straddled Richie in order to get out of bed, he felt Richie’s hand brush against his thigh as he did so. He stretched as he stood next to the bed, eager to elongate his limbs from being cramped for so long, as he reached his hands far above his head, his shirt rode up a bit exposing his lower stomach and hips, Richie’s hand quickly found the skin there too, fingers trailing sweetly along as goosebumps sprouted from the cold air and light touch, his finger dipped into the hem of his pants as his touch reached the dip of his spine at his back.

“Don’t get too carried away sir…” Eddie said through a yawn, smirking at him as his hands fell back to his sides.

Richie sighed and let his hand fall against his chest. “You’re just so pretty in the mornings…”

“Come on lover boy we have to get dressed.” Eddie giggled, he always became giddy when Richie would complement him so casually, he could never predict when they were coming and always made his heart overflow with sweetness. He leaned to connect their lips briefly, cupping Richie’s cheek as he did so, his fingers brushed against the roughness of a sprouting beard. A part of him longed for the day to see Richie with a beard, his mind wandered frequently about what the sight may entail.

He felt Richie smirk into the kiss as Eddie reached for his hand, disconnecting the kiss as he got a firm grasp, he tugged him out of bed and Richie followed along. 

Eddie then walked to his suitcase and crouched to open it. Shuffling through it as he listened to Richie do the same.

“We should probably not put on nice clothes yet, right?” Eddie asked, making sure that his line of thinking and assumptions were correct.

“Yeah… that sounds smart…” Richie agreed and pulled out a plain black tee shirt and light wash jeans.

Eddie pulled out a plain red vee-neck tee shirt and dark wash jeans, clothing he liked to wear, clothing he wasn’t _used_ to wearing around families. They dressed in the room, Eddie dressed quickly, afraid of Stan coming back soon and Richie dressed as if the world revolved around him. Of which it kind of did, in Eddie’s book anyway…

Soon they were trotting down the stairs, Eddie behind Richie, his eyes were caught by the glint of the gold chain still around Richie’s neck, of which he secured there weeks ago when their moving adventure was just beginning. He looped a finger around the chain as they walked, tugging it free of the security beneath Richie’s shirt and letting the cross and rope chain fall outside of his shirt. He thought fondly of how happy Maggie would be to see that Richie still wore the piece that she told him to put on for safe keeping so long ago.

Richie thanked him with a glance behind him and a smirk.

Eddie’s intentions were rewarded when Maggie walked around the ‘L’ counter in the kitchen to greet Richie with a ‘good morning’ and a kiss on the cheek, stopping for a moment to rub the cross between her fingers and smiling somberly up at him for a second before nodding and whispering something in Italian to him. Richie responded with a kiss on her cheek.

She greeted Eddie with another ‘good morning’ and a kiss to each of his cheeks.

“I made a fresh pot of coffee, espresso is there too if you would like, I’m sure Richie could show you how to use it Hun’.” She patted his back and kissed his cheek again before returning to her food prep at the counter. “We don’t usually do breakfast on Thanksgiving but if you’re super hungry feel free to take whatever from the refrigerator.” She said as she pealed carrots over a large wooden cutting board.

“Thanks a bunch, I’ll stick to coffee though, I plan to eat my weight in food later.” He said as he walked to Richie who was already pouring him a cup.

“As you should, as you should…” Maggie laughed.

Stan sipped his own cup of coffee as he emptied the dish washer. Eddie rinsed the dishes in the sink to ready them for the next load as he did so. Richie got to work helping his mom, chopping the carrots as she pealed them. They worked in sync, each falling into a role and helping where they could, Donald running laundry, washing a tablecloth for later and working on his task of finding the china Maggie wanted to use that night.

Maggie soon assumed her roll of focusing on solely the turkey alone as Richie worked to make just about everything else. Stan was the clean-up crew for the day, sweeping up potato peels and stray diced onion off of the ground occasionally, and whipping any spills off of the counter before they dried on and became a pain in the ass later. Eddie felt nervous as Richie talked him through the cranberry sauce, instructing him on how much sugar and raspberries to add to the saucepan along with the fresh cranberries. He was anxious about messing it up and ruining it, subtracting it from the flavor story of the meal, no longer having the sweat to break up the savory on their plates. Because of his nerves he focused on the dish, stirring it frequently and lowering the heat when it bubbled too furiously for his liking.

Richie worked to make the homemade stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn bread, and gravy. When Eddie finally finished the cranberry sauce, they added it to the fridge to chill for the feast. Eddie sighed with relief when Richie tasted it and told him that he did a good job. Then Richie walked him though the green bean casserole, Eddie felt a wave of new found confidence now, entirely trusting of Richie’s instruction and enjoying the fact that he simply had to put the ingredients together correctly and pop it in the oven next to the corn bread when he was finished. A routine far less chaotic than reducing sugar and fruit in a saucepan and therefore more his speed. 

Maggie jumped around in between her check ups on the turkey, mixing or tasting various things on the stove or arguing about an aspect of a certain recipe with Richie, each of the arguments always ended with them staring at each other with the same raised eyebrow expression then falling into a fit of laughter. Stan shaking his head and smiling along with the chaos.

When dinner was finally nearing finished, the turkey was resting outside of the oven, most of the dishes were plated and covered in the oven, of which had been turned off and had simply been cooling down, but keeping the food warm as it did so. They each escaped to their respective rooms to get ready, all but Donald who set the table as they all dressed upstairs, having already been dressed himself.

Richie shaved his face in the bathroom as Eddie combed his hair and styled it, holding himself back from styling it too perfectly, allowing his natural texture to shine without looking as if he just rolled out of bed. When it was time for them to dress, Richie simply pulled a dark green button-down short sleeve shirt over his black shirt and debated with the buttons for a minute before ultimately deciding to button them, leaving the first few open. Eddie dressed himself in a dark blue tight knit sweater, he knelt to cuff his jeans in order to dress up his look a little further and rolled the sleeves of his sweater up to expose his forearms.

“You look nice Richie.” Eddie said as Richie tied his hair back in the mirror above the dresser.

“Thanks, Eds… you look adorable… as always.”

Eddie’s chest warmed at the way Richie’s eyes trailed up and down his body, his forearms and biceps flexing and defining his muscles as his hands worked to tie back his hair.

“Thanks Rich…” Eddie said as he shifted next to Richie, fingering a loose piece of hair to rest behind his ear as they admired each other in the mirror.

“I’m so happy you’re here…” Richie said smiling.

“I’m happy to _be_ here.” Eddie said pulling Richie into a hug and connecting their lips briefly. “Now let’s go eat, I’m _starving…_ ”

They trotted down the stairs along to the sound of the electric knife in the kitchen, Maggie was slicing the turkey and plating it as Stan and Donald watched her, just about drooling at the sight.

“You never cease to amaze me with your cooking Mags.” Donald said as he walked past her with a kiss on her head as he entered the dining room. Stan followed him and got to work clearing a spot on the table for the large plate of turkey.

Richie and Eddie walked through the kitchen to sit at the dining table, they sat next to each other across from Stan, Donald sat on one end of the long oak table and the other end had been left vacant for Maggie, who walked in a few seconds later with the giant plate of turkey, plopping it down in it’s cleared spot at the middle of the table.

“We should go around saying what we’re thankful for huh?” Maggie suggested as she sat in her spot at the end of the table.

Richie laughed as if she said a joke, everyone shot him confused looks.

“Oh, you were _serious_?”

“I’ll start.” Donald said.

Everyone shifted in their chairs to listen.

“I am thankful for my family of course, and I am very thankful for my amazing wife Maggie, who has helped me to raise two amazing young men who get better and better by the year. I am very, very proud of you all,” he looked back and forth between Richie, Stan, and Maggie, “and I am very, very happy to have Eddie join us this year.” A small closed mouth smile was flashed in his direction, which he returned.

Donald then turned to Stan as if indicating it was his turn.

“Well, I am very thankful to have an amazing family obviously. And I would also like to emphasize how thankful I am that Eddie came into our lives because finally Richie has a full-time sitter.” They all laughed, and Richie kicked Stan playfully under the table.

“I am thankful for my beautiful boys coming home for thanksgiving and for all of their amazing help as always, I loved the extra set of hands from Eddie,” she reached down the table and squeezed his forearm with a smile “I never thought I would say that I am thankful for a crazy man smashing a bottle over my sons head but I am because now we have Eddie!” Everyone nodded and laughed lightly.

“Well I am very, very thankful to be here, I never really have had a thanksgiving like this before and I really enjoy being here, you all are so great…” Eddie smiled and nodded along with his words nervously, “and I am very thankful that I met Richie this year, I don’t know… who I was before I met him really… I am just super happy to be with him and here with you guys, and Stan is great, and I love everything about being here and being with Richie so yeah…” He smiled along with a sigh as he concluded his speech, he knew how awkward he sounded and how poorly phrased his thoughts were, but he didn’t care because everyone around the table looked at him genuinely.

Maggie squeezed his forearm again and Richie cupped the back of his neck to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Well I am _VERY_ thankful for Eds here, he’s my favorite person on the planet and I fall more and more in love with him every day, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my _life_ and I never want it to end…” He held his arm around Eddie’s neck as he spoke, his head was turned as if he was talking only to him. His head was tilted back as if admiring Eddie’s features as he spoke, smiling all the while, teeth and eyes glinting in the setting sun flooding light in through the windows. “Oh, and you guys are all pretty great too I guess.” Richie smirked around the table as if just noticing everyone else was there. Everyone laughed along with his gag.

Richie was the first to dig in, reaching for the bowl of stuffing and piling it onto his plate before passing the bowl to Eddie, they all passed each bowl or tray around the table piling their plates with delicious smelling food. When they finally all started eating there was a series of compliments addressed towards Maggie, Richie, and even Eddie, who was surprised to be the one complimented for the green bean casserole and the cranberry sauce.

They ate and chatted about life, memories, and hopes for the future. There was a brief segment where Maggie and Eddie chatted about gardening, Maggie’s face shone with the similar enthusiasm that Richie’s did when he recited stand up routines or ideas for future movies, she recommended her favorite fertilizers and spoke about her plans for a compost bin project for the summer. Eddie was enamored with her tone and the context of their conversation. It ended with them nodding and smiling at each other with bright eyes and brighter teeth, excited to adventure through the world of gardening with each other. Maggie excited about having someone around just as enthusiastic as her and Eddie excited to have someone to teach him all there is to know about the hobby.

Their conversation somehow morphed into the topic of Ben and Bev’s relationship.

“When are they getting married?” Maggie asked before forking another bite of food into her mouth.

“Literally…” Richie said through a mouthful of food, “no one knows.”

Eddie and Stan nodded in agreement.

“I want to help her plan…” Maggie sighed.

“And I’m sure she’d greatly appreciate the help when she finally decides to start planning herself.” Stan added.

“You three should get on her ass, start dress shopping for her…” Maggie said.

Everyone laughed at her joke, they all focused mostly on finishing their food, taking seconds and some taking thirds. Eddie was entranced by how delicious the food had been, tasting nothing like any Thanksgiving feast he’s ever had.

Growing up he would always travel with his mom to his Aunt Margaret’s house, the food had been bland and specialized by Sonia for Eddie. He recalled one year when she brought a frozen T.V. dinner for him to eat instead of the Thanksgiving meal his Aunt had prepared because of his ‘allergies.’ They had been waiting for the results of a test during that holiday and Sonia wanted to take no risks regarding an allergy outbreak.

Eddie frowned slightly to himself at the memories, upset about a normal life being robbed from him with the death of his father. He frowned until he remembered how thankful he had been for the people in front of him, Richie especially for showing him what love had really been, for introducing him to the people who had shown _him_ what love was. He was thankful for the love that he had with Richie, for the _happiness_ he had with Richie, for the _life_ he had with Richie, a life he never wanted to end.

Before Richie, Eddie had been a normal boring person, planning to marry whatever woman his mom threw at him whenever he had turned thirty, planning to rush through life never having the experiences that Richie had shown him. Before Richie, he was sad, he was bored, he was empty. Now he was happy and full, filled to the brink with love and content for the man he was with.

Dinner was amazing, ending with the plates of food in front of them being replaced by plates of pie. They each ate every last bite before Maggie, Stan and Eddie went to the kitchen to clean. Stan got to work on the dishes while Maggie and Eddie cleared the table, soon Maggie stepped in to clean the bigger pots, pans, and serving plates as Stan started the dishwasher and leaving to chat with his dad and Richie in the living room. Eddie stayed because he felt he had to, there was a force that was attracting him to share the space alone with Maggie. This force had soon been explained.

“Eddie, honey can I talk to you?” Maggie said as she dried her hands on a towel and stepped closer to Eddie.

“Yeah…” Eddie said, now a little nervous, mind racing with the possibilities of the topic of discussion.

“I just want to let you know, we are not the type of family to ignore things or act like things never happened. When something happens, we acknowledge whatever it is, give it time to do its thing and affect us before we move on, you know? Eddie honey, I uh just want to let you know that I am so sorry about your mother Sonia.” Her face was sincere to match the tone of her voice. “Honey, I am so sorry about her passing and for everything you dealt with growing up. I want you to know that you have a place and a family here sweetheart, I know that you just met us in person for the first time today but I have seen a difference in my son, he _loves you_ and I know you love him.”

He smiled kindly at her, leaning against the counter next to his hip and hugging his arms around his torso, trying to conceal the tears brimming in his eyes, festering from the pent-up frustrating emotion he felt about his own mother and overwhelmed by motherly affection from Richie’s.

“I was close to telling Richie to come home a few times these past few years, I have been worried about him you know? I’m sure you know, I’m sure at least Bev has filled you in on everything with his college life and stuff.” She leaned against the counter as well, mirroring Eddie’s form.

Eddie nodded along to her words, remembering the conversations he’s had with Richie and Beverly about his past.

“I am so happy he found you honey, you two are just so good for each other.” She smiled at him, nodding her head along to her words.

Eddie smiled back, tears making his eyes glossy but not trailing down his cheeks yet, of which blushed to compliment her speech.

She raised her arms as if welcoming him into a hug, of which he partook, she kissed his cheek as she pulled him close, she rocked their bodies back and forth, Eddie smiled at the realization as to where Richie had formed the habit he grew to crave.

“Thank you Maggie…” Eddie whispered.

She patted his shoulder in response, releasing him from the hug and kissing his cheek again before releasing him officially.

“Let’s go sit with our boys now huh?” She led the way out of the kitchen to their front living room. Eddie rubbed at his teary eyes a bit as he followed her, ridding them of their emotion.

Don was seated on one of the armchairs with his ankles crossed on the ground, Stan was seated on the couch, mirroring his father with his ankles crossed. Richie was star fished on the ground, eyes closed, and shirt unbuttoned.

“So, what’s the plan Ma, we’d love to know, are there any deals you want to hunt tonight? Any shops you wanna hit? Any stores you wanna browse through?” Richie asked with his eyes still closed on the ground.

Maggie sat in the armchair next to her husband and crossed her legs, Eddie sat next to Stan on the couch, kicking Richie lightly as he sat down. Richie’s hand found the front of Eddie’s calf, holding him as he lay on the ground.

“I don’t know, we’ll see how we feel later…” Maggie said yawning.

“Well I’ll nap here while you all decide okay?” Richie said as he plucked his glasses from his face, resting them on his chest.

Eddie settled into his seat, digging his toes underneath Richie’s body on the floor and crossing his arms over his chest as he sighed, focusing on the digestion of the giant meal he had. They all relaxed for a moment in the room together, poking fun at Donald who eventually did actually fall asleep in his spot. Eddie felt that this was what family was supposed to be, it was supposed to be relaxed and informal, no strict plans or timelines they had to follow, no bland food you had to compliment anyway, no people there that you weren’t sure if you loved or hated. This was a family. This was a family that Eddie was happy to be a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The comments I have been getting recently are a great avenue of motivation and really get me excited about writing more, so thank you guys for that! 
> 
> Also, I have been thinking about releasing the playlist I made for this fic, please let me know if that is something you guys would be interested in. I would probably link the spotify playlist and also list the songs in the end notes of the next chapter to accommodate for those who may not have spotify and still want to vibe along. 
> 
> Thanks again to the few that have left and continue to leave encouraging comments. 
> 
> I know you all are going to love the next chapter a lot so be sure to subscribe to the work to be notified when I post it!


	13. I Can't Feel my Ass

“I’m just sick of the cold! I’m sick of freezing my ass off every day! And the grey slush is so gross and depressing!” Eddie rambled as he paced across the kitchen. “And, and I miss the sun!” His hands flailed along with his words. His voice was strained from his thirty minutes of rambling and ranting about his new hatred about winter.

Richie couldn’t help but smirk and nod along, it was the end of February now and the novelty of snowfall was starting to wear in his mind as well.

“I agree man I do, but it is pretty when it snows! Especially when we’re inside, it’s like were in a giant snow globe…” Richie said as he perched his head on his balled fists against the counter.

“No, I don’t care about all that anymore, I just need summer, I’m sick of this shit.”

His whole flair up had begun when he returned home from a Sunday jog with Winnow, complaining that he almost slipped and fell three times. Richie was starting to suspect that he actually fell at some point from how angry he had been.

Richie sat and thought for a minute about his favorite parts of winter, fresh snowfall, the way the moon glistened on the sheets of white coating tree branches and weaving paths of white along a woody landscape. Memories fluttered through his mind of his family traveling to a park in the winter to ice skate on a lake. The scenery had been beautiful there, the lake had been completely surrounded by trees, the clearing above allowed for sunshine or moon-rays to flood through, glistening the ice and snow in its beautiful winter way.

He plucked his phone from his pocket and searched a bit to pull up the location, they had about a six-hour window of time to work with until the park closed for the night. Richie was feeling impulsive, eager to show Eddie his favorite parts of winter. He prayed that the park would be as beautiful as he remembered as he asked Eddie the question.

“Hey, are you up for a drive?”

“What?” Eddie asked, scrunched nosed and evidently annoyed.

“Are you up for a drive?” Richie asked again. “The roads aren’t bad, and I had an idea.”

Eddie considered for a minute, leaning against the counter picking at his nails in his nervous way, glancing out the window at the setting sun. Richie looked too, the setting sun will soon be replaced by the bright moon, Richie could only imagine how beautiful the lake would be in its light.

“I mean…” Eddie’s face relaxed a little, “yeah, I guess…”

“Awesome!” Richie sprung up from his seat at the counter. “Let’s eat something super-fast and get some warm clothes on.” He walked to the fridge to start pulling out containers of leftovers to warm up in the microwave.

“Where are we even going?”

“Shh, it’s a secret. Get ready for a night of romance Kaspbrak!” Richie bent to kiss his cheek before popping a Tupperware containing left over pasta in the microwave.

Eddie sighed and clenched his jaw, obviously conflicted with annoyance and excitement.

They ate and went to the closet to dress, Eddie pulled on a pair of long-johns underneath a pair of jeans, he then pulled on a pair of fluffy wool socks, then Richie watched as he debated with the consideration of adding another pair on top of them. Richie simply pulled on a pair of jeans, making sure that they were of the few that didn’t have holes in them, he was never one to be super affected by the cold, but it was burden enough to avoid the draft on his legs. Eddie put on a thin white tee shirt, then a dark red sweater, Richie followed suit with a long-sleeved tee and a thick flannel, of which he buttoned for warmth.

They pulled on their boots and kissed Winnow and Bowie good-bye before heading out the door, snagging their fluffy winter coats on the way out. Eddie’s a dark green and white, blocks of striped color decorating the fluffy hooded coat. Richie’s was black and blue the hood had been lost years ago, left now had only been the zipper in which it was supposed to fasten too.

As they walked to the car, Eddie pulled on his matching dark green gloves and Richie searched the address and typed it into his phone, the park was an hour and a half away, located between New York and Philadelphia. The park stayed open late during winter months understanding that many people loved the romanticism and breathtaking views of the skating feature at night.

Eddie was visibly shocked when they hopped in the car and Richie’s phone chimed their late arrival time. They were to arrive at eight thirty and it had been around six-fifty currently. Richie shrugged at him in response, smirking with excitement. All Eddie could do is shake his head and start the car.

As they pulled out of the parking garage they were met with light snowfall, Richie saw beauty in the way it fell slowly in large chunks, barely invading the visibility of people driving on the road but beautifully filtering the city he had grown bored of seeing every day.

As if on cue, Eddie visibly relaxed in the driver’s seat when they finally merged onto the highway. Richie patted his thigh and turned on the playlist that was once meant for spring, but now set the tone for their love. Richie had worked on the playlist all year, adding new songs and removing ones he’s grown bored of. Many of the song’s lyrics didn’t describe their relationship or portray anything that either of them could relate to, but he more so enjoyed them and thought of Eddie when he listened because of the feeling he got from the songs. The tone of the emotional buildup, the strumming sounds of guitars and ukulele’s strumming along with his heart, tugging him along with the sweet vocals and desperate tone of love carried through their singing. They made his heart long and ache in a good way, they made his brain sigh with relief and his body relax physically. When ever the song _Slow it Down_ by the Lumineers played Richie felt a tightness in his throat, reminiscing on the night almost a year ago now, a night with a feeling so new, with a man so new, a night so tender and sweet that he remembered frequently and fondly.

Eddie supposedly felt the same, because when they heard the soft guitar chime through the speakers, he turned to smile at Richie, not saying a word because he didn’t have to. Richie returned the smile, reassuring that he also remembered the memory, so fond and sweet.

“I love you Eds.” Richie couldn’t help but say.

“I love you too Richie.” Eddie smiled and sighed along with his words, stress from his rage fit earlier lifting, officially calm and content.

Richie picked his gloved hand up from its spot lazily draped over the stick shift, of which had been neglected by their consistent speed on the highway and pressed the back of his hand to his lips.

The drive was relaxing and easy, the sun had long been set by the time they neared the park. The scenery grew more and more beautiful the closer they got. The moon was full and bright in the sky, illuminating every snow dusted tree in a blue aura, in the winter night the landscape was still and untouched, no leaves to rustle against one another, shuffling through the night, a backdrop of noise, now silent with the season.

As they pulled into the lot they parked along side a few more cars. At the far end of the lot next to the beginning of the trail, there was a food truck, selling hot chocolate among a few simple meal options like hot dogs or pretzels. Next to it had been the booth in which people were to visit to rent skates.

“Okay Richie, if we drove all the way here for a walk in the woods…” Eddie said as he turned off the car.

“Wrong-o!” Richie giggled and playfully punched Eddie’s bicep, cushioned by the layers of fabric and fluff.

They hopped out of the car, Richie felt the skin of his face prickle with the cold, shoving his hands in his pockets, he cursed himself for not finding his hat and gloves before leaving. He felt bad about himself over the fact that he didn’t even consider the idea of finding them.

“Richie, you didn’t bring a hat or anything!?” Eddie scolded as he rounded the car to join Richie on the other side.

“Can’t say I remembered them Eds.” Richie nodded along with his disappointment and chuckled a bit. Then he turned to start walking towards the booth.

He took a few strides before he heard Eddie scurry up behind him and felt the warmth of a scarf around his neck, the ends of it tossed over his shoulders. Richie saw the familiar red wool drape over his chest as he stopped in his tracks, Eddie then walked in front of him to fasten the scarf around his neck, tucking one of the ends into the back of Richie’s coat.

“There… now it won’t be so bad.” Eddie smiled.

“Always lookin’ out for me…” Richie said as he lightly flicked his finger against the button of Eddie’s reddening nose.

Eddie smirked in response before they walked side by side towards the booth, Richie knew that Eddie still didn’t get it until they reached the booth officially, Richie leaning over the counter to speak to the clerk sitting at the back of the booth near an electric radiator.

“Good evening sir, I would like to rent two pair of skates please.” Richie said as he pulled out his wallet.

Eddie scoffed next to him, finally understanding what they were here for. Richie flashed a smirk over his shoulder.

“Sizes?” The man asked as he stood from his stool and walked to the front of the booth.

“Uuh, fourteen and… ten?” Richie turned towards Eddie, questioning his knowledge of what Eddie’s shoe size was.

Eddie nodded his head, confirming.

“Mhm yes, ten and fourteen please.” Richie said to the clerk.

“Coming right up.” The clerk said before walking to fetch the skates off of the wall next to him.

They exchanged skates, money, smiles, and nods before walking away from the booth towards the trail.

“ _Ice skating?_ Seriously Richie I’ve never done this before! I’m going to fall and break my ass!” Eddie said, all fast and flustered.

“You’re not going to fall and _break your ass…_ ” Richie couldn’t help but laugh. “And if you do fall, I’ll dive under you to cushion it.”

“No don’t do that, then we’ll both be all broken…”

“Hey, we’re a team right? We do everything together.” Richie giggled and swung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “Cheer up, it’s gonna be fun! You’ll probably be really good at it anyway.”

“I doubt that highly.”

Their walk wasn’t long, but it was beautiful. Icy tree branches webbing together above their heads, breaks in the branches flooding moonlight over the path, illuminating everything in its blue glow. Amber warm light accented whatever wasn’t blue from the night sky, sourcing from the street like lamps lining the path, of which was dusted beautifully with a fresh layer of snow, broken only by a few trails of fresh footprints made from whoever walked there before them.

“Isn’t it pretty here Eds?” Richie asked as they walked along a turn in the path, of which Richie remembered to lead right to the lake.

“It’s more _cold_ than anything, you know I don’t think it’s safe for you to not be wearing gloves or a hat out here-” Eddie’s rambling stopped as soon as they rounded the corner, struck with the scenery before him. “Oh…”

The lake had been far more beautiful than Richie had remembered, an almost perfect oval, ice glistening along to the moonlight, round shapes of all sorts of sizes etched into the ice from skaters before them, corners dusted with freshly fallen snow, the path around the lake had been lined with the amber streetlights, creating circles of warm light on the snow beneath them. Benches were placed intermittently along the path around the lake. The trees surrounding held blankets snow on top of its dark blue branches.

Richie thought to himself about how perfect the image ahead would be on a holiday card. He felt almost a new appreciation for those corny hallmark cards with the pictures if scenes similar to this printed on the cover.

“Wow…” Richie said first, breaking the silence of their gawking at the scene ahead.

“Yeah… I take it back, this is beautiful.” Eddie said, almost at a whisper. Their silence before had been _silence,_ the kind of _wintery silence_ that almost hurt your ears, no leaves rustling or cars running in the distance.

Richie nodded along, feeling that the silence they had would be insulted by any further dialog, now eager to see Eddie in front of the background of the scene he led the way towards the bench closest to them. He brushed most of the snow off of the bench with the sleeve of his jacket before sitting down, clearing enough space for the both of them. They sat and untied their boots and situated the laces of their skates to transition their footwear.

“I think you’re supposed to tie them super tight, like army boots.” Eddie said as he tugged on the laces of his skates.

“I thought you’ve never skated before.” Richie said, teasing.

“I haven’t, I don’t know where I heard it, I think the Olympics or something. I think it so that if you fall you have less of a chance of breaking your ankle.” Eddie pulled his laces as tight as he could.

“Oh… that’s smart, I think.” Richie said as he pulled his laces tight as well.

When they finally had their skates on they sat for a second, each of them nervous to even stand.

Richie glanced at Eddie, he sat staring off into the woods, eyes sparkling to imitate the stars in the sky, his expression framed his furrowed brows, nerves evident.

“All-righty! Let’s get this show on the road, if we don’t start practicing now we’ll never make it to the Olympics.” Richie stood wobbly, steadying himself with outstretched arms.

When he felt his footing was firm enough he reached a hand to help Eddie up.

“Excuse me, but you almost just fell on the ground, I do not think you can help me up.” Eddie said as he pushed himself off of the bench to stand, as he did so he wobbled similar to Richie, on instinct he clapped his gloved hand into Richie’s outstretched one. Richie helped him steady with a firm grasp. “Never mind I guess…” Eddie said laughing.

Richie laughed along with him and then started to walk awkwardly towards the ice, his arms outstretched to either side at first, then falling to his side as his confidence and comfort adapted to the sensation. Eddie walked similar to his side, finding his confidence a little sooner than Richie.

They stopped at the edge of the lake standing side by side, waiting for the other to take the first stride onto the ice.

“You first.” Eddie elbowed his arm.

“No, you first, I want to watch when you fall.” Richie said through a smile.

“No, you first! I’ve never done this before!” Eddie pointed out. “I have to see how you do it.”

“Good point…” Richie said as he took a deep breath.

Richie was thankful they had the place to themselves, knowing that Eddie found confidence and comfort in the fact that they were alone.

Richie walked onto the ice, metal clinking against the hard surface with each step, when he felt he was far enough into the space, away from protruding rocks or dead plants he started to stride his feet to glide across the ice. He felt a sense of familiarity with the motions, for how often his mother took them there growing up he felt that he should, ‘ _it’s good for you boys to be in the nature’_ Richie remembers his mom saying, remembering because of how funny he and Stan found her wording.

Richie did a lap around the lake before stopping to speak to Eddie, the way in which he stopped felt foreign. As his feet clumsily found traction in their movements he remembered that he never used to stop like a _normal_ person. He would always zip around the lake as fast as he could, flying past everyone and moving his arms as if he was running, on the rare occasion he had to stop he skid his feet along the ice to send chips through the air, glittering in front and around him as he came to a halt.

“It’s really not as bad as we thought, just come on out and try it!” Richie said, from where he stood he had to project his voice.

“I’m so nervous! What if we fall through the lake or something!” Eddie called back.

“Nobody has fallen through yet!” Richie said, glancing across the ice, admiring the countless skate tracks in the ice.

“Yet!”

“If you fall through I’ll jump in to rescue you!”

“No then we’d _both_ die!”

“Just, come on! You’ll have fun I promise!” Richie called, laughing now.

“Oh fuck…” He heard Eddie mutter to himself.

Eddie wobbled onto the ice, his arms outstretched and balancing him as he went along.

“Now just like, _go…_ ” Richie tried to convince him to glide instead of walk.

“Richie you better at least help me up when I fall, don’t just stand there and laugh please…” Eddie said, worry carrying through his voice.

“Eds please don’t be such a worry-worm, of course I’d help you up!” Richie said, gliding across the ice closer to where Eddie stood now.

“That’s not even a thing…” Eddie sighed through a smile that he couldn’t hold back.

All Richie could do was shuffle his skates around as he waited for Eddie to glide across the ice. He watched as he took a deep breath and stared down at his feet, his mouth moved as if whispering encouragements to himself, of which Richie found adorable. He pushed himself forward, gliding in a straight line, his crooked skates caused his legs to spread apart, falling into a split, a quick over correction caused him to find himself in the opposite situation of his previous problem, his skates inched closer together, causing him to trip a bit before catching himself, stumbling forward.

All they both did was laugh, Richie circled Eddie, as if to try to alleviate some of his nerves about being watched like a hawk, though Richie still did just that. He watched as Eddie worked out what his feet were doing right and wrong, figuring out the best way in which to glide across the ice. Richie knew he was starting to get the hang of it when his arms fell from their position stretched out from his sides.

“See Eds I knew you we’re going to be a pro!” Richie encouraged him, skating closer to him, adjusting his speed so they could be next to each other as they circled the lake.

“Shut up I am _not…_ ” Eddie said, smiling. “But you’re right, it’s easier than I thought.”

“I’m always right…” Richie said.

“Though you’re wrong about that, you kind of have a point. Thanks for reassuring me and bringing us out here, I really do feel better.” Eddie said.

“Well _technically_ you brought us out here, but yeah, I know just how to make my spaghetti all soft and sweet again.” Richie said as he resisted the urge to drape his arm across Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie scoffed and shook his head, smiling all the while.

They skate alongside each other, every once in a while, Eddie would lose footing and grab Richie’s shoulder for balance on instinct. Richie smiled to himself each time as Eddie’s hand lingered on his shoulder, grip growing softer as his skates glide under his control again, his hand falling from his shoulder once he was under control.

Richie grew sentimental as they circled the lake, reminiscing on the past year. They only had a few months to go inching towards their anniversary, each day he fell more and more in love with the man at his side. Richie had known since just about the beginning that he would not at all mind forever with Eddie. He would more than not mind it now, he craved it, he grew nervous thinking about the chance that he may not get a forever with Eddie. He felt nervous with the idea that the man he was constantly giddy over may reject him in asking for a forever with him. Richie craved marriage with Eddie, and he hoped that Eddie craved the same.

Many things lead Richie to doubt the possibility, the most prominent being the fact that their relationship had been full of firsts for Eddie. He was Eddie’s first for _everything_ … he feared that one day Eddie would feel inclined to see what other people were like, to branch out and away from their relationship. Leaving Richie in the dust, to crave a forever with a man who was no longer his.

Their atmosphere of sound was full of the scraping of their skates across the ice and the whistle of wind through the trees. Chill air prickled at Richie’s nose as they skate and he felt as if he couldn’t feel his hands anymore, he shifted Eddie’s scarf, so it was closer to his neck, warmth felt as if it was a foreign sensation against his skin.

Eddie’s gloved hand confidently found Richie’s bare one, Richie squeezed his hand and turned to smile at him, only to see that Eddie had been looking at him already.

“Where’d you go just then?” Eddie asked, commenting as if he could read Richie’s mind rather than just his expression.

Richie laughed and shook his head. “Nowhere.” Richie swung their arms together, as if to insinuate he felt fine.

“You can talk to me you know…”

Richie knew he was right; he’s talked to Eddie about everything and it has had no affect on their dynamic at all. Richie could probably tell Eddie that he was considering murder and he would be able to talk him out of it or even in a turn of events help him hide the body. He knew that Eddie had a way of talking him through whatever it was that coiled his mind. In fact, Richie had stopped going to therapy all together a few months ago, he felt that every time he went to see her, he just raved about how happy he was, as if it was a waste of time to be there. Stan and Bev reassured him that if and when he felt he needed to go again the option will always be available, he knew that of course, and hasn’t since felt that he needed to.

Talking to Eddie always made him feel better about whatever it was on his mind, he just felt weird when it had something to do with their relationship. When he came to him about a conflict at work or a dispute with Stan it was different because he was an outside party in those situations, but now, it was about them.

“I know…” Richie squeezed his hand.

Eddie smiled at him, plump red lips pressed together in a smooth grin, glistening from cherry Chapstick liberally applied, eyes glistening along to the beams of moonlight, freckled rosy cheeks and nose to bring the whole look together. Eddie really was the embodiment of beauty in Richie’s book, inside and out he was drop dead gorgeous.

“I just…” Richie grew confident with the reassurance stemming from Eddie’s smile and squeezed hand. “I love you more than anything in the world Eds, I haven’t even reached a peak in loving you, you know? Like every day I love you more and I feel happier and I feel like with you, I can do anything. You support me so fucking much and I never ever want this to end.”

Eddie smirked at him, confused but still smiling.

“I guess I was just thinking about the chance that you’d want to like go away and see other people… because I know this is your first relationship with a guy and stuff.” Richie couldn’t help but look away and scratch the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t currently squeezed in Eddie’s grasp.

Eddie slowed next to him, so he did the same, Eddie shifted to stand directly in front of him now, grabbing his other hand. His face was angry now, brows angled and mouth firmly pouted.

“Richie fucking Tozier, why on _earth_ would I want to go and be with anyone else? Are you crazy? Richie I fucking love you so much why would I leave you?” His voice was firm.

“I just, I don’t know! Maybe you want to see what sex with other people is like!” Richie couldn’t help but smirk as he spoke, the understanding as to how silly his thoughts had been coming to him now.

“ _Absolutely not Richie! I don’t want to have sex with anyone else!_ ” Eddie spoke faster now, quite literally flabbergasted. “ _Frankly, that fucking grosses me out! I would never, ever, EVER, leave you let alone to fucking fuck someone else, that’s insane!”_ His face was completely red now, with anger and disbelief, he took a deep breath and stared fiercely at a spot on the ice to the side of Richie before locking their eyes again and continuing. “Listen Richie, I’ve thought about it and I don’t think I would _ever want to be with someone else_. I just… sure I don’t have other relationships to compare this to, but I don’t care. I don’t want to know about or experience anyone else because you’re all I want, you’re all I need.” His big brown eyes locked firmly with Richie’s blue.

Richie smiled down at him, partially at how silly his worries have been but mostly at how sweet Eddie was. How perfect this man was to have made up his mind so acutely framed around their life together.

“Trust me Rich…” Eddie leaned forward to accentuate his words, nervous about Richie’s silence.

“I- yes Eds I know, I know…” Richie laughed at the ground, “you know, you don’t know how silly some things sound until you say them out loud you know?”

“Yeah… that was _silly_ Richie…” Eddie laughed as he imitated the word. “I think you just had a weird brain fart.” Eddie laughed now, moving his hands to cup Richie’s cheeks.

Richie quite literally melted into the touch; his cold cheeks felt as if they were being brought back to life under the warm weight of his hands. He sighed into it and rested his own hands on top of Eddie’s gloved ones.

“I love you Richie…” Eddie said through a smile.

“I love you too Eds.” Richie replied before leaning to press a cold kiss to Eddie’s forehead.

Richie couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around Eddie, a part of him forgetting that they were balancing on skates on a frozen lake. He hugged him so fiercely that he felt Eddie start to slip on the ice, causing him to do the same. He felt himself start to fall backwards, resulting from an over correction to prevent him from falling over Eddie. His arms were still wrapped around Eddie as they went down, Richie onto his back and Eddie on top of him wrapped in his arms.

He immediately broke into laughter, he didn’t feel anything ache from the fall, either numb from the cold or protected by the fall from his layers of clothing and fluffy jacket. He felt Eddie shake along to laughter in his arms. He let his head fall against the cold hard surface as he shrieked with laughter, resulting from the fall and emphasized by the giddiness he felt from Eddie’s speech.

“Fucking, Christ Richie!” Eddie said through his laughter.

“I forgot we were on ice!”

“How did you forget!” Eddie shifted to straddle Richie; his face was bewildered through his laughter. “Are you okay?” His hands started to gently caress his torso, he slipped off one of his gloves then to feel the back of Richie’s head.

“Yes… yes I’m okay.” Richie took deep breaths to pull him down from his laughing fit, fixing his glasses as he did so, askew from the fall. “I didn’t hit my head or anything, don’t worry.”

“I hope you didn’t blow your back out or anything…” Eddie said, still giggling as he slipped his glove back on before trying to stand up.

He struggled for a second before Richie planted his elbows and held his hands as if platforms to support Eddie as he stood up.

“Thanks…” Eddie said as he pushed himself into standing, taking advantage of Richie’s offered help.

When Eddie was standing he offered a hand to help Richie up, of which he took.

“I’d marry you… ya know.” Richie said as he stood, holding Eddie’s hand like it was his lifeline.

Eddie looked shocked at first, brows raised, and mouth parted, then he smiled up at him. “I’d marry you too Richie...”

Richie couldn’t help but lean to connect their lips, gentle and slow, Eddie’s soft plump lips slotted into his own so perfectly, puzzle pieces that were made for each other. Richie’s eyelids grew heavy as Eddie’s smiled into the kiss, a reaction he tended to have as in result of Eddies habit of not being able to contain his infectious, beautiful smile through a simple kiss. Richie lived for moments like this one, just him and his Eddie, loving each other and falling deeper in love. Their kiss fell apart, but their hands didn’t, they skated along, hand in hand. Richie felt the lingering warmth of Chapstick on his lips.

“So, like, should I switch to Richie Kaspbrak or should we do Eddie Tozier?” Richie asked, swinging their arms as they skate.

“Ew, I don’t like Richie Kaspbrak…” Eddie’s face squished in almost disgust.

“What!? Why?”

“I don’t know, bad juju I think… too many weird and bad memories in the Kaspbrak family…” Eddie said shaking his head.

“You’ve got a point there Eds…” Richie nodded.

“Plus, _Richie Tozier_ has such a good ring to it… good for advertising when you finally do your stand-up and stuff.”

“But so does Eddie Kaspbrak, I say the name and the erection is almost immediate!” Richie joked.

Eddie scoffed against his laugh. “Well you’re just going to have to get used to Eddie Tozier because I don’t think I want to keep my last name…”

“I could get used to that.”

“Plus, I would much rather _join your family_ than have you _join mine_ if it still even exists.”

“What a classic man you are Eds.” Richie laughed.

“I’m serious though!” Eddie laughed too. “Like, I love your family! That was probably the best holiday season I’ve ever had!”

Eddie’s voice was almost shrill as he emphasized his love of Richie’s family, which warmed his heart.

“Well they love you too, all my Mom talks about is you, she’d _love_ to have you as her son-in-law.” Richie said.

“And I’d love to be her son-in-law.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re all on the same page then.” Richie laughed.

Eddie laughed along with him.

Their conversation grew silent for a beat before Eddie switched topics.

“So, what do we think about Patty?” Eddie asked.

Stan had brought Patty to their last get-together, introducing her to them as his girlfriend. This came as a surprise to just about everyone, no one suspected or even knew about his relationship. Stan has always been one to keep, in Richie’s mind, pointless secrets, ones that centered around him, or ones that would result in a lot of questions or conversation about him. This had been one of those times, frankly Richie had been offended as per usual and therefore chose to instead discuss that part of the interaction with Eddie once everyone left their apartment rather than commenting on his thoughts about Patty in general.

“I think she’s cool, she seems a lot more chill than him which I think is perfect.”

“Yeah she kept up with you in conversation, that’s impressive for someone meeting you for the first time.” Eddie laughed. “Maybe Stan gave her a whole pep talk before they came over.”

“I bet he did honestly.”

“And how about Bill’s secret girl?” Eddie asked next.

“Right!?” Richie nodded, they were all entranced by Bill’s stories about his secret lady, he raves about how she’s super funny and down to earth. He is quite obviously head over heals for her. “But if I’m being honest, I was starting to think that him and Mike would hook up soon.”

“They’ve always been like that… I think in high-school they tried to hook up actually, I don’t know for sure though… that was a weird week.”

Richie shrieked with laughter. “Wait are you kidding!?”

“No!”

They both laughed then, so hard that Richie almost lost his footing again.

“Holy shit that’s the best news ever, I wonder why it didn’t work out…” Richie said when he regained his composure.

“Me too.” Eddie said.

They skated in silence for a little while longer, smirking at each other as they stride across the ice in time with one another, Richie laughing goofily when Eddie added a flair of pointing his toe behind him with each stride.

“So how did you find out about this place anyway?” Eddie said, glancing towards the woods as he asked, admiring its beauty.

“My mom used to take us here when we were growing up, it was like my favorite part of wintertime as a kid.”

“Wow, I wonder how _she_ found out about it, this place is in the middle of nowhere.” Eddie said.

“Yeah, she had a few places she liked to take us during the seasons, like in the summer there was this kind of _natural pool_ situation north of the city, I have no idea what the park is called, but it was really fun. There was a waterfall and a cliff that we would jump off of and stuff.” Richie explained.

“Doesn’t natural pool just mean lake?”

“Yes.”

They skated for a little while longer, soon Richie started to yawn, triggering Eddie to do the same.

“I think we should go; I can’t feel my ass and I think my fingers are about ready to fall off.” Richie said as he wiggled the fingers of his empty hand in front of his face.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here, I don’t want you to get sick.”

They headed towards the bench with their shoes, carefully weaving around protruding rocks and dead plants at the edge of the lake. They sat and tugged off their skates to replace them with their boots, Richie felt the uncomfortable sensation of slipping on cold shoes. He stomped his feet in front of him a few times to warm them up as he waited for Eddie to pull on his own shoes.

“This was nice, yeah?” Richie commented as he stood, grabbing each of their skates as Eddie laced up his second boot.

“This was _so_ nice, it’s so beautiful here, I can see why your mom took you guys here.”

“Yeah, her with that artistic eye…” Richie said, smiling along with the thoughts of his mother sitting a top one of these benches, watching her two boys circling the frozen lake, each in their own unique way. Stan with his hands clasped behind his back, gliding evenly along the ice, his nose perched high. Richie skating as if he was trying to race the speed of light, his fisted arms swishing back and forth along with his strides, eyes squinted, and head bowed. He remembered glancing at her every once in a while, catching her in a wave or catching her gazing off into the woods, smiling softly at the scenery.

They walked together along the path back to the booth, returning the skates to the man and leaving with an exchange of _goodnights_. When they got back to the car Eddie unlocked it and Richie hopped into the passenger side.

Eddie opening the trunk went almost completely unnoticed to Richie as he buckled his seat belt and bouncing his legs, swishing his hands against each other and puffing warm air onto them. His focus on staying warm was so strong that he was surprised when Eddie lent over the center console to drape a blanket over Richie’s body.

Richie’s mouth melted into a closed smile. “You’re the best.”

Eddie replied with a kiss on Richie’s cheek bone before starting the car. “I think you’ve got it wrong actually, _you’re_ the best.”

“Nah, I actually think you are…” Richie typed their address into his phone and started their sequence of directions as to how to get home.

“You know what, we both can be the best.” Eddie reversed the car and pulled out of their parking space.

“Yes, yes we can.” Richie cued up his ‘spring’ playlist before tugging the blanket up close to his chin and reclining his seat slightly, turning his body to face Eddie.

The drive home was easy, late hours called for little to no traffic. As they drove, Richie started off alternating his gaze between Eddie and his phone, as his eyes grew heavier, he opted for just gazing across the small enclosure of the car to admire Eddie’s profile, face relaxed and expressionless as he drove them home. Every once in a while, Eddie would glance at Richie as well and stroke his thigh a few times as if to warm him up. Richie felt his abdomen pool when his hand lingered for a few beats.

As the minutes passed Richie felt his eyelids growing more and more heavy, he tried his best to avoid succumbing to his urge to sleep but he couldn’t help himself after a while. Tugging the blanket up closer to his face he nuzzled into the seat and let his eyes fall closed, through slow blinks he saw Eddie flash him a smirk which he returned.

Richie slept for the rest of the drive home, awoken by Eddie at the passenger side door, hugging his arms around him mumbling into his hair, Richie registered one of his arms to be unbuckling his seat-belt.

“C’mon were home, lets go inside.” Eddie’s voice was raspy and deep, as if raw from its disuse, his hot breath tickled Richie’s scalp, goosebumps making his hair feel is if it were strands of plastic. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt the pooling in his stomach from earlier return in an instant.

“Mmm, Eds don’t get me all worked up in here, lets wait till were in bed.” Richie sighed as he turned to face him, rubbing his eyes awake.

“We’ll never get there if you stay in the car all night.” Eddie said closer to his ear now, chills raced down Richie’s spine as Eddie’s lips grazed the skin of his ear.

“Jesus Eds, I’m already fucking stiff.” Richie groaned.

“I’m not even saying anything dirty I just want to go inside.” Eddie said innocently.

“I know.” Richie agreed.

“Now seriously, come on, we have a situation to take care of now I guess.” Eddie laughed, tugging one of the curls on Richie’s forehead straight only to release it to spring back into place.

“Oh, fuck yes we do.” Richie shifted the blanket off of his body and grabbed his phone from its spot plugged into the center console before following Eddie inside.

He followed Eddie up the stairs and into their apartment, they went through the routine of greeting Winnow and Bowie, one of which they were tackled by and one of which they were ignored by until approached on his cat tree in the living room. Eddie disappeared into the kitchen, to clean up whatever mess was left behind before they left earlier.

Richie followed him after a second, leaning against the frame of the archway leading to the kitchen. He was loading dishwasher with the utensils and Tupperware they ate from earlier, each time he leaned to add something Richie’s heart skipped a beat with the urge to rid Eddie of the layers upon layers of clothing he was dressed in.

Eddie glanced at him over his shoulder as he crouched in front of the sink, fishing detergent from the cabinet there. Richie felt his head spin at the sight, Eddie could make him feel like a lovesick horny teenager with one glance in a certain position.

“What do you see something you like?” Eddie asked laughing.

“You’re such a fucking dork, I love it.” Richie close to growled as he stride across the room.

“And you’re a horny mess.” Eddie said giggling, pushing the buttons to start the dishwasher.

Richie placed his hands on the back of Eddie’s shoulders, gently tracing his fingers along the curve of his toned back and arms, Eddie shivered beneath his touch and placed his hands on the lip of the sink to steady himself.

“So are you…” Richie said, spoken softly against the back of Eddie’s neck, he peppered soft kisses there after he spoke, Eddie’s breath hitched, and his head bent forward.

Richie tipped his head to get to work on the side of Eddie’s neck wet sloppy kisses trailed along, cool breath exposed to them was then a sensation that caused Eddie to whip around and connect their lips. Freshly applied cherry Chapstick slicked their lips together like butter, gliding against each other, mouths opening and closing in time with each other. Eddie’s hands found Richie’s hair and Richie’s hands found Eddie’s waist. He nudged Eddie so they were standing next to the sink, before scooping him up onto it, slotting between his legs.

Their kiss disconnected so Richie could tug Eddie’s massive sweater off over his head, leaving him in his thin white cotton tee shirt. That was good enough for now, he could see the small purple marks trailing along his collar bone, exposed by the askew neck of the tee shirt. He balled the front of his shirt into a fist and tugged it down, neck stretching in such a way to see more of his work. He felt his pants grow tighter as he admired the view, Eddie’s eyes ravenous and blown out, cheeks flushed and rosewood love marks trailing along his neck and collarbone. Richie pulled him in to again taste his plump red lips one would think were naturally cherry flavored.

Richie’s hands stroked Eddie’s thighs, thumbs having a firm focused presence pressed against his inner thigh as his hands shifted up and down, Eddie squirmed at the contact, fist twisting into Richie’s hair as his thighs parted further on the counter top. Richie groaned from deep in his throat, disconnecting the kiss for a second to rest his forehead against Eddie’s shoulder, staring down at Eddie’s thighs, the tight jeans pulled over layers of fabric. Richie so desperately wanted to tug them off but he knew that would call for a change in position, of which he didn’t want yet, he liked Eddie up here in front of him like this, their faces level and his body relaxed, not strained to tip-toe his feet too reach Richie’s face, shoulders tense from wrapping themselves around his neck. Like this Eddie was focused on loving Richie, of which Richie reciprocated.

Richie turned his head to start a trail of kisses at the base of his neck, he peppered kisses along the firm tendon at the front of his neck, stopping to focus on the spot beneath his ear where the firm road ended, Eddie tipped his head to allow for Richie to more easily access the spot, he felt one of Eddie’s legs hook around his waist, tugging him closer, Richie groaned at the contact of his dick pressing against the inside of Eddie’s thigh. Richie focused to continue the trail of kisses along Eddie’s cheek and finally connecting their lips together again. Richie could do nothing but this all day and be more than happy, kissing and touching Eddie in every spot he could reach.

Eddie’s chest bobbed up and down in time with his breaths, Richie’s eyes caught the dark points of his nipples beneath the thin shirt, he shifted a hand to allow his thumb to circle the knob through the fabric of his shirt. Eddie whined into Richie’s mouth and tugged him closer again, Richie relished in the combinations of sensations, vibrations of Eddie’s voice trailing into his own mouth and the firm press of Eddies thigh against his cock.

“I-I guess… we missed the bedroom.” Eddie said, breathily between kisses.

“M-mm, it’s not too late.” Richie replied, as he tugged Eddie closer around his waist by the backs of his knees.

He shifted their bodies to pick Eddie up, legs and arms hooking around his body as Eddie trailed kisses across his cheekbone and jaw line. Richie focused on walking them towards the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them before laying Eddie down at the foot of the bed, hovering over him to press kisses into various places on his face as he worked the button and zipper of his pants undone. Eddie’s hands trailed across Richie’s torso, unbuttoning his shirt. Stolen glances at Eddie’s parted wet mouth and blown out eyes caused Richie’s pants to grow tighter and tighter. He pulled away to tug Eddie’s pants down, opting to down everything but his tight dark red underwear before shrugging off the flannel over shirt. He tossed the discarded clothes to the side and returned to hover above Eddie, leaving his hand behind to trace his nails lightly against the sensitive freshly exposed skin of his thigh.

Eddie whined and squirmed beneath him, hands desperately tugging at the collar of Richie’s undershirt, he followed along with the silent command, sitting up to tug the shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind him to be collected later when they weren’t ravenous and clouded by lust. He returned to Eddie then, leaning to gently cup and kiss various parts of his neck and face, focusing on his dimpled cheeks and plump mouth. His fingers then traced down his torso to grasp the bottom hem of his tee shirt, snaking his fingers beneath the fabric and tugging it up and over his chest as Eddie propped himself up to finish the job, tugging it over his head, ruffling his head of soft wavy brown locks.

Richie nealed between Eddie’s parted legs on the soft mattress, sitting back to admire the man in front of him. His chest and cheeks blushed similarly on top of soft freckles, now faded slightly with the winter. Birthmarks beautifully speckled across his torso, as if plotting parts one would find most beautiful or unique, similar to how one may plot a diamond, picking out the unique qualities and marking them with a spot, indicating the factors that made them beautiful. Richie loved Eddie like this, bare and ever so stunning. The soft trail of hair disappearing beneath the waistband of his briefs, the soft ‘V’ outline of his abdomen, the way his toned chest breathed so deeply with anticipation and pent up lust.

Richie’s fingers trailed lazily across Eddie’s abdomen; his eyes followed along with the invisible road his fingers made across the naturally tanned skin. Richie tipped his head, to accommodate and also repress the teary-eyed feeling he got in moments like this. Moments he got to sit back and _admire_ , moments he got to cherish the man he could call his. Eddie used to tell him to stop, embarrassed by the attention, but now Eddie was comfortable and more than happy in moments like this. Richie stole a glance at his face, of which was cocked and smirking, his eyes met with Richie’s own as if a reassurance he blinked slowly and darted his tongue between his lips to tug in his bottom one.

Richie couldn’t help but go back to _admiring_ , the fingers of his other hand now found Eddie’s inner thigh that was propped on top of Richie’s lap now, Richie ran the tips of his fingers down the length of it, towards his knee, only to trail them up again, across one rose wood mark, then another. His fingers then met with the fabric of his briefs, hugged securely around the form of his muscular thigh, he dipped the tips of his fingers beneath the hem of the fabric and continued the trail of his fingers, exposing more of the purple love bites. Eddie’s back arched and a gasp escaped his throat as Richie’s fingers moved further up his thigh. Richie felt himself almost weep at the sight.

He lent to connect their lips again, cupping Eddie’s cheek and tracing his thumb across the bone of it. Eddie held his wrist and the back of his head desperately, their tongues dancing together before Richie disconnected the kiss to focus on the skin of his neck. Sweet kisses and cold breath caused Eddie to shudder.

“ _Rich…please…”_ Eddie whined, his voice was wrecked and desperate, desperate to have Richie focus on the places he hasn’t yet.

Richie connected their mouths again, acknowledging his pleads and reassuring that he would soon give into the request. Eddie whined into the kiss, Richie felt Eddie’s fingers scratch at the skin of his scalp, the sensation of goosebumps shattering across his scalp elicited a moan from his own throat, he felt Eddie’s legs widen in response. Richie leaned to fish through the drawer of his bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube before tossing towards the foot of the bed.

“ _Eds… you’re so fucking beautiful…”_ Richie mumbled as he trailed kisses down Eddie’s torso, pressing his lips against each birth mark and nipple, as if it were the sacred coding sequence used to unlock a valuable treasure.

Richie felt the fingers in his hair scratch at him in response, before disappearing all together, following along with Eddie’s arms working to prop himself up on his elbows. Richie finally reached the hem of Eddie’s briefs, he slid off of the bed to kneel on the floor before tucking his fingers into the waistband and pressing a kiss to his cock, its form clear and prominent beneath the thin fabric. He tugged the briefs off of his legs, sitting back on his calves to pull them off completely. As he nealed again he tugged Eddie closer by the backs of his knees.

He followed along to his beloved routine of kissing parts of his thighs, thumbs lightly plucking at the tendon at the base of his inner thigh. He relished in the sensation of the warm pillow-like skin against his cheeks and lips, as he pressed his cheek against the skin of one of his thighs as his hand pushed the other up and away, to expose Eddie’s hole. Richie uncapped the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up. As he traced his entrance he took Eddie’s cock into his mouth, breathy moans escaped Eddie’s throat as he fell back onto the bed, chest heaving and his hands tugging at his own hair.

“ _Fu-…fuck Richie…”_ Eddies voice was wrecked, the sweet release of pent up lust for the sensation of touch in places left ignored left him this way.

Richie circled his tongue around the head of his cock as he pushed his middle finger into his entrance, passed the knot of muscle. Eddie yelped softly at the sensation; in the beautiful breathy way he always does. Richie wished he could record the sound of Eddie’s moans, something he can listen to on his commute to work to get him through the day. The most beautiful song, always tragically short but velvety smooth.

When the time came to add another finger, Richie pressed his nose into the soft hairs on Eddie’s lower stomach, tears springing into his eyes at the sensation or Eddie’s cock at the back of his throat, sinking a second finger passed the knot of muscle and pressing his fingers against his favorite button inside of Eddie’s hole, known to most as his prostate, he flexed his throat as he did so. Eddie threw his head back and almost _screamed_ with pleasure, Richie felt his eyes roll to the back of his head with the visual of Eddie’s chest heightening with the arch of his back, his hand shot down to grip Richie’s hair tugging on a fist of curls, something to ground him from the sensation of stimulation in all the right places in all the best ways.

As Richie bobbed his head back up, he dragged his tongue up the underside of his length, when he reached the tip he pulled away, a string of saliva strung from the head of Eddie’s cock to the tip of Richie’s tongue. His fingers still deep inside of Eddie, scissoring and flexing, working to stretch him open.

“ _What… the fuck Rich…”_ Eddie panted, supported upright by his elbow, gazing down at Richie with eyebrows knotted together, bruised cherry lips wet, eyes glassy and blown out with lust.

Richie just smirked at him, before diving back in for more, making full eye contact as he dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock once more before wrapping his lips around it again. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head as he worked a third finger into Eddie’s hole.

“ _Richie…”_ Eddie moaned in his velvet lustful rasp.

Richie only bobbed his head more and strummed against Eddie’s prostate again.

“ _FUCK… Rich… I’m so… so close…”_ Pants broke his words as his hand found Richie’s hair again, grasping at a lazy fistful as Richie once again pushed his nose against Eddie’s pubic hairs, forcing his cock to the back of his throat seconds before hot streams of liquid shot down his throat, Eddie arching his back, flexing and shaking all over with pleasure, whining Richie’s name as he did so.

Richie released his cock from the grip of his mouth similar to before, dragging his tongue across any streaks of cum that managed to escape the journey. Richie knew how much Eddie _lived_ for shit like this, how much he _loved_ being fucked over and over in every which way. Richie had never been one for overstimulation before Eddie, always stopping whenever someone came, marking that as the end. Eddie never wanted it to end after the first round however, and Richie could have _cried_ when he managed to catch on with the habit. The hottest thing in the world was Eddie laying limp and panting on the bed in front of him, coming down from his high as he worked himself up for the next one by dragging Richie towards his own body, to shower him in kisses of hickies.

Richie motioned to pull his fingers out of Eddie’s hole before he was abruptly stopped in his tracks.

“Wait… no… just… leave them in… just come here.” Eddie pulled his other leg up to make room for Richie in between them.

Richie pushed his fingers back in again, Eddie hissing at the over-stimulation as he nealed on the bed on front of him, legs straddling one of Eddie’s thighs. He ran his free hand through Eddie’s hair, damp with sweat now.

Eddie tugged him in to press kisses to his cheek at first then moved to his jaw.

“Richie… what was that… that was like the hottest fucking thing ever.” Eddie growled into his ear between a mix of kisses and bites.

“I don’t know, but I think I’d come the second the air hits my bare dick I’m so fucking hard right now.”

“ _Fuck… Richie…_ ” Eddie moaned.

Richie visibly watched as Eddie grew aroused again, he flexed his fingers in response biting his lip as he did so, Eddie yelped and dragged his teeth across the sweet spot on Richie’s neck beneath his ear. Richie groaned and dipped his head, the top of which cradled by Eddie’s hand.

“ _Okay… okay… pull them out and lay down… I want to fucking ride you._ ” Eddie groaned.

Richie couldn’t help but whine in response, Eddie licked and dragged his teeth against the vein of on his neck. Eddie pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose then, he had been so heated and drawn into the moment that he hadn’t even realized they slipped down.

Richie slowly pulled his fingers from their spot buried in Eddie’s warmth, a breathy grunt sounded against Richie’s ear as he did so, Richie couldn’t help the way that tears sprung again at the corners of his eyes, so much love and built up anticipation eating at his soul. He leaned to press a kiss to Eddie’s jaw before pulling away entirely, Eddie got up then too, walking around to the side of the bed, adorably stretching his legs as Richie did what he was told, laying on the bed he tugged his boxers off and kicked them off of his ankles. His cock was so hard that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to cool off a bit.

Eddie capped the bottle of lube open and tipped it to squirt it into the palm of his hand, Richie had to stop him with a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Wait, no condom?” Richie asked, making sure of Eddie’s decision, fantastically daring, messy, gross and _hot._

Eddie shook his head, eyes deep with lust as he bent close to Richie’s ear. “I want to fucking _feel_ you.”

Richie felt his soul quite literally ascend from his body, leaving behind a blank expression and a cloudy mind, echoing the hot velvety words that had just been whispered into his ear. They’ve done it this way only once or twice before, Richie felt his head spin sometimes remembering how fucking _good_ it had been.

“ _Fucking, fuck Eds…”_ Richie said, voice a little too high pitched for his liking. He took a deep breath before plucking the bottle of lube from Eddie’s hand.

“If you touch me right now, it’s all over.” Richie said shaking his head and laughing a bit. He squeezed a good helping of lube into his own palm and capped the bottle before throwing it to the side, he reached to grab Eddie’s wrist again, fingers wrapping over his pulse point, feeling the soft beat against the pads of his fingers. As he coated his cock in the lube he tugged on himself, eyes darting between Eddie and the work he was doing on his cock, wrist flexing and hand squeezing the way he knew he liked it. He felt himself grow _harder_ if that were possible, at the way Eddie’s pulse speed as he tugged on himself, lips parted, and eyes glued to Richie’s cock.

“Okay-okay, it’s my fucking turn!” Eddie said, crawling onto the bed and swinging his knee across Richie’s hips.

Richie threw his head back onto the pillows along with his breathy laugh. Eddie leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to the corner of his parted mouth before angling his hips and sliding his knees across the bedspread to line himself up. Richie took an instinctual deep breath as Eddie gripped the headboard with one hand and angled Richie’s cock with the other, pressing against the head and sliding onto it slightly before removing his hand all together.

Eddie lulled his head back and rested his hand on Richie’s chest as he worked to slide the rest of the way down. Richie couldn’t help but remove one of his hands from its spot latched to Eddie’s hip to tug his limp hand to his mouth, pressing kisses to his palm and fingers, Eddie watched him as he did this. Richie acknowledged him by sucking his soft thumb into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue.

Eddies mouth parted and the base of his neck hollowed, tendons sparkling in the low light as he watched. Richie moaned as Eddie’s ass finally sat flush against his waist, he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, hollowing his cheeks again for dramatic affect. Eddie shuddered and took a sharp breath. Richie loved how Eddie got off on him being so fucking _dirty_. The man who couldn’t sleep with a dirty dish left unattended or scolded him for messily brushing his teeth or leaving clothes on the ground, was shuddering on top of his dick, at Richie sucking and licking over his hand.

“ _F-fuck…”_ he whispered as he ducked his head, squinting his eyes closed and furrowing his brow, as if his face was frozen in a whine as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Richie dragged his nails lightly along his wrist, Eddie shuddered again, arching his back as he did so. Richie was loving the view of Eddie on top of him, chest and cheeks red and freckled, muscular arm stretched in front of him, gripping desperately to the headboard as if it was his lifeline. Eyes and brows squinted, shiny red lip falling from his clasped teeth as his mouth parted slightly as he lifted his hips, dragging his hot tight grip along the length of Richie’s cock, Richie groaned at the sensation, lips still tight around Eddie’s thumb.

Eddie slowly dropped his hips again, sitting flush against Richie’s hips once more, pressing the pad of his thumb against Richie’s tongue.

“ _This fucking mouth…”_ Eddie sighed, staring at him desperately. The rest of his fingers curled around the bottom of Richie’s jaw. Richie hummed into his grasp.

Eddie raised and lowered his hips again, Richie couldn’t help but move his free hand higher up Eddie’s waste, dragging his thumb against the tight muscles.

Eddie focused more on the task at hand then, tugging his thumb out of Richie’s mouth and trailing a slick stream of saliva from his mouth down to his chest, resting firmly there as he bounced.

“ _Fuck… Eds…”_ Richie groaned at the sensation, focused entirely on how fucking _great_ Eddie felt around him.

Eddie’s thighs began to quiver more then, over-stimulation and exhaustion getting the best of him. He darted his second hand to join his first firmly clasped against the headboard, as he messily flexed his weak legs.

Richie firmly grasped Eddie’s hips and anchored his heals on the bed as he bent his knees, he knew how badly Eddie wanted to be fucked and he knew how well he could do it. His grip on his hips was so tight that he knew bruises would sprout in the morning, a semi-permanent instructional guide in which where to grasp Eddie Kaspbrak to effectively fuck his brains out.

As Richie shifted beneath him Eddie got the memo, and halted his movements, hovering slightly. Richie pounded into him once, Eddie yelped and Richie was happy to catch the smirk on his lips, his eyes squeezed shut. Richie did it again, Eddie was expecting it then, dipping his head and opening his eyes, a lustful eagerness painted his expression as Richie pound into him again, and again. He kept up with an even rhythm, moaning at the sensation combined with how Eddie’s cock dripped a mix of precum and his own saliva onto his stomach.

Eddie’s hands shifted to grip Richie’s shoulders instead, effectively allowing Richie the freedom to angle him to better pound into that damn button of nerves, shooting an elevated pleasure through the veins of the one he loved with each thrust now. Eddie’s face twisted along with the shift, whining and yelping along with each thrust. Richie was close now, but he didn’t dare interrupt the state of mind that Eddie was in with a vocalization. He instead thrusted through his orgasm, his own thighs shaking now as he continued his rhythm to bring Eddie to his second climax, of which was closer now, evident from his change in facial demeanor after Richie spilled hotly into him. A final hot velvety moan erupted from his throat, as streams of cum draped across Richie’s chest.

Richie slowed his pace and dropped his knees, Eddie panting from his spot on his lap still, quivering, small broken sobs or grunts sounded from deep in his throat as he tried to regain his consciousness. Richie took the moment to drag his own thumb down his chest, along one of the streams of cum, collecting it at the pad. As he moved it slowly to his mouth, locking his eyes in contact with Eddie’s he felt a hand on his own, following his lead towards his mouth, sticking it in and swirling his tongue, ridding it clean of the substance he’s grown to love the taste of.

Eddie leaned down weakly to press a kiss to his cheek. “You’re so fucking disgusting.” His voice was weak but almost back to normal.

“And you fucking love it.” Richie replied after he pulled his thumb from his mouth with a dramatic pop.

Eddie slowly dragged himself off of his position on Richie’s lap, they both hissed at the sensation. He flopped down next to Richie and took a few deep breaths.

“We have to fucking shower. There is no question about it.” Eddie said panting still.

“And he’s back ladies and gents!” Richie laughed, breathy and exhausted.

Eddie replied with a lazy slap to his stomach, Eddie left his hand there, apparently too tired to even pick it up and put it back to wherever it was before that.

“I don’t think I can walk.” Eddie said.

“Give me a minute, I could probably carry you once I get the energy.”

“That was fucking insane, what the fuck even was that!? Like you went to fucking _town_ down there! Is your throat okay after that!?” Eddie rambled, adorably confused at Richie’s apparent awesome blow job.

“I deep throated you, I only did it once before and hated it because the guy was fucking shoving my head down and shit, it was totally fucking rude and gross, but I liked it this time let me tell ya that.” Richie said laughing breathily and moving his arms to cradle his head.

“Fucking Christ Richie that’s terrible! He could have killed you!” Eddie said hand shifting to pat at his thigh now, as Eddie’s head tipped to look at him.

“I mean yeah…” Richie said, agreeing with Eddies dramatics.

They lay together for a little while longer, Eddie’s face scrunched and deep with thought.

“I mean how the fuck do you even do it without throwing up?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t know honestly, you just kinda _do it_.” Richie pondered how the fuck you _do_ do it without throwing up. “Don’t worry about it though Eds, you don’t have to do anything like that for me.”

“What if I want to though, that felt insane…” Eddie sighed.

“What a sweetie pie you are Eddie Bear!” Richie unhooked one of his arms from behind his head to pinch his cheek.

Eddie groaned and smacked his hand weakly with his own, he really was a ball of mush right now, he could barely pick up his own arm.

“Okay I think I’m good now,” Richie said swinging his arms over the bed and standing up, stretching out his legs a few times before walking around the bed to Eddie.

“I think I can stand, you don’t have to carry me.” Eddie laughed as Richie dug his arms beneath his knees and back.

“Too late Eds, you know how much I love you, why would I let you walk when you’re a pile of mush?” Richie bent his knees and picked Eddie up, his arms wrapped around his neck as he did so. “What kind of boyfriend would I be then huh?”

“Ew you’re getting all crusty…” Eddie faked a gag and picked at the drying cum on his chest hairs.

“And that’s why we’re showering.” Richie agreed as he walked sideways through the door frame, as to not bump Eddie’s head or feet against it.

“Okay, okay I think I’ve got it from here Richie…” Eddie huffed a laugh as Richie slowly bent to set his feet on the ground, Eddie wobbled a bit on his still jittery legs. “Jesus, Richie, thank God I don’t work tomorrow…” Eddie said as he used the support of Richie’s arm as well as the wall to step into the shower.

“Sorry Eds…” Richie smirked sheepishly at the back of Eddie’s head, standing in the frame of the shower entrance.

He was thankful that they now showered together regularly, though it stemmed from such a bad memory, the aftermath of that nightmare had been one Richie’s favorite moments with Eddie, so sweetly caring for him, reeling him back to earth from his spiraling mind at such a horrifying sight.

“ _Don’t_ be sorry, like _at all_. An apology is completely uncalled for, you always fuck me just right, better than right actually you always go above and beyond. And you really don’t have to you know.”

“What do you mean I don’t have to? Doing all that shit to you is my favorite thing in the whole world, my favorite hobby, my favorite past time activity, my favorite workout routine, my favorite--”

“Okay I get it.” Eddie said reaching for his shampoo laughing.

Richie couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander to the back of his thigh as he bent over, a trail of his own cum dribbling down from between his perfect ass. Richie bit the inside of his mouth again and looked away, he knew damn well Eddie was _not_ up for another round and he didn’t even know if he had the energy for anything else either, but _damn_ was that a fucking _sight_ to behold.

“Are you coming in or what?” Eddie asked, turning to face him as he shampooed his hair. “Don’t forget about your glasses please.” He said smirking just as Richie stepped forward.

Richie laughed and plucked them off of his face, tossing them onto the bathroom counter.

“Please don’t break them either, you need those.” Eddie said in response to the sound of Richie’s glasses clattering against surface.

Richie then stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. “Sorry Eds I’m just always in such a hurry to get all sudsy next to ya.” He leaned to kiss the back of his shoulder before Eddie stepped to the side to allow him to drench himself under the stream of water.

Eddie scoffed into his smile, a look of adoration on his face, eyes squinted adorably closed to accommodate for his head of shampoo. Richie stepped out from under the stream to allow Eddie to rinse his hair as he shampooed his own. Their showering routine was lazy and rushed this time around, Eddie normally allowing his conditioner to sit in his hair for three minutes only left it in for a few seconds before rinsing it off, Richie was impressed with how conforming he had been to his exhaustion, leaning against the wall as he washed his face. Richie still finished bathing before him and stepped out grabbing them each a towel, drying himself off with his own as he waited for Eddie to finish up.

When Eddie shut off the tap and wobbled out of the shower, Richie draped the towel over his head and swished it across his hair, ruffling it with his hands.

A muffled, “ _What.. the fuck”_ sounded beneath the towel.

Richie tugged it down to rest on his shoulders and smiled at him, his hair sticking up every which way from how furiously he shuffled the towel across it.

“I don’t need me to show me how you style your hair Richie.” Eddie said, scowl decorating his face.

Richie couldn’t help but lean in peck a kiss onto his nose. “I know, I just was thinking about how cute it’d look on you and I was totally right, as always.”

“Let’s go to bed _stupid_.” Eddie smirked and walked out of the room, well, _wobbled_ out of the room.

Richie smirked at the back of his head and walked in front of him, reaching the closet before him as if to show of H he picked boxers for himself and then skimmed across Eddie’s sections of the closet for something for him to wear, smirking he reached for a pair of his beloved red shorts with red piping and a white cotton tee shirt. Though the look was simple, it was one of Richie’s favorites, he threw them at Eddie who noticed what he was doing and sat on the bed instead of walking all the way into the closet. They both dressed and tossed their towels into the hamper in the closet. Then Eddie started to walk to the door, Richie knew his routine well enough at this point to know that he loved to chug water before bed, something about health benefits and getting rid of toxins and shit.

“Eddie no, just lay down I’ll get it.”

“What!? No, I can get it…” Eddie said, stubbornly determined.

“Yeah and it’s going to take you an hour and a half.” Richie said swinging the door open. “Now you better get in bed before _Miss Thing_ comes and takes your spot.” He said referring to Winnow, stretching herself awake from her spot on her bed in the corner of the living room.

Eddie rolled his eyes and fell onto the bed, he reached for the bottle of lube and shoved it back into Richie’s drawer. Richie then walked out of the room and into the kitchen, filling a tall glass of water for Eddie, picking up the discarded red sweater on the floor and tossing it over his shoulder and making sure the door was locked before scooping Bowie up off of the couch to join them in the bedroom.

He handed Eddie the glass of water and plopped Bowie onto the bed, who crawled immediately to lay on his half of Richie’s pillow. Richie then walked around the room, collecting their other discarded clothes, plucking wallets, keys and phones from all of the pockets and dropping them into the hamper.

“God, I love you so much.” Eddie said, watching him from the bed.

“Stop praising me, you know how much I love it.” Richie placed their belongings on his bedside table before crawling in between Winnow and Eddie, planting a kiss on Bowie’s soft head before laying next to him on his pillow. Eddie curled around his body, pressing his lips into his back and draping a leg over his hips as they drifted to sleep. Eddie fell asleep first, grip of his arm around Richie’s stomach falling limp and the soft warm breaths against his back slow and even. Richie wasn’t far behind scratching lazily at Winnow’s back as sleep engulfed his conscious.

Richie awoke groggily to the sound of his own ringtone, its obnoxious chime obstructing the silence of a good nights fucking rest in their oasis of sleep. Richie wiggled himself awake, feeling and blinking to make himself aware of his surroundings, he was hugging something firm and cylindrical, hooked in the crook of his arm as he lay on his back. He opened his eyes to find sunlight filling the room, looking to his right he found that what he had been hugging Eddie’s calf, he merely turned towards it and pressed a kiss to his ankle, he then felt his leg shift in his arms as Eddie leaned to grab Richie’s phone.

 _“Hello…”_ Eddie said, groggy and maybe even a little pissed off.

Eddie pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker after his introduction, the sound of Bev’s excited voice piercing the room. “Hi Eddie! Wait did I wake you guys up? Its like almost twelve pm!”

“ _We… had a late night.”_ Eddie said with a soft chuckle.

Richie groaned and tugged the blanket over his head and Eddie’s foot, cutting off his supply of sun.

“Okay, okay, we get it you guys have an awesome sex life.”

“What does that have--”

 _“Yeah Bev we know, now let us go back to sleep.”_ Richie interrupted.

“No! I have exciting news and you two have to get up anyway!” Bev yelled.

“What’s up Bev?” Eddie said, yawning and sitting up now, his leg shifting in Richie’s arms.

“We set a date for the wedding!”

“Stop lying! You’re just saying that so we get out of bed.” Richie said, sitting up now, eyes squinting, a part of him felt like she was kidding but a bigger part of him _hoped_ she wasn’t. He has quite literally been _dreaming_ of the day that Bev and Ben would finally tie the knot, eager to celebrate until the sun came up. Excited for two of his favorite people in the whole world to finally put that damn metal around their fingers and call each other husband and wife for god’s sake.

“June twentieth, next year!” She squealed. “We talked about it all last night and this morning, its going to happen guys so clear your fucking calendars for the best wedding ever!”

“Summer solstice!” Eddie cheered.

“Holy shit Bev!” Richie yelled, voice cracking embarrassingly as he squinted at Eddie to read his face, excited and adorable as ever, a twinkle in his eye and his mouth wide open.

“I know, I know! I’m so excited and Richie I need to ask you something, it means a lot to me and if you don’t want to, that’s more than fine. Also, you don’t have to answer yet just think about it if you have to okay.” Bev rambled.

“Just spit it out Bev!” Richie said, a cheerful tone carried through his voice.

“Okay, okay,” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I know you’re not like my _Dad_ or anything, but you know I love you so much and you’re sadly probably the closest thing I have to a father figure…” Eddie’s mouth parted more and his teeth shone, obviously catching on to whatever she was saying. Richie who was still confused squinted at him more and pursed his lips slightly.

“I guess what I’m asking is, Richie would you want to walk me down the aisle?” Her voice was sweet and honest, Richie felt his heart skip a beat.

Every bone in his body warmed with the feeling of honor and pride, his sappy state of mind filled his eyes with tears.

“Miss Beverly Marsh, I would be absolutely honored.” Richie said as seriously as he could before breaking for the next part. “Also, for the record I am absolutely your Daddy.”

Eddie kicked him beneath the blankets, still smiling as Bev laughed on the phone.

“Thank you so much Richie, I love you both so much!”

“Love you too Bev!” They each chimed.

“Oh, and Eddie! I could really use your help crafting when it comes time to!”

“I’d love to Be—”

“Why not me!?” Richie interrupted.

“Because there would be no consistency in the shapes of name cards or origami cranes or whatever I decide to do, you get almost _too_ creative in the most insane way possible.” Bev explained.

“It is a gift.”

“I know it is, well any way I have to go, my aunt is waiting for me outside, I hope you guys don’t mind that I called instead of telling you in person, I just wanted you guys to know first and I wont be able to see you until tomorrow and I just couldn’t wait.” She said excitedly.

“We don’t mind at all, don’t worry about it, have fun with your Aunt today and we’ll see you tomorrow!” Eddie said so sweetly, Richie thought he could smell cotton candy wafting through the air.

“Okay, I love you guys! I’ll see you tomorrow!” She said.

“Okay we’ll see you tomorrow Bevvie, bye!”

She made kissing noises through the phone, one for each of them before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the horniest thing I've ever written, like holy shit. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading as always, your comments mean the world to me!!! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr too! I'm @richiestoeshurt on there as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
